Cuatro mexicanos en Hogwarts ¡Desmadre total!
by Lenore Marcus
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si entraran magos mexicanos a Hogwarts? ¿Cómo se comportaría un naco en Hogwarts? ¿Qué pasaría si tres de esos mexicanos son un trío de chicas desmadrosas, degeneradas y briagas... una de ellas enamorada de Snape? Véanlo aquí. SS/OC LEMON
1. Cuatro magos mexicanos

**Cuatro magos Mexicanos**

**Tepito, México DF.**

Hermelinda López barría la banqueta de su casa como de costumbre. Todo había transcurrido normal esa mañana. Su marido, Espiridión se había ido muy temprano en la mañana a la central de los microbuses a trabajar. Lo más seguro era que esa noche llegaría muy ebrio de la cantina, o de plano no llegaría a dormir. Su hijo, Brayan Arnulfo (En realidad la mujer quiso llamarlo Bryan, pero al no saber como se escribía, en el acta de nacimiento quedó escrito de ese modo), roncaba como de costumbre desparramado en su cama sin preocuparse de trabajo o escuela.

El muchacho era un vago; no había terminado el primer semestre de preparatoria debido a un extraño incidente ocurrido durante una pelea. Brayan había manoseado a la una chica, de la cual el joven ignoraba que era hermana de uno de los muchachos del equipo de fútbol, el cual al enterarse, quiso darle una lección al malandrín que se había atrevido a faltarle el respeto a su hermana.

El chico agarró a Brayan Arnulfo y lo azotó contra la pared varias veces, lo golpeó lo mandó al suelo y… sin saber ninguno de los dos como ni de donde, Brayan desapareció y repentinamente cayó encima de su oponente. Nadie supo explicar lo que ocurrió, así que debido a su largo historial de mala conducta, su indolencia para las clases y el hecho de que el otro muchacho se fracturó el cuello teniendo que usar collarín durante 3 meses, Brayan salió expulsado.

Hermelinda barría la banqueta mientras canturreaba "Za za za yaku zá, Yaku zá" moviendo su cuerpo obeso, por toda la acera, cuando escuchó un sonido como de un aleteo que le pasó muy cerca. La mujer volteó y se encontró con una lechuza parda. Hermelinda se extrañó, hasta donde ella recordaba, estos animales son habitualmente nocturnos. Entonces recordó la historia que le contó su tía Lupe: Que las lechuzas en realidad son brujas disfrazadas. Ella se persignó asustada y levantó su escoba en forma amenazante y bajándola de inmediato al percatarse de que llevaba un sobre. La lechuza voló dejándola caer en la puerta. Hermelinda miró atónita como la lechuza se alejaba.

-¡Chaaaaaaleeeee! –se dijo a sí misma- No sabía que existían búhos mensajeros…

La señora recogió el sobre con sus manos regordetas. El sobre era grueso, y pesado; parecía ser hecho de pergamino amarillento. No tenía sello postal y la dirección estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeralda.

Hermelinda se sorprendió al ver que iba dirigida a su hijo.

_Señor Brayan A. Pérez López_

_Cuarto del fondo a la izquierda_

_Colonia Tepito #625_

_México DF_

_México._

-¡Ay güey! –Exclamó- Es pa'l Brayan…

Ni tarda ni perezosa, Hermelinda se dirigió a donde su hijo roncaba plácidamente y se acercó a el para despertarlo a zapes.

-¡Ya levántate pinche vago güevón! –gritó la mujer con su voz nasal y chillona- ¡Órale, cabrón!

-Tssss… ¿Qué pasión mi jefecita? ¿Por qué esos gritos?

-Te llegó esta carta, cabrón –le dijo golpeándolo en la frente con el sobre.

-¿Y eso?

El joven tomó el sobre y lo abrió para leerlo.

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, _

_Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_

_Jefe Supremo, Confederación _

_Internacional de Magos)._

_Querido señor Pérez:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza y una beca en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Al ser usted Hijo de Muggles, esta noche recibirá la visita del Director para explicarle a sus padres con detalle sobre nuestra institución. _

_Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora adjunta_

-¡Orale, mi'jo! ¿Ya oistes? – Dijo Hermelinda emocionada- ¡Vas a entrar a un colegio de magos! Así te puedes hacer famoso y salir en la tele como el Mago Frank. Y si eres muy chingón, hasta puedes ser como el "Deivid Coperfil"

-¡Ooossssss! –dijo Brayan sonriendo- Y tener una nenorra así de buenona como la Claudia "Chifer" ¿Te imaginas, jefa?

-Pos sí, pero 'tons báñate escuincle marrano

-Ooooosssss ¿Por qué jefa? Si ya me bañé hace dos días –protestó Brayan-. Peligro y se me haga costumbre y luego quien paga el agua.

Hermelinda movió la cabeza.

-Ooooss, pos tú báñate, yo luego me arreglo con el del agua –dijo Hermelinda llevando al muchacho a empujones al baño.

**Cd. Madero, Tamaulipas, México.**

Alchemy Mondragón se preparaba como todas las mañanas para ir al gimnasio después de despedir a su esposo Arturo antes de ir a la embajada a trabajar. Su hija, Bárbara aún dormía en su recámara. Alchemy –Chemy como la llamaban sus familiares y amigos más cercanos- se asomó por la puerta de la pieza de Bárbara, y al verla decidió no despertarla, después de todo, era día libre para la joven.

Alchemy se dirigió a abrir la ventana al tiempo que recogía su cabello rojo en una cola de caballo y corrió las cortinas dejando entrar la luz del sol y el aire fresco de la costa.

Después salió de la casa.

Una lechuza entró por la ventana a la recámara de Bárbara y dejó caer una carta sobre la mesa de noche. Y entonces se fue volando.

-¡Barbarita! –Se oía una voz desde las escaleras- Barbarita, baja a desayunar…

La joven abrió los ojos y se incorporó. En ese momento se oyeron toquidos en su puerta.

-Barbarita, ¿ya estás despierta? –preguntaba la voz del otro lado de la puerta.

-Sí, vieja –dijo la joven mientras se estiraba para sacudirse la modorra-. Pásale…

Eustaquia había trabajado para la familia del padre de Bárbara desde hacía muchos años, ella fue nana de Bárbara desde que era muy pequeña. Era una bruja de edad avanzada, pero eso no significaba que estuviera acabada. Eustaquia tenía una apariencia frágil, era flaca, con el cabello gris por los años, que llevaba recogido en una trenza, pero con una expresión bondadosa en su rostro.

-Ya estuvo bueno de tanto dormir, muchacha –dijo la vieja sonriendo-, que ya está el almuerzo. Recuerda que quedaste de ir con Reginita a la playa. Además –agregó con un guiño de complicidad-, te hice los chilaquiles con frijolitos que tanto te gustan...

Bárbara se levantó como si un resorte la impulsara.

-¿Chilaquiles? –Exclamó Bárbara con el rostro iluminado de felicidad- En ese caso, ahorita bajo a desayunar, sólo espera a que me cambie.

-Como digas, -dijo Eustaquia mientras salía de la habitación- ¡Pero no vayas a quedarte dormida de nuevo!

Bárbara se levantó de su cama de hierro forjado cubierta de sábanas en color lavanda y se fijó en la mesa de noche para ver el reloj, entonces, el sobre de pergamino llamó su atención.

-Achis, achis… qué raro –dijo mientras tomaba el sobre.

La joven leyó la dirección:

_Señorita Bárbara Alchemy Mondragón M._

_Primer cuarto del pasillo del segundo piso_

_Fraccionamiento Miramar #299_

_Ciudad Madero Tamaulipas_

_México._

La chica abrió la carta, lo primero que vió, fue el escudo de Hogwarts impreso en la hoja.

-No mames… -murmuraba Bárbara al verlo, entonces al leer el contenido lanzó un grito de alegría tan fuerte, que Eustaquia subió para ver que pasaba.

-Barbarita ¿estás bien?

Al abrir la puerta, Eustaquia se encontró con Bárbara brincando en la cama alegremente.

-¿Qué gritos son esos, muchacha? –dijo la vieja algo molesta- ¡Me sacaste un buen susto!

Bárbara bajó de un salto de la cama y se acercó a Eustaquia con el rostro radiante de felicidad.

-Me acaba de llegar una carta… -dijo apenas conteniendo la emoción- ¡Me voy a Hogwarts!

-Me estás bromeando… -dijo ella con incredulidad.

-No –respondió la joven mostrándole la carta- Mira.

La vieja Eustaquia la leyó y miró a Bárbara sorprendida.

Bárbara Alchemy Mondragón era hija de dos magos. Sus dos padres habían estudiado en Hogwarts.

A sus dieciséis años, Bárbara era una mujer muy hermosa de cabello muy oscuro, casi negro, con suaves reflejos rojizos, piel muy blanca y hermosos ojos color verde grisáceo, herencia de su madre irlandesa. Era un poco más alta que la mayoría de la gente de su país natal, pero menos alta que la minoría. De presencia avasalladora, y una mirada que igual podría helar la sangre de cualquiera de la misma manera que podía derretir el corazón mas duro dependiendo la expresión.

-¡Barabarita! –exclamó Eustaquia- Tus papás se pondrán muy alegres al saberlo.

-Lo sé -dijo Bárbara mientras se peinaba-. Ellos ahí estudiaron, ¿no?

-Sí, vieras qué guapo se veía tu papá con su uniforme…

-¿Y mi mamá? –inquiriٕó la chica.

-A tu mamá no tuve oportunidad de verla con su uniforme, pero dicen que lucía muy linda –puntualizó Eustaquia-. Pero niña baja que se te enfrían los chilaquiles…

-Ahí voy, viejita –dijo Bárbara riendo-. Espérame abajo.

Eustaquia bajó y unos minutos después, Bárbara se sentó a desayunar.

-¿Te imaginas? –dijo Eustaquia entusiasmada.

Bárbara levantó la mirada extrañada.

-¿Imaginarme qué? –preguntó

-Pues que conocieras a un inglés guapo…

-Ay vieja… ¿Otra vez con eso?

-Es que ya te hace falta conocer a alguien… - dijo Eustaquia en tono de reproche- nunca has mostrado el más mínimo interés en algún muchacho.

-Tal vez sea que no he encontrado a alguien que me guste lo suficiente -respondió Bárbara-. Además no me interesa conocer a ningún inglés… a mí me interesa conocer Inglaterra, ¡Cielos! No puedo esperar a ver Hogwarts. Dicen que es un castillo enorme y maravilloso.

En ese momento alguien golpeó la puerta de la entrada insistentemente.

-¡Voy! –vociferó Bárbara mientras se limpiaba la cara y se levantaba de la mesa.

La chica se apresuró desde la cocina hasta la puerta principal. Bárbara abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una chica de largo cabello negro y ojos azules. Era Regina Bladó, amiga de Bárbara desde hacía años. La chica se apresuró a entrar a la casa.

-¡Wey, te tengo un notición! –dijo la joven del cabello negro.

-No, wey –contestó Bárbara- ¡Yo soy la que te tengo un notición!

-No creo que sea tan buena noticia como la mía –dijo Regina.

-A ver, dime primero tu –dijo Bárbara mientras ambas se encaminaban hacia la cocina..

Regina se detuvo en seco.

-Wey, no me lo vas a creer, pero… -dijo ella poniéndole emoción al asunto- ¡Me aceptaron en Hogwarts!

-¿Tu también recibiste la carta? –Inquirió Bárbara emocionada- A mí me llegó esta mañana. Eso significa que estaremos juntas en Hogwarts.

Ambas gritaron y brincaron por todo el pasillo contentas.

-Solo falta ver a qué casa nos tocará entrar –dijo Bárbara algo desanimada.

-Yo soy capáz de sobornar a quien sea para quedar en la misma casa que tu –dijo Regina.

-Una de dos –dijo Bárbara-. O quedo en Slytherin o en Gryffindor. Mi mamá era Slytherin, y mi papá Gryffindor.

Eustaquia las miraba con más tristeza que alegría. Bárbara se acercó a su nana.

-¿Qué te pasa, viejita? –Preguntó- ¿Por qué esa cara tan triste?

-Nada –gimoteó Eustaquia-. Son cosas de vieja… es que… ya no podré verte, Barbarita.

-Ay, vieja… si voy a venir en vacaciones –dijo la joven de los ojos verdes sonriendo- Además no me voy para siempre. Si te tranquiliza, te escribiré cada semana, Mandaré una carta para mis papás y otra para ti. ¿Okay?

-Ahora con mayor razón debemos ir a la playa –dijo Regina mientras se encaminaban a la cocina-. A donde vamos no hay playa, y creo que vamos a extrañar mucho la playa.

-Tienes razón -observó Bárbara-. De aquí a septiembre nos vamos a la playa todos los días que queramos!

*** * ***

Bárbara jugaba en las olas del mar mientras Regina se asoleaba en la arena. Tenían que ser cuidadosas, había muchos muggles en la playa. Afortunadamente para ellas, sabían bien como comportarse ante muggles. Especialmente Bárbara, su padre era de la idea que ella tenía que aprender a vivir en ambos mundos, acostumbrarse a los muggles y a los magos. La residencia Mondragón tenía tanto artefactos Muggles como mágicos y los usaban indiscriminadamente. Entre los magos mexicanos, era costumbre, debido a la escasez de magos en el país. Bárbara y Reginaestudiaron en escuelas Muggles, ya que las pocas escuelas de magia en México o eran muy malas, o era pura charlatanería. Ambas sabían vivir tanto como muggles, como magas que eran.

Regina se acercó al mar para jugar con su amiga.

-¿Sabes algo? Me acabo de enterar de algo muy interesante –dijo Regina- ¿Sabías que los integrantes de "Mago de Oz" y "Rata blanca" son magos?

-Mmmm… Siempre tuve esa sospecha –respondió Bárbara-. Ya sabía yo que no podían ser muggles. Se nota.

Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en el rostro de Regina.

-Oye Bárbara… ¿Sabes lo que me dijo la vieja Eustaquia?

-¿Qué te dijo? –inquirió Bárbara.

-Me hizo prometerle que te ayudaría a conseguir novio.

Sara se llevó las manos al rostro.

-Ya me esperaba que sería algo así –murmuró la chica de cabello rojizo-. Solo tengo dieciséis años, por Merlín. Además no tengo interés en tener novio. Me da hueva.

-No solo eso –prosiguió Regina-, me pidió que si por alguna razón te interesaba un muchacho y no te correspondía, le avisara para que ella te mandara un filtro de amor.

-¿Queeeé? –Exclamó Bárbara- Ora sí ya se pasó de la raya… eso no es correcto. Digo, si me gustara alguien, preferiría enamorarlo de verdad. No a la fácil… Además… ¡A Bárbara Mondragón nadie le dice que no!

-Bueno, ya sabes… la vieja Eustaquia te ha cuidado desde que eras bebé y claro que ella quiere ver que te cases… y poder llegar a conocer a tus hijos.

-Pos sٌí, pero no... Además, dudo mucho que encuentre a un hombre como a mí me gusta…

**Monterrey, Nuevo León, México**

Azucena se preparaba para ir de compras esa mañana. Agarró una toalla y se introdujo en la ducha y abrió la llave del agua fría. El agua comenzó a caer por todo su cuerpo.

-Qué rico… -murmuró la chica mientras sentía el agua fría recorrer su piel blanca.

Azucena Montemayor era blanca, su cabello estaba teñido de un tono violeta muy oscuro y ojos marrones

Azucena cerró los ojos mientras se aplicaba el shampoo en el cabello masajeando suavemente cuando escuchó un aleteo. La chica abrió los ojos para ver una lechuza parada en el marco de la ventana del baño.

-_¿Una carta? –_Pensó.

La lechuza la miró y puso la carta junto al lavamanos, entonces se fué volando.

La joven terminó de bañarse y después de secarse bien tomó la carta entre sus manos, efectivamente iba dirigida a ella. La joven la abrió presurosamente mientras salía del baño envuelta en una toalla; al ver el sello de Hogwarts detuvo un momento la respiración para leer.

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, _

_Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_

_JefeSupremo, Confederación _

_Internacional de Magos)._

_Querida señorita Montemayor:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de ua lugar en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora adjunta_

Azucena dio un brinco y rápidamente se vistió. No podía esperar a que llegaran sus papás para darles la noticia de que iría a estudiar al colegio de magia más famoso.

*** * ***

Esa noche, unos golpes se oyeron en la puerta de la casa de la familia Pérez López, Hermelinda, que aún no se quitaba los tubos de la cabeza gritó con su chillona voz nasal.

-¡Brayaaaaaaaan! –Vociferó desde la cocina- ¡Ves a a abrir la puerta, a lo mejor son los del "joguars"!

-Ya voy, ya voy –decía Brayan mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

El muchacho abrió la puerta, ante el se encontraba Albus Dumbledore. Un hombre de ojos azules nariz larga y encorvada con cabello plateado suelto, bigote y barba larga. Llevaba una túnica color azul marino y un sombrero puntiagudo del mismo color. Usaba gafas de media luna.

-¡Amaaaaaaá! –gritó Brayan- Aquí en la puerta está un ruquito bien cotorroooo y creo que viene a pedir "Jalogüin" ¡Ven a ver!

-¿No será tu tío Epifanio? –decía Hermelinda mientras corría hacia la sala con los tubos aún en la cabeza- Ya sabes que le encanta disfrazarse.

-No creo, jefa, el tío Epifanio no tiene los ojos azules –dijo Brayan.

-Usted es Brayan Arnulfo Pérez López, -dijo Albus Dumbledore- ¿Verdad?

-Tsss… ¡El mismo que viste y calza! –dijo sonriendo el muchacho- ¿Ustedes son los que vienen de "Joguars"?

-Sí –respondió el hombre de la barba-. Vengo a hablar con tus padres.

-Pus pásele a lo barrido y siéntese señor –dijo Brayan abriéndoles paso-, orita viene mi jefa.

El director de Hogwarts entró a la casa, detrás de el entró un hombre gigantesco, de brillantes ojos negros, cuyo rostro parecía oculto tras un cabello largo, oscuro enmarañado y una espesa barba.

-¡Chaaaaale! –dijo Brayan al verlo –este güey 'ta bien grandote.

Hermelinda salió secándose las manos con su ropa. Al mirar a los dos visitantes, se apresuró a saludar a ambos.

-Hermelinda López pa' servirle –decía mientras estrechaba las manos de ambos.

-Albus Dumbledore, -dijo el anciano sonriendo cortésmente al saludar a Hermelinda- El señor aquí a mi lado es Rubeus Hagrid.

-Hagrid, para abreviar –dijo el hombronazo gigantesco.

La mujer colocó su enorme trasero en un sofá algo destartalado junto a su hijo. Miró a Hagrid y le guiñó el ojo de manera seductora. Hagrid se removió incómodo.

Posó su vista en Brayan; su aspecto era muy distinto a cualquiera que hubiera visto antes; era muy moreno, delgado de ojos pequeños y orejas que parecían más grandes por su corte de cabello casi a rapa con solo dos mechones teñidos de rubio al frente que le llegaban a la altura de una boca grande. El muchacho tenía un bigote ralo que se notaba más en las comisuras, que lejos de hacerlo ver galán lo hacía ver patético. Llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla varias tallas más grandes, que parecía que estuvieran a punto de caérsele. Traía una camisa sin mangas blanca. Hagrid sintió ganas de reír mientras Dumbledore hablaba con Hermelinda y su hijo.

-Seguro que ya han recibido nuestra carta –comentó Dumbledore.

-Simón –dijo Brayan.

-¿Qué Simón? –Preguntó Dumbledore extrañado- Mi nombre es Albus, no simón

Hermelinda le dio un zape a Brayan.

-Lo que este escuincle quiere decir, es que sí recibimos la carta.

-Bien, lo que quiero decir es que su hijo fue aceptado en nuestra institución debido a que su hijo nació con poderes mágicos. Es un mago natural. Al asistir a nuestra institución, su hijo aprenderá a hacer toda clase de encantamientos, hechizos, pociones, en general, a usar sus capacidades.

-¡Chaleeeee! –exclamó Brayan.

-Debió haberlo sacado a mi tío Emeterio –comentó Hermelinda mirando a su hijo-. Ella es Bruja en Catemaco.

-Aaaah –exclamó Dumbledore sin saber de qué hablaba la madre de Brayan.

-Yo pensaba que era un colegio donde me enseñarían a hacer trucos, como los magos de la tele.

-¿Y como saben que tiene poderes mágicos este vago? –inquirió Hermelinda.

-¿Nunca han ocurrido incidentes extraños cerca de su hijo? –inquirió Hagrid.

Desde que Hermelinda recordaba, habían sucedido muchas cosas extrañas con su hijo, de hecho siempre que ocurría algo fuera de lógica, resultaba que Brayan andaba ahí.

-¡Uuuuy! –si le dijera.

-Bueno -dijo Dumbledore-, esos sucesos son debido a los poderes de su hijo, que aún no sabe controlarlos. En Hogwarts le enseñaremos a utilizar y controlar sus poderes.

-¿Y donde queda el colegio? –preguntó la mujer de gran trasero.

-En Gran Bretaña, por el transporte no se preocupe todo va por nuestra cuenta, su hijo cuenta con una beca, sus gastos están cubieros.

-¿O sea que este chamaco va a dormir allá? –exclamó Hermelinda.

-Pues esa es la idea, señora –puntualizó el anciano-. Hogwarts es un colegio interno. Claro, durante las vacaciones el regresará aquí.

Hermelinda se quedó pensando, Brayan les daba demasiados problemas y ya era un problema mantenerlo, así que el hecho de que se fuera haría que las cosas fueran más tranquilas en su casa.

-Pus mire, señor por nosotros no hay pedo, puede llevárselo hoy mismo si quiere –dijo Hermelinda.

-Bueno, primero hay que saber si el muchacho quiere venir –dijo Dumbledore amablemente. Entonces miró a Brayan -. ¿Qué dices?

-Pus, clarines que sí –respondió el muchacho-. Pero tengo una duda…

-Dime, hijo –respondió el anciano.

-Hijo –dijo Brayan.

-¡No sea payaso, escuincle! –gritó Hermelinda mientras zapeaba al muchacho.

-¡Otsssssss! No me pegue, jefa –protestó Brayan.

-¿Qué querías preguntarme? –inquirió Albus Dumbledore amablemente.

-¿Usté es pariente de Don Darvelio, verdad? Es que se parecen un restooooo…

-¿Don Darvelio? –se preguntaron extrañados.

-Sí, el que sale en "Alegrijes y Rebujos" –mencionó el muchacho.

-Me temo que no –respondió Dumbledore.

Después de explicarle la fecha de inicio de clases y más detalles, Dumbledore y Hagrid salieron de la casa. Cruzándose en el camino con Espiridión Pérez, el padre de Brayan Arnulfo, quien llegaba ebrio a su casa. Hagrid Miró a Dumbledore.

-¿Qué hay de los otros tres? –inquirió el gigante

-No hay de qué preocuparse –respondió Dumbledore acomodándose las gafas-. Los demás alumnos nuevos, o mejor dicho alumnas son todos de familia de magos, de hecho, la madre de una de ellas es Irlandesa y estudió en Hogwarts. ¿No recuerdas a Alchemy Morningside?

Hagrid se quedó tratando de ubicar el nombre.

-Morningside, Morningside… ¡Ya la recuerdo! –Exclamó- Si mal no recuerdo era de Slytherin y se casó con otro estudiante que era de Gryffindor, Un tal Hernán Mondragón.

-Efectivamente –corroboró Albus Dumbledore- Uno de los pocos mexicanos que han estudiado en Hogwarts. No sé por qué, pero presiento que será interesante tener a estos cuatro magos…


	2. El trayecto en el Expreso de Hogwarts

**El trayecto en el expreso de Hogwarts**

Regina y Bárbara caminaban por el andén 9 y ¾ de la estación King Cross. Los padres de ambas las acompañaban, junto con Eustaquia, que no podía perderse la partida de la niña que ella había ayudado a criar. Habían llegado dos días antes a Londres, para tener tiempo suficiente de ir al callejón Diagon a comprar todo lo necesario para su estancia en Hogwarts. Las dos jovencitas empujaban su baúl entre la multitud. Bárbara miraba a su alrededor extasiada.

Montones de Niños (y no tan niños) acompañados por sus padres esperaban la hora de salida ante una locomotora color escarlata. Había un letrero que decía: "Expreso de Hogwarts, 11 h" se veían gatos de todos colores que iban y venían y el ulular de las lechuzas que iban en las jaulas de algunos otros. Regina llevaba su propia lechuza en una jaula sobre su baúl.

-Vaya que es difícil andar por estos lugares –dijo Hernán Mondragón, un hombre alto, de cabello oscuro y piel blanca-. Por lo general hay muchos muggles y nos miran chistoso.

-Esto parece una central camionera de pueblo, con tanto animal -comentó Eustaquia.

Bárbara acariciaba al enorme gato negro que estaba parado sobre su hombro y conversaba con Regina mientras empujaba su baúl.

-¡Qué romántico! –Dijo Bárbara mirando el tren- Iremos en un tren. Siempre quise viajar en tren.

-Ya sé –mencionó Regina-, en México ya no hay trenes de pasajeros, solo de carga.

De súbito, se detuvieron. Alchemy lanzó un suspiro.

-Bueno –dijo-. Creo que aquí es donde debemos despedirnos.

-Es tiempo de decir adiós –corroboró Lilia, la madre de Regina.

Regina abrazó con fuerza a su madre.

-Cuídate mucho –dijo Lilia-. No dejes de escribirnos. Procura mantenerte en contacto con nosotros. ¿Okay?

-Claro –dijo la joven sonriendo, entonces le dio un abrazo a su papá.

-Cuídate mucho –dijo Andrés Bladó mientras abrazaba a su hija-. Cualquier cosa, ya sabes.

Bárbara por su parte, también se despedía de su familia.

-Cuídate mucho, mami –dijo Bárbara mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su madre-. Y cuida a papá. Me mantendré en contacto lo más que pueda.

-No te preocupes por nosotros, hijita –dijo Alchemy-. Yo estoy tranquila por que sé que estás en buenas manos, además, Melquíades va contigo –mencionó mientras acariciaba el gato negro de su hija.

La joven se dirigió a su padre y lo abrazó.

-Nos vemos, papá –dijo-. Regresaré en las vacaciones.

Hernán rió.

-Mi niña es ahora toda una estudiante de Hogwarts –dijo sonriendo orgulloso-. Espero que quedes en Gryffindor.

-Claro que no, querido –dijo Alchemy alzando la voz-. Mi muchacha estará en Slytherin.

-Óyeme no, no quiero que mi hija sea una güerca mamona –dijo Hernán-. Todos los que salen de Slytherin son unos mamones.

-¡Ah! ¿Me estás diciendo mamona? –Exclamó Alchemy, parecía más divertida que molesta-. ¿Entonces por qué te casaste conmigo?

-Por que eras la chica mas linda de todo Hogwarts –respondió su esposo.

-Pues eso no quita que es mejor para mi hija que esté en Slytherin –dijo Chemy-. Si bien de ahí han salido magos tenebrosos, te habrás dado cuenta que quienes salen de ahí, tenebrosos o no tenebrosos, son prósperos.

-¿De verdad? –Inquirió Bárbara.

-Azí ez, tezoro –dijo Alchemy en tono petulante. Hernán estaba detrás de su esposa diciéndole a su hija en señas que su madre estaba loca. Bárbara movió la cabeza con indulgencia.

-Los voy a extrañar –murmuró y los abrazó a ambos. Entonces miró a la vieja Eustaquia quien lloraba al ver la escena.

-¿Qué pasó, viejita? –dijo Bárbara acariciándole la frente- ¡No llores!

-¡Ay Barbarita! Es que voy a extrañarte tanto…

-Ya hablamos de eso, vieja –dijo ella mientras la abrazaba-. En vacaciones aquí voy a estar de vuelta dándote lata. Además, me llevo a Melquíades conmigo, ya sabes que el me cuida.

-Yo sé, pero…

-No hay pero que valga, viejita –interrumpió Bárbara y bajó un poco la voz-. Además, si todo sale bien, tal vez llegue con novio el próximo año. Pero si sigues llorando vas a echarme la mala suerte.

-Está bien Barbarita –dijo Eustaquia limpiándose las lágrimas-. Pero no dejes de escribirme.

-No lo haré –respondió la joven-. De hecho no vas a saber qué hacer con tantas cartas.

-No me gusta apurarlas muchachas, pero es necesario que vayan subiendo para encontrar lugar –dijo Andrés Bladó con sus ojos azules fijos en su hija.

Las dos chicas se apresuraron mientras agitaban la mano en señal de despedida. Andrés Bladó y Hernán Mondragón seguían a sus hijas para ayudarles con sus pesados baúles. En efecto, el tren estaba repleto de estudiantes, y les costó algo de trabajo buscar un compartimiento vacío, pudieron encontrar uno en el cuarto vagón. Regina se sentó junto a la ventanilla mientras su amiga se sentaba frente a ella, igual junto a la ventanilla mientras Andrés y Hernán subían los pesados baúles.

Las jóvenes se despidieron de sus padres con un beso en la mejilla, los dos señores bajaron del tren.

Momentos después, el tren inició su marcha. Bárbara asomó por la ventanilla a despedirse de familia y de la fiel Eustaquia. Regina agitaba la mano en señal de despedida mientras el tren se alejaba. Regina miró a Bárbara sentada frente a ella con Melquíades, su gato negro acurrucado en el regazo, su rostro apoyado en el vidrio de la ventana con una expresión meditabunda y compungida.

-¿Qué pasa? –Inquirió Regina- ¿No te da gusto que ya por fin nos vamos a Hogwarts?

-Si –respondió Bárbara-. Solo que me quedé con la cosa de la pobre Eustaquia… estaba muy triste.

-Vas a ver que se le quitará la tristeza cuando se entere de que traes novio –dijo Regina riendo.

-Wey, yo voy a estudiar, no a ligar –respondió Bárbara.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del compartimiento y apareció un muchacho delgado, de piel oscura con el cabello casi a rape y dos mechones de cabello que sobresalían en su frente pintados de rubio. Llevaba pantalones muy holgados.

-Cuidado nenorras que aquí está su Luís Miguel –dijo el joven a manera de saludo.

Bárbara y Regina se miraron sorprendidas la una a la otra y entonces miraron al joven prietito. El muchacho miró a Bárbara y se sentó junto a ella.

-Me llamo Brayan Arnulfo Pérez López para servirte, bizcochito –dijo mientras mascaba el chicle con la boca abierta, costumbre que Bárbara abominaba.

-¿Y tú de qué alcantarilla saliste? –preguntó Regina molesta.

-Pus del mero Barrio Bravo de Tepitooooo –respondió Brayan-. Y voy a estudiar magia en "Joguars"

-Ya veo –dijo Bárbara en voz pausada y glacial-. No pensé que en Hogwarts aceptaran a personas con tu… nivel de educación.

-Pus yo tampoco –dijo el muchacho-. Reinita, diosa del Olimpo… ¿Les importa si me quedo aquí mientras llegamos a "Joguars"?

-Es que no hay lugar aquí –dijo Regina secamente-. Estamos esperando a unos amigos que fueron a saludar a alguien en otro vagón.

-Chaaaale –dijo el muchacho decepcionado-. Bueno, pus me quedo mientras llegan.

Brayan se pegó a Bárbara. Melquíades se erizó y emitió un pequeño gruñido. El gato movía la cola incesantemente mientras miraba fijamente al muchacho.

-¿' Tons qué mi reina? –dijo Brayan alzando la ceja- ¿vamos a matar el oso a puñaladas?

El semblante de Bárbara se tornó furioso y Melquíades se arrojó sobre el rostro de Brayan para arañarlo. En ese momento, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y apareció una hermosa joven de ojos marrón y cabello morado, llevaba su baúl empujando y una serpiente enroscada en el cuerpo.

-Oigan…

La muchacha no alcanzó a decir nada por que rápidamente Regina fue hacia ella y la tomó del brazo.

-Wey, te estábamos esperando –dijo Regina mientras la llevaba a sentarse a su lado.

-¿Eh? –balbuceó la chica del cabello morado, entonces decidió que sería mejor seguirles la corriente.

-Sí, sí, yo entiendo que estás tan emocionada como nosotras por ir a Hogwarts, pero necesitamos que te quedes aquí, mujer, tenemos mucho qué contar –dijo Regina mirando a los ojos a la muchacha, quien al ver el rostro contraído de furia de Bárbara y a Brayan tirado en el suelo con el gato negro encima, comprendió todo.

-Lo siento, es que tuve que ir a preguntar al maquinista a qué horas llegábamos a Hogwarts –mintió la chica-. Es que no puedo esperar a llegar. Ahorita viene "el negro", quiso comprarse unos dulces.

Melquíades volvió al regazo de su dueña, quien parecía más relajada.

-¿El negro? –preguntó Brayan con el rostro lleno de arañazos.

-Es un amigo –dijo Bárbara-. El viene con nosotras.

-Ajá -comentó Regina-, el viene con nosotras y el se sienta justo al lado mío.

-Lo conocen como "El negro Llorarás" –mencionó la chica de cabello morado- No querrás que te encuentre aquí… tiene muy mal carácter.

Brayan se levantó y se sacudió el polvo.

-Pues en ese caso, me parece que será mejor que este muñeco se cambie de aparador –puntualizó Brayan y salió por donde vino. Bárbara y Regina suspiraron aliviadas. La chica del cabello morado asomó al pasillo.

-Ya se fue –dijo y entonces volteó a mirar a las dos chicas-. ¿Quien era ese naco?

-Ni idea –dijo Bárbara mientras acariciaba a su gato negro-. Se quería quedar aquí.

-Ya veo… -mencionó la muchacha de los ojos marrón- Ustedes también son mexicanas ¿Verdad?

-Así es –respondió Regina sonriendo-. Mi nombre es Regina Bladó Altamira.

-Y yo soy Bárbara Alchemy Mondragón Morningside –Se presentó la chica de ojos verde grisáceo –Bárbara Mondragón, para abreviar.

-Azucena Montemayor Garza –respondió la chica de cabello morado-, Zuce, para abreviar. Soy de Monterrey. Gusto en conocerlas.

-El gusto es nuestro, nosotras somos de Cd. Madero Tamaulipas –dijeron las otras dos chicas a coro.

-Por cierto, está chida tu serpiente –dijo Bárbara.

-Ah, sí… se llama Orochimaru –respondió Azucena-. ¿Y tu gato, como se llama?

-Mi gato se llama Melquíades –respondió Bárbara.

-Yo tengo una lechuza –mencionó Regina-. ¡Se llama Woodstock!

-Chido nombre –dijo Azucena riendo-. Oigan, traigo mi laptop ¿Qué tal si para no aburrirnos cantamos en el karaoke?

-Perfecto –dijo Bárbara-. No sabía que podíamos llevar laptops…

-No sabía que no podíamos –dijo Azucena mientras sacaba su laptop y preparaba todo.

Zuce conectó el micrófono en la laptop escogieron canciones y propusieron un volado, para ver quien cantaba primero. Bárbara fue la primera. Escogió su canción y comenzó a cantar:

_Era felíz, tenía una vida tranquila_

_Un amor, una ilusión, una razón_

_Por qué luchar, por qué esperar de la vida_

_Cosas buenas y amables_

_Pero un gris día, esos hombres borraron_

_En mí la alegría, la ilusión_

_Siempre tenía la ilusión de una niña_

_Que se vuelve mujer_

_Algún día._

_Y desde entonces, yo no se amar_

_Dame Fuerzas, yo quiero amar_

_Llévame Lejos, para soñar_

_Dame tu amor, una vez más_

_Quiero en tus brazos_

_Volver a Empezar._

La segunda fue Regina, que escogió "La rosa de los vientos", para luego seguir Azucena con "Molinos de viento". Después las tres cantaron "La posada de los muertos" y otras más.

Al poco rato se cansaron y comenzaron a platicar sobre sus familias y resultó que las tres provenían de familias de magos, lo cual las mantendría a salvo del insulto tan común entre magos: "Sangre sucia".

Hablaron también de las cosas que compraron en el callejón Diagon para su estancia en Hogwarts. Bárbara habló de lo mucho que le gustó una capa de invierno en color lavanda con plateado, y el hecho de no haberla podido comprar, ya que sus ahorros no alcanzaban para comprarla. Hablaron de las peripecias que pasaron para encontrar la varita correcta en la tienda de Ollivander. Regina se quedó con una varita de veinticinco centímetros, de caoba con pelo de unicornio, Zuce terminó con una de treinta y un centímetros, de sauce con pluma de Fénix mientras que Bárbara optó por una varita de treinta centímetros de roble con nervios de corazón de dragón. Comentaron sobre los libros y el resto del equipo.

Empezaron a hablar de las casas y a vislumbrar las posibilidades.

-Pues yo creo que es obvio que quedaré en Slytherin –dijo Zuce señalando a su serpiente mascota-. ¿Y tú, Bárbara? ¿Dónde quedarás?

-Pues una de dos: O quedo en Slytherin o en Gryffindor –mencionó-. Mi papá era Gryffindor y mi mamá Slytherin.

-Sí, -comentó Regina- hace rato en el andén los papás de Bárbara discutieron sobre dónde iría a quedar. Ambos querían que Bárbara quedara en la casa donde estudiaron.

-¿Y tú donde piensas que quedarás? –preguntó Bárbara a su amiga de los ojos azules.

-A mí me vale donde quede –dijo Regina en tono resuelto.

-Hay que ver si podemos quedar juntas las tres –comentó Zuce.

-Es cierto, y hay qué hacer todo lo posible para no quedar junto al najayote de hace rato –dijo Bárbara.

-Bueno, y a todo esto –dijo Regina- ¿Alguien sabe cómo o en qué se basan para hacerte quedar en una casa?

-Con un sombrero –respondió la joven de los ojos verdes.

-¿Con un sombrero? –inquirió Zuce mirándola extrañada.

-Sí, mi mamá me contó que te ponen un sombrero en la cabeza y el sombrero dice a dónde debes ir basándose en tus cualidades –Reveló Bárbara-. Hay cuatro casas: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin y Ravenclaw. A Gryffindor van los que son valientes, A Hufflepuff los que son leales, justos y trabajadores, por otra parte los que son unos sabihondos cerebritos van a Ravenclaw y a Slytherin van los que son astutos y que saben usar los medios disponibles para hacer cualquier cosa.

-Mmm… pues en efecto Bárbara puede entrar a Gryffindor por valentona, pero pos también tienes mucho para ir a Slytherin –comentó Regina.

En ese momento, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió, ahí se encontraba una chica de abundante cabello castaño, aproximadamente de la misma edad de ellas. Llevaba puesta la túnica de Hogwarts.

-¡Al fín un lugar libre! –Mencionó la chica- ¿Les importa si me quedo con ustedes?

-No –dijo Zuce-. Quédate.

La chica se sentó al lado de Bárbara lanzando un suspiro.

-Por fin no tendré que aguantar a ese tipo –Murmuró-. Yo iba en el compartimiento con dos amigos míos y entonces llegó un sujeto muy feo y vulgar.

-Aaaah, creo que ya sé a quien te refieres –farfulló Bárbara- Me imagino que es un sujeto flaco, prieto de dientes chuecos, y con dos mechones teñidos.

-¡Sí! –Exclamó la chica- ¡Ese tipo es insufrible!

-Sí -dijo Zuce-. Tuvimos la desgracia de conocerlo.

-Aquí a mis ojitos –dijo Regina señalando a Bárbara con los ojos-, ya la andaba acosando.

-¡Cállate! Ni me lo recuerdes –dijo Bárbara estremeciéndose.

-Y a todo esto ¿Cómo te llamas? –Indagó Zuce con sus ojos cafés fijos en la muchacha.

-Mi nombre es Hermione Granger –respondió la chica-. Ustedes parecen ser nuevas estudiantes.

-Mi nombre es Bárbara Mondragón –respondió Bárbara-, mis amigas son Regina y Azucena, Zuce, para las amigas. Las tres somos de México

-¿Igual que el tipo ese? –Exclamó Hermione sorprendida-. No puedo creerlo.

-¿Qué? –Inquirió Bárbara con un gesto de molestia en sus ojos verdes levantando la voz- ¿A poco crees que todos los mexicanos somos unos nacos prietos?

-No –respondió Hermione algo intimidada por la forma en que Bárbara habló-, es que supuse que... bueno es que yo pensé que también eras británica.

-Bueno, a decir verdad soy mitad irlandesa por parte de mi mamá –explicó Bárbara-. Pero debes saber que no todos los mexicanos son como ese wey, ni andamos con trenzas, rebozo, y huaraches ni los hombres con sombrero y bigote. Esos son clichés.

-¡Caray! –Comentó Zuce -¿Por qué nos estereotipan tanto?

-Pendejos que son –Respondió Regina sin darle mucha importancia.

-Bueno –dijo Bárbara-, pero tampoco vamos a decir que en México los prietitos son minoría.

-Oigan –dijo Hermione al fín-, les recomendaría que se fueran poniendo el uniforme, estamos por llegar.

-Tienes razón –dijo Regina mirando por la ventana el cielo que se teñía de un oscuro color púrpura sobre los árboles del bosque.

Las tres chicas se cambiaron la ropa, y se pusieron las largas túnicas negras del uniforme; en ese momento una voz retumbó en el tren.

-Cinco minutos para llegar a Hogwarts, favor de dejar su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevarán al colegio por separado.

Las tres chicas se miraron unas a otras, Bárbara apenas pudo contener la emoción, cosa que Regina notó. Zuce estaba algo nerviosa. Hermione sonrió.

-Es la primera vez que vienen, ¿verdad? –indagó Hermione.

Las tres chicas asintieron.

El tren disminuyó la velocidad hasta que se detuvo. Todos se empujaban para salir a un andén pequeño y oscuro que parecía abandonado. Una lámpara se movía por encima de las cabezas de los niños. El enorme rostro de Hagrid tenía una expresión amistosa.

-Primero que nada quiero a los nuevos estudiantes extranjeros: Brayan Arnulfo Perez López, Bárbara Alchemy Mondragón Morningside, Regina Bladó Altamira y Azucena Montemayor Garza –dijo Hagrid leyendo la lista.

Los cuatro mencionados se adelantaron con Hagrid.

-Ustedes cuatro han sido seleccionados para estudiar en el Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería –explicó Hagrid-. Por alguna razón que desconozco, no fueron llamados a la edad en la que comúnmente se entra a primer año, ustedes corresponden al sexto año. De cualquier manera, hasta donde yo sé, al no haber colegios como Hogwarts en México, la mayoría de los magos de su país se preparan en solitario investigando, con maestros particulares, reuniéndose con sus semejantes y leyendo libros, etc… Por lo cual no dudamos que tengan conocimientos que les permitan estar en el año que les corresponde.

-Oye, mi "Jagri" hay un problema –interrumpió Brayan-. Resulta que yo no tuve contacto con brujos en mi vida, es más, ni siquiera sabía que yo era uno.

-Es verdad –dijo Hagrid mirándolo de arriba abajo-. Tú eres hijo de muggles… Ya veremos que hacer contigo. Por lo pronto ustedes no se separen de mí. Y ustedes, los demás, los de primer año júntense en grupos de cuatro a mi derecha. Los demás, ya saben qué hacer.

Los cuatro mexicanos siguieron a Hagrid a través de un sendero.

-En un momento podrán ver a Hogwarts –les decía Hagrid por encima del hombro.

-¡Chaaaaaleeeeeee! –comentó Brayan boquiabierto.

-¡Oh my freakin' God! –exclamó Bárbara mirando asombrada a lo lejos.

-¡Qué maravilla! –murmuró Regina.

-Pareciera sacado de un cuento de hadas –comentó Zuce.

El sendero se abría a la orilla de un enorme lago negro. Al otro lado, en la cima de una gran montaña, Bajo el cielo estrellado se erigía un imponente castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas; las iluminadas ventanas se alcanzaban a reflejar en la superficie del lago.

-Ahora, suban a un bote, no más de cuatro en cada bote –Indicó Hagrid a los presentes.

Para desgracia de Regina, Zuce y Bárbara, Brayan tuvo que subir al mismo bote que ellas. Brayan se sentó junto a Bárbara.

-¿Ya subieron todos? –continuó Hagrid, quien tenía un bote para el solo- Entonces ¡Adelante!

En ese momento, todos los botes se movieron al mismo tiempo deslizándose suavemente por el lago. Nadie hablaba, todos estaban perdidos ante la visión del castillo. Todos, exceptuando a Brayan quien no dejaba de mirar a Bárbara, quien, molesta, le dirigió una mirada gélida.

-¿Qué me ves? –dijo la ojiverde en tono retador - ¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué?

-Mamacita, quién fuera vizco para verte dos veces –le respondió Brayan-. Me llamo Brayan Arnulfo Pérez López. Pero mis cuates me dicen "El chúntaro"

Bárbara alzó la ceja izquierda.

-No me imagino por qué –contestó ella en tono sarcástico.

"El chúntaro" pasó su brazo por la espalda de la ojiverde ante el evidente disgusto de ella:

-¿Tons qué, mi reina? –Sugirió el sujeto- Vamos a meter al diablo en el infierno, mamacita.

Bárbara Mondragón lo miró con sus ojos relampagueantes.

-Tócame de nuevo, y quien estará en el infierno vas a ser tú –dijo.

-¡Chaleeeee! –Exclamó "el chúntaro"- ¡Qué neurótica!

Los botes llegaron a una gran cueva escondida tras una cortina de hiedra. Fueron por un tunel oscuro que parecía ir justo por debajo del castillo. Entonces llegaron a un muelle subterráneo. Luego subieron por un pasadizo oscuro, siempre siguiendo la lámpara de Hagrid, saliendo al fín a un césped suave y fresco. Subieron unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante una gran puerta de roble.

-¿Están ya todos aquí? ¿Los cuatro estudiantes extranjeros también?

Hagrid alzó su enorme puño y golpeó la puerta tres veces.


	3. La estudiante que se enamoró de Snape

**La estudiante que se enamoró del Profesor Snape**

La puerta se abrió, y en el umbral se encontraba una mujer alta de cabello negro. Llevaba una túnica color verde y tenía una expresión estricta en el rostro.

-Los nuevos estudiantes extranjeros, profesora McGonagall –dijo Hagrid-. Tambien vienen los de primer año.

-Muchas gracias, Hagrid, yo los llevaré desde aquí –contestó la profesora...

Al abrir la puerta por completo, se encontraron con un vestíbulo enorme. Las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas por antorchas, el techo era tan alto que no se veía, y una majestosa escalera de mármol frente a ellos conducía a los pisos superiores.

La profesora McGonagal los guió por un camino que ya estaba señalado en el un piso de piedra.

Los cuatro nuevos estudiantes seguían a la profesora McGonagall por un corredor; Brayan Arnulfo "El chúntaro" caminaba con desparpajo mientras sus compañeras caminaban con una cierta elegancia. Regina y Zuce caminaban con coquetería juguetona, mientras Bárbara caminaba de manera seductora, pero al mismo tiempo, altiva y orgullosa con su fiel Melquíades al hombro.

En ese momento, lo vio.

Llevaba una larga capa negra encima de un traje del mismo color, su piel cetrina contrastaba con el negro de su cabello que le llegaba a los hombros. Su rostro de nariz aguileña tenía un aire sombrío y sus ojos negros parecían dos profundos abismos. Bárbara se detuvo en seco. Cuando el hombre de la capa negra pasó junto a ella, sus insondables ojos negros se detuvieron un instante en los verde grisáceo de ella. Bárbara sintió una especie de electricidad que recorría todo su cuerpo. Se dio cuenta de que podría perderse eternamente en la oscuridad de esos ojos, y que en realidad, deseaba eso. La joven lo siguió por unos momentos. Regina platicaba alegremente con Zuce cuando se percató de que su amiga se había rezagado. Les pidió a los demás que la esperaran y la corrió hacia su amiga. La encontró a unos cuantos metros, tenía la mirada perdida, extraña.

-¿Bárbara? –inquirió Regina sacando a su amiga del trance- ¿Por qué te alejas? ¡Podrías perderte!

Bárbara la miró, Regina se dio cuenta de que había algo diferente en su mirada.

-¿Lo viste, Regina?

-¿Ver que o a quien? –indagó Regina extrañada.

-¿No viste a ese bombón que pasó junto a nosotros?

-Ví que pasó un wey –respondió ella-. Pero no le puse mucha atención.

Regina volteó y a lo lejos sólo alcanzó a ver un pedazo de la capa negra doblando la esquina. Regina miró a su amiga de la infancia, y notó un rubor en las blancas mejillas de Bárbara.

La ojiazul sonrió.

-Así que la altiva princesa de hielo, Bárbara Mondragón se ha enamorado –dijo Regina divertida-. Me hubiera gustado ver quién es el afortunado. Vámonos, Bárbara, que nos están esperando –le indicó jalándola del brazo. Bárbara miraba hacia atrás para ver si el hombre de los ojos negros pasaba de nuevo.

Las dos chicas se reunieron con los demás, la profesora McGonagall reprendió a Bárbara por haberse separado del grupo. Pronto llegaron a una pequeña habitación vacía.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts –dijo la profesora-. El banquete de inicio de año comenzará se celebrará dentro de poco. Pero antes de que ocupen sus lugares en el Gran Comedor, tendrán que ser seleccionados para sus respectivas casas. La Selección es una ceremonia sumamente importante, ya que el tiempo que estén aquí, sus casas serán como una familia para ustedes aquí en Hogwarts. Llevarán clase con el resto de la casa en que les toque, dormirán en el dormitorio de su casa y pasarán el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.

La profesora habló de los nombres de las cuatro casas y les explicó acerca de la copa de las casas y las reglas para ganarla.

-La ceremonia de selección tendrá lugar en unos minutos, así que esperen aquí. Mientras tanto, arréglense lo mejor posible -. Dijo la profesora McGonagall- Volveré cuando todo esté listo. Por favor manténganse tranquilos.

La profesora salió y cerró la puerta. Brayan Arnulfo "El chúntaro", comenzó a acomodarse sus dos mechones teñidos de rubio, que eran su orgullo. Zuce comenzó a ponerse algo de gloss en los labios.

-¿No quieres ponerte algo de brillo? –le preguntó a Regina quien se cepillaba el cabello frente a un espejo.

-Gracias –dijo la ojiazul y se aplicó el brillo.

Bárbara se examinó frente al espejo. Llevaba su oscuro cabello algo desordenado y recogido con una horquilla. La chica se soltó el cabello y comenzó a cepillarlo

-Bárbara, Creo que sería mejor que te dejaras el cabello suelto –observó Regina-. Después de todo, probablemente ahí encuentres a tu príncipe azul, y no querrás que te vea fachosa.

Zuce volteó a mirarla de inmediato. El rostro de la ojiverde se encontraba completamente ruborizado.

-¿Príncipe azul, dices? – Dijo sorprendida la chica de los ojos color marrón.

-¡Ay, es que tu no estabas ahí! – Respondió Regina- Pues aquí Barbarita se ha enamorado…

-¿De quien?

-Del wey que pasó cerca de nosotros cuando íbamos por el corredor –dijo Regina.

-Rayos, no me fijé en el –comentó Zuce-. Lo único que noté es que iba todo de negro. Siendo ese el caso, Bárbara, con mayor razón debes ponerte linda. Mira, ponte este gloss –le dijo mientras le daba un tarrito con brillo labial de un color frambuesa-. Tus labios deben verse apetitosos.

Brayan estaba desparramado en un sillón tan concentrado leyendo un ejemplar de "La sensacional de verduleras cachondas", que ni siquiera escuchó la conversación de las muchachas, lo cual era mucho mejor para ellas. Regina le cepilló el cabello a su amiga de la infancia. Bárbara lucía muy bien con su cabello suelto, sin embargo, se hubiera visto mucho mejor si su cabello hubiera sido más largo (Su cabello apenas rozaba los hombros)

-Oigan nenorras –dijo el chúntaro-, ¿Alguna de ustedes sabe cómo está eso de "sortearse en una casa"? ¿Hacen una tómbola o qué?

Las muchachas se miraron entre sí y rieron.

-No es un sorteo, baboso –dijo Bárbara-. Es una selección.

-Naaaaaaah, como sea… -respondió el muchacho- Lo que quiero saber es cómo se hace.

-Muy fácil –dijo Regina-. Mira: Primero, te encueran, luego, te pintan de negro. Después, te trepan sobre un palo alto, alto. Como de 400 metros de altura. Si no te caes, quedas en Slytherin, si te rompes el cuello, quedas en Hufflepuff, si te rompes una pierna o un brazo, cualquiera, quedas en Ravenclaw, si te fracturas el cráneo quedas en Gryffindor… Obvio que después te curan con magia.

-¡Chaaale! –exclamó el Chúntaro algo temeroso- ¿Y qué pasa si te rompes cualquier otra cosa?

-Tienes qué treparte de nuevo al palo –respondió Bárbara secamente.

-¿Y si te rompes varias cosas? –inquirió el muchacho algo asustado frente a la posibilidad.

-Te mandan con un negrote de dos metros para que el te mande a donde le plazca –explicó Regina muy seria-. Claro, después de encerrarse contigo unas horas.

En ese momento, la profesora McGonagal abrió la puerta.

-En marcha, la Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar –dijo la profesora-. Formen una fila y síganme

Los cuatro alumnos nuevos siguieron a la profesora. Las tres chicas soltaban pequeñas risitas, mientras el chico iba pálido y temblando con los ojos muy abiertos. Salieron de la habitación y recorrieron todo el camino antes recorrido. Cruzaron el vestíbulo y pasaron por unas puertas dobles.

Unos fantasmas atravesaban las paredes. Eran blancos con un brillo plateado.

-¡Chaleeee! –Dijo el Chúntaro sorprendido al ver al fantasma del fraile gordo que hablaba con uno que usaba mallas-. Hay qué hablarle al Carlos Trejo pa' que investigue este lugar.

El comedor era un lugar extraordinario. Era un lugar grandísimo iluminado por miles y miles de velas que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro mesas larguísimas, donde los demás alumnos estaban ya sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores.

Bárbara miró hacia la mesa de los profesores y ahí vió al hombre de los ojos negros que momentos antes, le había robado el alma. Bárbara jaló a Regina de la túnica.

-Wey, fíjate bien en la mesa de los profesores –dijo Bárbara a Regina en el oído-. El de pelo largo, negro, y ropa negra, ese es el papasote que vi hace rato.

Regina echó un vistazo y en la mesa de profesores vió a un profesor de piel macilenta y cabello negro.

-Creo que ya lo vi –dijo Regina- Es el wey que anda vestido todo de negro.

-Investígame quien es, Regina.

-Oigan –dijo Zuce frunciendo el ceño- ¿Qué tanto se traen?

-Nada, que ahí en la mesa de profesores está el wey que le robó el corazón a Barbarita –dijo Regina señalando con la cabeza hacia la mesa de profesores-. Es el de negro. Uno de cabello larguito…

Zuce recorrió la mesa de profesores; efectivamente ahí estaba el hombre descrito por su nueva amiga.

-Pues… no está tan mal –dijo-. Aunque está un poco mayor para ti, Bárbara ¿Y si es casado?

-Hay qué investigar –dijo Regina.

La joven de los ojos azules volteó, se encontraba muy cerca de unos muchachos pelirrojos que estaban sentados en una mesa uno junto al otro. Eran Idénticos

-Pssst, Pssst oye tú, el pelirrojo –llamó Regina

-¿Cuál de los dos? –inquirieron los mellizos.

-Cualquiera –respondió ella-. Necesito que me digan quién es el profesor que anda todo de negro. De pelo largo.

Uno de ellos le hizo una seña a Regina de que se acercara más, y ella se inclinó. El pelirrojo comenzó a decirle al oído la información que había solicitado. Bárbara estaba impaciente.

-¡Gracias, guapo! –dijo Regina mientras guiñaba el ojo al pelirrojo- ¿Tu nombre?

-Fred –respondió el muchacho

-Y yo soy George –dijo el otro pelirrojo.

Pronto se volvió hacia su amiga de toda la vida, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima al profesor de grasiento cabello negro.

-Tengo toda la información que me pediste –dijo Regina.

-Pues ya dime –dijo Bárbara llena de ansiedad, Zuce se unió para escuchar la conversación

-El nombre de tu amado, Barbarita, es Severus Snape –explicó la ojiazul-. Por lo que me acaban de decir, el es jefe de la casa Slytherin, y da la materia de pociones. Al parecer, hace mucho tiempo quiere ser profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Tiende a al favoritismo con los alumnos de su casa; es para tu suerte soltero y dicen que es bien mamón.

Bárbara se acarició la barbilla y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Con que Severus Snape ¿Eh? –Dijo Bárbara sonriendo, un destello de audacia asomó en sus ojos verde grisáceos- Jefe de Slytherin… Entonces si quedo en Slytherin… podré estar mas cerca de el, ¿No es así?

-Me imagino que sí –dijo Zuce.

-Bien –dijo Bárbara mirando hacia la mesa de maestros-. Hay que hacer lo que sea por quedar ahí… Si es necesario sobornar al sombrero, lo haremos.

-No te preocupes –dijo Regina frotándose las manos con cierta mirada de malicia-, si de eso se trata, yo me encargo

-Está bien buenote –comentó Bárbara mirando al profesor con lujuria.

-¡Ay Bárbara! –Comentó Regina- Estás hablando como una zorra.

-Pues no me importaría ser** su** zorra –contestó Bárbara mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios

La profesora McGonagall llevó al frente estudiantes de primer año, y a los cuatro estudiantes extranjeros. Los hizo detenerse y les pidió que hicieran una hilera en frente de los demás alumnos. La profesora puso al frente un taburete de cuatro patas y encima de el, puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba sucio, muy remendado y algo raído.

Por unos segundos, hubo un silencio completo. Entonces el sombrero se movió y una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:

_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_

_Pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

_Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_

_Un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

_Puedes tener bombines negros,_

_Sombreros altos y elegantes._

_Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

_Y puedo superar a todos._

_No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

_Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._

_Así que pruébame y te diré_

_Dónde debes estar._

_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_

_Donde habitan los valientes._

_Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

_Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff_

_Donde son justos y leales._

_Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

_De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

_O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_

_Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_

_Porque los de inteligencia y erudición_

_Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._

_O tal vez en Slytherin_

_Harás tus verdaderos amigos._

_Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_

_Para lograr sus fines._

_¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

_¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

_Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._

_Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante._

Los aplausos se hicieron oír por todo el comedor al terminar la canción. El sombrero se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y se quedó inmóvil de nuevo. La voz de Brayan "El Chúntaro" estalló.

-¿Entonces lo del palo y el negrote eran puras mentiras? –Gritó el chúntaro- ¡Yo ya tenía miedo de que me encueraran y me treparan al palo!

Tanto alumnos como maestros se miraron unos a otros sin entender de qué palo hablaba el muchacho. Albus Dumbledore miró al chico y se levantó de su lugar

-No te preocupes Brayan –dijo el director de Hogwarts- Nadie va a desnudarte ni a subirte a ningún palo… Ahora, antes de comenzar la ceremonia de selección, me gustaría decirles algunas palabras: Como ustedes se habrán dado cuenta, hay cuatro estudiantes de nuevo ingreso que no entrarán a primero debido a su edad. Al venir de un país donde no hay escuelas de magia y hechicería, se les ha dado la oportunidad de estudiar aquí. Por lo cual pasarán una semana de prueba en el grado que les corresponde y dependiendo de su desempeño, decidiremos si quedarán ahí o los mandamos unos grados mas abajo. Comenzaremos primero con la selección normal de los alumnos de primero y después procederemos a seleccionar a los estudiantes extranjeros. Dicho esto, ¡Que comience la Ceremonia!

-Gracias profesor Dumbledore –dijo la profesora McGonagall cortésmente, entonces se adelantó con un rollo de pergamino-. En el momento que yo los llame, deberán ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el banquito para ser seleccionados –dijo-. ¡Dembrough, William!

Un muchachito pelirrojo de grandes ojos azules se colocó el sombrero y se sentó. Dos minutos de silencio.

-¡GRYFFINDOR! –Gritó el sombrero.

La mesa mas alejada de la izquierda aplaudió y el niño se fue a sentar a la mesa mientras lo vitoreaban.

-¡Marsh, Beverly!

Una niña de largo cabello rojizo se puso el sombrero.

-¡GRYFFINDOR! –gritó de nuevo el sobrero, Bev se fue a sentar al lado de William.

-¡Hanlon, Michael!

Un niño de raza negra fue a probarse el sombrero.

-¡RAVENCLAW!

La segunda mesa a la izquierda comenzó a aplaudir mientras el negrito iba sentarse. Kaspbrak Edward también fue a Gryffindor al igual que Hanscom, Benjamin.

Tozier Richard fue a Slytherin, junto con Marcus, James y Addams, Lenore mientras Crandall, Judson iba a Hufflepuff.

Azucena notó que algunas veces, el sombrero gritaba el nombre de la casa casi de inmediato mientras en otras, tardaba un poco en decidirse.

Después de que terminaron de seleccionar a los de primer año, tocaba el turno de los estudiantes extranjeros.

-¡Pérez Lopez, Brayan Arnulfo!

El muchacho corrió y se puso el sombrero.

-¡GYFFINDOR! –Vociferó el sombrero después de diez segundos. Un par de aplausos algo desganados se oyeron en la mesa de Gryffindor, mientras en las otras vitoreaban.

-¡Montemayor Garza, Azucena!

La chica fue y se puso el sombrero. Llevaba a Orochimaru encaramado en la cintura. El sombrero apenas tocó la cabeza de Zuce y gritó:

-¡SLYTHERIN!

Azucena sonrió mientras en la mesa de Slytherin aplaudían, algunos silbaban celebrando la belleza de la joven.

-¡Mondragón Morningside, Bárbara Alchemy!

Bárbara caminó hacia el taburete con ese aire de orgullo que la distinguía. La joven del cabello oscuro se puso el sombrero en la cabeza.

-Vaya, vaya –dijo una vocecita en su oído-. Esto es muy interesante…

-¿Qué pasó, sombrerito? –dijo Bárbara.

-Hay valor, y también deseos de grandeza. -dijo el sombrero-. Puedo ver mucha astucia y ambición…

-Déjame en Slytherin –susurró Bárbara-. ¡No seas malito!

-Quieres ir a Slytherin, ¿Eh? –dijo la vocecita- Es la primera vez que alguien me pide eso… veo un corazoncito enamorado… ¿Acaso un muchacho de la casa ha llamado tu atención?

-_Sólo quiero estar cerca del profesor Snape –_Pensó la ojiverde.

-¿TE GUSTA EL PROFESOR SNA…? –Gritó el sombrero sorprendido, las manos de la chica intentaron cubrir la rasgadura. Algunos profesores se miraron unos a otros confusos sin saber de qué rayos hablaba el sombrero.

-¡Shhht! –dijo Bárbara algo nerviosa y muy sonrojada- Sí, sombrerito –susurró- Pero no lo grites, tampoco quiero que todo Hogwarts se entere…

-Si eso es lo que deseas, entonces serás ¡SLYTHERIN!

-¡WAHOOOO! –gritó Bárbara y fue a sentarse junto con Zuce quien la abrazó y chocó la mano con ella mientras los hombres de la mesa de Slytherin silbaban y las chicas vitoreaban.

-¡Bladó Altamira Regina!

Regina pasó a ponerse el sombrero con su larga cabellera negra que a la luz tenía un brillo azulado

-Bien sombrerito, si me dejas en Slytherin yo puedo darte mucho dinero… -murmuró la chica.

-Con esa proposición me has demostrado que tú perteneces a: ¡SLYTHERIN!

Bárbara y Zuce dieron un gritito de alegría, chocaron manos y abrazaron a su amiga mientras la mesa vitoreaba. La profesora McGonagall enrolló el pergamino y se llevó el sombrero.

Albus Dumbledore se puso de pie con los brazos muy abiertos con una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro. Parecía muy felíz de verlos a todos ahí:

-Bienvenidos –dijo- Bienvenidos sean todos a un nuevo año en el colegio Hogwarts. Antes de comenzar con el banquete, quisiera decirles algunas palabras: ¡Papas!, ¡Calcetines!, ¡Coco!, ¡Nueces!, ¡Calzoncillos! ¡Muchas gracias!

Volvió a sentarse, todos aplaudieron y vitorearon. Brayan Arnulfo estaba sentado en la mesa Gryffindor.

-¡Chaaaale! –le dijo a Ron Weasley, un pelirrojo que se encontraba al lado suyo –Ya decía yo que ese viejito era bien cotorro… ¿Se han fijado que usa lentes de media luna como Don Darvelio?

-¿Don Darvelio? –preguntó Ron quien no tenía idea de lo que su nuevo compañero había dicho.

-Sí -dijo Brayan-, Don Darvelio, el que sale en "Alegrijes y Rebujos". El ruco de allá tiene unos lentes iguales, viejillo copión.

Los presentes casi escupen la comida al escuchar eso. Un muchacho delgado, de cabello muy negro y brillantes ojos verdes escondidos tras unas gafas se volvió hacia Brayan.

-No vuelvas a expresarte así del profesor Dumbledore –dijo algo molesto- Mejor ponte a comer.

Al voltear Brayan a su plato, antes vacío, ahora estaba llenos de comida; había carne asada, pollo asado, chuletas de cerdo y ternera, puré de papas, salchichas, y bombones de menta. El muchacho se puso a buscar algo entre los canastos de pan muy apurado.

-¿Qué buscas? –preguntó Ron, quien ya había comenzado a comer.

-Necesito pedirle algo a las gentes invisibles que aparecen la comida.

Ron y Hermione se intercambiaron miradas con el muchacho de ojos verdes quien intentaba contener la risa. Los gemelos Weasley le indicaron con señas la parte de debajo de la mesa

Brayan se agachó y gritó de bajo de la mesa:

-Sssssssss…. ¿Y con qué comoooooo? ¡Faltan las tortillaaaaas!

-¡Caray! –Dijo el muchacho de cabello negro y ojos verdes- ¿Por qué no se fue este a Slytherin y las chicas para acá?

-Lo sé, Harry –dijo Hermione mientras partía un pedazo de carne asada-. Las tres chicas son demasiado agradables como para haber quedado en Slytherin…

-¿De verdad? –dijo Harry- ¿De dónde las conoces?

-Del tren –respondió la chica- Son muy agradables.

-Creo que son de las pocas chicas bonitas en Slytherin –comentó Ron.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de Slytherin las tres chicas comían animadamente.

-¡Vaya! Se nota que el director es bien buen pedo –comentó Regina-. No como la directora de la primaria…

-De hecho –corroboró Bárbara-. Se ve que es con madre…

-Sí, ¿Por qué nunca tuve un director así allá? –dijo Zuce.

Bárbara inclinó su rostro hacia ella.

-Esa misma pregunta me hago yo –dijo.

Las tres chicas rieron mientras seguían comiendo. Bárbara miró hacia la mesa de los maestros y observó al profesor Snape con atención. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la chica. La voz de Zuce la sacó de sus pensamientos:

-¡Cazuelitas pa' la baba! –Bárbara se sobresaltó un momento y Regina se rió.

-Es la primera vez que veo a Bárbara así –comentó Regina-. ¡Vaya que te pegó fuerte, amiga! Yo ya estaba pensando que bateabas chueco…

-¿Qué pasoooooooooó? Lo que ocurre es que nunca antes un hombre me había llamado la atención –dijo la ojiverde sin quitarle la vista de encima al hombre de piel pálida-. Y mucho menos de esta forma…

-Un punto a tu favor, es que la materia que da es la de pociones –dijo Regina mientras se servía más puré de papa-. Tú siempre has tenido facilidad para eso.

-¿De verdad? –dijo Zuce mientras se servía unas chuletas de cordero- ¡Qué maravillosa coincidencia!

-Mi vieja Eustaquia me enseñó a preparar algunas pociones –respondió Bárbara mientras se llevaba un trozo de chuleta a la boca-. Sólo lo básico… Eustaquia siempre ha dicho que si eres buena cocinando, lo serás para hacer pociones… y viceversa.

-Y no solo eso, ahora que sabemos que siempre ha querido dar la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras –comentó Regina-. También podemos llegarle por ahí.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Zuce.

-A que no hay que ser lambisconas, pero podemos alabar sus aptitudes en esa materia y ¿Por qué no? –dijo Regina dándole un codazo a Barbara- Pedirle una que otra clase extra.

Bárbara se volvió hacia la mesa de profesores, el profesor de los ojos negros seguía ahí, escuchando atentamente una conversación entre Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall. Bárbara observaba atentamente cada movimiento, cada gesto de ese hombre de piel cetrina y cabello negro.

-Mírame –murmuró Bárbara sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

El profesor Snape le lanzó una mirada distraída a la chica y siguió atento a la conversación.

-Mírame ahora –murmuró la chica, más que una petición, esa era una orden.

En ese momento, Snape volvió a mirarla, esta vez directamente a los ojos sosteniendo la mirada durante varios minutos. La joven sonrió, inclinó la cabeza con cortesía y siguió hablando con sus amigas. El profesor la miró unos segundos más y luego siguió en la conversación dirigiendo una mirada a la chica de vez en cuando.

-Fíjense bien, amigas –dijo Bárbara mientras daba un sorbo a su copa-. Ese hombre va a ser mío. Algún día.

Una vez terminada la cena, el profesor Dumbledore se levantó de su silla y todo el comedor se puso en silencio.

-Ahora que hemos terminado de comer, tengo unos pocos anuncios que hacerles para el comienzo de este nuevo año escolar –notificó el director de Hogwarts- Todos los alumnos de nuevo ingreso deben saber que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. El señor Filch, el velador me ha pedido que les recuerde a todos que está prohibido hacer magia en los recreos y en los pasillos. Por último, las pruebas de quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en formar parte de los equipos de sus casas, deberán presentarse con la serñora Hooch. Y ahora que he dicho esto, es hora de ir a la cama; así que todos vayan a sus dormitorios.

Los de primer año de Slytherin junto con las tres chicas siguieron al prefecto hacia los calabozos. El lugar era muy lúgubre, con paredes de piedra y algunas antorchas. Bárbara sonrió.

-No me sorprendería que por aquí anduviera el Conde Drácula –murmuró.

-Y que lo digas –contestó Zuce..

-Pues si está por aquí que me muerda – comentó Regina- al fín que en los libros y películas lo ponen bien buenote.

Justo delante de ellas iban una niña pelirroja y un niño pálido de cabello castaño claro y aire taciturno. La niña miraba a su alrededor con una expresión de miedo en sus grandes ojos color turquesa. Ambos iban tomados de la mano.

-¿Esta va a ser nuestra casa, James? –preguntó la niña.

El muchachito se volvió hacia ella y la miró con ternura. Los ojos del niño eran sorprendentemente celestes.

-No tienes nada qué temer, Lenore –dijo el niño pálido mirándola con ternura-. Después de todo, vienes conmigo, ¿No?

-¿Son hermanitos ustedes? –preguntó Regina a los dos. La mirada del niño se tornó fría.

-¡Claro que no! –Respondió molesto el niño- Yo me apellido Marcus y ella Addams.

-James es mi novio –respondió la niña mirándola con sus grandes ojos turquesa mientras el niño se sonrojaba- Cuando seamos grandes, nos vamos a casar.

Bárbara sonrió mientras James y Lenore se adelantaban un poco más. Pronto el prefecto se detuvo ante una pared de piedra.

-"Sangre pura" –dijo.

Una puerta de piedra disimulada en la pared se abrió dejando ver un túnel, el prefecto entró ahí seguido por los demás alumnos.

La sala común era un cuarto largo, un poco más abajo del nivel del suelo, con tragaluces en lo alto de las paredes. Del techo colgaban varias lámparas verdosas mediante cadenas. Había una chimenea labrada encendida. Había sillas y mesas de madera labradas y algún que otro sillón tapizado de cuero negro. Había dos túneles iluminados por antorchas con escaleras que iban hacia abajo, a los dormitorios.

-El dormitorio de chicas está a la izquierda y el de chicos a la derecha… Es momento de que vayan a sus dormitorios.

Las chicas bajaron y había varias puertas. En cada puerta había una placa con cinco nombres escritos, cada uno correspondiente a una de las ocupantes. En la tercera puerta estaban anotados los nombres de las tres chicas y otros dos más:

_Azucena Montemayor Garza_

_Bárbara Alchemy Mondragón Morningside_

_Regina Bladó Altamira_

_Lenore Addams_

_Sybella Xelor_

Las tres chicas entraron al dormitorio donde había cinco camas con dosel con las cobijas y cortinas de un verde esmeralda. Delante cada cama estaba el baúl con las pertenencias de la ocupante. Al lado se encontraba una mesita de noche con una jarra llena de agua fresca y un vaso, y una lámpara de abalorios. Mientras las chicas se ponían las pijamas, una niña de primer año se asomó por la puerta, no era otra mas que la pelirroja de hacía unos momentos.

-¿Puedo pasar? –dijo la niña tranquilamente.

-Claro –dijeron las tres muchachas a coro.

La niña entró alegremente a la habitación y se sentó sobre su cama, llevaba un gato siamés en brazos.

-Vaya –sonrió Bárbara-. Veo que también tienes un gato… es muy lindo.

La niña sonrió y vió al gato negro dormido acurrucado sobre la cama de Bárbara.

-Se llama Twinky –dijo la niña ¿Y el tuyo?

-Mi gato se llama Melquíades –respondió Bárbara mientras cargaba a su gato- Tú eres Lenore Addams ¿No es así?

La niña asintió.

-Sí, -corroboró la pelirroja- tu amiga nos preguntó a James y a mí si éramos hermanos.

-Sí –dijo Regina mientras levantaba la vista de una carta que estaba escribiendo-. Me contestó medio molesto. Oigan, sería bueno que escribieran alguna carta a sus familias para decirles que ya estamos aquí, ¿No?

-Tienes razón –dijo Zuce mientras sacaba unas hojas y una pluma-. Mis papás deben saber que ya estoy aquí.

-Sí, yo también debo escribirle a mis papás y a Eustaquia –dijo Bárbara.

-¿Quién es Eustaquia? –inquirió Lenore.

-Mi nana –respondió la ojiverde-. Ella me ha cuidado desde que era bebé. Lloraba mucho cuando me despedí de ella.

-No te olvides de decirle acerca de tu amorsote… -dijo Regina con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Claro que no! –Gritó Bárbara- Luego se va a ilusionar, y si no sale nada de nada se va a decepcionar.

-Sí –dijo Zuce-, además ¿Qué vas a decirle? ¿Qué Bárbara se enamoró de un profesor que casi le dobla la edad?

-Sin mencionar que es muy mamón y que nunca se le ha visto con una mujer –dijo Regina con tono solemne.

-Gracias por el ánimo, Regina –dijo Bárbara.

Lenore miró a Bárbara con sus grandes ojos color turquesa muy abiertos.

-¿Te gusta un profesor? –dijo frunciendo la nariz.

Bárbara se sonrojó.

-Ay, déjala, Lenore –dijo Zuce-. Como tú ya llegaste con novio…

Albus Dumbledore caminaba por los corredores junto con Severus Snape.

-¿Qué se siente saber que en tu casa tendrás a tres estudiantes mexicanas, Severus? –inquirió Dumbledore.

-No puedo decir lo que se siente hasta que no las haya tenido en clase –dijo Snape. Su voz era baja, pausada y susurrante. Una voz tranquila, pero al mismo tiempo fría-. Pero pienso que sería interesante.

Dumbledore sonrió.

-Esa niña, Bárbara Mondragón se parece mucho a Lily Evans –comentó el director de Hogwarts mientras miraba a través de una ventana.

Severus Snape se sacudió casi imperceptiblemente al escuchar esa frase. Claro que lo había notado… desde el primer momento.

-¿En verdad? –Dijo Snape mirando hacia otro lado- No lo había notado.

-Oh, yo pensé que te habías dado cuenta, Severus –un destello de ironía apareció en los ojos azules del director de Hogwarts-. Como no le quitabas los ojos de encima durante la cena… Y ella tampoco dejaba de mirarte. Eso sin contar que sus amigas voltearon hacia la mesa a mirarte directamente a ti…

Snape miró a Dumbledore incrédulo y miró hacia otro lado.

-Solo es una alumna… -murmuró Snape, el comentario parecía más para sí mismo que para Dumbledore- una alumna…

Bárbara y las demás terminaban de escribir sus respectivas cartas cuando una chica alta de cabello color almendra entró a la alcoba. Parecía molesta.

-Esa estúpida de Bulstrode me las va a pagar… -murmuró entonces vió los grandes ojos color turquesa de Lenore que la miraban desde una cama que estaba frente a la suya- ¿Y tu qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con las de primero?.

-No sé –replicó la niña- A mí me tocó este dormitorio…

-Ya veo –suspiró-. Es comprensible…

La chica miró a su alrededor y vió a las otras tres chicas que la miraban sin decir nada.

-Ay, perdonen mis modales –dijo sonriendo-. Es que con esa Millicent Bulstrode que sale con sus cosas… Permítanme presentarme: Mi nombre es Sybella Xelor, pero pueden llamarme Bella; tengo 16 años. Ustedes son las chicas mexicanas, si no me equivoco.

-Así es –dijo Bárbara levantándose de su cama para acercarse a ella y saludarla al mismo tiempo que las demás- Mi nombre es Bárbara Alchemy Mondragón Morningside. Soy mitad mexicana y mitad irlandesa.

-Yo soy Regina Bladó Altamira –dijo una chica de cabello negro y ojos color azul profundo- gusto en conocerte, y por cierto, no necesitas decirnos nuestra nacionalidad, nosotras ya la sabemos..

-Yo me llamo Azucena Montemayor Garza –dijo una chica de cabello morado mientras le estrechaba la mano-. Es un placer.

-¿Y de qué región de México son? –indagó Sybella.

-Nosotras dos somos de Ciudad Madero, Tamaulipas –dijo Regina señalando a Bárbara y a sí misma- Azucena es de Monterrey Nuevo león.

-Yo soy de Londres –dijo la chica de ojos grises y luego se dirigió a la niña pelirroja- ¿Y tú, quien eres?

-Me llamo Lenore Addams y vivo en Londres.

-¿Tus padres son Muggles, magos, o uno y uno? –inquirió.

-Mi mamá es bruja y mi papá Muggle –respondió la niña alegremente.

-¿Y ustedes? –preguntó Sybella volviéndose a las demás.

-Mis dos papás son magos –replicó Bárbara.

-Los míos también –dijo Regina.

-Igual los míos –contestó Azucena.

Sybella se volvió hacia la niña.

-Bien, Lenore –suspiró-, al parecer sólo somos dos mestizas en este dormitorio.

-Genial –dijo Bárbara-. Mi mamá estuvo aquí en Slytherin y me contó que era muy raro que quedaran mestizos o nacidos de Muggles aquí. Eso significa que son especiales. Y bueno ¿Por qué entraste repelando? ¿Te hizo algo esa… Bulldog, o no se como se llame?

-Bulstrode –corrigió riendo Sybella- Millicent Bulstrode, pero no te preocupes, de hecho parece un Bulldog…

-¿Qué te hizo? –inquirió Regina

-Me llamó "sangre sucia" –replicó la joven de los ojos grises- algunos magos llaman así a los nacidos de Muggles o a los mestizos.

-Pinches mamones –murmuró Zuce.

-Una cosa es que haya muggles despreciables –dijo Bárbara-. Por desgracia yo he conocido varios, pero también hay muchos Muggles buena onda y tienen lo suyo, sin magia han logrado muchas cosas; además tampoco todos los magos son buenos… Ya ves ese tal Voldemort. Era un hijo de la chingada.

Sybella y Lenore se quedaron mirando a Bárbara boquiabiertas. Se había atrevido a decir ese nombre como si hablara de cualquier hijo de vecino.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Bárbara sin entender.

-Dijiste ese nombre –dijo Lenore.

-Casi nadie se atreve siquiera a nombrarlo –dijo Sybella-. El solo decir ese nombre da miedo.

-¿Por qué? –Dijo Bárbara- A las cosas hay que llamarlas por su nombre…

-Supongo que Voldemort es el innombrable –dijo Regina-. Algo así como Carlos Salinas de Gortari en México.

-¿Y ese quien es? –inquirió Sybella.

-Un ex presidente de México –contestó Zuce-. Le dicen el innombrable por que robó mucho dinero que pertenecía a nuestra nación y nos dejó en la ruina por una crisis económica tremenda… Solo que a diferencia de Voldemort, ese wey no nos daba miedo, mas bien nos da rabia el mencionarlo.

-Interesante –dijo Sybella.

-Muchachas –dijo Regina- Dejen sus cartas sobre la mesa de noche, mañana mando a Woodstock a que las mande. Tenemos qué acostarnos ya que mañana será nuestro primer día de clase.

Las chicas pusieron sus cartas sobre las mesas de noche y se cambiaron y se metieron a la cama.

Bárbara miraba hacia el techo mientras escuchaba el suave ronroneo de su gato quien descansaba por un lado suyo. No podía dejar de pensar en el profesor Snape y sus ojos negros. No podía evocar su rostro sin que la sangre le hirviera de deseo, de un profundo deseo de pasar sus dedos por ese cabello tan negro, de recorrer cada milímetro de esa piel cetrina con sus manos, probar esos labios delgados y perderse en la oscuridad de su mirada, pero mas que eso, ella deseaba que fuera el quien la tocara, la besara, la mirara…

En el dormitorio de Gryffindor, las cosas eran diferentes. A Brayan le tocó compartir habitación con Harry Potter (A quien apodó "El jarras"), Ron Weasley, a quien llamó simplemente "el ron", Neville Longbottom, a quien llamaba "El ranas", y Seamos Finnigan, a quien bautizó como "El ratón". Desde el momento en que llegaron, a la sala común empezaron los problemas, ya que Brayan comenzó a intentar "arrimarles el camarón" –como el lo llamaba- a varias muchachas de Gryffindor. En una de esas tuvo el desatino de intentarlo con Hermione Granger quien le propinó un tremendo puñetazo en la cara y hasta lo llamó "sangre sucia" olvidando que ella misma odiaba que le llamaran así ante el asombro de sus amigos.

El naco lejos de reaccionar como reacciona cualquier persona a quien llaman de esa manera, solo contestó:

-Chaaaaleeeee, ni que tuviera sida, mi reina –dijo el Chúntaro-. Además, la Barbarita está más sabrosa que tu, "Hermayonesa", ni te emociones.

Harry y Ron tuvieron qué agarrarla para que no le lanzara un maleficio con su varita, no por el muchacho, sino por evitar que la chica se metiera en problemas.

Ya en la cama, en medio de los ronquidos estridentes de Brayan "El chúntaro", Ron comentaba con Harry algo que jamás pensó decir algún día.

-Ya quiero que sea la clase de pociones.

-¿Y eso? –preguntó Harry extrañado.

-De solo pensar cómo se comportará durante la clase de Snape… Eso quiero verlo, Harry.

-Ron, será peor ¿Tienes idea de los puntos que nos quitará Snape por su culpa?

-Lo vale –replicó Ron-. Snape va a sufrir con ese tipo, y Brayan va a sufrir con Snape. Por los dos lados será interesante verlo.

Harry se quedó pensando toda la noche, después de todo… en realidad, sonaba divertido…

*** * ***

Bárbara estaba en la sala común de la casa a solas cuando sintió unos pasos detrás de ella. La chica volteó para encontrarse frente a frente con el profesor Snape.

-Traje algo para ti –susurró el-. Como eres una alumna muy buena e inteligente, decidí darte un premio…

Bárbara tragó saliva.

-¿Qué es? –dijo.

De entre su traje negro sacó una pera y se la dio a la chica, quien lo miraba con sus ojos color verde grisáceo expectantes.

-Gracias –dijo ella mientras la tomaba-. Me encantan las peras

-Te la traje por que se parece a ti –susurró Snape-. Es dulce y perfumada, como tú.

Bárbara le dio una mordida a la pera y cerró los ojos saboreándola. Una gota de jugo de la pera le corría por la comisura de la boca.

-Quiero probar –susurró el

Tímidamente, Bárbara le ofreció la pera a Snape para que le diera una mordida.

-No –dijo Snape tomándola de la cintura-. No quiero probar de ahí, la quiero probar de tu boca…

Severus Snape la besó en los labios apasionadamente y entonces… Bárbara abrió los ojos, se encontraba en el dormitorio. Todo había sido un sueño.

-¡Chin! –Espetó en voz baja- ¡Justo cuando se ponía bueno!

-¿Mal de amores, mi doña? –dijo una voz justo al lado suyo.

Bárbara volteó y de pie junto a su cama se encontraba un hombre moreno, un indio. Llevaba un pantalón negro y una camiseta negra sin mangas, encima llevaba una camisa abierta del mismo color y varios collares de cuentas de madera colgaban de su cuello. Traía un sombrero negro.

-¡Melquíades! -exclamó Bárbara- ¿Qué haces así? Si alguien se despierta y te ve así…

-No pasa nada, mi doña… usted mejor que nadie sabe lo sigiloso que soy.

-No me digas "doña" –exclamó la chica-. Soy muy joven.

-Desde el momento en que estoy a su servicio, usted es mi doña… -dijo Melquíades con voz calmada- Sólo quería decirle que si usted necesitaba alguien que espiara a ese hombre que la trae así, o cualquier tipo de tarea por muy desagradable o peligrosa que sea, me tiene a su servicio.

-Gracias, Melquíades –dijo Bárbara-. En su momento te diré quien es… por lo pronto, recupera tu forma animal, que me pones muy nerviosa.

-Como usted diga, mi doña –aceptó el indio y regresó a su forma de gato y trepó a la cama para dormir a los pies de su doña.

En ese momento, Regina se levantó de la cama como impulsada por un resorte.

-¡Ah, se me escapó otra vez! –Vociferando sin preocupación alguna por sus compañeras- ¡MALDITO BRAD!

-¿Otra vez Brad Pitt? –Preguntó Bárbara- No te preocupes, ahora entiendo como te sientes…

-¿Tu también soñaste con mi Brad? –inquirió Regina mirándola con desconfianza- Bárbara, ya sabes que el es mío. No se te olvide que muy pronto seré la señora de Pitt.

-¡Yo no soñé con Brad! –Exclamó Bárbara.

-¿Entonces soñaste con su "Pitt"?

-¿Cómo crees Regina?

-Qué bueno, por que su "Pitt" también es mío. –aclaró la joven del cabello negro.

-Yo soñé con el Profesor Snape… -dijo Bárbara tímidamente.

Una sonrisa pícara se esbozó en el rostro de Regina.

-¿Y también soñaste con su "Pitt"? –Indagó apuntando a Bárbara con sus dedos-. ¿Soñaste con el "Pitt" del profesor Snape?

Bárbara comenzó a llorar mencionando que se había despertado justo cuando se ponía buena la cosa.

-No te preocupes, algún día podrás ver su "Pitt" –dijo Regina mientras le palmeaba la espalda en señal de consuelo.

De pronto la pequeña pelirroja se levantó soñolienta.

-¿Qué es un Pitt? –preguntó inocentemente Lenore.

-Es un, es un… un… -tartamudeó nerviosamente Bárbara.

-Es un monstruo –intervino Regina rápidamente-. Un monstruo grande, largo y peludo que escupe pegamento… mucho pegamento.

Bárbara comenzó a reir de la capacidad de improvisación de su amiga y de la carita de confusión de la pequeña Lenore.

-¿Pegamento? – dijo la niña confundida.

-Claro, cariño –dijo Regina-¿De donde creías que lo sacaban? ¿De los caballos? Mejor vuelve a dormir Lenore.

La niña obedeció. Bárbara se tapó al igual que Regina y siguieron durmiendo

A la mañana siguiente Bárbara se levanto muy temprano, se arregló lo mejor posible y se fue a la sala común. La chica daba vueltas por la sala con impaciencia y algo nerviosa.

- ¡Wey, si sigues así vas a hacer zanja! –dijo Zuce mientras miraba a Bárbara ir de allá para acá mientras murmuraba algo sobre unas pociones y unos ojos negros…

En eso, Sybella venía bajando junto con Lenore.

-Buenos días –saludaron las recién llegadas.

-¿Qué tiene Bárbara? –Preguntó Sybella mirando extrañada a Bárbara- ¿Por qué anda como tigre enjaulado?

-Pues ya ves, anda emocionada por la primera clase –comentó Regina.

-¿Y cual es la primera clase que llevan ustedes? –indagó Lenore.

-Pociones –respondió Bárbara con un imperceptible suspiro-. Con el profesor Snape…

-¿Emocionada? Antes que encontrarme a Snape, preferiría besar a Hagrid –exclamó Sybella sorprendida-. Y de lengüita.

-¡Ewwwwwww! –exclamaron todas las mujeres presentes haciendo una mueca de asco.

Y en algún lugar de Hogwarts, Hagrid lloraba sentado en un rincón.

-¿Qué te pasa Hagrid? –inquirió Hermione preocupada.

-De repente me siento muy feo… -sollozó el gigante.

Los alumnos de Slytherin salían de la sala común para dirigirse a desayunar.

-Bien –dijo Regina- es hora de desayunar.

-Ooouuuh –dijo Bárbara con tristeza-. Yo ya quiero ir a clases…

Regina la miró sorprendida.

-¿TU? ¿Tu Bárbara? Pero tú amas comer. Te despiertas solo para comer.

Bárbara se sonrojó.

-Es que ya me muero por ir a clase –dijo Bárbara.

-¿Cual ir a clase? –Comentó Zuce- Tu lo que quieres es ir a hacerle ojos a tu… maestrito.

Bárbara se sonrojó.

-Wey, también es tu maestro –replicó Bárbara.

-Sí, -replicó Zuce- pero yo no quiero con el.

-Y menos queremos hacerle ojitos –corroboró Regina.

Llegaron al comedor y se sentaron juntas. En frente de ellas se sentaron Lenore y Sybella. Bárbara observaba fijamente al profesor que les daría la materia de pociones. Hermione pasó cerca de ellas y las tres chicas la saludaron animosamente, Hermione volteó y respondió el saludo.

Mientras Sybella observaba atentamente a Bárbara. Enredada en sus pensamientos tratando de descifrar lo dicho por sus nuevas amigas hace unos momentos.

-_Bárbara, Snape… -_pensaba Sybella-_ emoción, ojitos… ¿Será que…?_

_-_¡Naaaaah! –exclamó la joven de ojos grises retirando esa idea de la cabeza.

-¿Sybella? –Inquirió Regina- ¿en qué estás pensando?

-Desde hace rato te estamos presentando a nuestra amiga Hermione –mencionó Bárbara.

-Ah, perdón, estaba algo distraída –se disculpó Sybella.

-Sí, nos dimos cuenta –dijo Zuce.

Un muchacho pálido de cabello muy rubio llegó con ellas.

-¿Amiga? –dijo el sujeto, que estaba acompañado por dos muchachos gordos- Vaya. No solo tenemos que aguantar a dos sangre sucias en nuestra casa –dijo mirando despectivamente a Lenore y Sybella- Si no que también tenemos que soportar que las nuevas se hagan amigas de los estúpidos de Gryffindor. Sinceramente creo que están deshonrando a nuestra casa con el simple hecho de hablarle a estas... personas.

El semblante de Regina y Bárbara cambió drásticamente. Bárbara se levantó y le dijo al recién llegado:

-¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir, güera oxigenada? –dijo Bárbara en tono retador.

-Que no deberían juntarse con personas como estas –respondió el muchacho- Tengan… Orgullo.

-Si el orgullo lo tenemos bien puesto –dijo Bárbara-, y estamos orgullosas de nuestras amigas, de quienes son y como son. A Bárbara Mondragón nadie viene a decirle lo que tiene qué hacer.

-Además, güera teñida –intervino Regina levantándose y dando un golpe fuerte a la mesa-. Con quien nos juntemos nosotras te tiene sin cuidado. Además, dudo mucho que las dos bolas de grasa que andan oliéndote los pedos siempre, sean una muy buena compañía. ¿O tu qué opinas, Bárbara?

-Creo que hasta Arnulfo sería mejor compañía que esos dos –dijo la joven de los ojos verdes.

-Así que –continuó Regina- ¿Por qué no mejor te vas por ahí a jalártela y nos dejas tranquilas? Es más… -Regina se volvió hacia Hermione- Hermione, ¿Crees que haya lugar en tu mesa?

-Claro –respondió titubeando Hermione.

Las muchachas se levantaron dirigiéndose hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Lenore y Sybella se levantaron con ellas.

-Adiós –dijo Zuce en tono burlón-, Barbie pirata de tianguis de Tepito.

En ese momento, Regina se acercó al muchacho, éste sonrió, pensando que iba a disculparse. La joven lo tomó del rostro, mirándolo directamente con sus ojos azules haciéndolo sonrojar ligeramente.

-Quien sabe… -dijo en tono seductor la joven- Tal vez uno de estos, sea tu Ken.

Dicho esto, se alejó a la mesa de Gryffindor.

-No puedo creer que me haya hablado así –murmuró el muchacho rubio- Nunca nadie me había hablado así…

-¿Quieres que nos encarguemos de ella, Draco? –le preguntó Crabbe mientras chocaba los puños y se adelantaba.

Malfoy puso el brazo para evitar que se acercara.

-Es tan linda… -dijo el muchacho mirando a la chica que se alejaba.

Las chicas se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Hermione estaba sentada en medio de Lenore y Sybella, Regina estaba en medio de los gemelos Weasley, Zuce estaba a lado de Ron y Bárbara junto a Harry.

-¡Guau! –Exclamó Ron- No puedo creer que le hayan hablado así al engreído de Malfoy.

-¿Así que así se llama la Barbie de mercado rodante? –preguntó Bárbara.

-Se llama Draco Malfoy –comentó Sybella- y se siente dueño de la escuela y es el alumno preferido de Snape…

-Pues eso va a cambiar muy pronto –dijo Bárbara mirando a Snape con una sonrisa arrogante mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa.

-Ah, o sea que el oxigenado ese se siente la gran cagada y ni a pedo llega –comentó Zuce.

-Pues es momento que con nosotras se comporte como debe –dijo Regina y entonces tomó a los gemelos Weasley del brazo- Pero eso no importa, mejor háblenme de ustedes…

Bárbara comenzó a jalar ansiosamente la túnica de Harry al ver llegar a los profesores.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Harry a Bárbara algo extrañado.

-Ay, perdón, es la costumbre –dijo Bárbara.

-Sí, ya lo ví, que ya llegó –dijo Regina.

Sybella miró a Bárbara quien miraba al profesor Snape con una gran sonrisa.

-¿TE GUSTA EL PROFESOR S…? –Vociferó levantándose de la mesa siendo sentada antes de terminar la frase por Regina y Zuce.

-Sí, ya sabemos, no tienes que gritar –dijo Zuce.

Percy Weasley pasó por la mesa notando inmediatamente la presencia de Slytherins en la mesa Gryffindor.

-Señoritas –dijo el prefecto- creo que se equivocaron de mesa.

-No –dijo Bárbara-, aquí nos queremos sentar.

-¿O qué? –Dijo Regina- ¿No se puede, cuñao?

-¿No te estás adelantando? –dijo Fred con un tono pícaro en su voz.

-Aún no nos hemos besado, ni nada… -comentó George- Además, tienes que escoger a uno.

Regina sonrió con picardía.

-Lo del beso, orita podemos arreglarlo, y lo de escoger, nunca he sido buena en eso, así que me quedo con los dos. Aunque el prefecto tampoco es feo…

El prefecto se sonrojó.

-Iré a hablar con Dumbledore –dijo mientras se alejaba a la mesa de los maestros-. Y gracias por el cumplido.

Sybella retomó el tema que tanto la inquietaba.

-Así que te gusta… ¿El? –preguntó

-Sí –contestó Bárbara sonrojada.

-Pero… ¿qué? ¿Cómo? –Decía Sybella mirándola horrorizada- Y lo más importante… ¿Por qué?

-Hablaremos de esto luego –dijo Zuce poniendo la mano en el hombro de la chica de ojos grises al notar que los demás las miraban con curiosidad.

-_Igual y es una broma_ –pensó Sybella-. _Si, eso debe ser…_

Sin dar tiempo a Sybella de preguntar si se trataba o no de una broma, el director Dumbledore se levantó. Al parecer lo que Percy le había dicho le había interesado mucho.

-Se me ha informado, acerca de algunos estudiantes que están sentados en la mesa de otra casa –dijo Dumbledore, todos miraron a las chicas de Slytherin temiendo lo peor-. Eso nunca antes había ocurrido en la historia de Hogwarts y sinceramente, me alegra mucho. Creo que ya iba siendo hora de que las barreras invisibles que separan a estas dos casas fueran derribadas. Y para las responsables de este milagro: Treinta puntos para Slytherin y veinte para Gryffindor, por recibir tan amablemente a sus compañeras.

El chúntaro, que se encontraba sentado a varios metros de las chicas, no se había percatado de la presencia de sus compatriotas hasta el momento en que Dumbledore lo mencionó. El muchacho se puso saliva entre los dedos y se acomodó sus mechones rubios. El chúntaro se sentó en medio de Harry y Bárbara.

-Hazte pa' allá, "Jarras" –dijo el muchacho mientras se sentaba en medio de el y Bárbara.

-¿Tú aquí? –dijo Bárbara alzando una ceja.

-Aquí estoy, mi reina –dijo el muchacho- ya sé que me extrañabas, mamacita… Dime mi reina –murmuró mirando los pechos de la chica- ¿Qué "chichocas" no te quitan la licencia?

Bárbara lo miró con frialdad y le dio un bofetón con tal fuerza que le tumbó un diente ante la mirada azorada de todos.

-Oooossss… ¡No te enojes! –dijo el muchacho mientras se ponía trabajosamente de pie.

Bárbara y las demás muchachas de Slytherin se levantaron molestas de la mesa. Bárbara se volvió hacia la mesa de los maestros.

-Que quede claro, profesor Dumbledore, que este muchacho me faltó al respeto –dijo Bárbara señalando a "chúntaro"-, por eso nos vamos de la mesa. Con los demás no tenemos ningún problema.

Bárbara y sus amigas se regresaron a la mesa de Slytherin. Dumbledore miró a Snape.

-Por lo que veo, esa alumna tuya es de armas tomar, Severus –dijo Dumbledore, quien parecía más divertido que cualquier cosa.

El director de Hogwarts se levantó.

-Bien, en vista de lo ocurrido –dijo-, Se le restarán los veinte puntos a Gryffindor por la falta de respeto cometida hacia la señorita.

Dumbledore se sentó de nuevo. Todos los alumnos de Gryffindor se volvieron hacia Brayan con una mirada fulgurante de rabia.

-¡Pinche viejaaaaaa! –Exclamó molesto el "chúntaro"- Tan sabrosa que está, pero es rete delicadaaaaaaaa…

Mientras tanto, las chicas volvían a sentarse en la mesa de Slytherin. Algunos de sus compañeros las miraban molestos, otros las miraban con simpatía (ellas les habían hecho ganar treinta puntos). Lenore vió a James sentado en la mesa y corrió a sentarse con el y los demás de primero. Las demás se sentaron juntas.

-¿Quién era ese tipo? –Preguntó Sybella refiriéndose a "chúntaro"- es muy vulgar

-Creo que se llama Ranulfo o algo así –mencionó Regina.

-Es un pinche naco –dijo Bárbara mientras le untaba mermelada a un pan-. No lo soporto…

-¿Naco? –Preguntó Sybella mirando a Bárbara sin entender- ¿Qué significa naco?

- Patán, sin educación, ignorante –explicó Zuce.

-Naco para los ricos: los pobres –prosiguió Regina-, naco para los pobres: los morenos, naco para los morenos: los indígenas, naco para los indígenas, los españoles, naco para ciertos magos, los muggles… Y así sucesivamente, toda la sociedad mexicana le pone la etiqueta de naco a quien más le conviene o a quien más odia.

-Esto en la realidad no es así, quien realmente por derecho propio y por genética recibe el deshonroso apelativo de naco, es aquella persona que reúne todas estas lindas cualidades: Vulgar, bajo, llevado, prepotente, presumido, ignorante, patán –enumeró Bárbara-. Todo esto al mismo tiempo. Sin que tenga que ver su nivel económico e intelectual, sin esforzarse y sin fingir siendo totalmente ellos mismos.

-Si cualquier persona que tu conoces reúne todas estas características y otras más –siguió Zuce-, esa persona puede sentirse orgullosa de ser un naco, sin importar lo guapo, rico y famoso que sea.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Draco Malfoy es un naco? –inquirió Sybella.

En ese instante, un joven alto y delgado, se sentó junto a Sybella.

-¡Hola Sybella! –Saludó alegremente- No me has presentado a tus nuevas amigas.

Sybella se sonrojó violentamente y lo miró; Sebastian Michaels era blanco, llevaba su negra cabellera a nivel del mentón, de manera que le enmarcaba el rostro con elegancia, sus ojos color escarlata parecían dos carbones encendidos.

-Hola, Sebastián –Saludó un poco tímida-. Te presento a Bárbara, Regina y Zuce. Son mis compañeras de cuarto. Chicas, el es Sebastian Michaels, es también de la casa como pueden ver y aparte es golpeador del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin.

Las chicas lo saludaron. Sebastian esbozó una sonrisa coqueta mientras se servía algo de cereal. Bárbara notó que Sybella miraba mucho al chico. Bárbara sonrió y siguió comiendo.

-Por cierto –dijo el muchacho a Sybella-, me dijeron que una niña de primero comparte cuarto con ustedes, ¿Es cierto?

-Sí –respondió Zuce señalando a la pequeña pelirroja quien comía alegremente junto con su taciturno novio James-, es esa niña, se llama Lenore Addams.

-No vayan a pervertirla –dijo el chico en tono paternalista- ¿Eh?

-¿Nosotras? –Preguntó Zuce- ¿Cómo crees?

El muchacho se dirigió a Sybella.

-Oye, ¿Supiste lo que le pasó a Draco Malfoy anoche en el baño?

Sybella negó con la cabeza tímidamente. El muchacho miró a los lados y se inclinó para hablarle a Sybella en secreto. La chica se puso más roja.

-¡Ustedes también tienen qué oirlo! –Les indicó a las demás chicas con la mano que se acercaran.

Las chicas se acercaron expectantes para escuchar el incidente que estaba por contarles.

-Es que anoche, Draco Malfoy se metió a bañar con sus amigos, Crabbe y Goyle. Iban saliendo en toalla de las regaderas, y Draco se resbaló con un jabón que alguien dejó tirado. La toalla se le atoró con algo, y pues Malfoy quedó en cuatro patas y desnudo. Para colmo Goyle estaba justo detrás de el, desnudo, y parecía que estaban…

-Cogiendo –dijo Bárbara en tono ceremonioso.

El muchacho comenzó a reír entrecortadamente al tratar de continuar la historia.

-El problema fue que apareció Peeves y empezó a gritar como loco: "¡Sodomía en el baño! ¡Sodomía en el baño! Malfoy, no sabía que eras invertido…" –comentaba animadamente Sebastian- Y entonces, que empieza a aventar cosas por todo el baño y empezó a hacer mucho ruido, y el pobre de Malfoy tratándose de levantar y Goyle resbaló con un jabón y cayó justo encima de Malfoy… y los dos estaban desnudos. Lo más divertido fue que justo antes de que se levantaran, llegó el profesor Snape junto con Filch y los encontró así….

Las chicas estallaron en carcajadas.

-¿Y qué les dijo Snape? –inquirió Sybella sumamente interesada con la cara roja por la risa.

-No se –respondió el muchacho-. Yo no estuve ahí, me lo contaron Reggie Bannister y Jody Pearson, que estaban ahí y Snape les ordenó que se largaran. Pero así como es Snape, no creo que les haya ido muy bien…

-Vaya –dijo Regina- Entonces cuando le dije que fuera a jalársela con ellos no era tan en broma…

-Pinches jotos –comentó Bárbara.

-¿Jotos? –preguntó el muchacho extrañado.

-Es una expresión que utilizamos en México –explicó Regina-ٕ joto significa homosexual. También se les llama putos.

-Aaaaah… -dijo el muchacho y volteó a mirar a Draco Malfoy, quien iba paseándose junto con sus dos amigos Crabbe y Goyle

-Por cierto –dijo Bárbara- ¿Quién chingados es Peeves?

-Es un duende –explicó Sybella-. Un poltergeist.

-Ah, okay –dijo Bárbara.

*** * ***

Al terminar el desayuno, tocaba la primera clase, que era pociones. Sybella iba algo incómoda, a ella nunca le había gustado la materia de pociones, y no por la materia en sí, más bien lo que no le gustaba era tener que estar cerca de Severus Snape, quien impartía dicha clase. Sybella Xelor le tenía terror al profesor Severus Snape, lo cual no era nada bueno, teniendo en cuenta que el era el jefe de la casa a la cual ella pertenecía, por lo cual tenía que verlo con mas frecuencia que los alumnos de otras casas. Bárbara por el contrario, iba canturreando por todo el pasillo, mientras Zuce y Regina la miraban con una sonrisita de complicidad. Sybella miraba con estupor a Bárbara, quien parecía felíz de ir a clase con el profesor más desagradable de Hogwarts.

-_¿Será lo que estoy pensando?_ –pensaba Sybella cada vez que veía a Bárbara con esa mirada llena de expectación en sus ojos color verde grisáceo, pero de inmediato ella misma negaba la posibilidad- _No, no puede ser. Bárbara es muy joven y bonita, no creo que ella…_

En ese momento, poco antes de llegar a la clase, Bárbara se detuvo ante un espejo y comenzó a arreglarse un poco; se puso brillo para labios y se delineó los ojos. Regina le quitó la pinza que mantenía su cabello recogido. El cabello de Bárbara era de un color castaño muy oscuro, casi negro, con suaves reflejos rojizos.

-¡Quítate esa pinza, chingada madre! –Le dijo- El cabello suelto siempre es más bonito.

-Se ve bien cuando lo tienes lo suficientemente largo –replicó Bárbara-. Ahorita lo tengo del peor largo que lo puede tener alguien.

-¿No has intentado un encantamiento crece-pelo? –preguntó Sybella.

-No –respondió Bárbara mientras cepillaba su cabello-. Sé que existen, pero no he conocido a nadie que sepa hacerlo.

-Yo en eso ando –comentó Sybella- en cuanto lo perfeccione, hago crecer ese lindo cabello tuyo.

Una vez terminó Bárbara de acicalarse, las chicas siguieron de largo. Cerca de ellas, pasó Draco Malfoy, acompañado de sus dos amigos.

-¡Adiós joto! –dijo Bárbara en tono burlón.

Draco Malfoy se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? –dijo mirándola molesto.

-No te enojes, "Draquito" –dijo la chica de ojos verdes- ¿Apoco no sabes qué significa?

-Es obvio que no –respondió Malfoy alzando la ceja- ¿Qué significa?

-Así llamamos en México a los magos de sangre pura –dijo Bárbara-. En algunas regiones los llaman putos. Supongo que eres un joto, ya que te encanta llamar sangre sucia a los nacidos de Muggles y mestizos… Mis amigas y yo somos jotitas.

-Tienes razón –dijo Malfoy- ¡Soy todo un joto!

-Vaya que sí –dijo Regina asintiendo con una sonrisa burlona junto con Azucena.

-Nos vemos en clase –dijo Malfoy mientras se alejaba.

Sybella miró a sus amigas extrañada

-¿Por qué le dijeron eso? –Dijo- Debieron decirle lo que realmente quería decir, para que se enojara.

-Espera y verás –dijo Bárbara guiñando el ojo.

La clase de pociones se daban abajo, en un calabozo frío, que lucía sumamente tétrico gracias a los animales conservados en frascos de vidrio que flotaban en todas partes. Bárbara corrió (Aunque la palabra más exacta sería "voló") hacia un pupitre al frente, muy cerca del escritorio del profesor. Azucena y Regina se sentaron junto a ella. Sybella se sentó en una esquina de la parte de atrás para no ser vista. Algunos alumnos de Gryffindor, entre ellos Hermione ya estaban sentados. Segundos después entraron Malfoy y sus amigos, seguidos por Millicent Bulstrode y Reggie Bannister. El Chúntaro llegó al último y se sentó en el único lugar disponible, junto a Bulstrode.

El profesor Snape entró con su capa negra ondeando a su paso y su cabello negro. Bárbara siguió cada paso con la mirada, cada movimiento. Lo primero que hizo Snape fue pasar lista. Al llegar al nombre de Bárbara, éste se detuvo un momento y la miró.

-Bárbara Alchemy Mondragón Morningside –leyó Snape, había algo de burla en su voz-. Como que su nombre es un poco largo, ¿No lo cree, Mondragón?

Malfoy soltó una risita. Regina y Zuce miraron a la joven de ojos verdes con una sonrisita burlona. Bárbara, quien no iba a dejarse intimidar ni mucho menos, sonrió.

-Bárbara Mondragón –dijo ella-. Si usted quiere abreviar.

-Me parece bien –dijo Snape.

El profesor siguió pasando lista, hasta llegar a otro nombre.

-Brayan Arnulfo Pérez López –dijo y miró con desden hacia la mesa de Gryffindor-. Aquí hay otro… mexicano.

Brayan, quien estaba escarbándose la nariz lo miró.

-Mis cuates me llaman "El chúntaro", profe –dijo el muchacho- Y como usted me cae a todas perlas, puede llamarme así…

-Prefiero llamarle por su apellido –dijo el profesor mirándolo con desprecio-, Pérez.

Después de algunos nombres, Snape terminó de pasar lista. Entonces miró a la clase. Bárbara lo miraba extasiada mientras explicaba a los alumnos las reglas de su clase, y la forma en la que trabajarían ese año.

-Apuesto a que te lo estás imaginando haciendo Striptease –le dijo Regina al oído- ¿Verdad?

-¡Claro que no! –exclamó Bárbara en voz baja.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, la joven de ojos verdes comenzó a imaginar al profesor caminando lentamente hacia ella, mientras se quitaba la capa negra, mirándola directamente a los ojos con su mirada abismal mientras comenzaba a desabotonarse el traje negro...

-¡Mondragón! –Dijo de pronto Snape sacando a Bárbara de su agradable fantaseo. El profesor se apoyó sobre el escritorio de la muchacha y se acercó a ella- ¿Qué es y cómo se obtiene el Filtro de muertos en Vida?

Bárbara, quien hasta entonces estaba sentada echada hacia atrás, enderezó la postura y se inclinó hacia el sin un rastro de temor, ante el asombro de sus compañeros, quienes jamás habrían hecho eso, y mucho menos hacerlo con esa sonrisa llena de confianza que se dibujaba en el semblante de la joven, cuyo rostro estaba tan cerca del de Snape, que parecía que estaban a punto de besarse.

-El filtro de muertos en vida –Respondió Bárbara sin apartar su rostro del de Severus Snape-, es una poción para dormir que debe su nombre a lo poderosa que es; se obtiene al añadir polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo…

-Eso sin mencionar que debe dejarse hervir diez minutos a fuego medio por cada quinientos mililitros –dijo Regina.

-Mientras se revuelve a una velocidad de cuarenta vueltas por minuto –puntualizó Azucena ante el asombro de los demás.

-Y debe dejarse reposar cinco minutos fuera del fuego –concluyó Bárbara.

Snape se levantó y miró a Bárbara. Había un dejo de sorpresa en los ojos negros del profesor.

-Muy bien –dijo con su voz susurrante-. Me alegra que en mi casa tengamos a alumnas tan… talentosas como usted. Cinco puntos para Slytherin

Bárbara sonrió.

-Sin embargo –continuó Snape con dureza-. Se le restarán dos puntos a Slytherin por la intervención de las señoritas Montemayor y Bladó, ya que contestaron sin que les preguntara. Y todos los demás, pónganse a apuntar.

De pronto comenzó a escucharse el movimiento de las plumas y los pergaminos.

Después de eso, el profesor les puso un pequeño examen de diagnóstico, más que nada, para verificar el nivel de sus nuevos alumnos. Hermione terminó primero el examen, el cual fue a entregar a Snape. Cuando la chica se levantó a entregar el examen, la voz de "el Chúntaro" rompió el silencio del aula.

-¡Adiooos, sabrosa! –dijo.

Snape le lanzó una mirada amenazante al muchacho, pero no le dijo nada. Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina al Chúntaro y murmuró algo inaudible.

Bárbara se levantó de su lugar para entregarle su examen a Snape apenas Hermione regresó a su lugar. La chica se dirigía hacia el profesor cuando de nuevo se escuchó la voz del Chúntaro.

-Los ángeles no tendrán espalda –dijo- ¡Pero qué coooolaaaaaa, Dios mío!

Severus Snape levantó la mirada y avanzó con gesto amenazante hacia el Chúntaro. El profesor de pociones parecía furioso, por lo que nadie abrió la boca. Toda la atención estaba concentrada en lo que Snape le diría al Chúntaro.

-Señot Pérez –dijo con voz pausada y susurrante, pero que no ocultaba su furia-. En esta clase no está en discusión el hecho de que la señorita Mondragón sea o parezca un ángel, ni el hecho de que los ángeles carezcan de espalda, y mucho menos sus… atributos traseros. En mi clase no toleraré que falte al respeto a sus compañeras, así que salga inmediatamente del aula para que continuemos en calma con la clase.

-Pus la verdad es que sí quisiera salir, por que su clase está rete aburrida –replicó Brayan "El Chúntaro"-¡Pero se me van a pasar los apunteeeeees!

Snape alzó la ceja izquierda.

-Ah, no se preocupe por eso –dijo Snape con un tono de sarcasmo en su voz-. Créame, estará usted más a gusto afuera, vaya a descansar. Créame que lo extrañaremos, pero sobreviviremos sin usted.

Snape hizo un movimiento de varita y dos columnas de libros de veinte centímetros de grosor aparecieron.

-Y Pérez –dijo Snape colocando una columna en cada mano del muchacho-, sosténgame estos libros hasta que yo le diga.

-Clarinetes, profe "Esneic" –dijo el muchacho mientras trabajosamente iba hacia la puerta con los libros en las manos- es lo menos que puedo hacer ya que usted me mandó a descansar.

-Salga, por favor –dijo Snape.

Bárbara miraba al profesor como si fuera un héroe. Snape cerró la puerta del salón y su gélida mirada se posó sobre los alumnos de Gryffindor.

-Y se les restarán veinte puntos a Gryffindor por la vulgaridad de Pérez con la señorita Mondragón –dictaminó.

-¿Y qué hay de lo que le dijo a Hermione? –Protestó Ron indignado – A ella también le faltó el respeto…

Snape se detuvo y miró a Ron con una sonrisa burlona.

-Tiene razón, Weasley –dijo Snape con ese gesto burlón, parecía estar disfrutando el momento-, son otros diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por eso y otro punto menos por su estupidez, Weasley.

Bárbara se acercó a Snape y le entregó su examen. Snape lo tomó y ella le sonrió.

La clase continuó sin grandes sobresaltos cuando Snape los puso por parejas para preparar una poción para encoger.

Se paseó por toda el aula con la capa negra ondeando a su espalda checando el trabajo de cada equipo y criticando a todos menos a Malfoy. Snape se detuvo ante la poción que Bárbara y Regina preparaban.

-Vaya, se ve que tiene práctica para esto –dijo Snape mirando la caldera, y luego el mortero donde Bárbara molía un higo seco y luego se dirigió a la todos cómo la señorita Mondragón ha estado preparando la poción. ¿Dónde aprendió usted a preparar antes esta poción?

-Es la primera vez que lo hago, profesor –respondió Bárbara mirándolo a los ojos-. Sólo seguí sus instrucciones al pié de la letra. Es muy fácil. Además, mi viejita Eustaquia siempre ha dicho que la persona que es buena cocinando, lo es también para preparar pociones. El día que usted me lo pida, puedo cocinar algo delicioso sólo para usted…

Snape desvió un poco la mirada, sus pálidas mejillas se ruborizaron ligeramente. Bárbara sonrió.

-No es necesario, señorita, pero gracias –dijo el profesor-. Ahora sólo es cuestión de que le ponga unas cuantas gotas de jugo de sanguijuela hasta que agarre el color adecuado.

Bárbara hizo lo que el profesor le dijo y la poción agarró un color verde amarillo brillante.

Jody Pearson, quien hacía pareja con Sybella no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-¿O soy yo o tu amiga Bárbara le está coqueteando al profesor Snape? –comentó el muchacho.

-Eso creo -comentó ella tratando de no darle tanta importancia al asunto-. Supongo que quiere ganárselo para tener ventaja sobre los demás. Todos sabemos que el profesor Snape es algo difícil y tiende al favoritismo… Por mi salud mental espero que sea así…

-¿Por tu salud mental? –inquirió el muchacho sin entender.

-Olvídalo –dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza.

Una vez terminada la clase, Bárbara salió y al pasar junto al Chúntaro, le dio un zape. Lo mismo hicieron Regina y Azucena. Al ver el movimiento, todos los demás zapearon al naco, en especial sus compañeros de Gryffindor, quienes le pegaban con más fuerza.

-¡Óraleeeeeeeeee! –dijo el Chúntaro intentando no caerse después del tremendo zape que Ron Weasley le propinó- ¡Lo que pasa es que me tienen envidia por que yo sí le caí bien al profe "Esneic"! Qué se me hace que soy su favorito…

Después de eso, siguió herbología, con una profesora pequeña y regordeta llamada Pomona Sprout, para después seguir con Transformaciones con Minerva McGonagall.

Después de haber comido en el gran comedor, hubo un pequeño receso y siguió Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, con el profesor Remus Lupin, quien resultó ser el profesor más agradable. Sybella comentaba al salir de clase, que ese era el mejor profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que habían tenido. Las demás chicas estaban de acuerdo.

Ya en la noche, después de haber ido a darse un baño a las regaderas, Bárbara se tumbó sobre su cama. Regina la miraba con una sonrisita en los labios.

-Felicidades –dijo Regina- Impresionaste al profe Snape…

-Sí, -dijo Azucena- Dijo que éramos talentosas. Aunque es notorio que su atención se centró en ti, amiguita…

Bárbara sonrió.

-Mi objetivo es convertirme en la alumna preferida de Severus Snape –dijo Bárbara mientras garabateaba en un pedazo de pergamino.

-Nosotras podemos ayudarte en ello –dijo Zuce-. Además, sería muy buena idea que Regina y yo también fuéramos de sus preferidas. Nos conviene en la clase, y te conviene a ti, ya que podemos hablarle bien de ti.

-Además, a pesar de que sí es muy mamón, me cae bien, creo que es lindo –dijo Regina.

-¡Eh! No te metas con mi "Precious", Regina –dijo Bárbara- Yo lo ví primero.

-Ya sé, Barbarita, y yo respeto, además, no quiero que me pongas una madriza –replicó Regina-, pero eso no quita que sea lindo… Además, yo lo que quiero es quedarme con los gemelos Weasley…

En ese momento, venía llegando la pequeña Lenore. Parecía molesta.

-¿Qué te pasa, Lenore? –Indagó Azucena- Ven acá con nosotros, y cuéntanos cómo te fue en tu primer día.

-Nada especial –dijo Lenore-. Hoy tuve Historia de la magia, que es aburridísima en la mañana, y me dormí en clase. Luego siguió encantamientos y fue divertido, aprendimos a hacer levitar una pluma. Luego Tuvimos clase de pociones con el Profesor Snape, que es muy malo con los de Gryffindor.

-Sí nos dimos cuenta de eso –dijo Bárbara riendo.

-Luego tuvimos clase de vuelo y fue muy divertido –siguió la niña- ¡Richie Tozier casi se cae de la escoba! Aunque siento pena por Eddie Kaspbrak, ese pobre tenía miedo de subir a una escoba, lo bueno es que lo ayudó Dembrough con la ayuda de mi James.

-¿Y por qué vienes enojada, mi amor? –preguntó Regina.

-Por que ahora a James le dicen "chico sanguijuela" por culpa de Victor Criss y Patrick Hockstetter –dijo Lenore molesta.

-¿y eso?

-Lo que pasa es que desde que éramos pequeños, James colecciona sanguijuelas y las entrena –explicó la niña-. Y el se trajo de mascota a "Cara de Cocou".

-Supongo que "Cara de Cocou" es una sanguijuela –reflexionó Bárbara.

-Sí, de hecho es la más lista –confirmó Lenore-. Sabe hacer trucos y es muy obediente. Lo que pasó, fue que Criss se burló de James por que en receso quiso ir a recolectar sanguijuelas… y de ahí ya toda la escuela lo llama "chico Sanguijuela"

-¿Y eso le molesta a el? –inquirió Zuce.

-No –dijo la niña-. Pero a mí sí.

-Entonces no te molestes –dijo Bárbara abrazando a la niña- Si a el no lo lastima que lo llamen así, a ti no tiene por qué lastimarte.

-¿Y el realmente es bueno entrenando sanguijuelas? –inquirió Regina incrédula

-¡Buenísimo! –Exclamó la pequeña más animada.- dice que cuando sea grande quiere armar su propio ejército de sanguijuelas.

-¡Qué interesante! –dijo Azucena riendo.

En ese momento, Sybella Xellor entró a la recámara a grandes trancos y miró a Bárbara con sus ojos grises.

-¡Tu! –dijo mientras se plantaba justo en frente de ella, no era enojo lo que se reflejaba en sus ojos grises, más bien era una gran curiosidad e incredulidad- Ahora sí me vas a explicar bien qué es lo que pasa ¿Qué te traes con el profesor Snape?

Bárbara se sonrojó y sonrió y desvió la mirada.

¿Estás enamorada de el? –inquirió Sybella llena de curiosidad.

La chica de ojos verdes asintió sonrojada.

-Es el hombre más atractivo de toda la Vía Láctea y todas las galaxias circundantes –dijo Bárbara lanzando un suspiro.

-Es la primera vez que veo a Bárbara así –dijo Regina -. Sinceramente estoy muy feliz por ella, pero empieza a asustarme.

Sybella se le quedó mirando a Bárbara fijamente, parecía horrorizada, y al mismo tiempo incrédula. La observó tratando de ver algo que le indicara que estaba bromeando.

-Es por interés ¿Verdad? –Inquirió la chica esperanzada- ¿Es por pura conveniencia que quieres llamar su atención?

-No –dijo Bárbara-. En verdad me gusta, me gusta como nadie. Me encanta su cabello, sus ojos negros, piel pálida… Tiene todo lo que siempre he deseado en un hombre. Hasta su nariz aguileña me parece linda.

-¿Te gusta el profesor Snape? –Exclamó Lenore frunciendo la nariz- Como que está algo grande para ti ¿No?

Sybella abrió mas los ojos y se quedó mirándola más extrañada aún.

-¿Por qué fue que te enamoraste de ese viejo murciélago? –inquirió la chica mirándola fijamente y rascándose la cabeza confundida. Parecía horrorizada- Digo, si se acercara a mí y me pusiera atención, saldría corriendo derechito a esconderme la sala de los menesteres y jamás volvería a salir.

-Pues Barbarita desearía encerrarse en la sala de los menesteres con el profesor Snape para hacer "Cuchi Cuchi- Goro Goro" –comentó Regina-. Bueno, ya sabes, bailar el tango horizontal, arribotota con el… cuchiplanchar, jugar a las escondidillas bajo las sábanas. En pocas palabras se lo quiere tirar… se lo quiere… quiere hacerlo suyo.

-En pocas palabras quiere tener sexo con Snape –explicó Zuce.

-Eso –afirmó Regina.

Sybella empezó a procesar la información e imágenes que pasaron por su mente en esos momentos hasta que…

¡AAAAHHHHH! ¡IMAGEN MENTAL! –Gritaba- Gracias por traumarme de por vida. ¡Oh Dios mío, mi cerebro se ha fundido!

-Fue amor a primera vista –explicó Bárbara mientras evocaba la primera vez que lo vió en el corredor, con sus abismales ojos negros, y su largo cabello del mismo color-. Desde el primer instante me robó el alma.

-Pero… Pero tu eres muy joven, y muy bonita, Bárbara –dijo Sybella-. ¿Estás segura de lo que dices?

-Nunca he estado más segura de algo –dijo Bárbara con decisión-. Y yo ya he decidido que ese hombre va a ser mío.

-Y de eso, nos vamos a encargar Barbarita, Zuce y yo –dijo Regina-. Tú decides si estás con nosotros o en nuestra contra.

-No lo puedo creer –murmuró Sybella, y entonces la miró-. Pues siendo ese caso, tienes todo mi apoyo… Pero no pienses que voy a acercarme a ese sujeto. Me da miedo.

-Déjenme ver si entendí –dijo la pequeña Lenore-, A ti te gusta Snape -dijo señalando a Bárbara-, Ustedes dos piensan que es lindo –mirando a Regina y a Zuce- Y a tí, Sybella, te aterra… Y todas juntas van a trabajar para que sea novio de Bárbara.

-Ajá –dijeron las cuatro al mismo tiempo.

-Bien –dijo Lenore-, yo ayudo.

Esa noche, mientras Bárbara soñaba que Severus Snape le hacía el amor sobre el escritorio del aula de pociones, Regina soñaba que perseguía a Brad Pitt por una playa tropical, Azucena soñaba con un harem de chicos guapos y la pequeña Lenore soñaba con comerse un pastel de chocolate junto con su querido James. Una pregunta le impedía a Sybella Xelor conciliar el sueño:

-_¿Por qué una chica tan linda como Bárbara se fijaría en el profesor Snape, quien casi le dobla la edad?_


	4. Las venenosas de Slytherin

**Las venenosas de Slytherin**

-Ahí vienen.

-¿Quiénes?

-Las venenosas.

Los murmullos siempre se alcanzaban a escuchar cada vez que pasaba un grupo de cinco chicas; y una niña de primer año.

A las dos semanas, las tres estudiantes que habían llegado de México, ya eran conocidas por todo el colegio, y, por extensión las dos otras chicas que compartían cuarto con ellas. Les llamaban "las venenosas", talvez por el hecho de que eran de Slytherin, cuyo animal representativo era una serpiente. Cada vez que las venenosas caminaban por algún corredor de Hogwarts, los demás estudiantes se hacían a un lado formando una valla y cuchicheaban. Regina y Azucena guiñaban el ojo y hasta mandaban besos y sonreían pícaramente a cualquier muchacho atractivo que veían, Sybella sólo sonreía con coquetería, al igual que Lenore. De todas las venenosas, Bárbara Mondragón era la más distante, caminando con esa sensualidad que la caracterizaba, pero ese aire reservado y una mirada altiva en sus soberbios ojos color verde grisáceo.

Regina había entrado al equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin como golpeadora, por lo cual había días en los que le tocaba entrenamiento junto con Sybella. Bárbara, por otro lado, prefería ver la forma de acercarse más a Snape y de eludir al "Chúntaro", quien siempre trataba de asediarla. La casa Gryffindor había perdido ya demasiados puntos en tan solo dos semanas por causa de Brayan, lo cual aunado a la costumbre del mexicano a hacer piropos ofensivos y sus intentos de tocar o "arrimarles el camarón" a las muchachas, muchas veces sin importar que ellas tuvieran novio, le había ganado muchísimos enemigos.

-¿Qué toca hoy, Bárbara? –preguntó Sybella a su amiga mientras se sentaban en el comedor a desayunar.

-Ahorita nos toca "Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas", con el profe Hagrid –respondió Bárbara-. Después toca con Binns.

-¡Qué flojera! –Exclamó Sybella con cara de fastidio- Odio esa materia. Aunque desde que el "Chúntaro" está, al menos rompe con el aburrimiento con sus tonterías.

-Odio decirlo –dijo Bárbara-, pero tienes razón. Las pendejadas de ese naco hacen más divertida la clase. Mientras no me lance uno de sus piropos.

-Triste, pero cierto –dijo Regina lanzando un suspiro-. El naquito dice cada pendejada, que hace divertida casi todas las clases. Como el día que gritó en plena clase de encantamientos: "¡Lo tiene en la manga del suéteeeeer!" cuando Flitwick desapareció ese florero.

-Y encima le pidió al profe que se levantara la manga del suéter para comprobar –mencionó Azucena riendo.

Hermione Granger pasó cerca de ellas y las saludó. Las chicas respondieron el saludo. La chica se fue a la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Por cierto –dijo Zuce-. Ayer Hermione me dijo que estábamos invitadas a tomar el te con el profe Hagrid. Dice que Hagrid está muy soprendido por el hecho de que seamos de Slytherin y no seamos mal pedo…

-Yo creo que casi todo el mundo –mencionó Bárbara.

-Es que desgraciadamente nuestra casa tiene muy mala fama –dijo Sybella-. Mucha gente cree que por el hecho de estar en Slytherin ya somos los lamebotas de Malfoy, o futuros mortífagos.

-Se dice "Huele pedos", Sybella –corrigió Bárbara.

El desayuno apareció ante ellas y las chicas comenzaron a comer.

-Cambiando de tema, Bárbara –dijo Sybella mientras untaba Margarina a un pan tostado-; ¿Cómo vas con Snape?

-Pues al menos se que no le caigo mal –dijo Bárbara.

-¡Claro que no le caes mal! –Exclamó Regina- Hace poco escuché una plática entre el Profesor Lupin y el dire.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? –inquirió Sybella.

-Lupin dijo que escuchó que Snape había mencionado que sus tres alumnas preferidas éramos Bárbara Azucena y yo, especialmente Bárbara –contó Regina mientras seguía comiendo su cereal-. De hecho, Dumbledore remarcó que no le extrañaba que Snape tuviera una cierta inclinación hacia Bárbara ya que se parecía mucho a una tal Lily…

Sybella miró a Bárbara y sonrió.

-Entonces no vas nada mal, Bárbara –dijo.

-Pues yo supe que el que sí anda tras de Bárbara es Neville Longbottom –dijo Zuce mientras bebía jugo de calabaza.

-¿Neville? –dijo la ojiverde sorprendida.

-Yo ya me había dado cuenta –comentó Sybella-. Siempre se le queda viendo a Bárbara en clase con cara de enamorado. El otro día que Snape lo regañó por estar distraído, fue por que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Bárbara.

-¡Pobre Neville! -Dijo Bárbara-, si de por sí el profe Snape le vive cagando el palo a Neville, imaginen si supiera que a quien yo quiero es precisamente al profe al que mas teme.

Después de desayunar, tomaron clase con Hagrid, quien les enseñó cómo acercarse a un hipogrifo. La clase hubiera sido muy tranquila si no fuera porque el creído de Draco Malfoy cometió la estupidez de no seguir las instrucciones de Hagrid y terminó con un brazo roto. Lo peor de todo, es que Hagrid se metió en un problema debido a este incidente, ya que, como buen "hijo de papi" que era Malfoy, fue a llorarle a su papá.

Las cosas mejoraron durante la clase de Historia de la Magia.

La clase era impartida por un fantasma llamado Cuthbert Binns, ya muy viejo, quien hablaba de manera monótona dictando nombres y fechas. Ese día estaban repasando acerca de la inutilidad de la quema de brujos durante la edad media. Algunos alumnos estaban distraídos mandándose recaditos dibujando, o escribiendo alguna otra cosa… Otros, como Sybella ya estaban cabeceando cuando repentinamente se escuchó con toda nitidez la voz del "Chúntaro".

-¡Pst! ¡Profe Binns! –dijo el mexicano- ¿Y hasta cuando piensan explicar qué es un alegrije y qué es un rebujo?

Los alumnos que llenaban el salón de clase dejaron de respirar, los que estaban cabeceando, se reanimaron. Las tres mexicanas estallaron en carcajadas.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó el profesor Binns.

-A lo que este obtuso se refiere –dijo Bárbara entre risas-, es a una telenovela que transmiten en México por televisión que se llama "Alegrijes y Rebujos". Ahí es donde aparece el tal Don Darvelio, a quien tanto dice este tipo que se parece el director Dumbledore. La novela trata de magia y brujos…

-¿Telenovela? –inquirió uno de los chicos.

-Son muy populares en México –Explicó Regina-. Son programas de televisión donde…

-¡Ejem! –Carraspeó Binns- ¿Me permitiría continuar con mi clase, señorita Bladó?

-¡Sorry, profe! –dijo Regina encogiéndose de hombros.

La clase siguió normalmente. Cuando salieron Bárbara se apresuró sola hacia el baño de chicas mientras Regina, Sybella y Zuce platicaban algo sobre hechizos para cambiar la apariencia. No le preguntaron a dónde iba, ya que para empezar, ya lo hacía desde hace un buen tiempo, y aparte, Zuce y Regina sabían muy bien lo que ella hacía cuando entraba sola a ese lugar junto con su gato Melquíades.

Bárbara entró y lanzó una fría mirada a Myrtle, quien ya sabía que cuando Bárbara la miraba así, significaba que necesitaba que la dejaran a solas. El fantasma de Myrtle desapareció al entrar en una tubería.

-Ya puedes cambiar a tu forma humana, Melquíades –dijo Bárbara tranquilamente.

El gato se transformó en un indio de baja estatura, todo vestido de negro, moreno. Tenía una mirada extraña, que aunada a sus ojos de un celeste demasiado pálido, causaba una mezcla de miedo y desconfianza a cualquiera, menos a Bárbara. Melquíades se quitó su sombrero y avanzó hacia la joven.

-A sus órdenes, mi doña –dijo. La forma en que hablaba era muy parecida a la de Snape, pausada, susurrante… con sigilo.

-Creo que ya es momento de que me ayudes –dijo Bárbara.

-¿Qué se le ofrece, mi doña? –dijo Melquiades.

-¿Has visto a mi profesor de pociones?

-Sí que lo he visto –respondió el indio- Ese profesorcito es quien le ha robado el alma ¿No es así, mi doña?

-Sí, Melquíades –dijo Bárbara-. Ese es el hombre que quiero para mí. Escúchame bien, brujeador: quiero que sigas a ese hombre esta noche, quiero saber donde pasa las noches, pero no dejes que te vea.

El animago sonrió y sacó de su morral una cerbatana y le mostró un pequeño dardo rosa.

-Este dardo contiene una poción de amor de lo más poderosa –dijo Melquíades, su sonrisa era astuta, y si, el indio era de lo más astuto, y tenía una mirada extraña, macabra, pero su lealtad hacia la familia Mondragón, en especial hacia Bárbara era tan grande como su astucia-. Con esto mi doña, el profesorcito no tendrá ojos para nadie mas…

-¡No! –Exclamó Bárbara- ¡Eso no! El va a ser mío a la buena, sin pociones ni nada. Si el va a amarme, que sea por que el lo eligió, por que el vió algo en mí. Además los efectos de cualquier poción de amor se desvanecen de un momento a otro, en cambio, al hacerlo del otro modo, es más difícil que pasen los efectos. Además, tú sabes que me gusta el reto, no voy a sentir la misma emoción si sé que todo es efecto de una poción. Aparte es el maestro de pociones, el se puede tomar un antídoto o algo…

Melquíades sonrió y guardó la cerbatana y los dardos.

-Como usted diga, mi doña –dijo mirando a Bárbara-. Usted dígame si cambia de opinión.

-Bien, lo que quiero, Melquíades, es que sigas al profesor Snape hasta el lugar donde vaya a dormir. No quiero que lo pierdas de vista y quiero que recuerdes muy bien el camino –indicó Bárbara-. Si puedes trazar un mapa, hazlo. Pero necesito que recuerdes el camino. Será difícil que entres a la casa después de eso, no podemos arriesgarnos a que te vean en tu forma humana. Si así lo prefieres, puedes dormir en algún otro lugar del castillo y mañana te reúnes conmigo en la puerta del gran comedor ¿De acuerdo?

-Sus deseos son órdenes, mi doña –Respondió Melquíades antes de regresar a su forma felina.

Bárbara acarició a su gato y salió del baño con el animal en brazos. A unos metros, se encontraban Regina y Sybella conversando con un muchacho exactamente igual a ella, sólo que este llevaba el cabello corto (no mucho) y su uniforme correspondía a la casa Ravenclaw.

-Ya llegué –dijo Bárbara y miró al muchacho- ¡Hola Ciel!

Ciel Xelor era el hermano gemelo de Sybella, quien estudiaba en Ravenclaw y era idéntico a su hermana.

-Hola, Bárbara –respondió el muchacho.

-¿Y Azucena? –preguntó la chica de los ojos verdes.

-No sé, hace rato que desapareció, mucho antes de que Ciel llegara –respondió Regina-. Ya sabes que tiene esa maña.

Ciel miró a las chicas extrañado.

-Díganme una cosa –dijo el muchacho-. Azucena es la chica del cabello morado, ¿verdad?

-Sí –respondió Sybella-. Es la que tiene una serpiente.

Bárbara esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó.

-No, bueno, sí es atractiva pero… -dijo el muchacho y entonces se sonrojó- Es que ella me agarró el trasero hace rato.

Las tres chicas se miraron sorprendidas y luego soltaron una carcajada. Ciel las miraba sin entender.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, tengo qué hacer un trabajo y me están esperando Cho y Marietta –dijo el muchacho y se fue.

Bárbara y sus amigas caminaron por el corredor hasta que vieron a Azucena. Las muchachas se acercaron a ella algo extrañadas.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Sybella.

En ese momento, vieron que pasó un muchacho muy atractivo con el uniforme de Hufflepuff. Azucena sonrió y se acercó sigilosamente al chico y le agarró el trasero. El muchacho se sobresaltó y volteó a mirar a Azucena quien le guiñó un ojo con coquetería, el muchacho le lanzó una sonrisa pícara y siguió su camino. Luego, la chica se volvió hacia sus amigas.

-Oye, se ve divertido –dijo Regina-. ¡Voy a intentarlo!

-Inténtenlo, de verdad es muy divertido –confirmó Azucena-. No hay nada más divertido que agarrarle las nalgas a un chico lindo. Además es muy terapéutico hacerlo entre clases o antes de un examen para quitarse el estrés. Y a ellos no les desagrada mucho –agregó guiñando un ojo.

En ese momento, pasó un muchacho muy apuesto, llevaba el uniforme de Gryffindor. Regina se adelantó y le agarró una nalga. El muchacho volteó sobresaltado y ella le mandó un beso soplado. El chico se sonrojó y sonrió. Regina regresó con sus amigas.

-¡Oigan, sí que es divertido! -exclamó Regina.

-Oigan –dijo Sybella- ¿Qué ese chico no es el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor?

-¡Siiii! Tuve suerte –respondió Regina- Desde hace días le tengo echado el ojo.

-¿Qué pasaría si le agarraras las nalgas a Malfoy? –se preguntó Azucena.

-Iría de chismoso con Snape –dijo Sybella con desdén.

-¡Pst! Bella, ¡Mira! -dijo Regina- Ahí viene Sebastian Michaels. ¡A que no le agarras las nachas!

-Ay no, qué pena –dijo ella sonrojada.

-Vamos, es divertido –dijo Azucena- si te da pena, tú hazte la que no hizo nada y Regina y yo hacemos como que fuimos nosotras. Ándale ya viene cerca.

Sybella agarró valor y se acercó sigilosamente al muchacho, extendió su mano, y le agarró un glúteo. El muchacho volteó sorprendido y solo vio a tres chicas que le guiñaban el ojo y a Sybella sonrojada volteando hacia otro lado. El muchacho sonrió y siguió su camino.

-¿Ves Sybella? –Dijo Regina a la chica quien estaba roja como un tomate- ¡Es muy divertido! ¿Están duritas, verdad?

-Cierto –dijo Sybella-. Ambas cosas…

Bárbara solo las miraba mientras reía; Sybella, Azucena y Regina la miraron y se acercaron a ella. Las dos últimas comenzaron a jalonearle la túnica.

-¡Inténtalo Bárbara, te va a gustar! –decía Regina.

-Sí, ¡Vamos! –Decía Azucena- Sybella ya lo hizo, y ella es la más tímida con los chavos…

-¿Cómo creen? –Dijo Bárbara entre risas- No tengo interés en agarrarle las nalgas a los chavos.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso teniendo a tantos chicos ingleses guapos a tu disposición? –Dijo Regina.

-No –dijo Bárbara-. Yo no voy a hacerlo.

-Pero… -dijo Azucena.

-¡Dije que no y San se acabó! –exclamó Bárbara.

-Mira nada mas quien viene ahí, Barbarita… -dijo Sybella.

Bárbara Mondragón volteó y vio que por el pasillo venía el mismísimo profesor Severus Snape, con su capa negra ondeando tras el, su cabello negro, su nariz aguileña y su piel pálida. Bárbara lo seguía con la mirada y una vez que el profesor pasó de largo, la chica miró a todos lados, se acercó al profesor y con las dos manos agarró el trasero de Snape, y no solo eso, si no que les dio un ligero apretoncito. El profesor se sobresaltó y volteó. Bárbara sonreía.

-¡Hola profe! –dijo.

Snape alzó la ceja izquierda.

-Señorita Mondragón –dijo con su voz suave y pausada- No me diga que usted fue la que… ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que está haciendo?

-Eeeeeehhh yoooo…. –dijo Bárbara nerviosa.

-Queríamos avisarle, profe –intervino Regina rápidamente con cara de tristeza- Pero no llegamos a tiempo…

-¿De qué hablan, señoritas? –Inquirió Snape visiblemente molesto- ¿Se puede saber de qué querían avisarme?

-¿Me va a decir que no lo sintió, profe? –Dijo Regina- La pinche china esa de Ravenclaw… ¿Cómo se llama, Bárbara?

Regina le dio un pequeño codazo a Bárbara sacándola de su trance.

-¡Cho! ¡Sí! ¡Fue Cho, profe! ¡Yo la ví con estos ojos que se han de comer los gusanos! –dijo Bárbara señalando sus dos ojos.

Severus Snape esbozó una sonrisa torcida mientras la miraba con desconfianza, se dio la media vuelta y se fue sin decir nada.

-¿Creen que se haya enojado? –dijo Bárbara algo angustiada.

-¡Naaaaaaaah! –dijo Azucena despreocupada.

-¿Además, a quien le importa que se haya enojado? –Dijo Regina- ¡Pudiste agarrarle las nalgas a Snape!

-Además se las agarraste con las dos manos, pinche golosa –dijo Azucena sonriendo.

-¡Dios mío! –exclamaba Sybella sin poder creer lo que había visto.

Sybella aún estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de atestiguar. La joven miró a su amiga y entonces se volvió hacia el lugar donde el profesor había estado.

- Espero que realmente estén duras y buenas, por que la verdad aun no entiendo que te gusta de el –comentó.

-¿Y cómo las tiene? –Preguntó Regina- ¡Merezco saberlo ya que nunca podré agarrárselas, Bárbara!

-Como diría nuestro muy fastidioso compañero el Chúntaro: ¡Sabrooooooosaaaaaaaas!

Más tarde, tocó la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras con el profesor Remus Lupin. Los alumnos entraron al salón de clases y comenzaron a sacar pergaminos plumas y los libros de texto. Los alumnos hablaban alegremente cuando el profesor Lupin llegó y puso su desvencijado maletín sobre la mesa. Un armario estaba justo en frente de los pupitres.

-Buen día –dijo Lupin-. El favor de guardar libros, plumas y pergaminos, que la clase de hoy será práctica.

La clase intercambió miradas curiosas. Bárbara se volvió hacia Regina.

-¿Qué iremos a hacer? –dijo

-Ni idea –respondió Regina.

El profesor se acercó al viejo armario y este comenzó a temblar. Algunos alumnos se asustaron.

-No se preocupen –dijo tranquilamente el profesor al ver que algunos alumnos retrocedían-. Dentro de ese armario hay un boggart. A estas criaturas les gustan los lugares cerrados y oscuros, como los roperos, los huecos debajo de la cama, las alacenas… Una vez me tocó ver uno que estaba metido en un reloj de pared. La primera pregunta que debemos hacernos es ¿Qué es un Boggart?

Hermione levantó la mano.

-Es un ser que cambia de forma –dijo-. Agarra la forma de aquello a lo que le tenemos más miedo.

-Ni yo lo habría explicado mejor -dijo Lupin, Hermione estaba felíz.

-Bueno –dijo Bárbara señalando a Hermione-, es que nadie tiene tanto léxico como esta mujer…

-Bien. El boggart que está ahí dentro –prosiguió Lupin señalando el armario- aún no ha tomado forma. Aún no sabe cual es el mayor miedo de la persona al otro lado. Nadie conoce la verdadera forma de un boggart, pero cuando lo dejemos salir, este tomará la forma de aquello a lo que más tememos -el profesor se volvió hacia Harry- ¿Sabes por qué, Harry?

Harry meditó la pregunta y entonces dijo:

-¿Por que somos muchos y no sabe por qué forma decidirse?

-Exacto –dijo Lupin-. Lo mejor que puedes hacer cuando vas a enfrentarte a un Boggart, es hacerlo acompañado para despistarlo. ¿En qué debería convertirse un boggart, en una babosa carnívora o en un cadáver decapitado? Una vez me tocó ver que una babosa carnívora quería asustar a dos personas a la vez, y se convirtió en media babosa. No daba nada de miedo. Ahora, el hechizo para asustar a un boggart es muy sencillo pero requiere de gran concentración y fuerza mental. Lo más eficaz para derrotar a un boggart es la risa. Lo que debemos hacer es provocar que tome una forma que nos parezca chistosa… A ver, muchachos, repitan conmigo ¡Riddikulo!

-¡Riddíkulo! –dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Otra vez, pero con más fuerza –dijo Lupin.

-¡RIDDIKULO! –gritaron.

-Bien, muy bien, pero como podrán imaginarse, la sola palabra no basta –dijo Lupin-. Neville, necesito que me ayudes con lo que sigue.

El muchacho se acercó nervioso al profesor. El armario volvió a temblar y el muchacho miró a sus compañeros como si rogara que lo ayudaran.

-Muy bien, Neville –dijo Lupin- Necesito que me digas ¿Qué es lo que mas te asusta en el mundo? –Neville quiso decir algo pero no se oyó nada- Perdona, no entendí lo que dijiste.

-El profesor Snape –murmuró.

La mayoría se rió, el mismo Neville se sonrió a modo de disculpa.

-El profesor Snape, si –dijo lupin sonriendo y murmuró-. Y a todos… Neville, tengo entendido que vives con tu abuela, ¿No?

Neville asintió.

-¡Vaya! –Le comentó Azucena a Sybella- Al parecer no eres la única que le tiene miedo al profe…

-No –replicó Sybella-, mas bien ustedes son las únicas personas que no le tienen miedo al murcielagote ese, ustedes y el Chúntaro.

Lupin le dijo algo al oído a Neville y luego fue al armario.

-Si a Neville le sale bien, el Boggart dirigirá su atención a cualquiera de ustedes por turno. Ahora quiero que ustedes se tomen unos momentos para pensar en lo que les da mas miedo y cómo convertirlo en algo cómico.

El profesor les dio unos minutos

-¿Están preparados? –preguntó Lupin después de un tiempo.

Todos se arremangaron las mangas y asintieron.

-Bien, ahora todos vamos a hacernos hacia atrás para que Neville tenga mas espacio –indicó Lupin-. Después de Neville llamaré al siguiente para que pase adelante. Ahora, Neville a la cuenta de tres, vas a alzar tu varita.

El chúntaro estalló en carcajadas. Lupin lo miró sin molestarse.

-A la cuenta de tres, Neville, vas a levantar tu varita y dirás ¡Riddíkulo! Concentrándote en lo que te dije. –concluyó el profesor

Todos se retiraron, algunos pegándose a las paredes.

-Uno, dos ¡Tres!

Lupin hizo un movimiento con su varita y el armario se abrió. Del armario salió el profesor Snape, con su nariz aguileña, su gesto intimidante. Le lanzó a Neville una mirada amenazadora. Bárbara inconscientemente intentó ir hacia el boggart-Snape pero Regina la tomó de la túnica para detenerla

-Recuerda que es un boggart, Bárbara… -dijo la ojiazul- Encuanto te acerques, va a transformarse en algo horrible…

Neville se hizo hacia atrás levantando su varita. Snape estaba a punto de agarrarlo de la túnica cuando…

-¡Ri… Riddikulo! –dijo Neville

De pronto se oyó el sonido como de un látigo y Snape tropezó, traía un vestido verde con ribetes de encaje con una piel de zorro alrededor del cuello, en la cabeza llevaba un sombrero grande y estrafalario rematado con un buitre disecado y en la mano un enorme bolso rojo. Se oyó una carcajada general.

-¡Chaaaale con la tigresaaaaaa! –Gritó el Chúntaro-. ¿Dónde dejó al pato Zambrano?

Bárbara estaba doblada de la risa, no podía evitarlo.

-¡No mames! –Dijo Regina entre risas- ¡Neta que con esa ropa tu amorcito sí que se parece a la Irma Serrano!

-Nomás le falta el maquillaje –comentó Azucena.

-No debería reírme –comentó Bárbara tratando inútilmente de contener la risa- ¡Pero se ve demasiado cómico!

Sybella no podía articular palabra ya que se desternillaba de risa.

El boggart se detuvo confuso y Lupin gritó:

-Sybella, ¡Adelante!

Sybella avanzó y Snape se transformó en una cucaracha gigante con la cara del profesor de pociones. A la chica de cabello castaño se le erizaron los cabellos al verlo cuando el animal se acercó. Entonces, la chica levantó su varita con su mano temblorosa y dijo:

-¡Riddikulo!

La alimaña con cara de Snape se convirtió en una pequeña luciérnaga. Lupin llamó a:

-¡Azucena, sigues!

La chica pasó adelante y el boggart se transformó en un payaso, con un traje colorido y grandes pompones anaranjados que lo adornaban. La cara pintada de blanco y su nariz roja de pelota una calva rematada por dos mechones anaranjados. Parecía una mezcla de Bozo y Ronald McDonald. El payaso avanzó hacia Azucena.

-¡Riddikulo! –Gritó ella alzando su varita.

El payaso dio un tropezón y los anchos pantalones se cayeron dejando ver unos calzoncillos de bolitas rojas.

-¡Brayan, te toca! –dijo Lupin.

El muchacho pasó adelante y entonces el boggart se convirtió en un cadáver con las cuencas vacías y la piel apergaminada, la ropa hecha jirones, unas tristes mechas de cabello le coronaban la nuca, en algunas áreas faltaba la piel. La criatura caminaba arrastrando sus pies hacia el muchacho. El Chúntaro alzó su varita y gritó:

-¡Riddikulo!

La momia se resbaló y por la caída algunos de sus miembros terminaron desparramados por todo el lugar.

-¡Bárbara, Adelante! –dijo Lupin.

Bárbara pasó al frente con decisión, el boggart se transformó en un sol con cara de bebé que reía. Bárbara retrocedió asustada… la risa infantil del sol parecía erizarle el cabello. Sybella observaba la escena sin entender por qué le temía Bárbara a algo así.

-¿Qué es eso? –le preguntó a Regina.

-¿Nunca has visto a los telettubbies? –Exclamó Regina- Es un bobo programa infantil que pasan en la televisión. Ese sol con cara de bebé sale ahí…

-Y de verdad que da miedo –confirmó Azucena-. Solo imagínate Bella, que te levantas en la mañana, vas al baño a hacer pipí, y al mirar por la ventana te encuentras con ese sol y se te queda viendo un rato viendo y se ríe… ¡Es escalofriante!

Bárbara parecía estar paralizada de miedo. Sybella observaba la escena.

-¡Tu puedes, Bárbara! –Gritó Regina- ¡Acábalo! Sólo es un pinche Boggart…

Bárbara miró a sus amigas y tomó valor.

-A Bárbara Mondragón ningún boggart, por horripilante que sea la va a vencer –murmuró Bárbara.

La joven se plantó frente al Boggart y levantó su varita con decisión

-¡Riddikulo! –gritó Bárbara.

Inmediatamente el sol con cara de bebé se convirtió en una pelota de playa. Lupin llamó a Regina. La chica se plantó frente al Boggart que se transformó en Brad Pitt… acompañado de Angelina Jolie.

La joven de los ojos azules dio un grito de terror y retrocedió.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO BRAAAAAD! –Vociferaba Regina- ¿QUE TIENE ESA VIEJA QUE NO TENGA YO?

-¡Calma Regina! –Dijo Bárbara- ¡Recuerda que es un pinche boggart!

-Regina inclinó la cabeza y cerró los ojos; apretó con fuerza los puños y levantó su varita.

-¡Riddikulo! –dijo.

Angelina Jolie se transformó en "La chupitos"

Después de Regina siguieron Parvati Patil, Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley, Tony Corleone y todos los demás del grupo. Una vez terminada la clase, las tres chicas iban platicando sobre lo divertida que había sido.

-Por un momento pensé que cuando pasaste el Boggart tomaría de nuevo la forma de Snape, Bella-comentó Azucena.

-Snape me da mucho miedo –respondió Sybella-. Pero más que a Snape, les tengo horror a las cucarachas…

-Barbarita también les tiene pavor a las cucarachas, pero el sol con cara de bebé da un miedo mas feo -dijo Regina-. Pero todas sabemos que ella piensa muy diferente de ti con respecto al profe Snape… ¡Rayos! No sé si pueda verlo igual después de lo de Neville… Lo peor es que nos toca ahorita con el.

-¡Maldición! –Espetó Azucena- ¡No podré ver a Snape sin imaginármelo con ese sombrero!

-¡Se veía lindo! –exclamó Bárbara con una sonrisita.

-¿Cuál lindo? –Dijo Sybella- No se si me daba mas miedo o risa el ver a Snape así…

Al entrar al calabozo donde se daba la clase de pociones, Sybella se fue a su lugar en la esquina más alejada del escritorio del profesor. Bárbara, como siempre se sentó lo más cerca posible del escritorio del profesor acompañada por sus dos amigas. Tal y como habían vaticinado, muchos de los alumnos esbozaban una sonrisa al ver al profesor sin embargo, la clase estuvo tranquila hasta que el "Chúntaro" abrió la boca…

Todo comenzó con Neville Longbottom, quien reía discretamente al recordar al profesor Snape con el atuendo de su abuela. Snape los había puesto a todos por parejas para hacer una poción herbovitalizante. Neville posó su vista en Bárbara, quien revolvía la poción mientras Regina buscaba otros ingredientes. Bárbara levantó la vista y su mirada se cruzó con la de Neville. La muchacha sonrió con amabilidad y el muchacho se sonrojó. El Chúntaro vió la escena y se molestó. Y no era para menos, Barbarita, quien jamás le había dedicado ni siquiera una sonrisa, le estaba sonriendo al menso de Neville.

-_Este menso me quiere bajar a mi Barbarita –_Pensó el Chúntaro-._ ¡Pero ni madres que me dejo!_

Entonces con toda claridad se escuchó la voz del Chúntaro…

-¡Pst! ¡Profe "Esneic"! –Dijo el moreno en tono burlón y mirando de reojo- A que ni sabe qué pasó en clase con el profesor Lupin…

-Lo que ocurra en una clase que no sea la mía me tiene sin cuidado –dijo Snape fríamente-, Perez…

De súbito todos voltearon a mirar al Chúntaro alarmados. Algunos se veían sumamente nerviosos, mientras Malfoy y sus amigos sonreían con malicia. Severus Snape habría ignorado al Chúntaro, si no hubiera sido por la reacción de todos los alumnos de la clase.

-¡Cállate, Chúntaro! –susurró alguien.

Snape miró al muchacho. Y entonces miró a la clase

-Al parecer nadie parece querer que yo sepa lo que ocurrió en cierta clase –dijo con su voz pausada y sonrió con ironía-. Repentinamente siento curiosidad por lo que el joven Pérez trata de decirme… ¿Podría decirme, Joven Pérez?

-¡Uuuuuuyy profe…! Pus aquí el "Nevíl" que le tiene miedo a usté. Y por su culpa, todos lo vimos vestido de vieja…

-Lo que dice este… tipo es verdad, profesor –intervino Malfoy-. Longbottom lo ridiculizó frente a todos al mostrárnoslo vestido como su abuela… Con la venia del profesor Lupin, claro está.

-¿Podrías callarte, Malfoy? –dijo Hermione visiblemente molesta mientras se levantaba.

-Señorita Granger, siéntese –ordenó Snape mirándola molesto-. Nadie le pidió su opinión. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Bárbara miró al Chúntaro furiosa.

-Pinche Chúntaro caga palos –murmuró Bárbara. Snape se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Cómo dijo, señorita Mondragón? –Inquirió el profesor mirándola con severidad.

-Lo que oyó, profesor –respondió ella sin miedo-. Que Chúntaro es un caga palos.

-¿Qué quiere decir con caga… palos, señorita? –le preguntó Snape con sus ojos negros fijos en los verde grisáceo de Bárbara.

-Caga palos es una persona insoportable, profesor –Respondió Bárbara muy seria-. Una persona insufrible, que solo vive para molestar, fastidiar y hacerle la vida imposible a cualquier persona o a una persona en específico.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con… defecar sobre un palo? -indagó Snape sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella.

Bárbara miró hacia los lados algo nerviosa y tratando de disimular una sonrisa.

-Estoy esperando su respuesta… señorita –insistió el profesor.

-Bueno… es que… ¿Cómo explicárselo?

-¿Me va a decir que no sabe ni lo que acaba de decir Mondragón? –Inquirió el profesor de pociones sin apartar su mirada de ella- Usted dice una frase cuyo significado ignora… Me sorprende.

-Claro que lo sé profesor –exclamó la joven-. Sólo que no encuentro las palabras con qué explicarlo…

-Yo se lo puedo explicar profesor… -dijo Regina

-¡Cállese, Bladó! –bramó el profesor con brusquedad y se volvió hacia Bárbara - ¿Me decía… señorita?

-Está bien, profe, pero… solo a usted –dijo Bárbara sonrojada- Acérquese.

Severus Snape se acercó a ella.

-No debería, señorita, pero ya que veo que batalla y realmente me interesa su respuesta, voy a complacerla solo por esta vez –dijo con su voz calmada.

Bárbara le dijo algo al profesor Snape en el oído. Quienes estuvieron presentes, describieron la reacción del profesor de pociones como de desmedida sorpresa, asco, disgusto y hasta incredulidad. Primero abrió sus ojos cada vez mas, luego se alejó lentamente mirando a la muchacha sin dar crédito a lo que había escuchado. Luego cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente los abrió de nuevo, se llevó las manos a la cara llevando hacia atrás su cabellera negra y fue a sentarse a su escritorio. Entonces miró a Bárbara.

-No quiero volver a escuchar esa frase en este salón de clases, señorita Mondragón –dijo Snape mirándola molesto-. Es algo repugnante y vulgar. Por esta vez sólo voy a hacerle una advertencia, pero si repite de nuevo esa palabra en mi presencia, tendrá consecuencias graves para usted y su casa. Para mañana quiero un pergamino acerca de cómo preparar una poción reestablecedora.

Mas tarde las venenosas se dirigían a la cabaña de Hagrid a tomar el te. Lenore iba acompañada por James Marcus, su novio.

-Owww… ¿Por qué no es el profe Snape el que nos invita el te? –dijo Bárbara.

-Claro, Barbarita… como si el profe Snape nos fuera a decir: ¡Vengan a mi oficina a tomar te y galletitas! –Dijo Regina- ¿Qué más quisiéramos, Barby?

-¿Y creen que el profe Hagrid haga buen te? –preguntó Azucena.

-Pues con que haya buenas galletas, lo demás sale sobrando –respondió Regina.

-Hagrid es muy amable –dijo Sybella-. El cuida a mi mascota Ximo.

-¿Ximo? – Inquirió Bárbara.

-Es un zorrito bebé –respondió la joven de ojos grises-. Hagrid cuida de el y yo vengo a visitarlo por las tardes.

Al llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid, este les abrió la puerta y las saludó amablemente.

-Buenas tardes, profesor Hagrid –saludó Bárbara amablemente.

-Oh, por favor chicas –dijo Hagrid-. No estamos en clase, no tienen que tratarme con tanto…

-¿Quihubole, mi Hagrid? –dijo Regina tomando la enorme mando de Hagrid entre las suyas sacudiéndola frenéticamente sin dejarlo terminar la frase- ¿Como has estado? ¡Vénganos ese te!

Hagrid la miró algo sorprendido.

-¡Qué confianza! –murmuró.

En la mesa se encontraban Ron, Harry y Hermione que al ver a las muchachas las saludaron amablemente, alegres de que aceptaran la invitación de su amigo. Las chicas se sentaron.

-Pensamos que ya no vendrían –dijo Hermione- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

-Aquí el amorcito de Bárbara nos retrasó –comentó Regina mientras Hagrid le servía te.

-Sí, por unas palabritas casi nos castigan –dijo Azucena.

-¿Castigar? –preguntó Ron frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Te gusta un profesor? –preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

Hagrid seguía sirviendo el te tranquilamente.

-Pues no hay mucho de donde elegir –dijo tranquilamente-. No creo que sea el profesor Flitwick…

-¡NO, NI MADRES! –Dijo Bárbara.

-Me cayó bien en la película de Star Wars, pero… -dijo Regina-. De ahí a algo más ya es mucho…

-Además –dijo Azucena con malicia-, el ya tiene con quien salir. O mas bien donde meterse…

-Y con quien meterse –repuso Regina.

-Por favor no mencionen eso… quiero olvidarlo –dijo Bárbara cerrando los ojos.

Hagrid se sentó en la mesa después de haber servido el te y las galletas. James saboreaba una galletita de chocolate que Lenore le daba en la boca. Regina miraba a los dos niños.

-¡Que lindos se ven! –dijo la ojiazul al ver a la pequeña pelirroja dándole galletitas a comer en la boca a su callado novio-Apuesto a que Barbarita desearía estar así con su… maestrito.

-¿Y quien es el profesor que te gusta, Bárbara? –Preguntó Hagrid- Ya está claro que no es Flitwick… Dudo mucho que se trate de mí… Lockhart hace tiempo que se fue… -Entonces agregó con una sonrisita de complicidad- ¿Se trata del profesor Lupin, verdad?

Bárbara negó frunciendo el entre cejo.

-Entonces el único que queda es el profesor Snape, pero no creo que… –dijo Hagrid y entonces miró como la ojiverde se sonrojaba.

Hagrid la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿¡TE GUSTA EL PROFESOR SNAPE!? –Exclamó sorprendido mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione escupían el te de la impresión de saber que una alumna estaba enamorada del profesor más temido de Hogwarts.

-Esa misma reacción tuve yo cuando lo supe –comentó Sybella quien acariciaba al pequeño zorrito que dormía en su regazo.

Los tres Gryffindor miraron boquiabiertos a la joven de ojos verdes y cabello oscuro. Hagrid sonrió.

-Debe de ser una broma…

-No lo es, Hagrid, créeme –dijo Sybella.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo tiene esa reacción? –Preguntó Regina.

Harry se acercó a Regina.

-Te diré por qué –susurró Harry-, el profesor Snape es amargado, desagradable, pesado, odioso, sádico… ¿Cómo es posible que alguien se enamore de una persona así?

-¡Pero el profesor Snape es lindo! –dijeron las tres mexicanas al unísono.

-Reconozco que el buen Severus tiene un carácter un poco difícil –añadió Bárbara-. Pero no pueden negar que es sexy… esa cabellera negra, esa piel tan pálida, esos ojos tan profundos… me hierve la sangre de sólo pensar en el.

-Cabello negro, vestimenta negra, ojos negros… ¡Por Dios! Es tan versátil ese hombre –Repuso Regina.

La pequeña Lenore miró a Hagrid.

-Oye Hagrid –Dijo la pequeña pelirroja- Tu que lo sabes todo de criaturas mágicas y monstruos… ¿Alguna vez has visto un Pitt?

Bárbara y Regina escupieron el te mientras las demás las miraban sin entender el por qué de la reacción.

-No sé de qué me hablas, pequeña –dijo Hagrid algo avergonzado.

-Oh bueno –dijo Regina-. Es que el Pitt es una criatura extremadamente difícil de encontrar… Pocas personas saben de su existencia… Y regresando al tema –añadió nerviosa-, ¿Por qué todo el mundo tiene esa reacción cuando Bárbara menciona que está enamorada del profe Severus?

-Sí –replicó Azucena-. ¡El profesor Snape es lindo!

-Ustedes tienen un muy extraño concepto de lo que es lindo –comentó Hermione.

El callado James miró a Bárbara con sus penetrantes ojos celestes.

-Yo soy muy bueno en pociones –dijo el niño-. Si quieres, puedo ver la forma de hablarle bien de ti al profesor Snape y así ayudarte…

Lenore se abalanzó a abrazar a su novio tumbándolo de la silla.

-¡Ay James, qué lindo eres! –Dijo la niña- ¡Por eso te quiero!

La velada terminó poco antes del anochecer, los muchachos se despidieron de Hagrid y fueron hacia el castillo. Los Gryffindor se fueron hacia otro lado ya que tenían que buscar a la profesora McGonagall.

Las cuatro chicas de Slytherin platicaban alegremente mientras los dos Slytherins de primero iban mas adelante tomados de la mano, cuando se les unió Sebastian Michaels quien fue al lado de Sybella.

-Hola Sybella, -dijo el chico- Regina, Azucena, Bárbara, pequeña Lenore y Jimbo

-¡Quihubo, Sebas! –saludó Regina.

Hola –saludaron todos.

Sybella se sonrojó cuando Sebastian se acercó a ella.

-Oigan, ¿Ya supieron la nueva que me contó Jody Pearson? –dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No –respondieron todos.

-Pues me estaba contando que iba rumbo a la oficina de McGonagall junto con su hermanito Mike, de primero a dejar un trabajo –comentaba el muchacho.

-¿Michael Pearson? –Dijo el pequeño de ojos celestes- Lo conozco, va a nuestra clase. ¿Verdad, Lenore?

La niña asintió con la cabeza.

-Pues bueno –dijo Sebastian-, el caso es que Mike iba a dejarle un trabajo a McGonagall y Jody lo acompañó. Mike abrió la puerta y entonces vieron a McGonagall y a Flitwick correteando entre risitas alrededor del escritorio de McGonnagall… Como dos noviecitos.

-Tan seria que se ve la profesora McGonagall –comentó Sybella.

-Ay, eso no es nada nuevo –dijo Bárbara-. Nosotras los vimos ayer.

-¿De verdad? –exclamaron Sebastian y Sybella al mismo tiempo.

Regina comenzó a contar con pelos y señales lo que ella y Bárbara habían visto. El incidente había ocurrido el día anterior, habían salido de la clase de McGonagall rumbo a la clase de pociones cuando de pronto, Regina a medio camino recordó que había dejado su varita en el salón de transformaciones. Por lo cual le pidió a Bárbara que la acompañara al aula para ir por su varita mientras Azucena y Sybella se adelantaban a la mazmorra donde Snape daba clase. Las dos chicas llegaron al salón de clases. Regina abrió la puerta y al ver la escena, la cerró violentamente.

-¿Qué te pasa, Regina? –Preguntó Bárbara.

–Creo que ví algo que no vi –respondió la ojiazul.

-No puede ser tan malo –dijo la enamorada del profesor Snape mientras abría la puerta, al ver el interior del salón solo alcanzó a exclamar- ¡OH POR DIOS!

Bárbara cerró la puerta violentamente y miró a su amiga.

-No mames, Regina –dijo impresionada-. Flitwick y McGonagall se estaban… ¡Eeeeewwwww!

-Se estaban besuqueando –dijo la chica de cabello negro.

Se miraron la una a la otra. De repente, la voz de Severus Snape surgió justo detrás de ellas.

-¿Por qué no están aún en el salón?

Las dos chicas voltearon a ver al profesor de pociones.

-Tuvimos que regresarnos por que Regina olvidó su varita en el salón de McGonagall profesor.

-Pero eso no importa ya que en su clase no la necesitaré –dijo Regina rápidamente mientras se colocaba detrás del profesor Snape y comenzaba a empujarlo -. De cualquier manera, puedo mandar a mi lechuza por ella luego…

-Si, profe, no hay tiempo qué perder, hay que ir a clase –dijo Bárbara quien lo llevaba jalándolo de la mano-. Vamos, vamos profesor Snape que se nos hace tarde a los tres…

Sebastian, Azucena y Sybella miraron a las dos chicas sin poder creer lo que les habían contado.

-Ahora entiendo por qué llegaron con esa cara de espanto a clase –dijo Sybella.

-Qué bueno que no las acompañé –dijo Azucena.

-¿Y qué pasó con tu varita? –le preguntó Sebastian a Regina.

-Ah, mandé a Woodstock por ella –respondió la chica sin darle importancia.

-Oigan, hay qué adelantarnos –dijo James-. Ya va a ser hora de la cena.

-¡Pues el que llegue al último es un Squib! –dijo Bárbara y todos echaron a correr hacia el castillo.

*** * ***

Después de la cena, las cinco chicas se encontraban en la sala común de Slytherin cuando de pronto el rostro de Eustaquia apareció entre las llamas.

-¡Felíz cumpleaños, Barbarita! –exclamó la anciana entusiasmada

-¡Vieja! –Exclamó la muchacha en un arrebato de alegría- Si estuvieras aquí te daría un abrazo… ¡Momento! ¿Hoy es mi cumpleaños?

-¿No te acuerdas, muchacha? –dijo Eustaquia con una sonrisita burlona- ¡Vaya que te pegó con tubo, Barbarita!

-¿De qué hablas, vieja?

-Ya me dijo Reginita que estás enamorada –decía la anciana con una gran sonrisa.

Bárbara miró a Regina con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué? Tenía que saberlo –Replicó Regina, quien se adelantó hacia la chimenea ¿Cómo has estado viejita?

-Muy bien –respondió la nana de Bárbara-. Un poquito triste por no estar con mi muchacha, pero ahora que se que se ha enamorado, estoy muy contenta –Eustaquia volvió a dirigirse a la ojiverde- Y dime, Barbarita… ¿Es guapo?

Bárbara se sonrojó violentamente y se acercó a la chimenea.

-¡Es el hombre mas sexy que he visto! Pero no puedo hablar de eso aquí –dijo Bárbara-, puede oir alguien que no deba. Mejor te presento a mis nuevas amigas, ¿Sale?

-Está bien, Barbarita, de cualquier manera, este fin de semana voy a estar en Hogsmeade para darte personalmente tu regalo de cumpleaños. Los regalos de tus papás están sobre tu cama.

-¡Qué bien! –Exclamó la chica- ¡Ya quiero que sea el fin de semana! Mientras, te presento de una vez a mis amigas nuevas. ¡Azucena, Bella, Lenore, vengan!

La chica se acercó a la chimenea.

-Ella es Azucena Montemayor, vieja –dijo Bárbara -. Ella también es mexicana, sólo que ella es de Monterrey.

-¡Hola! –Saludó la chica- Mucho gusto, Bárbara nos ha hablado mucho de usted.

-Igualmente, muchacha –repuso Eustaquia con una sonrisa.

-Esta pequeña se llama Lenore Addams –dijo acercando a la pelirroja a la chimenea-. Comparte cuarto con nosotras y aparte tiene novio de su misma edad.

-Qué niña tan bonita –comentó Eustaquia con una sonrisa-. Mira que Barbarita acaba de cumplir los 16 años hoy y ni siquiera ha puesto los ojos en un muchacho… Hasta ahorita.

La niña se sonrojó.

Sybella se acercó a la chimenea a saludar a Eustaquia.

-Ella es Sybella Xelor –indicó Bárbara-. También comparte cuarto con nosotras. Ella le tiene miedo al que me gusta.

-Es un placer conocerla –dijo Sybella sonrojada-. Y si usted viera de quien se ha enamorado Barbarita, también le tendría miedo…

Eustaquia sonrió y miró a Bárbara.

-Aquí están tus papás que quieren hablarte, Barbarita –dijo la anciana-. Te veo este fin de semana, yo te mando una lechuza para que sepas donde estoy. Me saludas al buen Melquíades.

-Lo haré –respondió la muchacha.

En la chimenea apareció el rostro de Alchemy, la madre de Bárbara. Parecía radiante de felicidad.

-¿Cómo está mi muchacha ahora que cumple dieciséis años? –dijo Alchemy con una gran sonrisa

-Bien, de hecho se me había olvidado que hoy era mi cumple –respondió la chica-. Con tanto trabajo en la escuela hasta se me olvidó en qué día vivo.

-Ya supe que quedaste en Slytherin ¿Eh? –Dijo la madre de la chica alegremente- ¡Esa es mi muchacha! Sabía que serías toda una Slytherin. Tu papá es el que no está muy contento con eso, apostó con Andrés y hasta con Juan Primito a que te quedabas en Gryffindor. Y pues perdió… Pero bueno, eso a nadie le importa… después de todo, recuperó ese dinero al apostar a que te enamorarías al llegar a Hogwarts…

-¿Por qué todos se meten en mi vida amorosa? –exclamó Bárbara algo irritada.

-Bueno, hija, es que nunca habías mostrado interés en ningún muchacho, ni siquiera en algún artista o cantante –afirmo Alchemy-. Muchos de nosotros ya pensábamos que eras asexual o lesbiana… Pero bueno, mejor dime… ¿Quién es el afortunado? ¿Y qué hizo para llamar tu atención?

-Luego les cuento, si les doy muchos datos se me puede cebar –dijo la muchacha-. Mejor pásame a mi papá.

-Está bien –dijo la mujer-. Hernán, ahí te habla tu hija.

El padre de Bárbara apareció por la chimenea.

-¿Cómo estás, niña Slytherin? –Dijo Hernán torciendo un poco el gesto- ¿Cómo te la estás pasando en tu cumpleaños?

-¿Pues no oíste que se me había olvidado, papá? –replicó la muchacha.

-Así te ha de traer ese muchacho,, Barbarita –comentó el señor-. Y dime, ¿Conoces al hijo de alguien a quien yo conozca? ¿O algún conocido da clases o algo? A ver… Digamos… ¿No hay algun compañero o compañera tuya que se apellide Malfoy?

-Sí –comentó Bárbara-. Hay un chavo que se apellida así, se llama Draco Malfoy.

-No es ese el que te gusta, ¿verdad? –preguntó el señor Mondragón algo preocupado.

-¡Claro que no, papá! –Exclamó la ojiverde- De hecho me cae bien gordo… ¡Es super mamón! Además, parece Barbie del mercado rodante…

Hernan se rió.

-Hijo de Lucius tenía que ser –comentó- Por lo que me dices, se ha de parecer mucho… ese pinche Lucius… bien mamón que era ese cabrón. El fue novio de tu madre, yo se la bajé… Y nunca me lo perdonó. Creo que se casó con una tal Narcisa Black ¿No?

-No se, papá, no conozco a los papás de Malfoy –dijo Bárbara entre risas-. Lo que si es que le hicimos una maldad, le dijimos joto y le hicimos creer que así llamamos a los "sangre pura" en México. Así que el muy wey se lo creyó.

Hernán estalló en carcajadas

-Y de seguro se anda paseando por toda la escuela diciendo que es joto, ¿No? –Dijo entre risas el padre de Bárbara- Con eso me alegraste el día, hijita. A ver… ¿Quien más? ¡Ah, ya sé! ¿De casualidad no conoces al famoso Harry Potter?

-Sí, es amigo de una amiga mía de Gryffindor –replicó la joven mexicana-. Lo he tratado, es agradable… Y no, papá, el no es el que me gusta.

-Si, ya se –respondió Hernán-. Tú entraste a Slytherin por que te gustó alguien de ahí… Lástima, yo conocí a los papás de Harry, estaban en Gryffindor unos años mas chicos que nosotros, pero eran agradables. Lily era muy parecida a tu mamá, de hecho a menudo le preguntaban si eran hermanas. James Potter y su pandilla eran bien desmadrosos. Ahí el que medio ponía el orden era Remus Lupin…

-¿Remus Lupin? –Dijo Sybella entusiasmada- ¡Así se llama el profesor de defensa contra las Artes Oscuras!

-Vaya… ¿Así que Lupin les da clase? Qué bien –dijo Hernán tratando de recordar- A ver… ¿De quien más? ¡Ah, ya se! Este wey… No recuerdo su nombre, era de esa misma generación… mas chico que nosotros, era de Slytherin… le decían "Quejicus". Era muy inteligente, y le encantaban las artes oscuras como a tu mamá. ¡Pinche huerco! En primer año el chamaquito ya sabía más maldiciones que la mitad de los que ya iban de salida. Era una cuerda para las artes oscuras y las pociones, pero era bien wey cuando se trataba de montar una escoba, y estaba bien pendejo pa' l quidditch. James y su pandilla lo agarraban de su puerquito siempre. Vivían cagándole el palo. A veces se pasaban de mamones con el pobre de Quejicus… No me extrañaría que ese pobre cabrón se hubiera vuelto mortífago…

-¿Pero cual era el nombre, papá? –preguntó Bárbara.

-No me acuerdo –insistió Hernán-. Tu mamá ha de saber, ella de repente se juntaba con el. Cuando vuelva le pregunto. Era un huerquito flaquillo y narizón.

-Ni idea, Papá –dijo.

-Bueno, de cualquier manera, hijita muchas felicidades –dijo Hernán- Espero que te gusten tus regalos, van a servirte mucho durante tu estancia en Hogwarts, sobre todo si te quieres escabullir por un bocadillo durante la noche, como acostumbras –agregó guiñándole un ojo a su hija.

-Gracias papi –dijo Bárbara- Ahí me despides de todos. Bye

-Ahí nos vidrios mi'ja –dijo Hernán y desapareció entre las llamas.

Sybella miró a la cumpleañera.

-¿De verdad olvidaste tu cumpleaños? –le dijo-. No puedo creerlo, así te ha de traer Snape, Barby.

-Sí, ¿verdad? –Comentó Bárbara- ¿Qué les parece si subimos al dormitorio para ver qué me mandaron?

-¡Sí! –contestaron todas.

Las cinco chicas subieron al dormitorio y efectivamente, por un lado de la cama de Bárbara se encontraba un sólido baúl de cedro labrado con figuras de estrellas, lunas y soles. Junto a el venía una nota:

_Bárbara:_

_Tu papá y yo te deseamos lo mejor en tu cumpleaños, _

_Este cofre evanescente (Una versión compacta del armario evanescente) es mi regalo de cumpleaños para ti. Cuando quieras o necesites que te mandemos algo o tengas antojo de comida mexicana deja un recado dentro, de modo que lo leamos y te mandemos lo que necesites por medio de este mueble. Dentro contiene el regalo de tu papá. _

_Con todo nuestro amor:_

_Tu mamá: Alchemy Morningside de Mondragón._

_¡MUCHAS FELICIDADES! _

Bárbara miró a sus amigas y procedió a abrir el cofre; el cual contenía varias bolsas de frituras, tres botellas de refresco de sabor de dos litros, un pastel, dos docenas de tamales en hoja de plátano y un paquete envuelto en regalo. Bárbara sacó el paquete y lo abrió, dentro había una capa.

-¡Oh, por Dios! -Exclamó Sybella- Es una capa de invisibilidad…

-¡No chingues! –dijo Bárbara emocionada y mirando el reverso de la capa- ¡Es cierto! ¡Con madre!

Regina se acercó para ver la capa.

-¡No mames! –Exclamó- Se mamó tu papá con esta…

-Son rarísimas –afirmó Bárbara-. Le ha de haber costado una fortuna…

-De hecho –corroboró Sybella-. La única persona que conozco que tiene una aparte de Bárbara es Harry Potter.

La cumpleañera guardó la capa invisible bajo su almohada y comenzó a repartir tamales y frituras entre sus amigas. Sirvió refresco en unos vasos desechables y comenzaron a comer. Regina miró a Bárbara con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que podemos hacer con esa capa, Bárbara? –le preguntó

-Siiiiii -respondió Bárbara con una sonrisa.

-¡Podemos espiar a los chicos en el baño! –exclamó Azucena.

-¡Y podremos tomarles fotos en rines y venderlas a muy buen precio! –Exclamó Regina emocionada – ¡Nos haremos ricas!

-En realidad yo pensaba en que podría espiar al profesor Snape -dijo Bárbara sonrojada.

-¡Pinche Bárbara! –dijo Regina- Luego luego a acosar sexualmente al pobre e inocente profesor Snape

-¡Ay no! –Dijo Sybella- A mí se me hace que el profesor Snape ni siquiera se baña ¿No han visto como tiene el cabello? ¡Viejo cochino!

-¡No le digas así a mi novio, Bella! –amonestó Bárbara al tiempo que le daba un almohadazo.

-No es cochino –dijo Regina-. Lo que pasa es que el profesor Snape quiere esperar a que Bárbara lo bañe…

-¿No será al revés? -Dijo la chica de ojos grises con una sonrisita pícara- ¡La que quiere bañar a Snape es Bárbara!

-¡A huevo! –dijo la cumpleañera.

-Pero a la hora de tallarle la espalda, a Bárbara se le van a ir las manos mas abajo –canturreaba Azucena mientras le picaba las costillas a la ojiverde con el dedo.

-No, las nachas ya se las agarré, -aclaró la chica-. Ahora quiero ver qué tan dotado está de… otra parte…

Lenore escupió el refresco de la impresión y miró a Bárbara con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Que le agarraste el trasero al profesor Snape? –inquirió la niña sorprendida -¿Y no se enojó?

-Pues parece que sí –dijo Regina-, pero como le echamos la culpa a Cho, no nos dijo nada.

-Pero qué ricas nalgas se carga el buen Severus –comentó Bárbara-. Hasta se me antojó darles una buena mordida…

-¡Pinche Bárbara marrana! –exclamó Regina entre risas mientras le arrojaba una almohada.

-Oigan, recuerden que aún es horario familiar –dijo Sybella señalando con los ojos a Lenore.

Las cinco chicas reían y bromeaban mientras la luna reflejaba su suave luz plateada sobre el lago. La pequeña Lenore recibía un ataque de cosquillas por parte de sus amigas mayores mientras en otro lugar del castillo, Harry, Ron y otros Gryffindor golpeaban al Chúntaro, mientras Argus Filch hacía su ronda nocturna por los corredores de Hogwarts, mientras en la oficina del director, Albus Dumbledore le daba las buenas noches Fawkes, su fénix, y el profesor Severus Snape soñaba con unos ojos color verde grisáceo, muy diferente al verde brillante de los ojos de Lily Evans, con los cuales el soñaba desde su infancia.

*** * ***

Llegó el sábado, y con el, la salida de fin de semana a Hogsmeade y la visita a Eustaquia, la cual Bárbara esperaba con ansias, se moría por contarle a su nana todas las peripecias que le habían ocurrido a ella y a sus amigas en Hogwarts desde que llegaron. Deseaba hablarle del Profesor Dumbledore, de las clases que llevaba, los nuevos amigos que había hecho, pero en especial, se moría por hablarle de su profesor de pociones.

La lechuza con la carta donde Eustaquia le decía a Bárbara donde se verían llegó el viernes en la mañana diciéndole que el punto de reunión sería en 'Las tres escobas" una taberna localizada en la aldea.

Bárbara llevaba su capa invisible en el bolso por si se ofrecía, Regina, Sybella y Azucena la acompañaban; Melquíades también iba con ella. La pequeña Lenore, por ser de primero, no tenía permitido visitar Hogsmeade, sin embargo, la niña se quedó en el castillo con James, quien había encontrado la manera de hacer un dinero extra organizando carreras de sanguijuelas y vendiendo las entradas.

Las cuatro chicas llegaron a 'Las tres escobas", donde Eustaquia las esperaba sentada en una mesa. Llevaba puesta una capa color azul petróleo sobre una sencilla blusa blanca y una falda gris. Al verla, Bárbara se apresuró hacia la anciana para abrazarla.

-¡Vieja! –Chilló la muchacha en un arrebato de alegría al abrazarla- ¡Te extrañé! ¡Tengo tanto qué contarte!

-Yo sé, Barbarita… Para eso vine, para que me cuentes todo –dijo Eustaquia entusiasmada.

-¿Y a mí no vas a saludarme, vieja? –dijo Regina en tono de reclamo.

-Claro que sí, Reginita –dijo la vieja mientras la abrazaba.

-Mira, vieja: Aquí trajimos a Sybella y a Azucena, para que las conozcas –dijo Bárbara.

Las dos muchachas saludaron a Eustaquia de mano y beso en la mejilla.

-¿Y donde está la pequeña? –preguntó la nana.

-No pudo venir –respondió Bárbara-. A los de primer y segundo año no les dan permiso de salir al pueblo. Pero te manda muchos saludos.

Las muchachas subieron a una salita privada en el segundo piso de la taberna y pidieron una cerveza de mantequilla que les fue llevada a la habitación. Las chicas se pusieron cómodas y comenzaron a conversar con Eustaquia sobre las clases y sus contratiempos, pasando por las ocurrencias del Chúntaro. Pero a Eustaquia no le interesaba tanto eso… ella quería ir a lo que tanto le interesaba.

-Te veo cambiada, Barbarita –dijo la anciana con una mirada burlona en sus ojos cafés-. Como que se te ve otra mirada…

Bárbara se sonrojó.

-¿Quién es el afortunado? –Insistió Eustaquia- ¿Quién es el muchacho que te trae así?

-Pues… no es ningún muchacho, en realidad… de hecho es mayor que yo. Bastante mayor que yo

-¿Quién es? –inquirió Eustaquia cada vez más intrigada.

-Es mi profesor de pociones, y el jefe de mi casa –respondió Bárbara bajando la mirada, como esperando un regaño-. Casi me dobla la edad.

-Pero no te preocupes, Eustaquia –intervino Regina-. Ya investigué, y el profe es soltero.

Eustaquia miró a Bárbara preocupada

-¿Y no será joto, mi'jita? –inquirió. Las cuatro muchachas negaron con la cabeza.

-Mas bien es el carácter que tiene –dijo Regina-. Es medio especialón.

-Es muy serio –repuso Azucena mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla-. Callado y muy estricto. Muchos le tienen miedo.

-Yo soy una de esos que le tiene miedo –dijo Sybella-. Entre mas lejos esté de el, mejor. ¿Cómo ve, Eustaquia? Su muchacha está enamorada de un profesor que le dobla la edad.

-Pues es mejor así –resolvió la vieja Eustaquia-. ¿Para qué quiero que se enamore de un muchachito baboso que no podría sacarla de un apuro en un momento dado y solo la metería en un lío? En cambio, al ser un hombre mayor, y con un trabajo fijo como profesor, puede responder en un momento dado y tiene algo que ofrecerle a mi muchachita… Pero díganme: ¿Cómo se llama?

-Su nombre es Severus Snape –dijo Bárbara lanzando un suspiro.

-¿Severus Snape? –Dijo Eustaquia- Escuché a tus papás hace días mencionar ese nombre… pero no supe de qué se trataba… ¿Cómo es?

-Es alto, muy pálido, tiene el cabello negro, lacio y le llega a los hombros… ojos negros, tiene una mirada fría, pero al mismo tiempo melancólica… nariz aguileña. Viste siempre de negro, camina siempre muy erguido, se mueve con mucha seguridad… y la forma en la que habla… esa voz tan calmada pausada, baja, susurrante. Pero su mirada… me cautivó…

Regina le hizo una señal a Azucena y Sybella para que la acompañaran al baño. Las muchachas le hicieron caso y bajaron dejando a Bárbara hablando a solas con su nana.

-¿Y cómo fue que llamó tu atención, Barbarita? –Preguntó la mujer- Por que tu has visto muchos muchachos muy guapos y como si no existieran y de pronto resulta que te enamoraste de un profesor… Cuando Reginita me contó que estabas enamorada en su carta, nadie podía creerlo.

-Bueno –dijo Bárbara mientras evocaba el momento en que vió por vez primera a Severus Snape-, fue lo que algunos llaman amor a primera vista. La profesora McGonagall nos llevaba hacia una habitación antes de la ceremonia de selección de casas. Íbamos Regina, Azucena, el imbécil del Chúntaro y yo siguiendo a la profesora por un corredor, cuando lo ví. El profesor caminaba hacia el lugar de donde veníamos nosotros, de manera que nos cruzamos en el camino. Desde que lo ví de lejos, me pareció sumamente atractivo, con ese aire sombrío, su capa negra ondeando al viento con cada paso que daba, esa cabellera negra… En ese momento, vieja, nuestras miradas se cruzaron… Sus ojos… esos ojos tan negros… podrían perderme eternamente en la hermosa oscuridad de esos ojos…

Bárbara se levantó del sofá donde estaba sentada y avanzó hacia una ventana para mirar el ir y venir de la gente que caminaba por las calles de Hogsmeade. Bárbara pudo reconocer a los gemelos Weasley que entraban en la tienda de bromas de Zonko. Eustaquia se levantó y se acercó a Bárbara.

-¿Y qué sentiste en ese momento?

-El me miró de una manera tan extraña… -respondió Bárbara mirando por la ventana con la vista perdida en las nubes- que me sentí desnuda del alma… Como si Severus Snape pudiera anular mi voluntad.

La expresión de Eustaquia se le iluminó de alegría.

-Te sentiste mujer –dijo la vieja emocionada- ¡Eso es bueno, Barbarita! Ese tal Severus Snape te hizo sentir mujer por primera vez en tu vida.

La joven se volvió hacia su nana mirándola con sus ojos color verde grisáceo.

-¿Y eso qué tiene de bueno? –Dijo la muchacha, su mirada parecía asustada- Las mujeres son débiles, lloronas… siempre esperando al hombre que les resuelva la vida, que las rescate…

-No deberías verlo de esa manera, Bárbara –dijo Eustaquia-. Desde el momento en que sentiste eso… Tengo que ver en persona a ese profesor. No puedo quedarme con la pura descripción…

Melquíades, quien había tomado su forma humana avanzó hacia Eustaquia.

-Yo ya he visto al profesorcito, vieja –dijo-. Es justo como lo describe mi doña. Pero es medio estirado, lo he estado vigilando por las noches.

En ese momento, las amigas de Bárbara entraron de nuevo. Sybella y Azucena miraron a Melquíades.

-Bu-buenas tardes –dijo la chica de cabello castaño al indio.

-Buenas tardes –respondió el.

-Me parece muy conocido –comentó Azucena mientras miraba fijamente al hombre-. ¿Lo he visto antes?

-Uuuuy, muchas veces, niña –dijo Eustaquia.

Regina y Bárbara se miraron entre sí. Entonces Bárbara se acercó a las otras dos chicas.

-Les digo quien es si ustedes juran guardar el secreto –dijo Bárbara.

Zuce y Sybella se miraron entre sí y entonces se volvieron hacia su amiga.

-Lo juramos –dijeron ambas.

Bárbara sonrió y se colocó junto al indio.

-El es Melquíades, mi gato –dijo- en realidad es un animago. Mis papás lo enviaron para que me cuidara y me protegiera, además de ayudarme en lo que le pidiera.

-Como un guarda espaldas –murmuró Azucena-. Entiendo.

Sybella se quedó pensando. Muchas cosas comenzaban a tener sentido, como el hecho de que Bárbara a veces pedía que la dejaran sola con su gato en el baño de Myrtle, o el hecho de que el gato saliera de la habitación o simplemente volteara hacia otro lado cuando alguien comenzaba a cambiarse de ropa o se desvistiera, o incluso el hecho de que había encontrado varias veces a Bárbara, e incluso a Regina conversando con el gato como si se tratara de un ser humano, y el hecho de que el gato parecía entender a la perfección todo lo que decía su dueña, y obedecía cada indicación de Bárbara.

-Siempre pensé que era un gato demasiado inteligente –comentó Sybella-. Ahora entiendo por qué.

-Pero nadie debe saberlo –dijo Regina-. Bárbara podría meterse en serios problemas por meter a un animago en Hogwarts.

-Si, no te preocupes –dijo Azucena.

-Por mí tampoco –corroboró Sybella-. ¿Pero qué les parece si vamos a Honeydukes por unos ricos dulces?

-¡Vamos! –Dijo Eustaquia- El papá de Barbarita me encargó unos dulces de ahí.

El grupo salió de la taberna y se dirigió a echar un vistazo a las tiendas. Compraron unos cuantos dulces para los papás de Bárbara y otros cuantos para los de Regina.

-¿No quieres algo para ti, brujeador? –le preguntó Bárbara a Melquíades.

-No mi doña, gracias –contestó el animago sonrojado.

-Bueno, entonces te compro una paletita de las que no se acaban –dijo Bárbara con una sonrisa mientras buscaba en las paletas- ¿De qué sabor quieres?

Melquíades se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado. Sybella observó la escena.

-Del que usted quiera, mi doña –dijo.

Bárbara tomó una paleta en cuyo envoltorio se leía "Sabor naranja" y se la dio al Brujeador.

-Ten, Melquíades –dijo la chica al darle la paleta-. Te escogí una de naranja, por que se que es la que mas te gusta.

El animago sonrió.

Salían de la tienda de dulces cuando Eustaquia le entregó una pequeña libreta; la cubierta estaba forrada de brocado de seda en rojo con dragones dorados bordados.

-Este es tu regalo, Barbarita –le dijo mientras le entregaba la libreta a la joven- Es un cuaderno "Xiao". Se lo compré a un brujo chino.

-¿Es uno de esos cuadernos en los que lo que dibujas, ocurre? –inquirió Sybella.

-Así es –dijo la nana orgullosa-. Esto le puede ayudar a mi muchacha con su amorcito.

-Pero hasta donde yo se –dijo Bárbara-. No puedes manipular los sentimientos y pensamientos de las personas con ello, solo manipulas los hechos para que conduzcan a lo que dibujaste ahí.

-Pues sí –dijo Eustaquia-, pero sirve para dar un empujoncito, por ejemplo, producir un acercamiento, un encuentro, y ya lo demás depende de ti, Barbarita.

-Hagamos una prueba –dijo Bárbara-. ¿Qué quisieran que ocurriera?

-¡Hay qué hacerle una travesura a Malfoy! –dijo Regina.

-¡Sí! –Exclamó Bella- ¡Eso sería muy divertido!

Bárbara comenzó a dibujar a Malfoy bailando y quitándose la ropa en plena calle con un montón de transeúntes observando y riendo. Mientras un perro lo orinaba. Después dibujó a Draco Malfoy persiguiendo a ese mismo perro que se llevaba su ropa.

-Ahora solo esperen –dijo Sybella con una sonrisita maliciosa.

En ese momento, Draco Malfoy salió de una de las tiendas acompañado por Crabbe y Goyle, y al verlas decidió ir con ellas.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí –dijo arrastrando las palabras como de costumbre-, las tres venenosas de Slytherin y su amiga, la "sangre sucia".

-Para empezar, Barbie pirata del mercado rodante, Bella también es una venenosa –dijo Regina molesta-. Y deja de llamarla de esa manera, si no quieres que venga... la paloma y te mire.

-¿La paloma? –dijo el frunciendo la nariz-. ¿Y qué va a hacerme una paloma?

Las muchachas se miraron entre sí algo asustadas, como si la paloma fuera un temible mago peor que el mismísimo Voldemort.

-La paloma, Malfoy, la paloma… ¿A poco no sabes de la paloma? –dijo Bárbara.

-Es obvio que no –respondió Draco cruzado de brazos.

Las tres mexicanas se miraron entre sí preocupadas y miraron a Malfoy con un gesto lastimero

-No quieres saber lo que va a pasar cuando la paloma te mire, Malfoy –murmuró Regina- terribles cosas ocurrirán.

-Te va mirar –dijo Bárbara en tono misterioso-. Y una vez que te mire…

-Te va a picar la cara –continuó Azucena.

-Y se va a cagar en tu cabello –concluyó Regina- Y entonces, una terrible maldición caerá sobre tu familia. Tu papá ira a Azkaban, y tu te convertirás en un emo…

-¡Por favor! –exclamó el rubio restándole importancia.

-Ríete todo lo que quieras –dijo Bárbara-. Pero si un día al despertar encuentras a una paloma parada en la cabecera de tu cama, no vayas a llorar.

Malfoy miró a sus dos amigos y se rió con ellos. Sybella observó que de una rama se desprendía un hilito de donde bajaba una araña no muy pequeña y se posaba sobre el hombro del rubio. La araña caminó hacia el cuello del chico y se le metió dentro de la ropa. Draco sintió el cosquilleo y comenzó a gritar.

-¿Qué es eso? –Dijo asustado- ¡Algo se ha metido dentro de mi ropa!

El chico comenzó sacudirse la ropa y a quitársela mientras brincoteaba por toda la calle mientras la gente lo miraba azorada. Bárbara y sus amigas estaban doblándose de la risa cuando Malfoy quedó en calzoncillos. En ese momento, un perro negro se acercó y lo orinó. Entonces el animal tomó la ropa de Malfoy y se fue corriendo. Malfoy lo siguió.

-¡Regresa acá, perro sarnoso! –vociferaba Malfoy mientras perseguía al perro por todo Hogsmeade. Crabbe y Goyle se fueron tras el.

Sybella reía mientras se sujetaba el estómago, que le dolía de tanto reír. Bárbara se balanceaba de un lado al otro de la risa mientras Regina y Zuce reían abrazadas y Melquíades reía discretamente. Eustaquia miraba hacia donde Malfoy se había ido con algo de compasión.

-Pobre muchachito –dijo- ¿Por qué le hacen eso?

-¿Cuál pobre, vieja? –Dijo Bárbara tratando de no ahogarse de la risa- Si bien que se lo merece, es bien mamón. Se la pasa llamando "sangre sucia" a cualquier mestizo o nacido de muggles. Es bien sangrón.

-Si tu lo dices… ¿Sabes? Me gustaría ver al profesorcito ese que tanto te gusta Barbarita -dijo Eustaquia-, para conocerlo.

-Podríamos infiltrar a Eustaquia a Hogwarts con tu capa invisible –sugirió Azucena.

-Eso no es problema –dijo Bárbara-. Aquí la traigo. El pedo es cuando tenga que salir…

-¡Le podemos pedir a Hagrid que nos ayude! –exclamó Sybella.

Bárbara se dirigió a su nana.

-¿Te gustaría entrar a Hogwarts por un rato solo para que veas al profe Snape? –le preguntó.

-Pero muchacha, ¿Y si me descubren?

-¡Tengo una idea! –Dijo Regina- para no meternos en tantos problemas, que Eustaquia diga que viene de parte de los papás de Bárbara y que hable con el de lo que se le ocurra. Siendo Snape el jefe de la casa, tiene qué responder por los alumnos de esta, ¿No es cierto?

-¿Y qué debería decirle Eustaquia de parte de mis papás? –inquirió la ojiverde.

-Podría decirle que necesita atenciones especiales –dijo Azucena-. Que en las noches se pone triste, y que necesita apapachos nocturnos de parte de su maestro consentido, y que si eso no ocurre, Bárbara se convierte en una psicópata asesina… Así, matas dos pájaros de un tiro: Eustaquia le dará el visto bueno al profe, y Snape sentirá que es su obligación irte a apapachar por las noches y lo hará…

-¡Eso es estúpido! –replicó Sybella

-Lo sé… -dijo Azucena- Pero no vas a negar que sería muy divertido que Snape se la creyera.

-¡Ya se! –Dijo Bárbara- Dile que simplemente querías conocer a la persona que se hace cargo de mí, hazle preguntas sobre mi desempeño en clase, mi comportamiento, etcétera.

-Esa es buena idea –dijo Sybella.

Las venenosas fueron a Hogwarts acompañadas por Eustaquia y Melquíades, quien había recuperado su forma de gato. McGonagall, quien era la encargada de supervisar la salida ese fin de semana, les preguntó acerca de Eustaquia, ellas le dijeron lo que habían acordado antes decir; que los padres de Bárbara la habían enviado para hablar personalmente con la persona que se hacía cargo de la joven. McGonagall aceptó mandar llamar a Snape debido a que Eustaquia le había causado una muy buena impresión debido a su sencillez y amabilidad.

Snape acudió a donde se encontraban Bárbara y las demás acompañadas por Eustaquia, quien al ver al jefe de la casa Slytherin quedó impactada. Eustaquia siempre pensó que la niña a quien cuidaba se enamoraría de alguien diferente; alguien alegre, risueño, guapo… Y no era que Snape le pareciera feo, más bien le parecía una persona muy sombría, sin embargo, inmediatamente comprendió el por qué le había gustado a su niña, Severus Snape era una persona que a primera vista impactaba, ya fuera de una forma desagradable o todo lo contrario, el hombre impactaba por que impactaba, con esa cabellera negra, lacia, su mirada penetrante, y esa aura de misterio que lo envolvía.

-Profesor Snape, -dijo Bárbara algo nerviosa-. Mi nana Eustaquia quiere hablar con usted… mis papás la enviaron por que querían saber quien se hacía cargo de mí.

Snape se volvió hacia la anciana.

-Buenas tardes, profesor –dijo la mujer un poco intimidada por la presencia de Severus Snape- Mi nombre es Eustaquia Sandoval, vengo de parte de los padres de Barbarita.

-Mucho gusto en conocerla –dijo Snape en tono cordial- Si gusta pasar a mi oficina…

-Oh, no es necesario –respondió la anciana-, ya soy vieja y este lugar es enorme…

-Como diga, -respondió el hombre-¿Podría decirme que la trae por… aquí?

-Bueno profesor… ocurre que los padres de Barbarita asistieron aquí mismo cuando eran estudiantes, y conocen el lugar y a casi todos sus maestros con algunas obvias excepciones, como usted, que es muy joven. La mamá de Barbarita estuvo en Slytherin, y como usted sabe, el jefe anterior de Slytherin, el profesor Slughorn se retiró hace tiempo, y…

-Quiere saber quien es el jefe de Slytherin ahora –dijo Snape -, supongo…

-Así es –corroboró Eustaquia-, y también estaban interesados en saber cómo se desenvolvía la niña en la escuela, como usted sabe, nuestras costumbres son muy diferentes…

Snape la miraba pensativo.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de soltera de la madre de Bárbara? –indagó Snape

-Alchemy Morningside –respondió Eustaquia.

-Creo que la recuerdo –dijo-. Ella es unos años mayor que yo, y fue prefecta cuando yo entré. Sí la conocí. Yo estudié en Hogwarts y estuve también en Slytherin. Actualmente imparto la materia de Pociones y yo soy el jefe de la casa. Mire, le aconsejaría que hablara con el profesor Dumbledore el…

-Oh, yo quiero hablar con usted, profesor Snape -interrumpió la mujer-. Después de todo es usted quien tiene mas contacto con mi Barbarita. ¿Qué me puede decir de ella?

Snape miró a Bárbara y entonces a Eustaquia.

-La señorita Mondragón es una estudiante muy talentosa, en lo que a pociones se refiere, de hecho mencionó que usted le enseñó algo –dijo el hombre de cabellera negra-. Sin embargo, la señorita es un tanto… alborotadora fuera de clase.

-¿Pero en la clase se porta bien, verdad? –preguntó Eustaquia lanzándole una mirada severa.

-Sí, al menos en mi clase, es muy bien portada, y es una de las mejores alumnas que he tenido, a pesar de que por momentos pareciera que está en las nubes –dijo mirando a la muchacha, quien se puso colorada-. El único problema que he tenido hasta ahora con ella, fue que hace unos días le llamé la atención por haber dicho una frase muy vulgar en clase. Pero fuera de eso, es una muy buena estudiante.

-Me alegro –suspiró Eustaquia-. Es buena niña mi muchacha. Y muy talentosa… debería oirla cantar, profesor. Canta precioso…

-¡Ay vieja! –Dijo Bárbara con su rostro colorado- Qué cosas dices…

-¡Ay, pues si es la verdad! –replicó Eustaquia y se volvió hacia Snape- A Barbarita le gustaba mucho cantar… siempre llenaba la casa de alegría con su voz…

Snape observó a Bárbara, que se puso colorada, Regina, Azucena y Sybella se reían discretamente, cosa que lo divirtió.

-Pero bueno, profesor –dijo Eustaquia al fin-. Supongo que le he quitado ya mucho tiempo, al menos se que mi Barbarita está en excelentes manos, eso es lo que mi muchachita necesita… un hombre responsable que la guíe.

Eustaquia se acercó al profesor.

-Cuídemela mucho, protéjala –dijo la anciana tomando la mano de Snape entre las suyas-. Estamos dejando en sus manos la joya mas preciada para nosotros.

-Cuidaré de ella –aceptó Snape, quien parecía algo abochornado por la situación.

Sybella observaba la escena divertida, Snape se veía muy nervioso.

-Mírela, profesor –dijo Eustaquia mirando a la muchacha-, ¿No es hermosa, mi muchachita? Su cara tan bonita y unos ojos muy hermosos… ¿A poco no tiene unos ojos bellísimos?

Snape miró a la chica y se ruborizó, claro que la encontraba bonita… mucho muy bonita.

-Y debería verla en traje de baño, profesor –insistió Eustaquia- Tiene una cinturita…

-Vieja, ven –dijo Regina-, quiero presentarte a mis novios…

La mujer sonrió.

-Si me permite profesor –dijo-. Muchas gracias por su tiempo. Ahí le encargo a mi muchachita, cuídemela mucho y no la haga llorar. Te espero allá, Barbarita.

Eustaquia se alejó junto con las demás chicas dejando a Bárbara y al profesor. Snape se acercó a la chica.

-Señorita Mondragón –dijo Snape mirando a la anciana que se alejaba junto con Regina y las otras hacia donde estaban los gemelos Weasley-, ¿Por qué su… nana, me habló como si yo fuera a casarme… con usted?

-No tengo idea, profesor –dijo Bárbara- No tengo la más mínima idea…

Alumna y profesor se miraron sonrojados, y Snape sonrió levemente. La chica se ruborizó aún más y sonrió, se miraron uno a otro unos segundos.

-Tengo… tengo que ir a despedirme de mi nana –dijo la chica escabulléndose de la mirada del profesor.

-Adios… -susurró Snape mirándola mientras se alejaba- Bárbara…

Cuando Bárbara llegó con sus amigas, notó que los gemelos Weasley estaban tan rojos como su cabello al igual que Regina.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Bárbara algo extrañada.

-Nada, nada –dijo Regina- Creo que ya es tiempo de que vayamos a dejar a Eustaquia.

-Vamos –dijeron las demás.

Las chicas acompañaban a Eustaquia hacia la puerta principal de Hogwarts.

-Ay, Barbarita, ya se por qué te gustó –dijo Eustaquia mirando a la chica con una sonrisa-. El señor Severus es un hombre muy interesante. Y le gustas…

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –inquirió Bárbara.

-La forma en que te mira, mi' jita, siempre se sonroja.

-Ay, vieja, yo creo que es mas por lo que dices que por mí misma…

-No, mi'jita, yo se lo que digo, el está enamorado de ti –afirmo la anciana-. Se le nota en los ojos… Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo….

-Lo que digas, vieja –dijo Bárbara con una sonrisa.

Al llegar a la puerta de Hogwarts, las muchachas se despidieron de la anciana quien partió acompañada por Melquíades rumbo a Hogsmeade.

¿Y qué piensas acerca de el, vieja? –preguntó Melquíades, quien había asumido su forma humana para acompañar a la mujer.

-Con que haga feliz a mi Bárbara estoy contenta –afirmó-. Por que si no… entre tu y yo, le va a ir muy mal a ese hombre.

-No se preocupe, vieja –respondió el indio-, conmigo solo basta… nadie le hace daño a mi doña.


	5. El misterioso agarranalgas ataca

Capítulo 5

El misterioso agarra-nalgas ataca Hogwarts

-¿Qué mi hija está enamorada de… Quejicus? –Vociferó Hernán Mondragón cuando Eustaquia les contó sobre su viaje a Hogsmeade en Inglaterra. El párpado izquierdo le temblaba.

Los padres de Bárbara se encontraban en la cocina de su casa en Cd. Madero, desayunando mientras Eustaquia preparaba gorditas de harina con azúcar.

-¡Ay, Hernán! ¿Cuál es el problema? –Dijo Alchemy mientras daba un sorbo a su café- Severus Snape sigue solterito ¿De qué te escandalizas? Viéndolo desde cierta óptica… Severus es un excelente partido para Bárbara…

Hernán, quien recordaba a Severus Snape como un chico nervioso, inseguro y vulnerable, no podía creer que su hija, Bárbara Mondragón, una chica tan llena de sí misma, de carácter tan fuerte, pudiera fijarse en el muchacho a quien en su juventud apodaban "Quejicus".

-Pero… Barbarita es tan… y Quejicus era tan… -decía Hernán preocupado- ¡Por Dios! Barbarita es demasiado exigente, nunca se había fijado en alguien, ¿Y ahora me viene con que le gusta el ñoño de Quejicus? Y con el carácter que se carga mi hija… Digo, habiendo tantos muchachos guapos en la escuela de su edad, mi pequeña alacrancita se fijó en un profesor que le dobla la edad.

-Bueno, Hernán, hay que verlo de esta manera: Severus es profesor en Hogwarts, y jefe de una casa; es decir, tiene un trabajo fijo y algo qué ofrecerle a nuestra niña –dijo Alchemy-. Es un muy buen partido… ¿Qué digo buen partido? ¡Es un partidazo!

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso, mujer –dijo Hernán-. Pero… si lo que quiere la niña es a un hombre mayor que ella… ¿Por qué no mejor escogió a Remus Lupin? El también es maestro en Hogwarts.

-Oh, ¿entonces prefieres que Barbarita se case con un licántropo? –Dijo Alchemy en tono sarcástico- Además, Lupin no es jefe de casa, y no es que tenga algo en contra de el, pero si otros padres se enteran de la condición de Lupin, no creo que dure mucho en Hogwarts, y ya sabes que para las personas como el, está bien cabrón encontrar trabajo. ¿Acaso quieres que tu hija, tu única hija, viva con un hombre desempleado?

-Pues sí, pero dudo mucho que Quejicus pueda defender a mi hija –rebatió Hernán-. No es que tenga algo en contra de el, si ese pobre menso no podía defenderse de esa bola de cabrones ¿Cómo piensas que puede proteger a mi niña?

Eustaquia, quien ya se había cansado de escuchar discutir al matrimonio, intervino.

-Pues déjame decirte, "Nano", que el profesor Severus es una persona muy interesante, yo de menso no le vi nada –dijo la anciana mientras preparaba unas gorditas de harina-, y se nota que tiene el carácter muy bien plantado. Se ve que es un hombre muy seguro de sí mismo, tiene autoridad y poder, y mucha clase… Además, no es nada feo.

-Es que Severus nunca fue feo, vieja –dijo la pelirroja mirando a Eustaquia-. El problema es que de chico era muy inseguro, y como no era un chico popular, nadie se fijaba en el. Pero dime, viejita ¿Tu cómo viste a Severus con respecto a Bárbara?

-Habló muy bien de ella –respondió la anciana-. Y por lo que vi, a el le gusta Barbarita.

Rápidamente, Alchemy se volvió hacia Eustaquia.

-¿De verdad? –Exclamó con una gran sonrisa, parecía entusiasmada.

-Huy, sí… cada vez que la mira se pone rojo.

-Bueno, era de esperarse –comentó la madre de la chica-. Mi hija se parece mucho a la chica que le gustaba en la escuela… la tal Lily Evans… ¡Qué interesante! entonces probablemente terminemos emparentando con el buen Severus…

Hernán volteó la mirada en señal de fastidio y se levantó de la mesa.

-Andrés tiene que saber esto… -murmuró Hernán.

*** * ***

Bárbara y sus amigas platicaban en el desayuno muy a gusto esa mañana de lunes. El tema del día, era la visita de Eustaquia y la forma en que había puesto nervioso a Snape con sus comentarios.

-…Y luego le dijo "Debería oirla cantar…" –comentaba Bárbara- ¡Yo pensé: "Trágame tierra"!

En ese momento, llegó Pansy Parkinson, una estudiante de Slytherin blanca de cabello lacio castaño oscuro; la chica llevaba el cabello corto a nivel del mentón. Pansy se acercó a Regina.

-Bladó… ¿Puedes venir un momento? –preguntó la chica.

-Muchachas, si me permiten –dijo la ojiazul mientras se levantaba-. Negocios, son negocios.

Regina se acercó a la chica y se alejó un poco.

-Me dijeron que tú vendías fotos de los chicos –dijo la chica de cabello castaño.

-Sí –dijo Regina-, solo que no tengo muchas, mi proveedor sólo tomó unas cuantas, y no sé si sean de la persona que quieres la foto… Pero de cualquier forma, te puedo conseguir la foto de quien quieras en la ducha. Y dime, linda… ¿De quien te interesa? Tengo de Harry Potter, de Ron Weasley… ¡Tengo una de Cedric Diggory!

-¿No tienes una de Draco Malfoy? –preguntó la chica sonrojada.

-No, pero te la consigo a dos galeones, amiguita –respondió la mexicana.

-¿Para cuando? –preguntó la otra.

-Yo te busco y te la entrego –respondió Regina- ¿Te parece?

-De acuerdo –dijo Pansy.

-Y la próxima vez que quieran una foto tu o tus amigas, usen esta contraseña: pongan su mano sobre mi hombro y digan: 'Siento frío por las noches" ¿De acuerdo?

La chica asintió y se fue a sentar a su lugar en el comedor. Regina regresó a su lugar.

-La primera foto que vendo –dijo Regina y luego puso su mano en el hombro de Azucena-. Tendremos que tomarle una foto a Malfoy en rines.

-Podríamos modificar la foto para hacer que lo tenga chiquito –dijo Azucena sonriendo y mostrando el dedo meñique.

-Esa es una excelente idea –comentó Sybella.

La voz de Sebastian Michaels salió por detrás de ella.

-¿Qué se traen ahora? –preguntó el muchacho.

Las chicas voltearon y vieron al alegre Sebastian Michaels acompañado por un muchacho con uniforme de Slytherin, rubio, de facciones afiladas y ojos color café rojizo.

-Hola –dijeron las chicas a coro, Sybella se sonrojó.

-Hola –dijo el rubio-. Ustedes deben ser las venenosas ¿No es cierto?

-Las únicas y originales –respondió Bárbara y las demás comenzaron a sisear como serpientes- Venenosas de Slytherin.

-Solo falta la venenosa menor –comentó Azucena-. Ella está con su novio.

Sebastian se dirigió a su amigo.

-Es la novia del chico sanguijuela –aclaró.

-Ah –dijo el rubio.

-Tú eres Tony Corleone, ¿No? –Inquirió Regina- ¿El chico que venció al boggart de Lupin sin necesidad de usar el encantamiento Riddikulo?

-Anthony Luigi Corleone, para servirles –se presentó el muchacho-. Sí.

Tony Corleone se hizo famoso por un incidente durante la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Fue el día en que aprendieron a enfrentar a un Boggart. Cuando Lupin lo llamó a enfrentarse a dicha criatura, esta se transformó en un hombre extremadamente flaco, con el cabello corto, parado con mechones rubios pintados, de modales afeminados, vestido de manera estrafalaria, con unas mallas moradas de red y un calzoncillo rosa chillante; llevaba una estola de plumas moradas y rosas, tacones cubiertos de lentejuelas y pestañas postizas. El sujeto se acercó contoneándose hacia el.

El muchacho, de origen italiano no supo cómo hacer el encantamiento (El boggart ya se veía lo suficientemente ridículo), de modo que tomó a Malfoy, que estaba justo detrás de el y lo usó de escudo humano ante las risas de los demás. Lupin le habría restado puntos a Slytherin, de no ser por que le pareció demasiado gracioso el movimiento del muchacho.

-Y a todo esto –dijo Sebastian- ¿Por qué les dicen "Las Venenosas"?

-¿No lo ves, Michaels? –Dijo el rubio- Es que son venenossssas, venenossssas…

-Aunque un buen apodo tambien sería 'Los ángeles de Sevie" –dijo el muchacho de cabello negro- Con eso de que son las alumnas preferidas de Snape.

-Paso –dijo Sybella-. Las favoritas de Snape son Bárbara, Regina y Zuce, aunque, al igual que "los Ángeles de Charlie", son tres…

-Prefiero "Las venenosas" –dijo Bárbara mientras mordía un trozo de pan-, por que así no excluye a Sybella y Lenore. Además, hace referencia a nuestra casa.

-Así es –dijo Regina-. Somos orgullosamente Slytherins. No negamos la cruz de nuestra parroquia.

Un grupo de chicas Gryffindor entre las cuales venía Hermione Granger pasó junto a ellos. Parecían muy molestas.

-No puedo creerlo –dijo una chica-¡Me agarró el trasero!

-¡A mí también! –dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué pasó? –dijo Bárbara- ¿Alguien las anda molestando? Orita le ponemos una madriza, ustedes nomás digan quien es.

-¡El problema es que no sabemos quien es! –Exclamó Hermione- Parece que es invisible, en un principio pensábamos que era Peeves, pero el no hace ese tipo de cosas. Y el único que tiene una capa de invisibilidad es Harry Potter, pero el no tiene esas mañas, además, su capa invisible está perdida.

-Ni idea –dijo Regina.

-Bueno, tengo que ir a desayunar –dijo Hermione-. De cualquier manera, las veo en clase, además, tenemos una cita en el baño de Myrtle. Me pregunto que será lo que me quieren mostrar Regina y Zuce referente a Harry y a Ron…

-Oh, ya lo verás –dijo Zuce guiñando el ojo.

-No te arrepentirás –murmuró Regina en tono misterioso.

Al terminar el almuerzo, comenzó la jornada de clases. Tocaba dos horas de clase de Pociones, lo cual a Bárbara ponía de muy buen humor, pues eran dos horas junto al hombre que le robaba el sueño. Las tres mexicanas y Sybella se dirigían al aula de pociones, cuando junto a ellas pasaron tres chicas, una de ellas era Cho Chang quien al pasar junto a Zuce, la empujó. Azucena volteó solo para ver como la china y sus amigas la miraban y reían entre sí. Bárbara y Regina miraron a las muchachas.

-¿Qué le pasa a esa vieja? –dijo la ojiverde.

-¿Tendrá que ver con el hecho de que a ella le echamos la culpa de haberle agarrado las nachas al profe Severus? –Dijo Azucena.

En ese momento, un atractivo joven con el uniforme de Hufflepuff se acercó al grupo.

-Hola –dijo el muchacho en tono pícaro y entonces miró a Azucena-. Ya supe que andas tocando el trasero de otros muchachos… creí que yo era el único

-Por el momento soy libre de tocar todos los traseros que quiera –replicó la joven mirándolo con coquetería-. Además ni siquiera se tu nombre…

-Bueno –dijo el muchacho-, eso tiene solución. Mi nombre es Cedric Diggory, y como puedes ver, soy de Hufflepuff. ¿Y tú nombre?

-Azucena Montemayor Garza –respondió la chica-. Y ellas son mis amigas, Regina Bladó y Bárbara Mondragón, mexicanas como yo. Y me imagino que ya conoces a Sybella Xelor.

-Sí, ya la conocía –dijo el muchacho-. Así que ustedes son las venenosas de Slytherin… Y sé que de repente anda una niña de primero con…

De súbito, Cho llegó arrojándose sorpresivamente hacia Cedric.

-Cedric, ya vámonos, se nos hace tarde –dijo la china y volteó a ver despectivamente a las venenosas- deja de perder el tiempo con estas… frijoleras.

La chica se llevó al muchacho casi jalándolo ante la mirada azorada de las muchachas.

-¿Con que la chinita esta es racista? –comentó Regina

-Esa pinche china me caga –murmuró Zuce- ¡Pero Cedric está divino!

-Quítaselo –dijo Bárbara en tono despreocupado-. Para que se le quite lo racista a la muy culera, así matas a dos pájaros de un tiro. Pero mientras, será mejor que vayamos a clase, no vaya a ser la mala y llegamos tarde.

-Claro… es comprensible –dijo la ojiazul en tono burlón-. No quieres quedarle mal a tu… maestrito.

Las chicas comenzaron a picarle las costillas a Bárbara mientras se dirigían al aula.

Afortunadamente, las tres chicas llegaron temprano. Poco después llegaron Neville Longbottom, quien miró a Bárbara y la saludó tímidamente y Lavender Brown. Todos los alumnos del grupo estaban en su lugar con excepción de Brayan Arnulfo Pérez, mejor conocido como "El Chúntaro".

-Qué buena onda que el pinche Chúntaro no vino –comentó Bárbara.

-Espero que no vaya a venir –dijo Zuce riendo.

-De cualquier modo, si sale con sus "chuntaradas", el profe lo va a sacar de la clase –concluyó Regina.

En ese momento, Severus Snape entró al aula con ese aire de misterio que lo envolvía, su capa negra ondeando tras de sí, y su cabello negro enmarcándole el rostro. El profesor se puso a tomar lista notando el hecho de que el Chúntaro faltaba, lo cual estaba bien, ya que podría dar la clase a gusto sin tener que escuchar las interrupciones e impertinencias del joven que descaradamente decía ser su alumno preferido (Cosa que distaba mucho de la realidad).

Snape se dirigió a su escritorio y miró al grupo.

-Quiero que se reúnan en equipos de tres y realicen una investigación acerca de las propiedades de la Belladona –ordenó con su voz pausada-. Una vez que hayan terminado, una persona del equipo pasará al frente y expondrá. Antes de empezar, necesito que me den una hoja de pergamino con los nombres de los integrantes de cada equipo. Y que la persona que lo traiga sea el líder del equipo.

Todo el grupo hizo lo que el profesor les ordenó; como siempre, Bárbara, Regina y Azucena se reunieron en un equipo y apuntaron sus respectivos nombres. Al terminar, Bárbara se levantó de su lugar y fue a entregarle a Snape la hoja. La joven iba visiblemente sonrojada hacia Severus Snape, quien avanzó hacia donde se encontraba su mejor alumna para tomar la lista.

De súbito la puerta del aula de pociones se abrió y Brayan Arnulfo Pérez López entró corriendo mientras intentaba tragar un pan tostado.

-¡Perdone "maistro Esneic"! –Gritaba el muchacho al entrar- ¡Lo que pasa es que se me pegaron las sábanaaaaas!

Al intentar ir a su lugar, el mexicano pisó la capa de Severus Snape haciéndole perder el equilibrio cayendo encima de Bárbara ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes. Snape estaba encima de la joven con su rostro tan cerca del de ella que de haber estado mas cerca, sus labios habrían podido rozarse. Algunos alumnos intentaban aguantarse la risa mientras otros se miraban nerviosos unos a otros. Ron Weasley batallaba para reprimir la risa.

-No te rías, Ron –decía Harry- No te rías…

Severus Snape se quedó unos momentos ahí, tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado, al igual que la muchacha, quien estaba tan sonrojada como el e igual de sorprendida. Las manos de Bárbara habían ido a dar exactamente al trasero del profesor.

-Profesor… ¿Qué es esto? –dijo la chica mientras pasaba sus manos por los glúteos de un muy sonrojado Severus Snape.

-Señorita Mondragón… ese es mi… ¿Podría quitar sus manos de ahí?

-¿Por qué? –dijo la joven mientras daba un suave apretoncito a la zona posterior del profesor de pociones provocando una predecible reacción física en el.

-Solo hágalo, señorita –dijo el.

Bárbara obedeció, Severus Snape seguía ahí sin levantarse contemplándola… y tenía sus razones para seguir ahí, que nada tenían que ver con el hecho de que aún quisiera estar encima de su mejor estudiante, mas bien era por ocultar su estado de turbación, que se evidenciaba gracias al creciente bulto en su pantalón

-Profesor… ¿Podría levantarse? –Dijo Bárbara- Tengo su varita encajada en la parte interna de mi muslo.

Snape, quien ya antes estaba sonrojado, enrojeció aún más y no le quedó más remedio que levantarse.

-¿Qué pasoooó, mi "Esneic"? –Gritó el Chúntaro desde su lugar- No me estés rayando mis cuadernos…

Al levantarse, Snape tuvo mucho cuidado de taparse con su capa cruzando los brazos como siempre solía hacerlo y mirando al Chúntaro con el ceño fruncido dijo:

-¿A qué se refiere con "Rayarle sus cuadernos"? ¡Ustedes usan pergaminos!-bramó Snape- Y otra cosa, ¿Cómo osa llegar tarde a mi clase y todavía llegar gritando estupideces?

Lo que en realidad había ocurrido esa mañana fue que el Chúntaro como todas las mañanas se levantó con sus mechones esparcidos por su cara, estirándose salió de la cama notando inmediatamente que algo arrastraba detrás de el. El joven miró hacia atrás y vió que las sábanas de su cama habían quedado adheridas a su cuerpo.

-¡Chaaaaleeeee! –Exclamó sorprendido- ¡Yo pensé que era cuento! ¡En verdad se pegaaaaaan!

Después de un buen rato de intentar quitárselas sin ningún éxito decidió utilizar su cerebro…

-¿Por qué se quedan pegadas las sábanas? –Meditó el mexicano- ¡Pues porque aún tienes sueño! Así que si me las quiero quitar… ¡Mejor me voy a dormir otro ratitooooo!

En esto estaba pensando el Chúntaro cuando Snape volvió a preguntarle.

-Así que tiene mucho sueño ¿no es así?

-Bueno, pus yo… ¡La verdad si tengo güeva! –Y agregó poniendo los ojos en blanco- Además quiero seguir soñando con la Barbaritaaaaa.

-Pues váyase a dormir, Perez –dijo el profesor-. Es mas, ni siquiera debió haberse levantado de su cama. Bien sabe que conmigo no hay problema si falta o no…

-Sí, "Esneic", yo se que eres mi carnal… pero… ¿Y los demás maistros?

-Créame Pérez, ningún profesor tendrá problemas con su… ausencia –dijo el jefe de Slytherin.

-Ese mi "Esneic" –dijo Chúntaro alegremente- ¡Por eso te quiero un restooooo! ¡Ahí nos vidrios!

El muchacho se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo. Todo el grupo rió al ver la sábana aún pegada al muchacho que arrastraba por el suelo. Snape hizo un movimiento de varita y la puerta se cerró. Entonces miró al grupo con gesto amenazador. Todos los alumnos de Gryffindor cerraron los ojos mientras se encogían de hombros esperando la sentencia de Severus Snape. Estaban seguros de que por ese incidente, el profesor de pociones les quitaría como cien puntos, además de bajarles unos puntos más por la impuntualidad del Chúntaro….

-Dos puntos menos para Gryffindor, por la impuntualidad de Pérez –dijo mirando a los Gryffindor quienes parecían extremadamente sorprendidos.

Harry y Ron cuchicheaban en su mesa junto con Neville.

-¿Por qué nos bajó solo dos puntos? –Se preguntaba Ron- Conociendo a Snape, ese accidente era para que nos quitara como cien puntos o más… aparte de que nos quitaría aún más puntos por la llegada tarde de ese tipo…

-¿No será que… -murmuró Hermione en tono meditabundo- a Snape le agradó lo ocurrido?

-¿Cómo crees, Hermione? –Inquirió Harry incrédulo- Eso fue muy embarazoso… el simple hecho de tropezarse frente a toda la clase es por demás humillante para Snape.

-Sin contar el hecho de que cayó encima de una alumna en una posición bastante… rara –agregó Ron.

-¿Y no se fijaron que Snape sólo nos bajó puntos por la impuntualidad de el Chúntaro? –Replicó Hermione- No mencionó nada de la caída, no le importó, esa es la prueba de que a Snape le encantó caer sobre Bárbara.

-Pues no sé a Snape –dijo Harry mientras miraba a Bárbara quien miraba a Severus Snape como quien mira a su dios-. A la que sí que le encantó el accidente fue a Bárbara…

-Oigan –intervino Neville algo atemorizado- ¿No será que Snape nos quitó solo dos puntos por que ya no había más puntos qué quitarnos? Tomemos en cuenta que por culpa de ese sujeto, el Chúntaro ya nos han quitado demasiados puntos… ¡Lo mas probable es que ahora estemos en ceros!

Ron Weasley y Harry Potter se miraron el uno al otro asustados. La explicación de Neville parecía muy convincente.

La clase terminó sin grandes sobresaltos, como siempre, el equipo de Bárbara obtuvo el puntaje más alto por la exposición que la joven de los ojos verdes dio magistralmente, apoyada por sus amigas y compañeras de equipo. Bárbara y sus amigas conversaban sobre el incidente, la chica parecía que iba en las nubes. Hermione Granger se unió al grupo.

-Hola muchachas –dijo sonriente mientras miraba a la ojiverde- al parecer a Bárbara le fue muy bien hoy.

Bárbara sonrió. Azucena y Regina miraron a Hermione.

-Hermione… recuerda que hoy tenemos una cita en el baño de Myrtle –dijo Zuce con picardía.

-¿A qué horas? –dijo la chica.

-¿Qué te parece a después de la cena? –Dijo Regina.

-Ahí estaré –dijo la chica Gryffindor.

-Y recuerda que tu querías que te mostráramos esto –dijo Regina- Recuerda que nosotros no nos hacemos responsables por traumas o daño cerebral severo.

Bárbara, que conocía las intenciones de sus dos amigas dijo:

-Yo paso –dijo la chica mientras recogía su cabello.

-¿Por qué? –inquirió Hermione.

Bárbara, quien no quería verse grosera, trataba de inventar una excusa

En ese momento, Severus Snape salió del salón y le dirigió una discreta mirada a Bárbara Mondragón y, como siempre, se sonrojó. La joven lo miró y sonrió, el profesor devolvió el gesto, o al menos la cara que puso vagamente parecía ser una sonrisa. Entonces, la chica se encaminó hacia el.

-El profesor Snape me va a dar… una tutoría especial sobre pociones… de… pelos… -dijo ella y entonces miró a Snape- ¿Verdad, profesor?

El profesor vió la expresión de los ojos de su estudiante preferida, y sin necesidad de que ella le dijera algo, -como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento- supo que la chica, lo que quería era una excusa para no acompañar a las muchachas.

-La espero hoy al terminar la cena en mi oficina, Mondragón –dijo Snape en tono inexpresivo, entonces se inclinó hacia ella con su rostro muy cerca del de la chica y la miró directamente a los ojos y dijo en voz muy baja -. Y es en serio…

Entonces, el se encaminó hacia otro lado.

Bárbara sólo se quedó mirando al jefe de Slytherin alejarse. Estaba sorprendida, y algo asustada, y no era para menos, Snape le dijo que la esperaba en su oficina, quizá para sacarla del problema y seguirle la corriente, pero ese "Y es en serio" lo remarcó de una manera, que no supo interpretar.

-Creo que tengo que ir a la biblioteca, las veo al rato –dijo Hermione y se fue.

Azucena se acercó a Bárbara junto con Regina.

-Wey, creo que estás en pedos –dijo Azucena.

-De verdad que no entiendo como es que no te gusta el yaoi –dijo Regina-. Es tan lindo… Y ahora por no querer ver, tienes broncas con tu amado…

-¡Me salió el tiro por la culata! -Suspiró la chica- ¿Creen que vaya a castigarme?

-Pues no hiciste nada malo –dijo Regina-. Solo mentiste, lo usaste de excusa e hiciste que mintiera por ti… ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

En ese momento llegó Sybella corriendo con ellas. Había gran curiosidad en su cara.

-¿Qué Snape se tropezó y cayó encima de ti, Barby? –dijo Sybella, quien se veía muy sorprendida.

-Si –dijo Azucena-, pero fue culpa del Chúntaro. El muy pendejo pisó la capa de Snape y… bueno, el resto ya lo sabes.

-¿Y tu como lo sabes, Bella? –inquirió la ojiverde.

-Me lo acaban de contar Harry Potter y Ron Weasley –respondió Sybella-. Que solo le bajó dos puntos a Gryffindor, por que al parecer ya no había más puntos qué bajarle… Longbottom anda preocupado por eso…

-Pues no sé –dijo Regina-, lo cierto es que a Barbarita no le desagradó nada… La muy golosa aprovechó y le sobó y agarró las nalgas. Vaya que te diste un agasajo amiguita.

-Pues… si –dijo Bárbara sonriendo-. Y no le hubiera dicho nada si no fuera por que fue un poco incómodo… sentí su varita encajada en mi pierna… No debería guardársela entre la ropa, podría romperse con facilidad.

-¿Te imaginas que en lugar de su varita hubiera sido otra cosa lo que sentiste? –inquirió Sybella con picardía.

Bárbara sonrió y se sonrojó violentamente y una gota de sangre asomó por una de sus fosas nasales. Pronto salió mas sangre.

-Bárbara –dijo Azucena mirándola extrañada-, tu nariz está sangrando.

-¡AH! –exclamó mientras intentaba detener la hemorragia con sus manos.

Regina la hizo echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Hay que llevarla con la Señora Pomfrey –dijo Sybella mientras se encaminaba hacia la enfermería llevando a Bárbara del brazo. La ojiverde aún tenía la cabeza hacia atrás-. Es por aquí.

La enfermera del colegio, Poppy Pomfrey revisaba a Bárbara sin entender el por qué de ese sangrado. Parecía estar muy extrañada por el incidente, pues Bárbara no parecía ser el tipo de chica débil que sufre hemorragias nasales sin motivo aparente.

-¿No te golpeaste o algo, niña? –preguntó la enfermera mirando fijamente a la Slytherin.

-Hace un rato me caí, pero no alcancé a golpearme la cabeza, si es lo que está preguntando –replicó la chica-. Y eso ocurrió mucho antes de que me sangrara la nariz.

La enfermera negó con la cabeza.

-Pues no entiendo como sucedió –dijo la enfermera mientras se levantaba-, sólo puedo decirte que la hemorragia ya se detuvo, así que, tienes que ir a clase. Y cuídate de las caídas.

-Gracias, Sra. Pomfrey –dijo Bárbara con una sonrisa amable. Mientras se encaminaba a la clase de defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Afortunadamente para ella, el profesor Lupin era bastante condescendiente con los alumnos, además de que Azucena y Regina se habían adelantado y le habían contado lo sucedido.

-¿Puedo entrar, profe? –dijo Bárbara asomándose a la puerta del aula de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-Claro –dijo Lupin-, sus amigas se encargaron de explicarme, solo entra y toma asiento.

Lupin comenzó a entregar los exámenes que ya había calificado hasta que miró uno muy extrañado.

-¿Qué es esto? –Se preguntó extrañado- ¿Quién…? Ah, es de Brayan…

-¿Qué pasa profe Lupin? –dijo Regina extrañada.

-¿Quien tenía ese examen, o qué? –preguntó Bárbara.

-Muchachas… saben que no me gusta exponer a sus compañeros pero…

-Ay profe –dijo Azucena- Eso no es exponer… es saciar dudas. ¿Y si se trata de Brayan, qué mejor que nosotras, tres mexicanas lindas, guapas e inteligentes?

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que aquí en la pregunta 15, dice: "Menciona a un famoso caza vampiros" y su compañero puso… El Santo… aparte mencionó la cantidad de momias que cazó en Guanajuato… ¿Quien es el Santo?

Las tres mexicanas comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Qué sucede señoritas de qué se ríen? –inquirió Lupin.

-De que el Chúntaro comprendió la pregunta –dijo Regina-. El problema es que no sabe distinguir entre la realidad y la ficción…

-El Santo es un famoso luchador en México –dijo Bárbara entre risas-, es un personaje muy famoso de la cultura popular mexicana conocido por sus películas, en las cuales se enfrentaba a varios monstruos como vampiros, momias y hombres lobos…

-Sin mencionar al monstruo de la laguna negra a los que se les notaba la cremallera del disfraz –dijo Azucena-. Y a las sexys y voluptuosas mujeres vampiro…

-Ah… luchadores –dijo Lupin.

-Aunque Blue Demon era lo máximo –comentó Regina. ¿Y qué decir de Rey misterio? El es lo de hoy.

-Eso explica por qué tanto chocolate –comentó Ron.

-¿De qué hablas? –dijo Zuce.

-Es que el Chúntaro se la pasa comiendo ranas de chocolate y buscando el cromo de "El Santo" –dijo Ron.

Las tres mexicanas se soltaron riendo. Neville intervino.

-Y eso no es todo –dijo- ¡Mandó una queja a la compañía de dulces anexando la biografía completa del Santo!

Hubo una carcajada general. El profesor les pidió que sacaran sus pergaminos y plumas y entonces comenzó a hablar sobre las banshees mientras el resto del alumnado tomaba apuntes.

Las demás clases pasaron sin mayor sobresalto, en herbología aprendieron acerca de plantas venenosas y la clase de Historia de la magia fue tan aburrida como siempre… Adivinación con la profesora Sybyll Trelawney por otro lado, estuvo interesante, ya que Regina había avanzado mucho en dicha clase, y dominaba perfectamente el arte de leer el te, cosa que a Bárbara parecía dificultársele. Luego vino un corto "Break" el cual aprovecharon para irse a la cabaña de Hagrid junto con Sybella, Lenore y James, quien últimamente se había hecho muy amigo de un tal William Birkin y de otro niño de apellido Wesker quienes no iban con el. Jugaron algo de dominó mágico, y entre Regina y James enseñaron a Hagrid, Ron y Harry a jugar "Yu-Gi Oh!". Los dos chicos Gryffindor aprendieron sin problemas a jugar, no así el guardabosques de Hogwarts, quien se había hecho un lío con el juego. Por otro lado, Bárbara y Azucena prometieron llevar un nuevo juego de mesa para la próxima. La plática principal de esa tarde, fue acerca de que diversas chicas habían sido manoseadas por algún pícaro que nunca se había dejado ver.

Lenore y James tenían la teoría de que fuera Peeves, sin embargo, eso era muy poco probable, según comentó Hagrid, ya que, si bien, ese duende tenía tendencia a hacer bromas muy pesadas, no era del tipo que anduviera tocando el trasero de las muchachas. Sybella hablaba de que le había tocado saber de ciertas víctimas entre las que se encontraba Cho Chang. Azucena no pudo ocultar una sonrisita burlona y Sybella estaba apunto de contar los detalles de dicho incidente cuando llegaron Jody Pearson y Reggie Bannister por ella. La chica tuvo que irse antes que las demás al castillo, ya que tenía qué hacer un trabajo que Binns les había encargado que hicieran en equipo. Al rato, Lenore tuvo que irse con James, ya que el niño tenía ganas de dar un paseo por los jardines en compañía de su novia.

Poco después, las tres mexicanas tuvieron clase con McGonagall donde practicaron cómo transformar un animal en una copa, por último, les tocó encantamientos.

Esa noche, Después de cenar, Bárbara se dirigía a la oficina del profesor Snape, cuando se cruzó en el camino con Sybella y Lenore. En ese momento, la chica de cabello castaño volteó espantada y miró hacia atrás.

-¿Qué ocurre? –dijo la ojiverde espantada.

-Es que… Es que sentí algo –respondió Sybella-. Como si me fueran a… manosear o algo así.

-¿De qué hablas? –Dijo Lenore- Aquí no hay nadie más que Bárbara tú y yo…

-Te juro que lo sentí –replicó la chica de cabello castaño.

-Y te creemos, recuerda que durante el desayuno, Hermione y sus amigas andaban quejándose de algo así –respondió la mexicana-. Además, hace rato estábamos hablando de eso con Hagrid. Tu nos contaste que el "Misterioso agarra-nalgas" atacó a la pinche china.

-Es cierto… pero ¿Cómo es que nadie lo ha visto? –comentaba Sybella.

-Tal vez lleve una capa invisible –respondió la pequeña pelirroja.

-No creo –murmuró Sybella-, Sólo hay dos alumnos en este colegio que tienen capa de invisibilidad, una es Bárbara y la otra persona es Harry Potter… Y yo conozco muy bien a Potter y no es el tipo de persona que manosea a las chicas.

-Tienes razón –meditó la mexicana-. Algo muy extraño está pasando.

-Bueno pero ya averiguaremos después… Tu tienes clase con Snape ¿No es así? –dijo Sybella con un destello de picardía en sus ojos grises.

-Seeh –respondió la mexicana con desgano, pensando que sería castigada-. Será mejor que me vaya si es que quiero entender las lecciones, además, mi "precious" se enojará si llego tarde.

-¡Provecho! –dijo Sybella guiñándole un ojo.

-Si… claro –dijo la chica mientras se encaminaba a la oficina de Snape.

Bárbara entró algo nerviosa encontrándose con el profesor sentado en el escritorio, quien sin levantar los ojos de los papeles que revisaba en el escritorio dijo:

-Sientese, señorita.

La chica hizo lo que el profesor le dijo.

-Pociones… de pelos… -dijo Snape con su voz pausada y susurrante- ¿No se le ocurrió nada mejor que pociones… De pelos? ¿Y se puede saber qué clase de pociones de… pelos se supone que voy a enseñarle yo?

-Bueno… yo…

-¿Cree usted que esto está bien? –Dijo el profesor- No solo le mintió a sus amigas, si no que me usó de excusa… y ahora tendrá que pasar aquí varias semanas hasta que sus compañeras realmente crean que le doy tutoría sobre pociones de… pelos.

Bárbara no dijo nada, sólo desvió la mirada. Su rostro estaba sonrojado.

-Usted pudo haberme desmentido si tanto le molestó –dijo ella con la mirada baja y el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Y qué hubiera aprendido usted de esto, Mondragón? –Dijo Snape- Es mejor que esté aquí y le diga las verdades en su cara, después de todo, para eso soy su maestro, para enseñarle lo que está bien y está mal.

Bárbara agachó la mirada, estaba más roja, se sentía avergonzada. Si bien tenía razón, se lo estaba diciendo de una manera muy dura… El profesor la miró.

-Bien espero que entienda y no lo vuelva a hacer, ya que me está forzando a mentir por usted, y… a mí no me gusta hacer eso.

-No era necesario que lo hiciera –dijo la muchacha-, de todos modos… gracias.

-Bien señorita.

Snape se dirigió a su mesa sin decirle nada más.

-¿Y ora? –inquirió la chica.

-Pues va a quedarse ahí sentada –respondió el profesor.

-¿Haciendo qué?

-Nada –replicó el- Solo va a quedarse ahí sentada.

-¡Aburridooooouuuu!

-Pues ese será su castigo por hacerme mentir… y si me permite, tengo mucho trabajo qué hacer así que por favor, no me interrumpa.

-¿O sea que usted pretende que yo me quede aquí aplastada viéndole la cara mientras usted revisa todo eso?

-Así es –confirmó el profesor-. Y esto será todos los días de manera que parezca convincente el hecho de que le estoy enseñando sobre pociones de… pelos

-¡Bonita chingadera! –murmuró Bárbara cruzándose de brazos.

Mientras tanto, Hermione estaba en el baño de Myrtle con Azucena y Regina. Zuce traía su Laptop encendida.

-Bueno, Hermione –dijo Regina- ¿Estás lista?

-Si –respondió la chica.

-¿Y estás segura, segura segura? –dijo Regina- Por que ya después no podremos devolverte tu inocencia ni nada.

-Si, les digo que estoy lista –replicó la Gryffindor.

-Pues aquí está lo que te queríamos mostrar –dijo Zuce en tono misterioso-. ¡YAOI!

En la pantalla de la computadora portátil aparecieron imágenes de Harry Potter y Ron Weasley en un aspecto bastante explícito, en poses muy comprometedoras.

-¡OH POR DIOS! –Gritó Hermione.

-¡Ah, vamos Hermione! –Dijo la ojiazul- ¡Como si no te lo hubieras esperado!

-¡Vamos, se les nota hasta por los poros, mujer! –indicó Zuce.

-¡Pero claro que no es cierto! –dijo Hermione- Ellos solo son amigos…

-¡A otro perro con ese hueso! –exclamó Zuce.

-¿Qué? –dijo Hermione sin entender

-Quiere decir que no creemos eso… ¡Por Dios, siempre andan juntos! Y se desaparecen… ¿No es así, Hermione?

-Pero yo voy con ellos –murmuró la chica.

-¿Siempre, Hermione? –dijo Regina- ¿Siempre?

-Bueno yo…

-Hermione, eso no tiene nada de malo –dijo Zuce en tono condescendiente mientras le acariciaba el cabello a Hermione- El amor es el amor… ¿No lo crees?

-Bueno, pues…

-Además si ellos se quieren –continué Regina- ¿No crees que sentirán horrible de que tu, su mejor amiga los juzgue y los critique? Lo que ellos necesitan es saber que pueden confiar en ti…

-Necesitan tu apoyo y comprensión –dijo Azucena.

Hermione se quedó pensando…

En la oficina de Severus Snape, las cosas iban igual. Bárbara Mondragón estaba muerta de aburrimiento mientras el profesor Snape revisaba papeles tranquilamente mientras le dedicaba una discreta mirada de cuando en cuando para –según el- asegurarse que estuviera bien.

-Profeeee…. –dijo ella con un tono meloso y perezoso al mismo tiempo.

-Dígame, señorita…

-Tengo sed.

-Pues tome agua, Mondragón.

-No puedo.

Severus Snape levantó la mirada y la vió.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Por que estoy castigada aquí y no me debo levantar –replicó la muchacha con voz de niña inocente.

Snape tomó aire y se levantó.

-Bien, enseguida vengo con su agua… señorita –dijo mientras se dirigía a otro cuarto dispuesto a llevarle agua.

Bárbara sonrió, la chica bien sabía que de haber sido ella otra persona, ni siquiera le habría contestado. Snape le llevó un vaso grande lleno de agua.

-Aquí tiene, señorita Mondragón –dijo entregándole el vaso.

-Es mucha… no me la voy a acabar…

-Pues no es para que se lo acabe, señorita… es por si más de rato le da más sed, para no tener que levantarme de nuevo.

-Bueno… -dijo la muchacha

Snape siguió con lo que estaba haciendo mientras la chica tomaba agua. Hubo un momento en el cual Snape volteó a verla. Bárbara Mondragón era muy hermosa, sin duda… había algo en ella que lo hacía sentir extraño, pero dejó eso de lado y volvió a su trabajo… sin éxito alguno.

-Profeeeeeee…

-¿Qué?

-¿Me da un abrazo?

Snape levantó la mirada sin dar crédito a lo que había escuchado.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Dije que quiero que usted me abrace, profesor Snape.

-¿Y para qué quiere que la abrace, señorita?

-Necesito cariño –replicó la joven

Snape tomó aire y la miró; se levantó y sin saber por qué, se acercó a ella, se arrodilló para estar a su altura y la abrazó. La muchacha cerró los ojos abandonándose a aquel abrazo y apoyó su rostro en el pecho del profesor. Y sin saber por qué, en aquel instante, Severus Snape se sintió realmente amado, como jamás en su vida se había sentido.

-Qué agradable… -susurró la joven aspirando el aroma de ese hombre que le había robado el alma desde el primer instante en que lo vio- nunca antes me había sentido así.

-Yo… tampoco, señorita –murmuró el cerrando sus ojos mientras sentía la calidez de ese abrazo-, yo tampoco.

Bárbara Mondragón y Severus Snape permanecieron abrazados durante varios minutos. La joven se sujetó con más fuerza al cuerpo del profesor de pociones.

-Profesor… yo… yo lo quiero –dijo ella aferrándose con mas fuerza a Snape-. Lo quiero mucho…

El la abrazó con más fuerza como si en cualquier momento se fuera a ir, como si todo aquello fuera una ilusión y fuera a desaparecer. Parecía como si los dos tuvieran el mismo pensamiento, el mismo temor.

-Yo… yo también… -murmuró Snape de manera casi inaudible, como en un suspiro.

En ese momento, el profesor abrió los ojos y se separó de ella suavemente mirándola con sus ojos negros fijos en los de ella.

-_¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?_ – Pensó el mientras la miraba- _Esto no está bien… no quiero que ella piense que yo…_

-Señorita… espero que esto sea todo… por que en verdad estoy muy ocupado. Tengo que trabajar.

El profesor regresó a su escritorio y volvió a pegar la mirada en los papeles que desde hacía horas tenía ahí.

-Profeeeeeeee…

Snape la miró molesto.

-¿Ahora qué, señorita? –Dijo- ¿Otro abrazo? Ya no, créame.

-Estoy aburrida.

-Pues la idea de que esté aquí, señorita, no es para que se divierta…

-Pero pues tampoco es para que me muera de aburrimiento, profe…

-Bien, entonces lea un libro –dijo Snape irritado.

-No tengo –dijo en un tono infantil.

-Entonces escriba uno –dijo dándole un pergamino y una pluma con tinta-. Y cuando termine, me lo lee.

La muchacha lo miró con una expresión tierna y suplicante en sus ojos color verde grisáceo, la cual empleaba cada vez que quería manipular a su padre o a cualquier persona del sexo masculino… y que nunca le fallaba.

-Y deje de mirarme así, señorita Mondragón –dijo en tono estricto-. Ni crea que con esa mirada me va a convencer.

La joven bajó la mirada y comenzó a escribir.

Harry Potter y Ron Weasley caminaban por el pasillo cerca del baño de Myrtle. Ambos estaban extrañados del hecho de que Hermione se haya separado de ellos para ir a conversar con dos Slytherins. Casi todo el mundo en Hogwarts tenía la idea de que la casa Slytherin, y los alumnos de esta, eran malvados, si no es que antipáticos y muy dados a discriminar a la gente de ascendencia muggle, sin embargo, ahí estaban esas niñas mexicanas y sus dos amigas que parecían ser muy diferentes a la mayoría de las personas pertenecientes a la casa de la cual Severus Snape era jefe.

-Lo que me sigue pareciendo increíble –dijo Harry-, es que pueda existir alguien que se enamore de Snape… con lo amargado que es…

-Y vaya que Snape tiene suerte –comentó Ron- ¡Mira que Bárbara no está nada mal! ¿No le habrá dado una poción de amor a la chica? Con eso de que está mas feo que un refrigerador por detrás… No lo entiendo… ¡Nadie lo entiende!

-Sólo sus amigas Regina y Azucena –afirmó Harry-. Sybella Xelor me contó que Bárbara quiere todo con Snape. Y cuando digo eso me refiero a TODO.

El pelirrojo hizo una mueca de asco.

-No puedo creerlo –murmuró-. Creo que esa niña está seriamente perturbada…

-O tal vez está bajo la maldición Imperius –comentó Harry-. Mira que para acostarse con ese desgraciado habría que estar bajo la maldición Imperius.

En ese instante, mientras Severus Snape revisaba los trabajos en su despacho en compañía de Bárbara, el profesor sintió un escalofrío que recorría toda su espalda, la joven lo notó de inmediato junto a la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del hombre al que amaba.

-¿Qué le pasa, profesor? –Preguntó la chica- ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Si, no es nada –respondió el.

-¡Por favor, profesor! –Dijo la chica- Se nota que algo le ocurrió ¿Qué fue?

-Ya que insiste, le diré –dijo Snape mirándola con seriedad-. De repente me sentí… poco atractivo…

-¡Ay nooooo profe! –Dijo ella en un tono que denotaba que la respuesta del profesor la había enternecido- ¡Usted está liiindooooo!

Snape se ruborizó y la miró extrañado, solo atinando a responder:

-Gracias… creo.

Mientras tanto, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley estallaron en carcajadas mientras llegaban al baño de Myrtle. En ese momento, Harry tropezó y estuvo a punto de caerse hasta que el pelirrojo lo sostuvo. En ese momento, Hermione quien venía saliendo del baño, solo alcanzó a ver a Ron abrazado de Harry.

-¡OH, POR DIOS! –Gritó la chica mientras se llevaba ambas manos al rostro y salía corriendo en dirección opuesta.

Los dos muchachos se quedaron viendo como Hermione corría sin entender la razón.

-¿Qué le pasa? –murmuró Ron algo sonrojado.

-Debe estar en sus días –dijo Harry.

En ese momento las dos venenosas salieron del baño y se encontraron con los muchachos.

-Hola Harry –saludó Azucena-, hola Ron

-¿Y Hermione? –preguntó Regina.

-Se acaba de ir corriendo –dijo el pelirrojo.

-Después de habernos visto y gritado: "Oh, por Dios" –comentó Potter.

Las dos chicas intercambiaron una mirada sonriendo con picardía.

-¿Pues qué estaban haciendo, muchachos? –dijo Regina

-¿No será que se estaban besando, cochinotes? –murmuró Azucena.

-¡CLARO QUE NO! –Gritaron los dos Gryffindor

-Lo que pasa es que… me tropecé y Ron me sostuvo para que no me cayera –dijo Harry sonrojado.

-Bueno, mas bien lo abracé… no quería que Harry se lastimara –murmuró Ron.

-Gracias Ron –dijo Potter apenado y mirando en otra dirección-. Y por cierto… qué bonitos ojos tienes…

-Bueno, Harry –dijo Ron-. Los tuyos no son feos… no son nada feos.

-¿Pero qué dices, Ron? –Dijo Harry esquivando la mirada del pelirrojo apenado- Los míos siempre están cubiertos por estas gafas.

Ron le quitó los lentes y obligándolo a mirarlo le dijo:

-Con ellos o sin ellos, tus ojos son hermosos, Harry…

Las dos Slytherins miraban la escena extasiadas…

-Ay wey… no mames –decía Regina- ¡Se van a besar wey! ¡Y en frente de nosotros!

-¡Uuuuuuuy! ¡Qué excitante! –murmuró Azucena.

Harry y Ron se acercaban el uno al otro lentamente… y a milímetros de besarse…. Las dos chicas dieron un gritito de alegría y los dos muchachos se separaron sorprendidos. Se despidieron precipitadamente y se fueron.

Snape seguía revisando sus papeles en su escritorio mientras Bárbara escribía en el pergamino afanosamente. El jefe de Slytherin no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sentido en el momento en que abrazó a su estudiante preferida. Posó su vista en Bárbara, quien seguía escribiendo. Luego de unos minutos, la chica levantó la mano emocionada.

-¡Ya terminé profesor Snape! –dijo.

-Bien señorita, proceda a leerme su historia.

La chica comenzó a leer:

-El cuento se llama "Make Mao" –empezó la niña--Había una vez una ballena blanca llamada Make Mao… era grandísima, enorme. Un pirata se quería comer a Make Mao, y decía: "Make Mao, Make Mao" y parecía que no sabía decir otra cosa, por que solo se la pasaba diciendo "Make Mao". Y es que en solo pensar en la cantidad de chuletas de ballena que se comería, pues no podía dejar de pensar en eso. El pirata vivía tratando de matar a Make Mao para comérsela, pero siempre en cada intento de cazarla el menso del pirata se caía de hocico al mar. Una mañana, Make Mao, estaba cansada de tantas pendejadas del pirata, y se lo comió a el junto con toda su tripulación, y todos se murieron. Fin.

Snape la miró con una cara de sorpresa que no sabía se era mala o buena. La chica esperaba la respuesta del profesor.

-Que historia tan… hambrienta –comentó Snape.

-¿Le parece?

-Sí, de hecho ya tengo hambre. Y eso que hace rato que cenamos.

-Pues vamos a come…

-No –interrumpió Snape-, está castigada.

-Culo… -murmuró la chica.

-¿Qué? –gritó el.

-Nada, profe…

-Bueno, si no le importa, tengo que revisar estos trabajos –dijo Snape tomando sus papeles y siguiendo su trabajo.

La mexicana se sentó de nuevo con una pequeña mueca en el rostro. Severus siguió con su trabajo tranquilamente durante un buen rato.

-Profeeeeeeeeeeeee…

Snape la miró un poco molesto.

-¿Y ahora qué necesita?

-¡Tengo sueño!

-Pues duérmase, Mondragón.

Bárbara intentó recargarse en el escritorio pero el profesor la miró con dureza.

-No ocupe mi espacio, señorita –dijo el con la voz muy baja-. Bien puede dormir en su silla.

-Malo… -gimoteó la chica mirándolo con una mirada a punto del llanto.

La chica se hizo bolita en el sillón tapizado de cuero negro y se quedó dormida. Por fín, el jefe de Slytherin pudo trabajar a gusto pero entre su trabajo, dirigía de cuando en cuando una breve mirada a la joven mexicana. Por un momento, Severus Snape sonrió ligeramente, en verdad Bárbara era linda, si tan solo fuera así de tranquila todo el tiempo, sin embargo era tarde, y ya era tiempo de que se fuera a dormir a su habitación, ya que –aunque muy en el fondo Snape lo hubiera deseado así-, no podía quedarse ahí toda la noche.

El se levantó y caminó hacia donde ella estaba dormida y se arrodilló junto a la muchacha. La observó durante unos minutos; ella estaba dormida acurrucada en el sillón. Se veía tan tranquila, tan serena y tan dulce. Severus Snape no pudo reprimir un intenso deseo de acariciar el cabello de la joven y el contorno de su rostro, suave, muy suave… cual si fuera de cristal y en cualquier momento fuera a romperse… El profesor de pociones sonrió levemente mirando la tranquilidad y la paz que reflejaba el rostro de Bárbara. Deseando que se quedara así por siempre y poder tenerla junto a el. Pero el sabía que tenía que levantarla, por más que el deseara acurrucarla entre sus brazos contra su pecho, sabía que era necesario que la chica durmiera en su habitación.

Snape la movió levemente y susurró en el oído de la chica, sin verdaderas intenciones de hacerlo.

-Señorita, señorita Mondragón –murmuró suavemente-. Ya debe levantarse, tiene que ir a su cuarto…

-¿Qué? –Susurró suavemente entre dormida y despierta abriendo levemente los ojos- ¿Qué sucede?

Ella levantó el rostro hasta quedar a unos pocos milímetros del hombre de negro que la acompañaba, perdido en la visión de los ojos verdes que se abrían poco a poco ante su oscura mirada, haciéndolo sentir que su alma ardía en llamas con una pasión nunca antes sentida, anhelante de rozar esos labios frescos con los suyos, ansiando probar el néctar de esos labios sonrosados que parecían llamarlo haciendo que se acercara cada vez más y mas. La joven, por su parte estaba perdida en la oscuridad de esos ojos negros que brillaban con intensidad, como nunca antes había visto, haciéndola caer en un sopor cual si fuera un sueño, sólo permitiéndole notar que se acercaban hacia ella… A una ridícula distancia de besarse, fueron interrumpidos bruscamente por una puerta que se abría. La voz de Regina se oyó arruinando el encanto del momento. Bárbara y Severus voltearon sobresaltados. Despertando de ese dulce sueño que estaban viviendo.

-Oye, Bárbara, te trajimos unos taaaacooo….

Regina al ver el casi beso, regresó sobre sus pasos y tocando la puerta suavemente dijo:

-¿Se puede? Por que si están ocupados me voy –dijo Regina.

-No –respondió Severus levantándose y alejándose de su alumno-, pase, señorita Bladó

-¿Seguros? –dijo Regina nerviosa.

-Dije, que pase… señorita.

-Bueeeno –dijo ella entrando al salón seguida por las demás venenosas.

-¿Qué pasó Regina? –dijo Bárbara.

-Lo mismo te pregunto, wey –dijo Azucena sin entender- Te regresaste cerrando la puerta prácticamente en la nariz… ¡Juraría que regresaste roja!

Regina le dio un pisotón a Azucena para que se callara.

-¡Ay!

-Ten cuidado, Zuce hay vidrios por ahí –dijo Regina en tono amenazador-. Te podrías lastimar.

-¿Oye, qué es eso que traen? –inquirió Bárbara señalando la bolsa que Regina traía en la mano.

-Bueno, es que la vieja te mandó unos tacos –explicó Regina-, y era traértelos o comérnoslos a escondidas.

-Yo votaba por comérnoslos a escondidas –dijo Zuce.

-Pero yo les gané el volado –dijo Lenore.

-Bueno, es hora de compartirlos –dijo Regina- por que… ¿Nos vas a dar, Verdad?

-¡Andale! Total, te sobran muchos –comentó Azucena- 25 de bistec, 30 de tripa, 30 de trompo y 30 de ubre.

-Oye, qué curioso, son 25 de Bistec y 30 de todo lo demás –Dijo la pequeña pelirroja.

-Te dije que no comiéramos esos tacos –le dijo Azucena a Regina en voz baja.

-Y yo te dije que no los contaras –replicó Regina.

En ese momento Snape se levantó y fue hacia la puerta.

-Bueno señoritas, yo me retiro para que cenen a gusto –dijo Snape.

-¿Por qué, profesor? –dijo Bárbara-, quédese a cenar con nosotras… ¿O es que no le gustan los tacos?

-Bueno, yo jamás he comido un… taco.

-¡Ay profe, pues pruébelos! –Dijo Bárbara.

Bárbara comenzó a repartir tacos entre todos los presentes. Y cenaron alegremente entre pláticas sobre el misterioso agarra nalgas que rondaba la escuela mientras Zuce y Regina hablaban sobre Yaoi…

-Es que… ¿quién no se la quiere meter a Renji? –decía Regina emocionada.

-¡Oooouuuh seeeee! –dijo Azucena.

Snape, quien estaba intentando morder un taco de tripa, que junto con los de ubre y trompo, habían sido los que mas le habían gustado, al escuchar esa frase de Regina, dejó caer el taco y miró a las dos chicas yaoistas con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Meterle qué… ¿A quién? –Dijo Snape sorprendido- No entiendo nada.

Las dos mexicanas se miraron la una a la otra nerviosas y sonrojadas, Bárbara intentó cubrirlas.

-Profesor –dijo Bárbara poniendo su mano en el hombro de Snape-, no quiere saber de qué están hablando… Créame, no quiere saberlo.

Snape vio la mirada de la chica y entendió lo que ella quiso decirle. Era extraño como sin decirle una sola palabra ella podía comunicarle tantas cosas tan solo con una mirada. Snape no hizo mas preguntas y tomó otro taco.

-Es cierto –dijo Lenore- ¿Que le van a meter a esa persona… Renji?

Las dos mexicanas miraron a la pequeña pelirroja algo asustadas. Regina se sacó, como siempre una explicación.

-Una idea mi amor… -dijo Regina- Todos quisiéramos meterle una idea a Renji…

-¿Y qué tipo de… idea, quieren meterle a Renji? –inquirió Snape, pareciera que quería meter en apuros a las dos chicas.

-Pues, pues, pues… -decía Zuce apurada

-Una idea de que se pusiera a bailar Cha-cha-cha usando un sombrero de esos que tienen chingos de frutas –respondió Regina.

Todos miraron a Regina sin entender a qué diablos se refería.

-¿Por qué alguien querría bailar Cha-cha-cha, o lo que sea con un sombrero de… frutitas? –inquirió Snape con sus ojos negros clavados en Regina.

La chica titubeó intentando dar una respuesta a la pregunta del profesor cuando en el umbral de la puerta apareció Minerva McGonagall.

-Severus –dijo la profesora-. Te necesitamos para una… ¿Qué están haciendo?

Severus volteó sorprendido… no estaba haciendo nada malo, sin embargo, le daba un poco de vergüenza ya que jamás se había visto en ese tipo de situaciones.

-Pues estamos… comiendo, profesora –respondió el jefe de Slytherin.

-Ya me dí cuenta Severus… solo que me sorprende –replicó McGonagall- ¿Desde cuando comes con tus alumnas?

-Bueno, es que en realidad ellas me invitaron a mí….

-Vaya, nunca había sabido que algún alumno tuviera ese tipo de atenciones para contigo, Severus.

Bárbara saltó en defensa de su profesor.

-Pues ya ve, maestra, nosotras somos especiales, y como el profesor Snape es el jefe de nuestra casa, quise tener una atención con el.

-Es curioso –suspiró McGonagall-. Pero eso no importa ahora. Severus, te necesitamos para tratar un tema muy importante.

-Bien señoritas –dijo el profesor de cabello negro mientras se levantaba-, discúlpenme… Ustedes sigan comiendo. Volveré lo antes posible, pero no tiene qué esperarme, en cuanto acaben pueden irse.

-Nos vemos, profesor –dijo Bárbara con una sonrisa-, cuídese.

El profesor se volvió hacia ellas y miró a la ojiverde dirigiéndole una leve sonrisa. Y entonces se fue.

Regina se dirigió a la puerta para asegurarse de que ambos profesores ya se hubieran alejado y cerró la puerta. Se dirigió hacia sus amigas y entusiastamente dijo:

-Bárbara… ¿Estaban a punto de hacer, lo que creo que estaban a punto de hacer?

-¡Un momento! –Exclamó Azucena mirando a Bárbara sorprendida- ¿Qué estaban a punto de hacer?

-¡Estaban a punto de besarse!! –exclamó Regina- Yo los ví, ¡Yo los ví!

Lenore miró a Bárbara con el rostro iluminado de alegría.

-¿Y se besaron, Bárbara? –Preguntó la pequeña entusiasmada- ¿Sentiste bonito?

Bárbara tomó aire y lanzó un suspiro.

-No nos besamos –Respondió Bárbara conteniendo las ganas de gritar-. Estuvimos a una pizca, de besarnos, si no hubiera sido por que ALGUIEN –subrayó mirando a Regina con una mirada asesina- nos interrumpió.

-¿Y quien fue ese imbécil? –Dijo Regina molesta- ¡Yo si me lo descuento!

Las otras tres chicas se le quedaron viendo a la ojiazul sin poder entender, como era que no había captado la indirecta de Bárbara.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Regina sin entender por qué sus amigas la miraban así.

-¿Qué no te das cuenta, Regina? –dijo Lenore.

-¿Darme cuenta de qué o qué?

-Tú les arruinaste el beso –dijo Zuce.

-¿Qué? Oh, vamos… ¡Yo salí inmediatamente! ¡Hasta pregunté si estaban ocupados!

-Wey, no mames… ¡Le cortaste la inspiración! –dijo Bárbara.

-¡No pueden culparme! –Exclamó Regina- ¿Cómo chingados iba a saber que iban a estar… así?

-Ya, olvídalo –dijo Bárbara-, además, no creo que me hubiera besado.

-Oye –dijo Azucena- ¿Y como fue que llegaron a esa situación?

-Bueno… yo estaba dormida, y el profesor me despertó, y donde levanté la cara, el estaba muy cerca de mí –explicó la ojiverde.

-¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó Regina.

-No lo se –respondió Bárbara-. Sólo estaba muy cerca.

En ese momento, se oyó un estruendoso grito fuera de la oficina.

-¿Qué pedo? –preguntó Azucena al escuchar el grito de una joven.

-No sé, vamos a ver –dijo Bárbara.

Las venenosas de Slytherin salieron a ver, después de todo, no permitirían que el salón de pociones corriera peligro. Bárbara y sus amigas habrían hecho cualquier cosa para evitarle una molestia a su querido profesor.


	6. Los angeles de Sevie

**Capítulo 6**

**Los ángeles de Sevie  
**

La profesora McGonagall interrumpió nuestra cena, por que al parecer Pérez causó otro desastre. Quien sabe como, logró incendiar la cama de Potter y la profesora necesitaba mi ayuda para apagarla, desafortunadamente, la cama de Potter quedó inservible, y esa noche, el muchacho tendría qué dormir en el suelo o en otro lado, en realidad, eso no me interesaba, lo que yo quería era irme de ahí, así que me dispuse a regresar a mi oficina inmediatamente. No es que no confiara en las muchachas, mas bien no consideraba seguro que se quedaran solas en mi oficina tanto tiempo, en primer lugar, por las cosas que guardo, y en segunda, me preocupaba el hecho de que las jóvenes estuvieran a merced del individuo que anda por ahí palpando el cuerpo de las muchachas.

Iba hacia allá, cuando eso sucedió….

El joven Potter y la señorita Lisa Trevor venían en direcciones opuestas, y cuando pasaban justo en frente de mi oficina la muchacha gritó. Ella volteó hacia Potter y el volteó hacia ella… Tenía ante mí al bribón.

Las muchachas platicaban alegremente en la oficina de Severus Snape. En ese momento, se oyó un estruendoso grito fuera de la oficina.

-¿Qué pedo? –preguntó Azucena al escuchar el grito de una joven.

-No sé, vamos a ver –dijo Bárbara.

Las venenosas de Slytherin salieron a ver, solo para encontrarse con el profesor Snape tomando a Harry Potter del brazo con fuerza y zarandeándolo.

-¿Cómo se atreve, Potter a hacer algo así justo en frente de mi oficina? –Inquirió el profesor mirándolo fríamente-. Pero bueno… eso no importa, ya tengo a aquel que anda tocando a las alumnas…

-¡Pero yo no hice nada, profesor! –Replicó el muchacho intentando zafarse de la mano de Snape que lo sujetaba con fuerza- ¡Yo no fui!

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? –Inquirió Bárbara levantando la voz. Lisa Trevor retrocedió al ver a la muchacha quien tenía una mirada autoritaria en sus ojos color verde grisáceo.

-Si, profesor ¿Qué sucede? –inquirió Regina.

Severus Snape se volvió hacia sus alumnas. Zuce traía unos tacos en las manos y tenía uno metido en la boca.

-Que aquí tengo a la persona que ha estado tocando a sus compañeras –dijo Snape con dureza.

-¿Harry? –Dijo Bárbara mirando al muchacho sin dar crédito- ¡Por favor, profesor!, Harry no haría ese tipo de cosas.

- Es imposible –dijo Regina.

-¿Qué hizo Harry, Bárbara? –le preguntó Lenore a la ojiverde.

-Harry no hizo nada –respondió Bárbara.

Severus Snape miró a su alumna, no podía creer que ella, su mejor alumna, estuviera defendiendo a Harry Potter, la idea le pareció demasiado desagradable. Snape no soportaba a Potter, y el hecho de que Bárbara Mondragón lo defendiera le pareció simplemente intolerable.

-Yo lo he visto, señorita –dijo el jefe de Slytherin mirando a Bárbara a los ojos amenazante- ¿Acaso usted cree mas en Potter que en mis palabras?

La joven se acercó al profesor sin temor.

-No es que no le crea, profesor –dijo la mexicana- Pero… Potter no haría eso… ¡El es un buen niño!

-¿Quién se lo asegura? –replicó el.

-No necesito que me lo aseguren, yo lo conozco…

-Además… ¡Por favor! –dijo Regina- ¡Harry es gay!

-¡Claro que no! –exclamó el chico de anteojos.

-Eso no importa, estoy seguro que fue Potter –Dijo Snape.

-¿Usted lo vió profesor? –dijo Regina- ¿Usted lo vió manosear a esa chica?

-Bueno, yo… ¡Está bien, no lo ví! -reconoció el profesor de pociones- Pero Potter es el único sospechoso que tengo.

-Pero eso no es justo, profe –dijo Bárbara.

-¿Y qué piensan hacer? –Dijo en tono sarcástico Snape- Es Potter o nada.

Regina tomó aire.

-¿Y si nosotras atrapamos al culpable? –dijo.

Snape lo recapacitó un poco, y después de razonar bien con sus alumnas, dijo:

-De acuerdo, les doy semana y media. Si atrapan al verdadero, según ustedes criminal, Potter será exonerado de los cargos y ustedes recibirán una gratificación como premio… Pero si ustedes fallan, Potter tendrá que declararse culpable –Dijo y entonces las miró duramente, un destello amenazador brilló en sus ojos negros- Y ustedes sufrirán con el.

Bárbara miró a sus dos compatriotas con decisión.

-Muy bien, chicas… -dijo la chica echando su cabello oscuro hacia atrás- Este es un caso para…

-¡LOS ANGELES DE SEVIE! –Exclamó súbitamente Tony Corleone, quien parecía haber salido de la nada apuntando con su dedo.

Las tres chicas se pusieron en una pose sensual imitando a los personajes de la famosa serie de televisión "Los ángeles de Charlie" Bárbara en medio y las otras dos chicas a los lados. Cada una sosteniendo su varita.

-¿Los ángeles de… Sevie? –murmuró Snape alzando la ceja.

-Yo soy Bosley –dijo Sybella quien había llegado a buscar a sus amigas y alcanzó a ver la escena.

Severus Snape le lanzó una mirada fría a Tony, quien se encontraba cerca de Bárbara. Era demasiada casualidad que anduviera por ahí…

-Al parecer aquí tienen a otro… sospechoso –dijo Snape con una sonrisa burlona-. A menos que Corleone tenga una muy buena explicación de su presencia aquí… que supongo la tendrá.

Tony miró a Snape extrañado, ¿Desde cuando Snape echaba de cabeza a los de su propia casa?

-Bueno, profesor, es un país libre –dijo el rubio-. Además, si quisiera andar toqueteando a mis compañeras, no me escondería…Y si me disculpas Bárbara…

El muchacho le dio una nalgada a Bárbara ante la mirada furiosa de Snape y la mirada sorprendida de los demás presentes.

-¡OYEME CABRON! –Exclamó la ojiverde mirándolo entre sorprendida y enojada. El chico tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Snape avanzó hacia el Slytherin con sus ojos negros clavados en los café rojizo de el… parecía furioso.

-Son cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin, Corleone -susurró, su voz aunque sonaba calmada, denotaba una furia contenida-. Y más vale que se aleje de mi vista, si no quiere que le baje más… o que lo expulse.

El muchacho se alejó unos metros y entonces se volvió hacia el grupo.

-¡Y NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA! –Exclamó Tony Corleone y salió corriendo.

Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio un rato mirándose unos a otros sorprendidos.

-Ese muchacho se está buscando una expulsión –murmuró Snape mientras miraba el lugar por donde se había ido el chico.

Regina se acercó a Snape.

-De una cosa estoy segura, profe –dijo-. El no es el misterioso agarra nalgas.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella –dijo Bárbara-. No encaja con el perfil del ignoto.

Snape se volvió hacia Bárbara.

-¿Y me puede decir, Mondragón, cual es el perfil del… Ignoto?

La joven avanzó unos pasos y se acercó a Harry.

-Tenemos tres opciones –dijo la chica acariciándose la barbilla. Un destello de perspicacia asomó en sus ojos verde grisáceos- Podemos estar frente a un complicado complot para incriminar a Potter de modo que sea expulsado de Hogwarts, o frente a algo tan simple como un mero sujeto pervertido. Siendo este el caso, es probable que se trate de un sujeto que no tiene éxito con las mujeres… Alguien poco atractivo, probablemente muy vulgar. También tenemos la posibilidad de que se trate de alguien demasiado tímido con las chicas y, que al haber encontrado la manera de mantenerse oculto, ha decidido dar rienda suelta a sus bajos instintos. De este modo, tenemos tres líneas de investigación… Primero tendremos que buscar más sospechosos.

-Eres brillante, Bárbara –murmuró Sybella.

-Señorita Mondragón, me deja… sin palabras –dijo Snape con su vista clavada en ella.

-Lo se –respondió la mexicana aventando un mechón de su cabello oscuro hacia atrás.

-Bárbara… -dijo la pequeña Lenore- ¿Dices que podría tratarse de un sujeto feo y vulgar?

-Así es, lindura –respondió la mexicana.

-Entonces debe tratarse del Chúntaro –dijo la niña.

Un denso silencio inundó el lugar por unos momentos hasta que todos los presentes, menos la pequeña, estallaron en carcajadas. El mismo Snape reía discretamente.

-No, Lenorecita –dijo Bárbara desternillándose de risa-. Digo, el pinche Chúntaro reúne las características, sin embargo… no tiene la suficiente inteligencia para no ser descubierto.

-Concuerdo con la señorita Mondragón –dijo Snape-. El Joven Pérez es demasiado… estúpido. De ser el, ya hubiera sido descubierto desde la primera vez que hubiera tocado a una alumna.

-Tienen razón –dijo Zuce -, yo opino que el Chúntaro queda descartado de la lista.

-Definitivamente –dijeron Harry y Sybella al mismo tiempo.

-Además –opinó Regina-, ¿Cómo demonios se escondería también?

-Cierto –dijo Harry-, si lo sabré yo… ¡Es un inútil!

Todos asintieron.

-Claro –dijo Snape-, no por nada incendió su cama tratando de fumarse un… "churro"… según dijo el.

-¿Qué? –Gritó Harry Potter- ¿Cómo que incendió mi cama?

El muchacho salió corriendo en dirección a su cuarto para verificar si lo que el profesor había dicho, era verdad.

Bárbara se acercó al jefe de Slytherin con aire pensativo. El profesor la observaba, cada gesto, cada movimiento… en ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que le encantaba verla en esa actitud tan analítica. Adoraba la chispa de perspicacia que destellaba en sus ojos color verde grisáceo… esos ojos… Había varias ocasiones en las que Severus Snape se había sorprendido a sí mismo con sus ojos prendidos en ellos. No solo eran sus ojos, también era su piel tan blanca y el contraste que hacía con su cabello oscuro, esa elegancia, su porte altivo… y ese parecido tan grande que tenía con Lily Evans… sin embargo a pesar de ese parecido, Bárbara Mondragón poseía una sensualidad natural que Lily Evans no tuvo jamás. Pero más que cualquier otra cosa, era el hecho de que ella no parecía temerle y sin embargo, lo respetaba.

Severus Snape siempre pensó que la mejor, o mas bien la única forma de obtener el respeto de sus estudiantes, era inspirando temor, ya que de lo contrario, no podría controlarlos, pero ahí estaba esa joven que no le temía, y aun así lo respetaba. El profesor Snape estaba acostumbrado a que los alumnos lo evadieran lo mas posible, pero Bárbara era diferente, ella tenía tendencia a seguirlo, a abordarlo; incluso lo saludaba cada vez que lo veía siempre con una sonrisa… esa sonrisa tan cálida, tan dulce… La había observado desde el primer día, y el mismo había notado el hecho de que Bárbara ponía una barrera que la hacía distante para con sus compañeros varones, siempre con esa mirada fría, displicente y soberbia, sin embargo, con el era diferente, con el rompía esa barrera y se convertía en la persona más cálida que pudo haber conocido. Además, la chica siempre, de una u otra forma, tenía pequeñas atenciones para con el. Cualquiera, incluyéndose el mismo, pensaría que Bárbara solo trataba de congraciarse con el para sacar mejores calificaciones por menos esfuerzo, sin embargo, no había necesidad de eso, la muchacha se esforzaba mucho en su clase, de hecho era su mejor alumna, inclusive por encima de Draco Malfoy.

Si bien había veces en que ella podía darle serios dolores de cabeza, eso no era nada, comparado con lo bien que se sentía cerca de ella. Snape sentía que con ella podía darse el lujo de sonreír y tomarse la libertad de ser amable. La apreciaba… la apreciaba mucho, e incluso, sentía una atracción muy fuerte hacia ella; le gustaba sobremanera la cercanía de la chica, tan solo una hora antes había sentido una fuerte tentación de besarla. Sin embargo, una parte de el no quería dejarse llevar demasiado por todos esos sentimientos, después de todo, ella era muy joven y probablemente no aceptaría un beso de un hombre que le doblaba la edad. Además siendo ella una alumna, sería un problema y eso lo hacía sentirse algo incómodo.

-Para mañana le traemos una lista de sospechosos, profesor y con su permiso procederemos con los interrogatorios –dijo Bárbara-. Pero por lo pronto, ya va siendo hora de que vayamos a dormir… y antes de eso quiero darme un buen baño.

-¡Yo me apunto! –dijo Regina levantando la mano alegremente.

-¡Y yo! –Mencionó Azucena.

-¡Yo también voy! -dijo Sybella adelantándose hacia las demás

-¡Yo quiero ir también! –dijo Lenore.

-Pues vamos, chicas –dijo Bárbara, entonces se acercó a Snape-. Buenas noches, profesor Snape.

-Buenas noches, señorita Mondragón –respondió Snape.

-Duerma bonito, profesor Snape –dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Usted también, señorita –susurró el con una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

La chica se dio la media vuelta y se fue junto con sus amigas hacia el baño. Bárbara caminaba alegremente por los pasillos canturreando algo. Parecía realmente felíz.

-¿Y ahora por qué tan contenta, Bárbara? –Dijo Sybella- ¿Dónde regalaron galletas que no supe?

-Es que… lo tengo comiendo de mi mano, wey –haciendo el ademán en frente de Sybella.

-¿De quien hablas y a qué te refieres? –dijo Sybella sin entender.

-¿Pues de quien mas? –Dijo Regina-Al papi chulo de Snape.

-Es que… durante el cas… las tutorías, tuve ciertas necesidades básicas que el profesor amablemente me concedió –dijo la ojiverde.

-Explícame bien eso –solicitó Sybella.

-Pues que aquí Barbarita estuvo de castrosa con el profe –comentó Regina.

-Pero todo lo que Bárbara le pedía –dijo Azucena- Todo se lo dio.

Sybella sonrió con picardía.

-¿Todo? –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hubo un momento en que le dije que me abrazara –comentó Bárbara- y ¿Que crees? ¡Me abrazó! y nos quedamos así un rato, y de hecho hubo un momento en que sentí que me abrazó muy fuerte... como si correspondiera a mi abrazo...

Sybella se le quedó mirando a su amiga con cara de incredulidad.

-Solamente tu puedes sentirte feliz de que te haya abrazado –dijo rascándose la cabeza- pero supongo que eso es algo bueno, después de todo si te correspondió el abrazo quiere decir que por lo menos le gustas o no le desagradas del todo…

-Mira, wey, viendo como es y que te haya aguantado en tu modo de niña mimada –dijo Regina-, ya es signo de que te ama ese hombre… el único que lo ha hecho hasta ahora ha sido Melquíades… Y no sé como lo logra. Si hasta te iba a besar…

-Pero Regina lo arruinó –comentó Zuce mirando a la ojiazul con reproche

Sybella miró a Regina y rió.

-Creo que deberemos empezarte a decir la oportuna – dijo riendo bajito- lastima Bárbara, para la próxima cerciórate de ponerle seguro al cerrojo, o amarrar a Regina.

-¡No sean mamilas! –Replicó Regina- ¡Ya pedí disculpas! Y repito: ¿Cómo carajos iba a saber que estaban así?

-Bueno, bueno ya –dijo Bárbara- , estás perdonada, además, de seguro solo fueron cosas mías.

- Pues quien sabe. Mira, si no te rechazo o te empujó o te reprendió quiere decir que al murciélago le gustó tu cercanía. –dijo Sybella.

-De que no le molesta, no le molesta –dijo Zuce-. Si hasta te cayó encima…

-¿Qué quien cayó encima de quien? -Exclamó Sybella sorprendida.

-Pero sí supiste –dijo Zuce-. Que el profesor Snape se cayó encima de Bárbara en plena clase por culpa del Chúntaro.

-Ah, es cierto, si… Ya me acordé… Y aprovechando que ya me acordé, repito: No creo que haya sido su varita lo que te estaba lastimando –djo Sybella picándole las costillas con picardía.

-¡Por Dios! –Dijo Regina cubriéndose la cara con una mano- ¡Sólo fue una caída! No se pudo haber emocionado tanto como para que se pusiera así de duro como para lastimar a Bárbara.

-¿Te imaginas si eso hubiera pasado durante las tutorías en el despacho de Snape? –Inquirió Sybella mirando a Bárbara con picardía- Seguro que ahorita traerías una enorme sonrisa que nadie, ni el chúntaro te quitaría.

Bárbara se tapó el rostro para evitar la salida de sangre de su nariz al pensar en lo que sus amigas decían.

-Pos el profe no se habrá emocionado –dijo Azucena riendo-. Pero Barbarita ¿Qué tal? Si se la pasó sobándole las nachas…

-Yo juraba que el pobre profesor Snape iba a salir corriendo en dirección al baño, abriría el agua fría y se metería bajo el chorro hecho bolita y diciendo cosas como que había sido violado y que se sentía sucio –dijo Regina.

Mientras las chicas se reían, Sybella se imaginó toda la escena. Snape se levantó y salió corriendo hacia el baño con lágrimas en los ojos abriendo la puerta de golpe haciendo correr el agua fría y metiéndose bajo la regadera llorando y tallándose el cuerpo gritando que se sentía sucio y que jamás se podría casar. Al poco rato Dumbledore llegaría al baño y se encontraría a Severus Snape hecho ovillo con el agua cayéndole y llorando de manera histérica.

-Severus… ¿Qué te pasó? –Le diría Dumbledore arrodillándose a su lado mirándolo con preocupación- ¿Qué tienes?

-Es que… ¡Profesor Dumbledore! –Diría Snape entre sollozos- ¡Me violaron!

-¿Qué, pero quien? ¿Cómo? –Dumbledore estaría realmente preocupado- ¿Quien podría haberte hecho algo así? No me digas que fue…

-¡Si! fue la señorita Mondragón… ¡Ha mancillado mi pureza! –sollozaría Snape abrazándose a sí mismo de manera protectora.

-¡AY NO MAMES, SEVERUS! –Diría Dumbledore mientras se levantaba y salía del baño- Yo imaginaba que habría sido Voldemort para que te hubieras puesto así… Pero siendo Bárbara, bien que te ha de haber gustado.

Eso pensaba Sybella entre carcajadas hasta que la voz de Zuce la sacó de su fantasía.

-Pero eso no ocurrió –replicó Zuce-. Bien que le gustó.

-Pues claro que le gustó –mencionó Regina- Si sólo le bajó dos puntos a Gryffindor. Y eso fue solo por el retraso del Chúntaro.

-Vaya, vaya… Al parecer el profesor sí quiere algo contigo –dijo mirando a Bárbara- Sólo tienes que ser perseverante.

En ese momento, la voz de la pequeña Lenore interrumpió la plática.

-¿De qué hablan muchachas? –Dijo- ¿Qué otra cosa podría tener dura el profesor Snape que se le hubiera encajado a Bárbara en la pierna? ¿Y qué tiene que ver con que se emocione?

Las cuatro chicas mayores miraron a la pequeña pelirroja con incredulidad, por un momento olvidaron que estaba ahí y hablaron de cosas no muy aptas para la niña. Pero Regina se adelantó muy rápidamente hacia la pequeña.

-Hablamos de un hueso, Lenore –dijo la ojiazul.

-¿Un hueso? -dijo la niña frunciendo la nariz con incredulidad.

-Sí, mi amor –dijo Regina poniendo una mano en el hombro de la cría- Mira: Ya ves que el profe Snape está medio flaco, ¿Verdad?

-Ajá –contestó Lenore con sus ojos turquesa clavados en los azules de Regina.

-Pues cuando los flaquitos se emocionan –Explicó la mexicana-, se les saltan los huesitos. Por eso decimos que a lo mejor era un hueso y no su varita.

-A mí nunca me ha pasado eso –replicó la niña- Y yo estoy también medio flaca.

-Es que solo le pasa a los hombres, mi niña –respondió Regina-. Es lo bueno de ser mujer…. Sería muy incómodo ir por ahí si los huesos se te saltan por cualquier cosa.

Bárbara estalló en carcajadas, Zuce no sabía que hacer y Sybella la miraba tratando de asimilar lo que la chica había dicho.

-Sus excusas son cada vez más ingeniosas – Dijo Sybella.

Lo que ustedes no saben amigas –comentó la ojiverde mientras sacaba de su bolsa el cuaderno que Eustaquia le había regalado-. Es que ese accidente fue provocado indirectamente por mí.

La chica les mostró el cuaderno donde aparecía un dibujo de Severus Snape encima de Bárbara. Ambos estaban sonrojados y parecía que estaban a punto de besarse a juzgar por la cercanía de sus rostros.

-¡No juegues! –Exclamó Sybella mientras veía el dibujo.

-¡Mensa! –Dijo Zuce- Si hubieras puesto que se estaban besando hubiera sido mejor…

-Habría sido un besito accidental –comentó Regina- Supongo que querías ver si de algún modo se daba que Snape por su voluntad estuviera encima de ti a punto de besarte ¿No es así Barbarita?

-Si, de hecho era una prueba para ver mas o menos como funcionaba en esos casos –puntualizó Bárbara al tiempo que guardaba su cuaderno-. De cualquier modo, no me quejo con los resultados.

-¿Entonces harás un dibujo donde tu y Snape aparezcan besándose? –inquirió la pequeña Lenore mirando a Bárbara con sus grandes ojos turquesa.

-No, mi reina –respondió la mexicana-, por que lo mas probable es que sea un beso accidental… Y lo que yo quiero es que Snape me bese por su propia voluntad.

Las chicas se dirigieron a las regaderas se desvistieron, colgaron algunas toallas cerca y dejaron correr el agua. Bárbara, como siempre abrió el agua caliente. El vapor inundaba el baño.

-Bueno –dijo Regina desde su regadera con el agua helada cayéndole encima- y quien podría ser sospechoso…

-Tal vez Draco –dijo Bárbara-. El odia a Harry.

-Tal vez sus achichincles –comentó Zuce-. Bien sabes que Malfoy jamás anda solo, y el no haría el trabajo sucio.

-Pues yo tengo una idea bien loca –dijo Regina.

-¿Qué piensas Regina? –inquirió Sybella mientras se ponía Shampoo.

-Pues a riesgo de que me linchen –mencionó Regina mientras se enjuagaba el cabello-, yo pienso que es el mismísimo Longbottom.

-¿Qué? –dijo Bárbara sorprendida- Estas loca… además, de ser el habría ido inmediatamente conmigo.

-No, muchachas, piénsenlo bien –Explicó Regina-. Si recuerdan, el tercer perfil del ignoto, es un chico tímido que ha decidido dar rienda suelta a sus pasiones ¿No? Y Neville es el único así de penoso… y tal vez encontró la manera de mantenerse oculto y todas esas chicas manoseadas son para agarrar valor para cuando llegue el momento de atacar a su verdadera víctima –dijo y apuntó a su amiga de la infancia con el dedo-: Bárbara Mondragón.

-Pues –dijo Lenore mientras se enjabonaba el cuerpo- tiene lógica.

-Tienen que admitirlo –dijo Regina mientras salía de la regadera-. Nadie puede ser así de penoso.

Azucena salió de la regadera y comenzó a secarse junto con Regina. Ambas chicas se vistieron.

-¿Y ustedes por qué se bañaron tan rápido? –inquirió Bárbara asomándose por encima de la puerta de la regadera.

-Es que tenemos… asuntos –dijo Regina, quien junto con la regiomontana se habían terminado de vestir- que arreglar. Azucena…

-Nos vemos –dijo Azucena mientras salía del baño junto con Regina dejando a Bárbara con Lenore y Sybella.

Las tres chicas siguieron bañándose.

Mientras, Regina y Zuce caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

-¿A donde vamos, Regina? –preguntó la regiomontana.

-Pues como el profe Snape está ocupado, y no le dimos un regalito a Bárbara… pensé que sería un buen momento…

-¿Un buen momento para qué?

La luz de la luna entraba a través de los ventanales del castillo llenando todo con su luz azulosa. Regina se detuvo y miró a su amiga, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en sus ojos azules.

-Pues para conseguirle su regalo de cumpleaños –dijo Regina sonriendo.

-Uuuuhh… ¡Me gusta como piensas! –Dijo Azucena- ¡Momento! ¿Tu como sabes donde es el cuarto de Snape?

-Me lo dijo… un gatito –respondió Regina- ¡Ahora, Vamos!

Ambas chicas siguieron su camino a través de los corredores del colegio dando vueltas en varias esquinas, pasando por diversos salones hasta llegar a una enorme puerta de caoba. Sigilosamente, entraron a la habitación cubiertas por la capa de invisibilidad de Bárbara.

La habitación de Snape era amplia, pero de decoración sencilla, con una chimenea de piedra labrada a unos cuantos metros de una cama matrimonial cubierta por sábanas negras. A cada lado de la cama, había una mesita con cajones y una lámpara de abalorios. A un lado, había un enorme ventanal cubierto por pesadas cortinas de terciopelo negro. Y frente a la cama estaba un sencillo escritorio con algunos papeles y cajones. A un lado, había una puerta que seguramente llevaba al baño, y junto a esta había un armario.

-Regina, ¿Qué vamos a hacer aquí? –dijo Azucena ansiosa mientras miraba el lugar.

-Ya te dije, wey, vamos a buscar un regalo para Bárbara… así que revisa en los cajones.

Las chicas comenzaron a revolver en un cajón que era donde Severus Snape guardaba su ropa interior.

-Bien… ¿Y cuales escogemos? –Dijo Azucena- ¡Todos son iguales!

-¡No se! –Lloriqueó Regina entre los calzones- Mira, tú escoge unos y yo iré a revisar su escritorio…

-Claro –dijo Zuce en tono de reproche-, Déjame a mí lo más difícil.

Regina se dispuso a revisar los cajones y leyendo los papeles que encontraba a su paso. Entonces, al abrir un cajón, y sin saber como, el doble fondo que ocultaba. La muchacha lo abrió ansiosa de saber que era lo que Snape escondía.

-¡Zuce, ven! –Dijo Regina- ¡Mira lo que me encontré! Pero cierra primero ese cajón y acomoda los chones…

Azucena hizo lo que su amiga le pidió y fue hacia donde estaba ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué encontraste? –Dijo la regiomontana- ¡Espero que valga la pena!

-Mira nada más que tenemos aquí –dijo Regina sosteniendo un librito cubierto de cuero negro con letras doradas-, el diario del mismísimo profesor Severus Snape.

-Wow… -suspiró Zuce- ¿Quien diría que Snape escribe un diario?

-Con madre, wey, pero… ¿escogiste calzones?

-Aun no… ¿Cómo quieres que escoja?

-Bien en ese caso…

Regina no terminó la frase, ya que escucharon la voz de Snape quien hablaba desde afuera.

-Sí, profesora McGonagall –decía Snape-, pero conseguiremos esa cama después, ya es muy tarde.

-Está bien, Severus solo solicito tu ayuda para que nos ayudes a acomodarla –respondió la profesora McGonagall.

Las chicas guardaron todo, borrando así cualquier prueba de su invasión y entonces se cubrieron con la capa de invisibilidad mientras el profesor entraba al cuarto.

-Ayudarle a acomodar la cama de Potter –refunfuñaba Snape al entrar-, ¡Claro! Como no tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ayudar a Potter…

El profesor empezó a desvestirse y entró al baño para desvestirse completamente, arrojando su ropa interior hacia su cama. Las chicas tomaron el calzoncillo y salieron rápidamente del cuarto de Snape, quien escuchó el cerrojo y se asomó por la puerta del baño sin encontrar nada.

Mientras, Bárbara y las otras dos chicas llegaron a su dormitorio. La ojiverde fue hasta su cama cuando se recostó; entonces, notó de inmediato que algo le faltaba…

-¿Y mi capa? –Se preguntó ella revolviendo molesta su sábana- ¿Dónde chingados está mi capa?

En ese momento, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió dejando entrar a Regina y Zuce con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

-Hola, chicas -dijo Regina- ¿Como están?

-¿Dónde chingados estaban con mi capa? –Gritó Bárbara enojada- ¿Por qué toman mis cosas sin permiso?

-Ni te enojes, ni te enojes –dijo Regina acercándose a ella- ¡Que te hemos traído un regalito!

-¿Un regalito? –dijo Bárbara extrañada.

-Si, -dijo Zuce- Como no te trajimos nada por tu cumple, decidimos traerte algo lindo…

En ese momento, sacaron una prenda de tela negra de entre sus ropas y se lo arrojaron a la ojiverde.

-¿Qué es esto? –Abriendo la prenda hasta ver su forma- ¿Calzoncillos? ¿De hombre? ¿Yo para qué quiero esto? Sé que son cómodos, pero…

-¿Qué no te das cuenta, Bárbara? –dijo Azucena.

-¿De qué?

-Ese bóxer, es de tu… "precious" –dijo Regina con una sonrisita.

-Y son recién usaditos –dijo Zuce- Aún están calientes, Bárbara.

En ese momento, la ojiverde comenzó a restregar la prenda contra su rostro alegremente. Ante la mirada atónita de Sybella quien estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso. Entonces Bárbara puso el calzoncillo de Snape contra su cara e inhaló queriendo llenarse con el olor…

-¡QUE ASCO, BÁRBARA! –Gritó Sybella a punto de sufrir una arcada.

-¿Qué, que tiene? –Dijo Regina en tono condescendiente- Al menos no los está lam… ¡BÁRBARA DEJA ESO AHÍ!

Volteando justo a tiempo para ver como su amiga estaba a punto de darles una lamida. Sybella miró la escena asqueada, mientras Azucena se reía a carcajadas, Regina se daba de palmadas en la cabeza y Lenore observaba la escena sin entender…

-¿Por qué Bárbara hace eso? –Preguntó la pequeña- Me da miedo…

Regina abrazó a la niña.

-Tranquila mi amor, yo te protegeré de esa malvada, malvada, mujer….

-Yo diría enferma –murmuró Sybella- ¿De donde sacaron eso?

-¿Pues de donde mas? –dijo Regina- Del cuarto de Snape… ¿Y a que ni saben qué? El profe escribe un diario…

-¿Lo leíste? –Inquirió Bárbara ansiosa- ¿Qué decía?

-Claro que no lo leímos, Bárbara –dijo Zuce moviendo la cabeza.

-Jamás nos ha gustado invadir la privacidad de los demás –intervino Regina-. Somos respetuosas.

-En este momento averiguamos –dijo Bárbara.

En ese momento la ojiverde tomó su capa y agarró a Regina y Zuce de los brazos y salió con ellas de la habitación más rápido que una snitch. Sybella y Lenore se quedaron solas en la habitación.

-Déjame ver si entendí –dijo Sybella tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido-, espían a los muchachos, les toman fotos mientras se bañan… se metieron al cuarto del hombre para robar su ropa interior… ¿Y no les gusta invadir la privacidad de los demás?

-Pues… eso dicen… -respondió la pelirroja.

Mientras tanto, las tres mexicanas habían regresado a la habitación de Snape. Alcanzaba a escucharse el agua de la regadera cayendo desde el baño.

-¿Se está bañando? –Preguntó la ojiverde en voz baja- ¿Lo vieron desnudo? ¿Vieron a MI hombre desnudo?

- ¡Claro que no, no nos golpees! –Dijo Regina cubriéndose la cabeza- El se metió a desvestirse al baño… aunque sí lo vimos sin camisa…

-¿Y qué tal? –preguntó la ojiverde.

-Pues… bieeen –respondió Regina- Muy bien.

-Okey, a lo que nos truje –dijo Azucena.

Regina se dirigió al escritorio y abrió el cajón donde se encontraba el doble fondo… pero tuvo problemas para abrir el fondo.

-¡Apúrale, wey! –exclamó la ojiverde mirando con ansiedad por todos lados.

-Ah… no creo que esto sea correcto –dijo Regina.

-¿De cuando a acá te entra la cruda moral? –Replicó Bárbara- Tú solo ábrelo.

-Oye –dijo Zuce picándole el hombro a Bárbara con el dedo-, Snape se está bañando… ¿Por qué no vamos a echar un ojo?

Bárbara respiró profundo, la idea era demasiado tentadora…

-No, no, no -dijo Regina molesta-. O espías a Snape, o vemos su diario… ¡No estoy dispuesta a violar dos privacidades!

-Pero si va a ser la misma privacidad –replicó la regiomontana y jaló la pijama de Bárbara- ¡Vamos a espiarlo!

-No, no y no, ya dije: ¡O es el diario, o espiar a Snape! –dijo la ojiazul.

-¡Dios, es tan difícil! –dijo Bárbara mirando de un lado a otro

-Si lo espiamos, podrás verlo desnudo –dijo Zuce con una mirada pícara.

-Pero si leemos su diario podrás saber lo que piensa de ti –dijo Regina…

-Pero si lo espiamos… Lo podremos ver desnudo… ¡Desnudo! ¡Snape desnudo, Bárbara! –insistió Azucena.

-Pero si leemos su diario, podemos saber si nos quiere –insistió Regina.

-Dos palabras, Bárbara: ¡Snape Desnudo! –volvió a insistir la regiomontana.

-Pero si leemos el diario –dijo Regina- Podemos saber lo que pensó sobre ese… abrazo…

-Okey –dijo la tamaulipeca de los ojos verdes- hay que ver el diario…

-¿Por qué siempre pierdo? –lloriqueó Zuce.

En ese momento, Regina tomó el diario después de abrir el compartimiento secreto y lo depositó en las manos de su querida amiga mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-Bien, Barby…. Aquí tienes. Sé felíz.

Bárbara abrió el diario, la caligrafía de Severus Snape era pequeña con las letras muy apretadas entre sí. Ella por un momento quiso leer, pero lo cerró de inmediato.

-No puedo, wey –dijo Bárbara entregándole el diario- Léelo tu… yo no puedo.

-¿Quieres que yo lo lea? –dijo Regina mirándola.

-Por favor –suspiró Bárbara

-Está bien –dijo Regina-. Pero que conste que no lo hago por gusto… lo hago por que tu me lo pides.

Regina metió inmediatamente la nariz en el libro, buscando así la fecha correspondiente a ese día. Hasta que se topó con ella.

_Septiembre 23_

_Esta mañana, al despertar, parecía que sería un día como cualquier Otro, sin embargo, a mi pesar estaba equivocado._

_Durante una de mis clases (Con la señorita Bárbara Mondragón) ocurrió un penoso accidente._

_Esa mañana entré al aula para comenzar con mi clase y como de costumbre, todos estaban en sus lugares; extrañamente, un asiento se encontraba vacío, si no me equivoco (Y NO LO HAGO), era aquel que siempre ocupaba Pérez. Realmente no estaba interesado en ese hecho, ese muchacho es una verdadera molestia, así que pensé que esa sería una clase muy tranquila, pero poco después me daría cuenta de mi grave error._

_Me dirigí a mi escritorio y me dispuse a darles un trabajo, el cual debían realizar en equipos de tres, por lo cual, les pedí que apuntaran los nombres de los integrantes de cada equipo e una lista y me lo entregaran. No me sorprendió nada el ver a las señoritas Bladó, Montemayor y Mondragón ya se hallaban reunidas en grupo._

_Debo admitirlo, son un poco… "especiales", pero tienen un verdadero talento, en especial, la señorita Mondragón… Pero eso ya es salirse mucho del tema._

_Continuando con lo que sucedió, fue que las señoritas del mencionado grupo ya tenían la lista con sus respectivos nombres. Bárbara Mondragón me la daría; se dirigía a mí con una cara que no pude descifrar, estaba algo… roja, creo._

_Me dirigí hacia ella para tomar la hoja de pergamino que traía en sus manos, de un blanco tan puro… hay veces que al mirarla, podría jurar que se trata de una hermosa y delicada muñeca de porcelana, con esos ojos verdes que tanto me perturban… pero volviendo al tema, me acerqué a ella, cuando el señor Pérez entró corriendo y gritando algo de que se le habían pegado las sábanas, y al querer ir a su lugar, pisó mi capa provocando con eso que me tropezara y fuera a parar al suelo._

_Pero eso no fue lo mas bochornoso, sino que caí justo encima de la señorita Mondragón, por desgracia en una posición bastante… comprometedora. Mi rostro estaba tan cerca del suyo que de haber quedado a unos milímetros mas cerca, aquello habría sido una especie de… beso accidental._

_No sé como, sus manos fueron a dar justo a mis… justo a mi trasero y estaba tan sorprendida que las intentaba quitar o eso parecía, por que no sé si haya sido mi imaginación, pero podría jurar que me las estaba… acariciando._

_Pero eso no fue lo peor, ya que para mi mala suerte, con todo aquello, su cercanía, su aroma, la tibieza de su aliento y sus manos en mi parte posterior, mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar. Comencé a… emocionarme al sentir su cuerpo bajo el mío. Afortunadamente ella pensó que era mi varita. Me levanté después de lo que parecieron horas logrando ocultar mi creciente erección con mi capa y así proseguir con mi clase, no sin antes sacar a Pérez de mi aula, quien dijo algo de que no le rayara sus cuadernos (¿De qué rayos estaba hablando?)._

_Al final le quité dos puntos a Gryffindor por la impuntualidad de Pérez. Les habría quitado mas, de no ser por que el incidente no fue tan desagradable, viéndolo de cierta manera._

_Por otro lado, al salir de clase, la señorita Mondragón se encontraba hablando con sus amigas y con Hermione Granger, con quien, al parecer se lleva bien (extrañamente). Hablaban de reunirse, y Mondragón por alguna razón no quería ir ¿Por qué razón? No sé por qué y verdaderamente, no me interesa, por que el hecho de que ella no quiera irse con sus amigas es… perturbador, ya que para que eso pase significa que hay algo… grotesco del otro lado._

_El hecho es que la señorita Bárbara Mondragón había dicho que yo iba a darle tutoría sobre pociones… de pelos._

_¿Por qué demonios pociones de pelos? ¿No pudo habérsele ocurrido otra cosa? Pociones avanzadas, pociones curativas… algo más, pero… ¿Pociones de pelos? _

_Bien, acepté cubrirla, pero, no se la puse tan fácil, ella debe entender que no por el hecho de que sea mi alumna favorita, puede usarme de excusa cuando quiera, y que no piense que voy a cubrirla todo el tiempo._

_De este modo, la cité en mi oficina hoy después de la cena, de modo que realmente parezca que en verdad le estoy dando tutoría, y que no le descubran la mentira por que alguien la vió en otro lado a la hora en que supuestamente estaría conmigo. Pero tendré que castigarla unas dos semanas para que aprenda a no meterme en sus mentiras. _

_Esta noche ella estará en mi oficina, debo reconocer que eso no será tan malo para mí, ya que tendré su compañía… pero debo pensar en un buen castigo para ella._

-No… mames, wey… -murmuró Regina con los ojos muy abiertos y la mandíbula desencajada.

-Qué… ¿Qué pasó? –dijo Bárbara preocupada- ¿Me odia, verdad? ¿Me odia?

- Al contrario wey –dijo Regina volteando a mirarla-, le encantas…

-¿Neta?

-Si... es mas ¿Recuerdas lo que Sybella dijo sobre la caída y la varita? –inquirió la ojiazul con la cara roja…

-Si.

Regina la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Esa… no era su varita… era… su huesito… si me entiendes.

Bárbara abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¡Oh… my… god! –dijo la ojiverde, entonces miró hacia otro lado- ¡Estás jugando! ¡No puede ser!

-Bárbara... mira mi cara y dime si te parece que es un juego…

En efecto, Regina estaba colorada por lo que había leído. Bárbara enrojeció aún más.

-¡Ay dios! –Balbuceó la ojiverde- ¿Y qué más dice?

-Pues no le molestó nada lo de la caída… de hecho, según dice aquí por eso le bajó dos puntos a Gryffindor… y no por el hecho de que no hubiera mas, como el "babas" de Neville pensaba…

En ese momento, escucharon como la llave de la ducha se cerraba. Regina guardó todo precipitadamente asegurándose de dejar todo tal cual estaba antes de que ellas irrumpieran. Severus Snape salió del baño en toalla. Bárbara se sonrojó a ver esa imagen, tenía ante ella al hombre que le había robado el corazón semi desnudo, cubierto tan solo por esa toalla que no le permitía verlo en todo su esplendor. La ojiverde suspiró y se quedó mirando queriendo llenarse de esa imagen, deseando acercarse, deseando recorrerlo con sus manos.

-Bárbara, vámonos –susurró Regina jalándola del brazo.

Snape se sobresaltó y volteó solo para ver que no había nadie. Una vez que el profesor no estaba mirando, Regina abrió la puerta sigilosamente y las tres chicas salieron. Snape sólo alcanzó a escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, por lo cual volteó a ver la puerta de nuevo. Tomó su varita y se levantó sigilosamente tratando de averiguar quien era el atrevido que se había metido a su alcoba sin tener éxito. El hombre suspiró y dejó la varita sobre su escritorio.

-Debe ser ese gato negro otra vez –se dijo a sí mismo-. Es aterrador.

Las tres mexicanas salieron de la habitación y corrieron precipitadamente al dormitorio. Al llegar, se quitaron la capa invisible. Lenore se encontraba dormida y Sybella las esperaba despierta sentada sobre su cama. La chica de cabello castaño se levantó y fue hasta las recién llegadas.

-¡Hasta que llegan! Me tenían muy preocupada –dijo evidentemente alterada- ¿Cómo se les ocurre meterse a la alcoba del profesor Snape? ¡Peligro y las encontrara y entonces sí estarían en líos! –Exclamó Sybella y entonces sonrió con complicidad- ¿Y qué encontraron?

-Solo te puedo decir que a Snape no le desagradó el accidente de la clase –dijo Regina-. Y que efectivamente, tu teoría de la varita de Snape era cierta. Lo que Bárbara sintió fue… el amor de Snape… por llamarlo de alguna forma.

-Lo que Regina quiere decir, es que efectivamente Snape se puso "firme" con Bárbara –aclaró Azucena-, Si me entiendes...

-Ewwwwww…. –dijo Sybella con una mueca de asco- Pero bueno, supongo que eso ha de tener a Bárbara felíz.

-Su cara lo dice todo –dijo Regina mientras observaba a la ojiverde que se remolineaba en su cama con una gran sonrisa.

-Y es que Bárbara tuvo su premio extra –dijo Zuce con una sonrisa burlona-. Vio a su amado en toalla saliendo del baño.

-¿Entonces sí se baña? –Exclamó Sybella sorprendida- ¿Y se habrá lavado el pelo?

-Pues al parecer si… -dijo Regina- Lo traía mojado y escurriendo- Además, el hecho de que lo traiga seboso, no significa que no se lo lave… hay personas que aunque se lo laven todos los días se les ve así. Mi mamá por ejemplo, tiene ese problema.

-Bueno, ¿Y de qué mas se enteraron? –dijo Sybella ansiosa.

-De que los de Gryffindor pueden estar tranquilos –dijo la regiomontana mientras se metía en la cama-, Snape les bajó sólo dos puntos por la impuntualidad del Chúntaro, y por que el incidente no le había desagradado del todo. Lo cual indica que Gryffindor no está en ceros… al menos no todavía…

-Así que Neville puede estar tranquilo –concluyó Regina mientras se metía en su cama y apagaba su lámpara.

Bárbara se metió entre las sábanas y subió a su gato en la cama. Melquíades se acurrucó, como siempre a los pies de su "doña", como el la llamaba. Las chicas se dieron las buenas noches y apagaron las luces.

Bárbara cerró los ojos evocando todos esos momentos del día. Recordaba cada segundo de cuando Snape estaba encima de ella gracias al Chúntaro, después recordó ese abrazo, ese abrazo tan dulce… Bárbara estaba casi segura de que Snape se había sentido tan bien como ella durante ese abrazo. La chica se abrazaba a sí misma evocando el momento en que el hombre de los ojos negros la abrazó con más fuerza. La ojiverde revivía ese momento una y otra vez, buscando en su memoria el aroma de ese hombre que ahora ocupaba sus pensamientos. Entonces se ponía a repasar aquel momento en que su rostro estaba tan cerca del de ella, imaginando qué hubiera pasado si el la hubiera besado. Trataba de imaginar como se sentirían los labios de el, como sería su sabor… Entonces la asaltaba la imagen de Snape saliendo del baño cubierto tan solo por la toalla… La joven metió su mano entre su ropa para acariciar sus pechos mientras la otra se internaba entre sus muslos.

-Severus… -murmuró ella mientras se acariciaba a si misma pensando en su profesor de pociones.

* * *

Severus Snape se encontró a sí mismo en un campo abierto, cubierto por un pasto verde y alguna que otra flor silvestre. El sol brillaba radiante en el cielo completamente azul, salvo unas cuantas nubes pasajeras arrastradas por la brisa.

Cerca de ahí, en lo alto de una colina, se encontraba una figura femenina. Severus Snape no podía distinguirla con claridad, por lo cual decidió acercarse. Entre mas se acercaba Snape a la colina, mejor podía vislumbrar a la mujer que se hallaba ahí. Poco a poco notó que llevaba un vestido blanco, su cabellera roja ondeaba al viento.

-Lily… -murmuró el hombre de los ojos negros y corrió al encuentro de la mujer que estaba en lo alto de la colina.

Snape aminoró la velocidad al llegar a unos diez metros de ella y se acercó lentamente a ella.

La mujer volteó a mirarlo, tenía los ojos color verde brillante, almendrados.

Severus Snape sonrió.

-Lily… yo… -dijo extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

Súbitamente, la imagen de Lily comenzó a distorsionarse y a cambiar… el verde brillante de sus ojos cambió a un verde grisáceo muy claro, su cabello repentinamente no era tan largo y se oscureció mucho. Su rostro había cambiado un poco, ahora era mas joven, mucho mas joven con algunas diferencias, aunque seguía siendo parecido, muy parecido. De repente la imagen volvió a distorsionarse y a cambiar de nuevo, volviendo a ser Lily Evans. Snape miraba extrañado esa visión que cambiaba constantemente, siendo en momentos Lily Evans y en momentos la joven a quien reconoció como… Bárbara. La imagen se distorsionaba como un televisor que no captaba bien la señal mostrando una imagen distinta, hasta que finalmente Lily Evans había desaparecido mostrando a Bárbara Mondragón más hermosa que nunca con ese vestido blanco, mirándolo con sus ojos color verde grisáceo llenos de amor y su cabello oscuro ondeando al viento.

-Bárbara… -murmuró Snape con sus ojos negros prendidos en ella. Sorprendido, asustado… pero felíz.

La joven sonrió y le tendió la mano; su sonrisa era tan cálida, tan tierna y había tanto amor en su mirada… el jefe de Slytherin reparó en el hecho de que nadie lo había mirado con tanto amor en… en casi toda su vida. El sonrió y se acercó a ella extendiendo la mano para tomar la de la chica… En ese momento, sintió como si fuera a tropezarse y al tratar de evitar caer, dio un pequeño salto y abrió los ojos.

-Profesor… ¿Se encuentra bien? –Inquirió Bárbara mirándolo con preocupación;

El jefe de Slytherin la miró, ya no estaban en la colina, sino en su despacho y Bárbara ya no llevaba ese vestido blanco, traía puesto su uniforme de Hogwarts. Ella estaba sentada en el sillón de cuero negro frente a su escritorio mirándolo sin decir nada.

-¿Está usted bien, profesor? –volvió a preguntar la chica, lucía sumamente preocupada.

-Estoy bien, señorita –respondió el-. No tiene de qué preocuparse…

La muchacha suspiró aliviada.

-Me alegro –dijo la mexicana sonrojada enroscando un mechón de su cabello en su dedo nerviosamente-, me asusté… pensé que le pasaba algo malo…

Una sonrisa maliciosa, incluso perversa se dibujó en el rostro del profesor de pociones, quien se levantó y avanzó hacia ella mirándola como un tigre al acecho. Bárbara tenía las manos en su regazo y las frotaba entre sí con ansiedad.

-¿Qué le pasa, Mondragón? –Indagó el mirándola con intensidad- ¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por mí?

Severus Snape se inclinó hacia ella apoyando sus manos en los brazos del sillón de cuero negro donde la joven se encontraba sentada. Su rostro estaba muy cerca del de ella.

-¿Acaso… usted me ama? –Preguntó Snape con sus ojos negros clavados en los de ella.

Los ojos verde grisáceo de la joven parecieron temblar y su rostro estaba completamente ruborizado. Se veía sumamente hermosa.

-¡Pero profesor! Usted… –dijo la muchacha desviando la mirada y enroscando un mechón de su cabello en su dedo índice, estaba aún mas arrebolada- ¿Qué cosas dice?

-Míreme –ordenó Snape, la joven levantó la mirada- ¿Usted me ama?

-¿Por qué me pregunta esas cosas, profesor Snape? –Replicó Bárbara bajando la mirada. Su rostro estaba enrojecido. Snape notó como su mandíbula comenzaba a temblar, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

-Le estoy haciendo una pregunta simple y espero una respuesta igual –dijo Snape poniendo su dedo índice bajo la barbilla de Bárbara y haciéndola levantar su rostro de manera que ella lo mirara directamente a los ojos- ¿Sí o no?

-Yo… profesor… -dijo la muchacha mientras sujetaba con fuerza su propia túnica- ¡Yo lo amo!

Snape sonrió y se levantó caminando en círculos alrededor del sillón donde la joven se hallaba sentada.

-Y… ¿Qué tanto me amas? –Preguntó el mientras la observaba.

-Mucho, profesor… Muchísimo –Respondió ella con los ojos cerrados tratando de no verlo, parecía aterrada, pero a la vez ansiosa.

-Levántate –ordenó Snape captando su atención y haciéndola abrir sus ojos súbitamente.

La chica obedeció sin decir nada.

-Ahora quiero que te quites la túnica –Susurró el hombre mirándola con sus ojos negros.

-¿Por qué? –exclamó la muchacha mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Porque quiero que en este momento, me demuestre si es verdad lo que dice –dijo el levantando la voz-. Quiero una prueba…

La joven cerró los ojos y bajó la mirada y sin decir nada, comenzó a quitarse lentamente la prenda, como si estuviera desnudando su alma ante aquel hombre. Ella estaba temblando y su rostro lucía sumamente compungido. El profesor caminó de nuevo en círculo alrededor de la chica observándola al detalle; llevaba la falda del uniforme unos cinco centímetros arriba de la rodilla, lo cual no le impidió notar que la joven tenía las piernas bien torneadas, el chaleco no ocultaba la brevedad de su cintura, ni el tamaño de sus pechos. Snape acarició el rostro de Bárbara quien se estremeció al sentir esa caricia, y la besó brevemente en los labios. Snape retiró sus labios de los de la joven que lo miraba a los ojos.

-Profesor… -murmuró Bárbara temblando y respirando agitadamente.

Severus Snape respiraba con agitación mientras miraba a la joven… en ese momento la tomó de la cintura atrayéndola hacia el besándola con pasión desbordante. Ella correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad, lo cual encendió aún más al profesor, quien puso a la chica de espaldas contra una pared, quedando ella atrapada entre ésta y su cuerpo dejándola sin escapatoria, y siguió besándola mientras se desabotonaba el traje negro y lo que llevaba abajo hasta dejar su torso parcialmente al descubierto. Snape recorrió el cuello de la joven con sus labios mientras aspiraba el aroma a jazmín y sándalo que siempre despedía la piel de ella, hasta llegar a su oído donde pasó delicadamente la punta de su lengua. Bárbara se estremeció al sentir la tibieza del aliento de el en su oído y al escuchar su respiración agitada y profunda; entonces, el tomó su mano y la puso sobre su pecho desnudo.

-Tócame… -susurró Snape en su oído mientras guiaba la mano de la joven por su pecho- tócame mas, Bárbara… siénteme… acaríciame. Recorre toda mi piel hasta que conozcas cada centímetro de ella.

-Profesor… -suspiró ella mientras acariciaba al hombre de cabellera negra.

Snape apoyó su cuerpo contra el de la muchacha haciéndola percibir su virilidad pulsante. Ella abrió los ojos, su rostro estaba colorado.

-Quiero que seas mía ahora mismo –susurró Snape.

-Pero profesor… -dijo Bárbara mirando nerviosa a los lados- ¡Alguien puede descubrirnos!

Severus Snape sacó su varita y la apuntó hacia la puerta del despacho.

-¡Colloportus! –dijo Snape con voz imperante.

En ese momento, la puerta se selló y Snape miró a la joven a los ojos.

-Ahora no tienes de qué preocuparte, Bárbara –susurró el-. Nadie va a molestarnos…

Severus Snape tenía la vista fija en los ojos verde grisáceo de ella y sin decirle nada, desató la corbata de franjas verde con plateado y la arrojó al suelo.

-Es demasiada ropa ¿No lo crees? Vas a tener mucho calor –musitó mirándola con intensidad, la chica solo asintió con la cabeza.

Entonces le quitó el chaleco gris oscuro dejándola únicamente con la falda y la blusa del uniforme, el se quitó la pesada capa, el saco y lo demás, quedándose únicamente en pantalón; jaló a la joven hacia el y la abrazó oliendo el cabello oscuro de la chica, quien tímidamente comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Severus.

-Anda, puedes hacerlo –le susurró el al oído-, nadie va a reprenderte…

Bárbara deslizó sus manos por toda su espalda mientras el cerraba los ojos al sentir la tersura de esas manos que lo acariciaban. Severus, por su parte, la besaba con ansiedad como si quisiera devorarla, sintiendo como la lengua de la chica buscaba la suya, apretando el delicado talle de la muchacha contra su cuerpo. Entonces, la ansiedad hizo presa de el y se separó de ella y fue hacia el escritorio y barrió con sus manos todo lo que se encontraba sobre este, hojas, plumas, pergaminos, tintero, lámpara y algunos frascos con pociones fueron a dar al suelo, algunos quebrándose por el impacto. Entonces, Snape miró a Bárbara, un brillo de deseo apareció en sus ojos negros.

-Acércate –dijo con su voz tranquila, aunque su mirada denotaba ansiedad.

La chica se acercó al profesor de pociones quien la rodeó con un brazo y volvió a besarla. Entonces sus manos bajaron hasta sus muslos y la levantaron repentinamente haciendo soltar un gritito de sorpresa a la joven. Severus cargó a Bárbara y la sentó sobre el escritorio.

-Dímelo de nuevo, Bárbara –susurró el en su oído-. Dime que me amas…

-Lo amo, profesor… -dijo la chica y bajó la mirada- lo amo aunque usted no sienta lo mismo por mí…

-Yo nunca dije que no te amaba –aclaró Snape.

-Pero tampoco ha dicho que me ama... –replicó la joven sin levantar la mirada.

Severus la tomó de la barbilla y la miró a los ojos.

-Bárbara… te amo –murmuró con sus ojos negros fijos en los de ella-. Escucha: Te amo, te amo, te amo… y si es necesario repetirlo diez mil veces, para que lo entiendas, lo haré.

La chica sonrió y le echó los brazos al cuello, el la besó de nuevo mientras la recostaba lentamente sobre el escritorio, su respiración se volvía cada vez mas profunda, ella acariciaba la negra cabellera de Severus mientras las manos de el desabotonaban su blusa, la cual dejó al descubierto un par de pechos blancos, redondos cubiertos sólo por un sostén de encaje color lila. Entonces el comenzó a recorrer con sus labios el pecho de la joven y su vientre para regresar al cuello mientras una de sus manos acariciaba la pierna de la chica subiendo por los muslos hasta encontrar el elástico de la braga de ella. Severus introdujo cuidadosamente sus dedos a través del elástico acariciando suavemente la zona donde se une la pierna al resto del cuerpo. La chica dejó escapar un gemido que Snape ahogó con un beso. Entonces el sujetó la prenda interior de la chica y se la quitó, prácticamente se la arrancó, acto seguido, el se abrió el pantalón.

-¿Qué…? –murmuró la joven temerosa.

-Voy a hacerte mía, Bárbara –dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Profesor… yo –balbuceó la chica

-¿Acaso no quiere, señorita? –preguntó el alejándose-. Si lo desea… podemos terminar aquí.

-No –respondió ella, entonces ladeó la cabeza-, solo… ¡Sea delicado conmigo, por favor!

-Lo seré, Bárbara –le susurró el al oído mientras acercaba su masculinidad a la virginal entrada de la joven-. Lo seré.

En ese momento, Severus Snape poseyó a Bárbara Mondragón sobre el escritorio de su oficina, acariciándola, besándola recorriendo con sus dedos cada rincón de la piel de la joven, quien a su vez se aferraba a su cuerpo con desesperación entregándose a el. Los libros, los animales conservados en frascos al igual que los ingredientes que se encontraban en los estantes de ese despacho, fueron mudos testigos de aquella entrega. Ella gemía con cada embestida de el, gemido que el acallaba con un apasionado beso. Ella movía la cabeza de un lado a otro indefensa…

En ese momento, el abrió los ojos. Ya no estaba en el despacho con Bárbara, se encontraba solo, completamente solo en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

-¿Qué rayos…? –murmuró Snape mirando a su alrededor.

Entonces el levantó la cobija que lo cubría y observó.

-Bien –suspiró mirando por dentro de la sábana-, creo que tendré que lavar esto…

* * *

Bárbara Mondragón caminaba entre las blancas tumbas de un cementerio. El cielo era infinitamente azul, el pasto era color verde esmeralda adornado por alguna que otra lápida blanca. Bárbara adoraba los cementerios desde que tenía memoria, amaba ver las tumbas y ese silencio y tranquilidad que inundaba esos lugares. La joven siempre tuvo fascinación por los camposantos, en especial por los antiguos y los que estuvieran bien cuidados. No le gustaban los cementerios rurales, los encontraba muy poco interesantes. Bárbara Mondragón siempre había soñado con visitar algún día el cementerio Highgate, ubicado en Londres, un panteón muy antiguo que hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser usado, sin embargo, ahí seguían las tumbas, todas de una belleza extraordinaria, que aunado al bosque, que se había apoderado del lugar con los años, le daba un toque mágico y misterioso; ese lugar era tan hermoso, que ya era mas un sitio turístico, con visitas guiadas, que un cementerio. A Bárbara le hubiera gustado visitarlo de día, para apreciar con detalle la belleza del lugar, pero más le hubiera gustado visitarlo de noche, a la luz de la luna llena y desde hacía tiempo, estar ahí en compañía de Severus Snape; Y es que la joven no era que necesitara compañía por que tuviera miedo, Bárbara Mondragón no era el tipo de persona que tenía miedo de visitar un panteón por la noche, por el contrario, le parecían mas atractivos a la luz de la luna llena, incluso, hasta hacía poco, ella soñaba con visitar el lugar sola, sin embargo, desde que Severus Snape apareció en el camino, su sueño de visitar Highgate lo incluía a el.

Sin embargo, Bárbara no estaba en Highgate, estaba en un cementerio desconocido, nuevo y funcional, a juzgar por el pasto recién cortado y el aspecto pulcro del lugar, además del edificio blanco de tres pisos que se levantaba al fondo, cuya arquitectura tenía un aspecto más actual.

Bárbara caminó hacia la edificación y empujó la puerta de vidrió para entrar. Por dentro, estaba cubierto de mármol increíblemente blanco, los nichos tenían nombres en letras doradas de placa y debajo de los nombres, había dos fechas que mostraban el lapso de tiempo que la persona que ahí reposaba, había durado aquí en la tierra. La joven recorría el lugar y subió hasta el último piso donde había un mirador de grandes arcos. Bárbara salió hacia el balcón sintiendo como una suave y fresca brisa la acariciaba, haciendo ondear su cabello oscuro y admiró la vista que tenía. Podía ver el cementerio como una enorme alfombra de pasto verde y las tumbas blancas. Podía ver el portón de la entrada al camposanto y a su derecha, veía la barda que lo protegía, y más allá de ella, un poco de hierba que poco a poco se hacía más rala hasta que no había mas que arena y mas allá estaba el mar… de un azul turquesa tan hermoso, tan limpio… la luz del sol se reflejaba sobre el agua en pequeños destellos. Bárbara se sentía felíz en ese lugar, sintiendo la brisa y admirando el paisaje.

Cerró sus ojos y aspiró el aire fresco…

-Señorita, señorita Mondragón –susurró la voz de Snape por detrás de ella.

Ella abrió los ojos, se encontraba acurrucada en el sillón de cuero de la oficina de Snape.

- Ya debe levantarse, tiene que ir a su cuarto –susurró Snape

-¿Qué? –Susurró ella suavemente entre dormida y despierta abriendo levemente los ojos- ¿Qué sucede?

Ella volteó a mirarlo sorprendida de encontrarlo ahí, no tenía idea de cómo había llegado a ese lugar, pero se sentía alegre de tenerlo cerca de ella, tan cerca… de poder mirarlo. Había algo diferente en el, no sabía qué, pero era diferente. Parecía que Severus Snape quería decirle algo muy importante.

-Señorita… Bárbara yo… yo te amo –dijo poniendo su mano suavemente en su rostro acariciándola con cierto temor.

-Profesor –dijo ella sin entender- ¿De qué habla?

-Es que ya no puedo ocultarlo mas, Bárbara, No puedo acallar mas este sentimiento que golpea en mi pecho cada vez que la veo –dijo el y cerró los ojos, pareciera que sentía un agudo dolor en su alma- Se que es estúpido… que jamás va a amarme… pero ya no puedo mas. Cada vez que la veo, que la tengo cerca siento un irrefrenable deseo de besarla, de abrazarla, de -Llevó su mano a su rostro avergonzado y tomó aire-. ¡Dios! Tengo temor solo de mencionarlo… Discúlpeme por todo esto, sé que la agobio con tanta frase cursi de mi parte y no debería molestarla. Pero aunque usted no me ame nunca, tenía que decírselo… -decía Snape tomando la mano de ella y llevándola a su pecho- Tenía que saber que cuando usted está cerca de mí, este corazón que parecía muerto durante todos estos años, ha renacido por su belleza. Por favor perdóneme, ya no pienso molestarla más, después de tan vergonzosa confesión, ya no soy capaz de mirarla a los ojos. Perdóneme por amarla y por sentir este impropio sentimiento, esto que jamás debió nacer.

Bárbara lo miró, el tenía su mirada en el suelo mientras unas pequeñas gotas caían de su rostro, que estaba cubierto por la negra cabellera. Su mano estaba contra su pecho apretando fuertemente la ropa que le cubría, como si quisiera arrancarse el corazón para no sentir nada. En ese momento, Severus Snape se levantó dispuesto a alejarse, la mano de Bárbara se aferró a su manga impidiendo que se alejara.

-¿No va a esperar mi respuesta, profesor? –dijo ella sujetándolo.

-¿Quiere dejarme claro que me desprecia, verdad? –dijo el sin voltear a mirarla.

- Profesor… no… ¡Claro que no! Al contrario… Yo lo amo….

El se arrodilló a sus pies mirándola suplicante.

-Por favor, no juegue conmigo –dijo el tomándole la mano-. Que si esto es una broma, sería como clavar una daga en mi pecho.

-Yo no acostumbro bromear –respondió Bárbara mirándolo a los ojos- Y mucho menos con algo así, no a usted… Yo también desde que lo vi por primera vez me quedé impactada con su presencia, su mirada… Y desde ese día no he dejado de pensar en usted, de soñar con usted. Y nunca se lo dije, por miedo. Pero yo lo amé desde la primera vez que lo vi.

-Bárbara –murmuró Snape mirándola a los ojos mientras el se levantaba tomando las manos de la joven para ayudarla a levantarse-, permíteme besarte… aunque sea solo una vez.

-Puede besarme todo lo que quiera, profesor –dijo ella.

-Cierre los ojos –susurró Snape acariciando el rostro de la chica.

Bárbara cerró sus ojos y el guió con su mano el rostro de la joven hacia el, entonces la besó en los labios de manera sensual, apasionada, pero con delicadeza, como si no quisiera lastimarla. Se besaron durante mucho tiempo, deseando que ese momento fuera eterno. Una vez que Snape retirara sus labios de los de ella, Bárbara lo abrazó y hundió su rostro en el pecho de el. Severus la tenía abrazada.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace que me aceptes –le dijo el al oído.

-Profesor –dijo Bárbara-, usted no tiene idea de cuanto deseaba un beso suyo… habría dado cualquier cosa por que usted me besara.

-Si por mí fuera, te haría mía en este instante –respondió el.

-Hágalo, profesor –dijo ella- Si alguna vez tendré qué hacerlo, que sea con usted, solo… no sea demasiado brusco.

Snape la acarició mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos. Bárbara le sostenía la mirada. Los ojos negros de Severus Snape tenían una cualidad perturbadora a la que ella no podía escapar, parecían dos túneles sin fin. Bárbara seguía mirándolo a los ojos, perdida en la oscuridad de su mirada. El comenzó a quitarle la túnica con delicadeza mientras ella cerraba los ojos abandonándose a cada caricia de el. Snape le quitó el chaleco cuidadosamente y de igual forma le quitó la corbata. Bárbara le acarició el rostro, ese rostro serio, cetrino, pálido, pero querido, profundamente querido por ella.

-Siempre esperé este momento –dijo el tomando la mano de la muchacha y llevándola hacia su pecho-, desde te vi por primera vez…

Ella se acercó un poco mas a el.

-¿Puedo? –preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Claro que puede –respondió el mientras se quitaba la capa.

Bárbara comenzó a desabotonarle el traje negro sin retirar sus ojos verde grisáceo de los negros de el. Cada botón desabrochado, era un beso que ella le daba en los labios. Así fue hasta que el quedó desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Severus, por su parte, comenzó a desabotonarle la blusa mientras la besaba suavemente en el cuello, la blusa del uniforme de Bárbara terminó en el suelo, entonces, el jefe de Slytherin bajó con delicadeza un tirante del sostén de la joven para besarle el hombro, lo mismo hizo con el otro, hasta que el sostén terminó junto con la túnica, y el resto del uniforme. Bárbara por su parte seguía acariciándolo, besando el torso desnudo del hombre que le había robado el corazón. Entonces, volvieron a besarse apasionadamente y cayeron hincados en el suelo sin dejar un minuto de besarse, luego rodaron desnudos en el suelo besándose con desesperación hasta que Snape quedó encima de la chica.

-Si no te sientes segura, aquí nos detenemos… -dijo el.

-Yo me siento segura desde que lo vi por primera vez, profesor –respondió ella.

Severus Snape se dio el tiempo suficiente para disfrutarla y hacerla disfrutar, recorriendo el cuerpo de la joven y dejándose recorrer por ella. El la penetró con delicadeza dispuesto a iniciarla en la ciencia mas antigua y secreta, arrancándole un débil gemido sin dejar de acariciarle el rostro.

-Profesor… -gimió la muchacha, El puso su dedo índice en los labios de Bárbara.

-No, Bárbara, profesor no… no me llames así –susurró el en su oído-. Soy tuyo, llámame por mi nombre…

-Severus… te amo –jadeó ella.

La respiración de ambos era profunda y agitada. Las manos de Bárbara recorrían el cuerpo del hombre de cabellera negra con ansiedad mientras el la besaba en los labios entrelazando su lengua con la de ella. Bárbara cerró los ojos abandonándose en ese dulce vaivén…

Repentinamente, sintió como si una trampilla se hubiera abierto debajo de ella y tuvo la sensación de estar apunto de caer a un vacío, haciéndola abrir los ojos de golpe…

Bárbara se encontraba en su cama, en su dormitorio… todo había sido un sueño. La joven miró a su alrededor algo asustada y sorprendida por haber soñado algo así, y llevó su mano hacia su pecho.

-Solo fue un sueño –murmuró y entonces sonrió, si bien había sido un sueño, no era del todo imposible que eso pasara, cerró sus ojos pensando en el, en su profesor… en su Severus.

Se levantó de la cama un momento, y fue un momento a la sala común, el reciente sueño la tenía algo intranquila. Momentos después, la chica regresó a su cama, tomó su varita y comenzó a escribir en el aire el nombre del hombre que ocupaba sus pensamientos entrelazado con el suyo. Las letras que se dibujaban en el aire, parecían de fuego.

Regina, quien llevaba rato despierta se volvió hacia la cama de Bárbara y miró a su amiga recostada escribiendo en el aire.

-No puedes dormir ¿Verdad, Bárbara? –dijo Regina en voz baja.

Bárbara se volvió hacia ella sonriendo.

-Regina, ¿Tu crees que el… me ame? –Preguntó la ojiverde con ansiedad- ¿Crees que el profesor Snape esté enamorado de mí?

Regina la miró y sonrió con tristeza.

-Mira wey, no me gustaría bajarte de la nube, pero… eso no quiere decir nada –opinó la ojiazul-. Después de todo, el es un wey y tu una vieja; probablemente el hubiera tenido esa misma reacción con cualquiera de nosotras.

La mirada de Bárbara se tornó triste, después de todo, era verdad, el hecho de que Severus Snape estuviera enamorado de ella, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

-Sin embargo –continuó Regina-, tampoco podemos descartar la posibilidad de que así sea, y de cualquier manera no es para que te rindas, además, sabemos que le caes bien, y eso es ganancia, como dice Sybella, es cuestión de que seas perseverante y no te des por vencida.

* * *

Esa noche, cuando Harry llegó al dormitorio de Gryffindor, se encontró con que lo que había dicho Snape había sido cierto, su cama había sido incendiada y había quedado inservible. El Chúntaro estaba acostado en su propia cama como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Pus, perdóname mi "Jarras", pero quemé sin querer tu cama –dijo el Chúntaro en tono despreocupado-. ¡Ahí si quieres "jeteate" en el pisooooo! O mejor, ahí en el sofá de la sala común…

Ron se acercó al niño que sobrevivió al ataque de Voldemort.

-No es necesario Harry –dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo-. Puedes dormir conmigo, después de todo, eres mi mejor amigo…

-Gracias, Ron –suspiró Harry quitándose los lentes-. Espero que no sea mucha molestia.

-No hay problema, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras –respondió el pelirrojo mientras se metía a su cama-. Solo espero que no te moleste dormir tan apretado.

-De ningún modo, Ron. Ya bastante haces con permitirme dormir aquí –contestó Harry.

Las horas pasaban y a ambos Gryffindors se les dificultaba dormir. No era fácil teniendo un espacio tan reducido, cualquier movimiento y uno de ellos, o incluso ambos podían caerse de la cama. Después de un rato, el dormir les era imposible debido a los ronquidos de Brayan el "Chúntaro".

-Hubieras visto el escándalo que se armó cuando el Chúntaro quemó tu cama –comentó Ron-. La profesora McGonagall tuvo que llamar a Snape para que le ayudara…

-¡Ni me hables de ese sujeto! –Dijo Harry molesto- Ya no sabe como hacer que me expulsen… ¡Ahora me acusó de ser el que anda manoseando a las chicas!

-¿Y eso? –inquirió el pelirrojo.

-Pues yo iba pasando cerca de la oficina de Snape y cerca de mí iba Lisa Trevor, y gritó que alguien la había tocado, y Snape andaba por ahí, oyó y pensó que había sido yo quien había manoseado a la chica Trevor –explicó Harry-. De no ser por que Bárbara y las demás salieron en mi defensa, Snape ya me habría castigado de nuevo.

-¿Te refieres a la amiga de Xelor? –dijo Ron incrédulo- ¿La eterna enamorada de Snape y su club de fans? ¡No puedo creerlo!

-¿Y por qué no? –Dijo Harry- Aunque es una Slytherin, es agradable igual que sus amigas, no por nada son amigas de Sybella.

-No hablo de eso, Harry –replicó Ron-. Lo que está de no creerse, es que Bárbara se haya enfrentado a Snape para salvar tu pellejo. ¡Bárbara adora a Snape! ¡Por Dios! ¡Podría beber sus escupitajos!

-Pues creelo o no (Y que asco, Ron), de hecho gracias a ellas, estoy a salvo temporalmente, ya que ellas se ofrecieron a desenmascarar al culpable y Snape aceptó, el problema es que si en semana y media no lo encuentran… Me castigan a mí, y a ellas también.

Ron Weasley tenía los ojos como platos.

-¿Entonces Snape no te castigó por que Bárbara y sus amigas intercedieron por ti? –inquirió éste mirando a Harry.

-Así es… de hecho comienzo a pensar que la teoría de Hermione acerca de que a Snape le gusta la chica, puede no estar muy equivocada –observó Potter-. Ocurre que llegó al lugar donde discutíamos, un muchacho de Slytherin, el italiano… y Snape comenzó a decir que el también era sospechoso, el muchacho lo negó y le dio una nalgada a Bárbara frente a las narices de Snape.

-¿Y qué hizo Snape? –Inquirió Ron- ¡No, espera! ¿Qué hizo Bárbara?

-Snape estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo de coraje –comentó Harry sonriendo-. De hecho, le bajó 50 puntos a Slytherin y amenazó con expulsarlo. Sin embargo, al hacer eso frente a Snape, fue descartado. Bárbara se enojó pero no le hizo nada.

Ron Weasley estalló en carcajadas tan solo al imaginar la escena, Severus Snape, el jefe de Slytherin quien siempre mostraba predilección por los de dicha casa, no solo había puesto de cabeza a uno de los suyos, si no que le quitó 50 puntos a la casa y amenazó con expulsarle… ¿Y todo por qué? Por darle una nalgada a Bárbara.

-Pero bueno –dijo Weasley mientras cambiaba de posición quedando frente a frente con su amigo-, eso tampoco demuestra nada, Harry, después de todo, Bárbara es su preferida por ser buena en pociones, todos sabemos que la prefiere incluso por encima de Malfoy. Tanto así que Snape le está dando clases extra, según me dijo Hermione.

-¿Clases Extras?

-Si, Hermione me contó que cuando ella estaba con Regina y Zuce, Bárbara no fue por que le tocaba tutoría con Snape –explicó el pelirrojo- De cualquier manera, no estaría mal que Snape y Bárbara estuvieran… juntos, o una de dos, se le quita lo amargado, o al menos Bárbara puede interceder por nosotros… Si de por sí, Snape parece hacerle mucho caso a ella y a sus amigas…

-Como sea, yo solo sé que las venenosas me agradan, a pesar de ser de Slytherin…

Sorpresivamente, Harry Potter sintió cómo una mano empujaba violentamente su cabeza hacia la de Ron provocando un beso accidental.

-¿Qué pasión mi "Jarras"? –Dijo el Chúntaro modorro con su mano en la cabeza de Harry- Orita vengo, voy a miar…

El naco salió del dormitorio, mientras Harry se separó de su amigo y lo miró. Ambos estaban sonrojados. Ahora que lo veía bien, Ron le parecía sumamente atractivo.

-Ron… -murmuró Harry sonrojado- Yo…

-No digas nada, Harry… está bien. –dijo mientras por debajo de las sábanas tomaba la mano del niño que vivió.

-De acuerdo, Ron –murmuró Harry sonriendo mientras su mano se aferraba a la del pelirrojo.

Repentinamente, Neville Longbottom se levantó.

-Ya sabemos que se aman, así que bésense, abrácense y hagan lo que quieran, ¡Yo solo quiero dormir! –dijo Neville entre dormido y despierto y volvió a caer en su cama.

Desde ese momento, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley dejaron de ser amigos, para convertirse en algo mas…

* * *

Las primeras investigaciones consistieron en entrevistar a algunas de las chicas atacadas buscando alguna coincidencia que las hiciera dar con el culpable; tal vez algún lugar específico donde atacara recurrentemente, o algún muchacho que fuera visto en la escena del crimen en el momento justo. No encontraron nada. Las muchachas coincidían en que no había nada sospechoso. Sin embargo, hubo alguien que mencionó que Harry Potter tenía una capa de invisibilidad. En ese momento Bárbara envió a Sybella a investigar más a fondo sobre la capa de invisibilidad de Potter. El hecho de que Potter tuviera esa capa, podía ser una evidencia incriminatoria.

Bárbara se encargó de entrevistar a los profesores, ayudada por Regina, Zuce y Lenore. Intentaron inútilmente de buscar testigos, pero no había nada que sustentara eso.

A mediodía, antes de ir a clase de encantamientos, Bárbara llevó el informe por escrito al profesor Snape quien la esperaba en su despacho.

-¿Y bien, Mondragón? –inquirió Snape mirándola sentado detrás de su escritorio- ¿Ha encontrado alguna evidencia o testigo que exonere a Potter?

La joven puso el pergamino con el informe sobre el escritorio.

-Hasta el momento, no hay nada que acuse a Potter profesor –dijo la ojiverde-. Sin embargo, tampoco hay evidencia que lo exonere, el caso es bastante débil.

Snape miró a su estudiante preferida

-¿Así que no tiene sospechosos aún? –Dijo Snape.

-Tenemos algunos basándonos en las líneas de investigación que anteriormente le expusimos: Primero tenemos a Draco Malfoy, ya que el odia a Potter y lo quiere ver lejos, si el no lo hizo directamente, al menos fue el autor intelectual de los atentados. Si esto último es verdad, entonces los autores materiales podrían ser Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle. Si usted me permite comenzar con los interrogatorios, lo haremos ahora mismo. Claro que para eso, me gustaría pedirle permiso para usar su oficina.

-Bien –dijo Snape mirándola- le doy hasta la tarde para interrogar a sus sospechosos, pero estos terminarán antes de la cena. Usted sabe bien que está castigada, y el hecho de que usted esté investigando este caso, no significa que vaya a escaparse del castigo.

-Pero, ¿Y las clases? –replicó la muchacha.

-Por las clases no se preocupe, señorita Mondragón, si tienen éxito, todas las faltas a clase que tengan durante el tiempo en que se dedicaron a investigar, estarán justificadas –indicó Snape.

-De acuerdo, profesor –dijo la muchacha.

Los interrogatorios tuvieron lugar en el despacho de Snape a partir del medio día. Los primeros en ser interrogados debían ser Crabbe y Goyle.

-Si Draco está detrás de esto, interrogando a estos gorditos, podremos dar con el pez gordo –dijo Bárbara mientras se encaminaba por el pasillo con sus demás amigas- ¿No han sabido nada de Sybella?

-Gordo, gordo, gordo… -murmuraba Regina alegremente.

-¿Que traes, wey? –preguntó Zuce.

-Es que me gustó como sonó cuando lo dijo Bárbara –explicó la ojiazul- ¡Inténtenlo, es divertido!

-Ahora no, Regina –dijo Bárbara- Mejor dime que pasó con Sybella.

-Aún anda averiguando sobre lo de la capa de Harry –dijo Regina, quien caminaba a la derecha de la ojiverde-. Recuerda que ella solo está auxiliando, por lo cual debe asistir a clases. Además, el hecho de ser Slytherin, hace que algunas personas desconfíen de ella y por ende, de nosotras.

-Okey –dijo Bárbara y entonces se volvió hacia Azucena, quien caminaba a su izquierda-. Zuce, ¿Ya tienes el letrero?

- Aquí está –dijo.

Al llegar al despacho de Snape, Azucena colgó afuera de este lugar un letrero donde se leía:

_¡Golosinas gratis para todos los de Slytherin!_

_Favor de tocar la puerta._

Azucena se puso en la puerta usando un sombrero de copa y un bastón. Muchos estudiantes pasaron por el lugar sin detenerse pensando que eso era algún tipo de broma (Como bien todos sabían Severus Snape no era el tipo de profesor que repartiera golosinas). Crabbe y Goyle pasaron junto a la puerta y vieron a Azucena con el sombrero de copa y el bastón.

-¿No les gustaría probar unas golosinas? –dijo la regiomontana guiñando un ojo.

Los dos muchachos se miraron el uno al otro y entraron precipitadamente al despacho del profesor de pociones. Bárbara apuntó con su varita hacia Crabbe y Regina hizo lo mismo con Goyle.

-¡Desmaius! -gritaron ambas. Un rayo de luz roja salió de ambas varitas golpeando cada una a Crabbe y a Goyle dejándolos inconscientes.

Los dos amigos inseparables de Draco Malfoy se encontraban en un cuarto oscuro, ambos sentados e inmovilizados en dos sillas. El lugar estaba completamente a oscuras, por lo cual los dos muchachos se encontraban asustados y confundidos. La voz de Regina rompió el silencio sepulcral.

-¡Lumos! –dijo.

De la varita de la joven salió un pequeño rayo de luz que iluminaba la habitación. La chica dirigió la luz justo a los rostros de ambos chicos, quienes se encontraron frente a frente con Bárbara Mondragón y Regina Bladó. Bárbara tenía una mirada tan fría, que casi podían sentir como se les helaba la sangre.

-Verán, muchachos –dijo Regina en tono condescendiente-, aquí tenemos un problema; no sé si últimamente han escuchado hablar de un sujeto que anda agarrándole las nalgas a las muchachas por todo Hogwarts.

-No nos habíamos enterado de eso –dijo Crabbe.

Bárbara se acercó al muchacho y le propinó un puñetazo en la cara a Goyle, tan fuerte, que casi lo tumba con todo y silla. Severus Snape y Azucena observaban la escena desde donde los interrogados no pudieran verlos. Snape retrocedió un paso con sus ojos negros muy abiertos, enormemente sorprendido y hasta algo asustado de haber visto como una persona en apariencia tan frágil como lo era Bárbara tenía la fuerza para casi tumbar a un muchacho de las dimensiones de Gregory Goyle.

-¿Oye, qué te pasa? –dijo Goyle mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos-. Esto lo sabrá el profesor Snape.

Bárbara sonrió de manera burlona

-¡Oh, vaya que lo sabe! –dijo la muchacha.

Entonces su puño se estrelló contra el rostro de Vincent Crabbe, quien emitió un quejido.

-¿Oye, por qué me golpeas a mí? –protestó Crabbe.

-Muy bien –dijo Bárbara en un tono autoritario, que a Severus Snape le recordó mucho a sí mismo-. Vamos a hacer una cosa: El primero que diga una pendejada, le doy un chingadazo al otro, ¿Okay?

-¿Qué? –inquirió Goyle sin entender. El puño de Bárbara se estrelló contra la mandíbula del otro muchacho- ¿Cómo te atreves niña boba?

¡ZAZ! Otro golpe para Crabbe quien miró fríamente a su amigo.

-¡Ya cállate, Goyle! –gritó el chico.

Esta vez Bárbara golpeó al mencionado chico. Este levantó el rostro y miró a su amigo.

-¡Cállate tu, Crabbe! –gritó Goyle

Crabbe recibió otro puñetazo.

-Y puedo seguir así todo el día –dijo Bárbara mirándolos con frialdad-. Así que ustedes deciden… O cooperan, o cuello.

-¿Qué significa eso? –inquirió Goyle

Otro golpe para Crabbe, en ese momento, Regina intervino.

-Ya, Bárbara, no seas tan violenta –dijo ella en un tono amable-. Así nunca van a soltar nada. Déjame a mí.

-De acuerdo –dijo la ojiverde con un dejo de renuencia en su voz.

Regina se acercó a los dos muchachos, puso una mano en el hombro de cada uno y comenzó a hablar.

-Miren muchachos, yo quiero ayudarlos, de verdad –dijo la ojiazul en tono amistoso- Pero necesito que cooperen y me hablen con la verdad. Por que, sinceramente, no se cuanto tiempo puedo controlar a Bárbara… este asunto la trae histérica y es capaz de todo. ¿Ustedes han estado tocando a las chicas?

-No –dijo Goyle.

-¿Saben quien pudiera estar detrás de esto? –cuestionó Bárbara mirándolos fijamente y dando un fuerte puñetazo en el escritorio.

Los dos muchachos la miraron con temor, después de todo esa chica sabía golpear muy duro, tal vez mas duro que muchos muchachos de Hogwarts. Miraron a Regina con una expresión que parecía una súplica.

-Respondan –dijo Regina-, o será peor, muchachos. Se los digo en serio, yo he vivido con ella dieciséis años.

Crabbe miró a Bárbara.

-N- n- no sabemos -balbuceó

-Algunos dicen que Potter es quien está haciendo eso –afirmó Goyle.

Bárbara avanzó unos pasos hacia ellos.

-¿No será mas bien que alguien quiere inculparlo? –Dijo ella, los dos muchachos negaron con la cabeza-. Yo no sé por qué, pero se me ocurre la loca idea de que ustedes están detrás de esto…

-N- no –tartamudeó Goyle.

-Ya, siendo sinceros, muchachos –dijo Regina-, en confianza… Ustedes son hombres… ¿Nunca han sentido deseos de tocar el cuerpo de una mujer? –preguntó con voz sensual.

-No –contestó Crabbe-. Preferimos los dulces.

-Y los pastelillos –agregó Goyle.

Las dos mexicanas se alejaron un poco y dándoles la espalda comenzaron a cuchichear.

-Estos dos son jotos, Bárbara –dijo Regina en un susurro.

-Con razón siempre andan detrás de Malfoy y su culito sabroso… -comentó la ojiverde.

-¿Culito sabroso, Bárbara? –dijo Regina mirándola con una cara de no entender lo que había dicho.

-¿Qué? Tiene buenas nalgas el Draco…

-Wey, ya me diste asco –dijo Regina alejándose para ir con los chicos-. Mira que andarle mirando las nalgas a la "Barbie de mercado rodante"…

En ese preciso instante, Draco Malfoy caminaba rumbo a las escaleras en compañía de Pansy Parkinson, pero justo antes de pisar el primer escalón sintió un fuerte estremecimiento recorriendo su espalda haciéndolo perder el equilibrio ocasionando que el chico cayera rodando por las escaleras. La chica que lo acompañaba llegó corriendo detrás de el, encontrándolo con los ojos grises muy abiertos y un par de lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

-¿Draco, estás bien? –Preguntó la chica preocupada- ¿Te lastimaste?

-No –dijo el-. Es que… por un momento me siento… horrible, como si yo fuera una masa deforme…

Pansy lo miró sin entender y lo ayudó a incorporarse para llevarlo a la enfermería, pensando que probablemente había sido un golpe que Draco se había dado en la cabeza.

Mientras, en la oficina de Snape, las dos muchachas se encaminaron hacia los acusados.

-Entonces fue Malfoy –comentó la ojiverde.

-El no haría eso –replicó Crabbe.

-Claro -dijo Regina mirando a Bárbara- ¿Por qué hacerlo si tiene a sus dos achichincles?

- ¿Achichincles? –Dijeron los dos muchachos al mismo tiempo sin entender el significado de dicha palabra-. ¿A qué te refieres?

Severus Snape, quien junto con Azucena observaba el interrogatorio se había hecho exactamente la misma pregunta.

-Escuchen, chicos –dijo Regina con amabilidad-. Si ustedes están detrás de esto, díganlo, y tal vez podemos ver la forma de que les rebajen el castigo, nosotras tenemos buenas influencias y lo saben. Podríamos ayudarlos si, por ejemplo nos ayudan a encontrar al autor intelectual de esto. Si ustedes confiesan que Draco Malfoy es quien planeó esta conspiración, ustedes tendrán un castigo menos severo de Severus.

-¿Y por qué piensan que se trata de Malfoy? –protestó Goyle.

-Draco Malfoy odia a Harry Potter ¿No es así? –dijo Bárbara.

-Si –dijeron los dos muchachos a coro.

-Y es lógico que quiera deshacerse de el – comentó Regina-. Quiere sacarlo de Hogwarts ¿O no?

-¿Y qué mejor manera de hacerlo, que hacerlo ver como un depravado enfermo sexual? –concluyó Bárbara.

Los dos amigos de Draco Malfoy se miraron el uno al otro. En realidad los argumentos de las dos mexicanas eran bastante convincentes.

-Es lógico que el esté detrás de esto, después de todo, ¿Por qué hacerlo el mismo, si los tiene a ustedes dos? De ese modo, si lo llegaran a descubrir, el saldría limpio –expresó Bárbara-. En cambio ustedes, serán arrastrados por el hoyo negro que deje todo esto.

-No fue Draco –insistió Goyle-. El no lo haría.

-¿Y por qué? –Inquirió la ojiazul- ¿Por qué están tan seguros?

-Por que a Draco le gusta… una chica

Las dos chicas se alejaron un momento y hablaron entre sí, deliberando si era creíble o no lo que habían dicho los dos muchachos. Regina sostenía que decían la verdad, además, eran tan brutos que lo mas probable era que ya los hubieran descubierto. Bárbara por otro lado, no se conformaba con eso. La ojiverde se volvió hacia ambos muchachos.

-¿No será acaso que quieren salir bien librados de esto? –dijo ella.

-No, de verdad –dijo Crabbe..

Bárbara miró a su amiga.

-Regina, tráete el agua mineral –ordenó-. Creo que les toca un "tehuacanazo"…

La ojiazul salió de la oficina. Snape seguía observando junto con Azucena, quien oportunamente le explicó al profesor de pociones que el "tehuacanazo" era un método de persuasión muy utilizado en México. Bárbara por su parte, siguió con el interrogatorio.

-¿Quien le gusta a Draco? –preguntó la ojiverde.

-No te lo podemos decir, el nos hizo prometer que jamás lo diríamos –dijo Goyle.

-Es que le da mucha pena –dijo Crabbe.

-¿Pos de quien está enamorado? –Dijo la ojiverde sin entender- ¿Le gusta la profesora McGonagall o qué chingados?

Snape, quien escuchaba desde su escondite el interrogatorio sufrió un escalofrío.

-Se que esto es ofensivo, pero… –dijo Snape tapándose el rostro con la palma de su mano- ¡Qué visión mas desagradable!

-¡Aaaaascooooo! –dijo Zuce.

En ese momento, Minerva McGonagall, quien se encontraba en su aula de clases recogiendo algunos papeles sintió un escalofrío que recorría su espalda e inevitablemente se soltó a llorar. Remus Lupin, quien ayudaba a la profesora a recoger los papeles se acercó a ella para ver qué le pasaba.

-¿Qué ocurre, profesora? –preguntó Lupin preocupado.

-¡Ay, Remus! –Sollozó la profesora- Es que por alguna razón… ¡Me siento fea!

De nuevo en el interrogatorio:

-No, ¿Como crees? –Dijo Crabbe-. Dije que le gustaba una chica, no una anciana. Y menos como la profesora McGonagall

-Malfoy no tiene tan malos gustos –afirmó Goyle.

-¿Entonces quien es la chica? –Volvió a preguntar, entonces agitó su puño frente a ellos amenazante- Si no lo dicen, ya saben lo que les va a pasar…

-¡Le gusta Regina! –dijo Goyle retirando el rostro muerto de miedo-¡Le gusta Regina! ¡Lo juro!

-¡Es verdad! –Dijo Crabbe- ¡No nos golpees, por favor!

-Bien –sonrió Bárbara con burla-. No se preocupen. Pueden largarse de una vez. –Entonces los apuntó con su varita- ¡Finite incantatem!

El hechizo que tenía a ambos muchachos inmovilizados se deshizo, dejándolos libres. Crabbe y Goyle se lanzaron precipitadamente hacia la puerta jalándose el uno al otro para salir primero. Quienes estaban afuera de la oficina de Snape, vieron salir a los dos muchachos completamente golpeados y llenos de moretones en la cara.

-¡El horror! –Gritaba Goyle histérico- ¡EL HORROOOOOOOOR!

-¡Ahí no hay dulces, no entren! –decía Crabbe asustado mientras salía corriendo.

Hermione observaba la escena junto con Harry y Ron, anonadados.

-¿Qué diablos pasó ahí? –Preguntó Hermione mirando la escena- Pareciera como si se hubieran topado con un monstruo salvaje…

-No lo sé –dijo Harry quien iba tomado de la mano con Ron-, pero sea lo que sea que les hizo Snape, debió haber sido horrible…

En ese momento, Regina pasó junto a ellos rumbo a la oficina de Snape cargando una botella de dos litros de agua mineral.

-Hola, Harry, Ron, Hermione… -saludó la mexicana amablemente.

-Regina, ¿Qué pasa allá adentro? –Inquirió Hermione- ¿Y por qué traes eso?

-Si, acabamos de ver a Crabbe y a Goyle salir todos golpeados y espantados gritando que no había dulces y cosas así –comentó Ron.

-¿Qué? ¿Crabbe y Goyle ya se fueron? –dijo Regina, una sombra de decepción asomó en su rostro al comprender lo que pasaba- Pero si apenas traigo el Tehuacan…

-Bueno, pero ¿Qué están haciendo ahí? –insistió Hermione.

-Estamos interrogando a los sospechosos de ser el misterioso agarra nalgas –dijo Regina con tristeza-. Bárbara se quedó con Crabbe y Goyle.

-¿Interrogando a los sospechosos? –Dijo Harry con los ojos muy abiertos- ¿Bárbara? ¿Qué demonios les hacen para que salgan así?

-¡Qué gacho eres! –Dijo Regina a punto de llorar- ¿Que no ves que no les hicimos nada por que apenas venía con el agua mineral?

En ese momento, la puerta de la oficina de Snape se abrió, dejando ver a Bárbara asomando dispuesta a pedirle a su amiga que fuera por el siguiente sospechoso, cuando notó el rostro sonrojado de su amiga y las lágrimas que estaban a punto de rodar por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué te pasa, Regina? –Le preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella- ¿Qué tienes?

-No te hagas, wey, que ya me enteré que Crabbe y Goyle ya se fueron –dijo Regina tallándose el ojo izquierdo con la mano- ¡Y no les hicimos el tehuacanazo!

Bárbara lanzó un suspiro y miró a su amiga.

-Mira, dame el agua mineral y ve por Draco, que es el que sigue –dijo.

-No, no quiero ¡Eres mala! –replicó Regina con una voz infantil.

-Ya, ya… ¿Quién quita y podemos hacérselo a Malfoy? –dijo Bárbara en tono maternal- Además, a ti te toca ser la policía mala…

-¡Si, sí! Yo quiero ser la mala ¡Yo quiero ser la mala! –dijo Regina sonriendo y salió corriendo en busca del rubio.

-¿Qué le piensan hacer a Malfoy? –Dijo Harry con un tono de sincera preocupación en su voz, después de ver como salieron los otros dos. No quería ni imaginarse qué tenían planeado para Draco.

-¡Ay, Harry! –Dijo Bárbara con las manos en la cintura- Todavía que te estamos ayudando ¿Y tú preocupándote por Draco?

-¿El profesor Snape está enterado de lo que están haciendo? –preguntó Hermione.

-Si –afirmó Bárbara-, si el amablemente nos prestó su oficina para los interrogatorios.

-¿Y sabe Snape lo que le están haciendo a la gente que entra? –cuestionó Ron.

-Pos ahí está adentro con nosotros viendo todo –respondió- Bueno, chamacos, ahí los dejo pa' que el mas vivo viva del mas pendejo, que yo tengo trabajo qué hacer.

La mexicana entró a la oficina del profesor de pociones quien la esperaba intrigado. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber... muchas cosas sobre lo que acababa de atestiguar.

-Señorita… ¿donde aprendió todo este… ritual para conseguir confesiones? –inquirió Snape al acercarse a ella.

Bárbara sonrió.

-Así lo hacen los judiciales en México –dijo Bárbara- Y eso es leve… A veces usan macanas eléctricas y hasta se las meten por…

-No necesito tanta información, Gracias –dijo Snape sumamente perturbado por la información-. No se qué es peor, si Azkaban o México.

-¡Oiga! –dijeron Bárbara y Zuce mientras le daban un manotazo.

-Disculpen, olvidé que estaban aquí… ¿Y con qué derecho me agreden? –dijo Snape molesto.

-Insultó a nuestro México –dijo Bárbara mientras la regiomontana cantaba "Mexico lindo y querido"-, nuetro país, nuestra raza, nuestras raíces… ¡Nuestra sangre!

-¿Y solo por eso? Se están ganando un castigo –afirmó el profesor.

-¿Se le hace poco? –Dijo Zuce- ¡Es como si dijéramos que los ingleses son aburridos y estirados!

-¡Que besar a uno, es como besar a tu madre! –comentó Bárbara-, y que ni siquiera conocen lo que es un cepillo de dientes y les apesta la boca.

-Que no saben nada sobre la pasión –dijo Azucena.

-En resumen –dijo Bárbara-. Que los ingleses no tienen ma…

-Ya entendí –interrumpió Snape- No volveré a insultar su país, sus raíces… su sangre.

-Así es, por que a México solo lo insultamos nosotros –dijo Zuce-. Los mexicanos.

-Si –dijo Bárbara- ¡Pinche país tercermundista con un gobierno de mierda!

-¡Eh, cabrona! –dijo Zuce indignada- ¿No acabamos de ponerle una chinga verbal a este pende… profesor, como para que tu vengas a cagarla ahorita?

-Pos es la neta, wey –dijo Bárbara.

-Pero no lo digas en frente del "inglesito" -murmuró Zuce-. Podría ser un posible turista.

-Iré a ocultarme nuevamente –dijo Snape después de un largo silencio.

Regina llegó a la enfermería donde encontró al rubio sentado leyendo un libro, Crabbe y Goyle estaban siendo atendidos por Madame Pomfrey.

-Oye, Draco –dijo Regina mientras se acercaba a el-, que bueno que te encuentro… Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Draco volteó para ver quien le hablaba con tanta confianza pero al darse cuenta de que era la ojiazul, se levantó de inmediato con el rostro sonrojado.

-Tuve un pequeño incidente –dijo nervioso-. ¿Qué necesitas Regina? ¿Estás bien? Parece como si hubieras estado llorando…

-Ah, sí… –dijo Regina- Pero solo un poco. Necesito que me acompañes a la oficina del Profesor Snape.

-Yo te acompaño a donde quieras –dijo el rubio- Dime, ¿Ahí está esa persona que te hizo llorar?

-Ah, pues… Si –dijo la chica de cabello negro pensando en su amiga de ojos verdes haciendo la "v" de victoria-. Ahí se encuentra.

-No te preocupes –dijo el chico de manera galante y valiente-. Enseguida voy contigo y te juro que lo voy a poner en el lugar donde merece.

-¿El lugar que merece? –Repitió la chica imaginando a su querida amiga sentada en las piernas de su amado profesor- ¿En verdad harías eso, Malfoy?

-Claro –respondió el tomándola de los hombros y mirándola directamente a los ojos-, por ti haría lo que fuera.

-¿¿POR MI?? –Volvió a repetir la mexicana mirándolo incrédula haciendo un ademán extraño- ¡Será por Bárbara, que!

¿Qué? –preguntó el rubio sin entender.

Justo en ese momento, fueron interrumpidos por Crabbe y Goyle que los alcanzaron después de haber sido atendidos por Madame Pomfrey.

-¡No vayas, Malfoy! –Gritaba Crabbe apuntando con su dedo a la chica de manera acusadora-¡Es mala! ¡Malaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-¡EL HORROOOOOR! –Gritaba Goyle con los ojos desorbitados- ¡EL HORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!

-Crabbe, goyle ¿Qué demonios tienen? – Cuestionó Malfoy volteando hacia ellos extrañado-¿Ahora si van a explicarme que pasó?

Regina lo jaló de la túnica.

-Malfoy, que luego te cuenten… -dijo poniendo una cara tierna- ¡Te necesito ahora!

Vamos –dijo el rubio ignorando a sus amigos y siguiendo a la mexicana.

Una vez llegando a la oficina entraron rápidamente, lo que Draco Malfoy no esperaba era que justo al entrar recibiría un encantamiento que lo dejaría inmovilizado y pegado a una silla, gritando desesperadamente para ver qué ocurría.

-¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? –Vociferaba Draco Malfoy furioso- ¡Esperen a que mi padre se entere!

Iba a decir más, pero una fuerte bofetada por parte de la ojiazul lo interrumpió.

-Cállate Draco –le dijo de manera tranquila mientras su amiga iluminaba el rostro del muchacho con su varita, el semblante de Regina había cambiado, su expresión se había tornado fría-. Ya sabemos que eres tú, así que de nada te sirve fingir…. Confiesa de una vez, o te va a ir muy mal.

-¿De qué están hablando? –dijo el rubio extrañado.

Regina dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mesa.

-¡YA DEJA DE FINGIR! –Gritó- Te dije que ya sabíamos todo…

Bárbara se acercó a su amiga y puso su mano en el hombro de ella.

-Regina, no seas tan mala con Malfoy –dijo en tono condescendiente-. Además aún no tenemos pruebas, bien pudieron haber sido Crabbe y Goyle.

Regina tomó a Malfoy por el cuello.

-Por favor, Bárbara, es obvio que el fue –dijo la ojiazul.

-Tranquila, Regina, déjame hablar con el –dijo Bárbara.

Regina se retiró de mala gana y se alejó unos metros recargándose en la pared con los brazos cruzados mirando con inconformidad la escena.

-Mira, Malfoy, aquí tenemos un problema –dijo Bárbara sentándose frente a el- ¿Has escuchado sobre los recientes ataques hacia las chicas de Hogwarts?

-Sí –dijo el muy serio-. Lo he oído… ¿Pero qué tiene que ver con que yo esté aquí recibiendo maltratos de ustedes?

-Lo que ocurre –dijo Bárbara amablemente-, es que eres sospechoso.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué diablos hablan? –dijo Malfoy molesto.

-¿No oíste? Tu eres uno de nuestros principales sospechosos -dijo Regina acercándose-. Así que si tuviste algo qué ver, confiesa de una vez, por que yo no me trago el cuento de que seas una blanca paloma.

-¿Me están acusando a mí de ser el que anda tocando a las muchachas? –dijo incrédulo- ¿Y por qué haría yo algo así?

-Mira, Malfoy –dijo Regina-. No voy a decir que por que eres hombre, por que sinceramente creo que a ti te gustan ellos. Pero sí por que sabemos que se que eres alguien despreciable; y harías cualquier cosa por lograr tu objetivo.

-Y según tu, Regina, ¿Cuál es mi objetivo? –dijo Malfoy en tono retador- ¿Qué es lo que tu crees que espero lograr con todo esto?

-¿Sabías que están culpando a Potter, Malfoy? –cuestionó Regina.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? –dijo el rubio.

Bárbara se acercó a su amiga y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros.

-Déjame a mí, Regina –dijo Bárbara,

La ojiazul se alejó de nuevo a regañadientes. La ojiverde, se sentó frente a Draco Malfoy.

- Mira, Draco, yo te quiero ayudar, de verdad –dijo Bárbara en tono amistoso-. Pero para poder hacerlo, necesito saber la verdad. ¿Okay?

-¿Qué quieres saber? –dijo Malfoy apretando los dientes.

-Tú odias a Harry Potter, ¿No es verdad?

-¡Ja! ¡Claro que no! –exclamó Malfoy en tono sarcástico- ¡Hoy vamos a comprar zapatos!

-Draco, no seas grosero, que quiero ayudarte. Así que solo responde. ¿Odias a Potter?

-Si, es obvio.

-Y te encantaría que fuera expulsado… ¿No es así?

-Si se muere, ¿Qué mejor? –respondió el muchacho con un dejo de cinismo en sus palabras.

-Y qué mejor forma de lograr su expulsión, que culpándolo de ser el que perpetra estos crímenes.

Malfoy suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco en señal de fastidio.

-¿Cómo te hago entender, Mondragón? –Dijo- Si yo fuera el que planeó todo esto, lo habría hecho de una manera un poco menos… ¡ESTUPIDA!

-¡OYEME TU, PEDAZO DE IMBECIL! –Gritó Regina fuera de sí- ¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA HABLARLE ASI?

Bárbara cerró los ojos, suspiró y miró a su amiga.

-Bien Draco, quise ser amable contigo, pero tu no me dejas otra opción…. –dijo la ojiverde- Regina, trae el Tehuacan.

-Pensé que jamás lo dirías –dijo Regina lanzando un suspiro.

Regina se alejó dejando solos al rubio y a la ojiverde.

-Bien Draco, es tu última oportunidad –dijo Bárbara.

-¡USTEDES NO PUEDEN DOBLEGAR A UN JOTO COMO YO!

La ojiverde tomó aire, e intentando aguantar la risa dijo.

-¿Pechos, o nalgas?

-¿Qué? –dijo Malfoy extrañado.

-Lo que oíste, Malfoy ¿Pechos o nalgas?

-¿De qué diablos hablas, Mondragón?

-¿Qué prefieres? –Insistió la ojiverde- ¿Pechos o nalgas?

-¡No tengo por qué contestar una vulgaridad así! –exclamó el rubio desviando la mirada algo sonrojado.

Bárbara tomó aire, Draco Malfoy era un hueso duro de roer.

-¿Te gusta Regina? –preguntó.

-¿Qué? –Exclamó sonrojado y evitando la mirada de Bárbara- ¿Por qué debería gustarme Regina?

Bárbara leyó los movimientos y gestos del rubio, notando que lo que los dos amigos de el le habían dicho era verdad. También notó, como a su amiga la llamaba por su nombre, y a ella y a las demás los mencionaba por su apellido. Una sonrisa perversa asomó el rostro de la ojiverde, cosa que Severus Snape notó mientras la observaba desde su escondite.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto –murmuró el profesor mientras observaba la escena.

-¿Usted cree, profesor? –Dijo Zuce- ¡Se le va a aparecer el diablo a Malfoy!

Mientras, Regina se acercaba a su amiga.

-¡Por fin! –Dijo sin poder disimular la alegría- Aquí está el agua mineral.

-Lo dejaremos para la próxima, Regina –dijo Bárbara sonriendo-. Tengo una idea mucho más útil…

-¿Y ahora por qué? –gimoteó la ojiazul.

En ese momento, Bárbara tomó a su amiga y la colocó de tal manera que le diera la espalda al rubio. Entonces volteó a verlo y le sonrió.

-¿Te gusta… esto? –dijo Bárbara levantando la falda de su amiga bruscamente dejando ver sus panties blancas con listoncitos azules que se ataban a cada lado de las caderas de la chica.

El joven se encontraba colorado, con los ojos grises muy abiertos y un pequeño hilo de sangre recorría su naríz mientras Regina gritaba y pataleaba para que su amiga la soltara.

-CON UNA CHINGADA, BÁRBARA, -gritaba Regina furiosa- ¿QUE DIABLOS HACES? ¡BAJA MI FALDA Y SUELTAME EN ESTE INSTANTE!

-Creo que no –dijo Bárbara con calma.

Acto seguido, la ojiverde soltó a su amiga de la infancia poniéndola de frente al rubio, ambos la miraban con expectación.

-¿Y qué tal esto, "Malfoyito"? –dijo Bárbara arqueando las cejas y abriendo la blusa de su amiga de par en par dejando ver un sostén Blanco con listones azules- ¿No te gusta?

La nariz de Draco Malfoy sangró copiosamente, y con una presión tal, que el muchacho fue a dar al suelo casi inconsciente.

-Bueno, esto comprueba que Malfoy prefiere los pechos –dijo tranquilamente la enamorada de Snape-. Eso solo confirma que el no es el criminal que buscamos.

-¿Por qué chingados hiciste esto, puta madre, Bárbara? –Gritaba Regina mientras se abrochaba la blusa- ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

-Tenía que comprobar –dijo Bárbara.

-¿Y por qué no te encueraste tu? –Gritó Regina, parecía fuera de sí- Me voy a vengar por esto ¡Creeme! ¡Te vas a arrepentir!

-¿Prefieres esto, o sufrir junto con Harry la furia de Snape? –Cuestionó Bárbara alzando la ceja.

-¡Prefiero enfrentar la furia de Snape antes que me encueres frente a este… joto cara de muñeca! Y el hecho de que esto sirva a la investigación no significa que no me voy a vengar.

Bárbara sonrió.

-Yo también te quiero, Regina –entonces apuntó su varita a Malfoy- ¡Finite incantatem!

-Puedes irte, Malfoy –dijo Regina con voz fría.

Malfoy, quien parecía estar en las nubes salió a encontrarse con los tres Gryffindor que nuevamente pasaban por ahí, quienes inmediatamente notaron su extraña manera de actuar.

-Hola, Gryffindors –dijo con aire de ensueño- ¿Cómo se encuentran babosos? ¡Granger! ¿Cómo está mi sangresucia favorita?

Hermione estaba boquiabierta al igual que sus otros dos amigos.

-Pues… bien, Malfoy.

-Me aleeeegro –dijo el rubio mientras se alejaba como si fuera flotando en una nube.

Los tres Gryffindor se miraron entre si y hablaron de lo sorprendente que era ver a Draco Malfoy comportándose así.

-Sé que sonará raro, pero –dijo Hermione mirando al rubio alejándose- ¡Extraño cuando me lo decía con odio!

-¡Por Dios! –Comentó Ron- Los otros dos, se mataban por salir primero de ahí, y Malfoy salió entre nubes ¿Qué demonios les hacen?

-Le lavaron el cerebro –dijo Harry- ¡Estoy casi seguro de que le hicieron una lobotomía!

-Vámonos, Harry –dijo Hermione asustada- ¡Este lugar empieza a darme miedo!

Sybella llegó rápidamente saludando distraídamente a los Gryffindor y entrando a la oficina donde se llevaban a cabo los interrogatorios.

-Muchachas, acabo de enterarme de algo –dijo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Bella? –dijo Bárbara mientras acomodaba las sillas.

-Acabo de descubrir algo interesante: La capa de Harry está perdida –dijo Sybella.

-Qué conveniente para Potter –comentó Snape quien se había acercado a las muchachas uniéndose a la conversación-. Ahora más que nunca, creo que Potter es el culpable.

-Eso no demuestra nada, profesor –dijo Bárbara mirándolo a los ojos-. Sin embargo, nos deja una gran pista.

-¿De qué habla, Mondragón? –preguntó Snape

-¿Qué no se da cuenta, profesor? –Dijo Zuce- Para que alguien haya tenido acceso a la capa, significa que es de la misma casa que Potter. El misterioso agarra nalgas es un Gryffindor.

Snape sonrió.

-Era obvio –dijo-. Después de todo ningún Slytherin haría algo así.

-Bien –dijo Regina-. Eso quiere decir que yo tenía razón… Iré por Neville Longbottom.

-¿Pero por qué el? No pueden creer que Neville en verdad haría algo así –protestó Bárbara.

-Pero es que es la única opción que tenemos –dijo Zuce.

-Y queda con el perfil del ignoto –afirmó Sybella.

Bárbara se dirigió a Snape.

-Usted no pensaría que Neville…

-Yo lo creo, señorita –interrumpió Snape-. Después de todo, Longbottom es un Gryffindor, y comparte dormitorio con Potter.

-¡Pero si Neville es un dulce! –insitió Bárbara.

-Pues será un dulce que se pudrió –corroboró Snape frunciendo el ceño, la idea de que Bárbara considerara a Longbottom "un dulce" le era por demás insoportable-. Pero poco importa lo que usted opine de el. Es otro sospechoso, así que vayan.

Las tres chicas salieron de la oficina dejando a Bárbara a solas con Snape. Las jóvenes se encaminaron hacia el comedor, donde pensaron que encontrarían al sospechoso. Encontrándolo en el camino ayudando a la profesora McGonagall con unos libros.

-Ahhh Neville ¿Estás muy ocupado? –inquirió Regina.

-Sólo voy a dejar estos libros –dijo- ¿Necesitaban algo?

-Si quieres te ayudamos para que termines rápido –comentó Sybella tomando unos libros junto con Zuce.

-Lo que pasa es que… Bárbara quiere hablar contigo –respondió Regina.

Neville se sonrojó y sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Ba… ¿Bárbara? ¿Ella me… me necesita?

-Sí, Neville… ¡Está desesperada por verte! –dijo Zuce mientras llevaba los libros a la biblioteca.

-Vente, Neville –dijo Regina jalándolo del brazo-. Hay que entregar esto y regresar con Bárbara lo antes posible.

En la oficina de Snape, el profesor de Pociones se encontraba sentado en su escritorio y Bárbara enfrente de el. Un ambiente de tensión se respiraba en el lugar, no por que no se agradaran, si no todo lo contrario, y es que el hecho de estar solos, a oscuras, hacía estragos en las emociones de ambos.

-¿Y qué piensa darnos cuando resolvamos este crimen? –dijo Bárbara.

-Si es que lo resuelven –mencionó Snape.

-Oiga, no dude de nosotros –replicó Bárbara-. Roma no se hizo en un día.

-Bien, sólo dígame, que le gustaría.

-Pues no lo he pensado aún –dijo la chica.

-Pues cuando esté segura dígamelo y haré mi mayor esfuerzo por cumplirlo.

En ese momento, el profesor alejó la mano de donde la tenía apoyada con un leve gesto de incomodidad en el rostro. La joven se levantó enseguida para acercarse a el.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –dijo la chica mirándolo con preocupación.

Severus Snape no pudo evitar recordar el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior, haciéndolo sonreír levemente sin dejar su expresión acostumbrada.

-No es nada –dijo- Solo me encajé una astilla.

-A ver, déme la mano –demandó Bárbara-. Yo le saco esa astilla.

El profesor accedió sonrojado ante la petición de la joven, después de todo, el podía sacarla después. La chica tomó suavemente la mano de el entre las suyas y comenzó a revisarla. En cuanto localizó la astilla, la chica intentó succionarla, pero Snape retiró la mano sobresaltado.

-¿Qué cree que hace? –inquirió mirándola sonrojado con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Solo trato de sacarla –replicó la joven.

-¿No puede usar unas pinzas u otra… cosa? –dijo el.

-Aaaahhh –dijo Bárbara- Ya veo ¿Con que asquerosito?

-¿Asquerosito? –Dijo sin entender- ¿A qué se refiere?

-Sí, que le dan asco mis babas –expliqué Bárbara.

-He tocado cosas realmente repugnantes, ¿Y piensa que me preocupa su saliva? –replicó el.

-Pos para que reaccione de esa forma…

En ese instante, el profesor aprovechó que la chica tenía la boca abierta e introdujo su dedo índice en la boca de la muchacha pasándolo tranquilamente por su lengua.

-¿Que cree que hace? –dijo la chica mirando con asombro como el profesor chupaba el dedo que anteriormente había introducido en su boca.

-Para que vea que no me da asco su… saliva –respondió el como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-¡Pues a mi tampoco me da asco la suya! –dijo la chica introduciendo su dedo en la boca del profesor quien estaba sorprendido.

-¡Señorita! –Exclamó atónito viendo como la chica chupaba el dedo que acababa de introducir en su boca- Es usted una cerda…

Bárbara sonrió por un momento.

-¡Oiga, usted hizo lo mismo! –replicó la muchacha -¡_Squeee! ¡Probé las babas de Snape! –_Pensó.

-Yo jamás dije que no fuera un cerdo.

La chica se quedó unos minutos viéndolo sorprendida.

-Ya, profe, déjese de mamadas y déjeme sacarle la astilla –dijo la chica-. ¡Ya no le voy a chupar la mano, no se me alborote!

Snape extendió la mano y la chica comenzó a oprimir con fuerza el lugar donde la astilla se encontraba alojada. Snape tenía un pequeño dejo de dolor en su rostro.

-¡No sea nena, profesor! –Exclamó la chica- Ya está por salir.

-No soy nena, señorita –dijo el- No puedo evitar sentir dolor. No soy de piedra aunque parezca.

La astilla por fín salió

-¿Ve? –dijo la joven acariciando suavemente la mano de Snape- Ya salió. Ya, ya está bien.

La chica seguía acariciando la mano del profesor, quien recibía las caricias tranquilamente mientras miraba el dulce rostro de la joven.

-Disculpe, profesor –dijo la chica mientras seguía acariciando la mano de Snape-, pero es que me gustan mucho sus manos…

-¿Y eso por qué, señorita? –inquirió el mirándola a los ojos- ¿Qué tienen mis manos de especial?

-Ese tipo de manos es muy bonito –explicó Bárbara-. Son las manos de una persona inteligente y sensible.

-Inteligente, lo creo -replicó Snape-. Sensible… muchos lo dudan.

Bárbara lo miró con picardía.

-¡Qué vanidoso, profe!, Pero bueno, es la verdad y no se puede ocultar –dijo Bárbara- Pero sobre la sensibilidad, usted mismo lo ha dicho, muchos lo dudan, pero eso no significa que usted no sea sensible.

-Sus manos también son lindas Mondragón –dijo Snape sujetando la mano de la chica- Son como de muñeca, son tan blancas y delicadas… hermosas. Me gustan mucho, señorita.

Profesor y Alumna se miraron el uno al otro y sonrieron cuando repentinamente, la puerta de la oficina se abrió bruscamente.

-Bárbara, me dijeron que querías hablar conmigo –dijo Neville y al ver la escena se sorprendió completamente.

Snape quitó la mano rápidamente y sin decir nada se levantó y se alejó.

Las demás chicas entraron detrás de Neville y cada quien tomó su sitio. Bárbara se dirigió a Neville amistosamente.

-Hola, Neville ¿Cómo estás? –le dijo dulcemente.

Snape tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados, tenía una expresión de rabia que no podía contener.

-Profesor ¿Qué tiene? –dijo Zuce mirándolo extrañada.

-No tengo nada, señorita… solo me duele un poco la mano –afirmó haciendo énfasis en la última frase.

Mientras, Bárbara seguía interrogando al Gryffindor.

-Ammm… Neville… Lindo Neville… ¿Tú no eres quien está manoseando las chicas?

-N- no… –tartamudeó el muchazo- Yo nunca haría algo así.

-Bien –dijo la ojiverde dándose la media vuelta-, es todo lo que quería saber… ¡Nos vemos, Neville!

Regina la detuvo en seco y le habló de manera que Neville no escuchara.

-¡Óyeme Bárbara! –Exclamó Regina- ¿Por qué no le insistes?

-Es que me da cosa, Regina ¡Pobrecito! –dijo Bárbara.

Snape se acercó a ellas.

-Mondragón, ¿Eso es todo? ¿Va a dejarlo así como así?

Bárbara miró a Neville, quien estaba sentado mirando todo eso sin entender. La ojiverde sintió ternura por el chico que sonreía tímidamente desde su asiento con una expresión temerosa en sus ojos azules. La ojiverde lanzó un suspiro y miró a su amiga y a su profesor.

-Hazlo tú, Regina –dijo-. Yo no me siento capaz…

-Pues lo haré –dijo Regina encaminándose hacia el joven que aguardaba sentado en la silla.

-Con mucho gusto iré a interrogar a Longbottom –dijo Snape sonriendo cruelmente.

-¿Usted? –inquirieron Zuce y Bárbara sorprendidas.

-Claro, después de todo –dijo Snape mirando a la regiomontana y a la tamaulipeca de los ojos verdes- siempre interrogan de dos en dos.

-Perfecto, Snape –dijo Regina-. Vámonos.

-Profesor Snape para usted, Bladó –corrigió el jefe de Slytherin.

-Como sea –comentó la ojiazul-. De cualquier manera vaya trayendo el agua mineral.

Snape tomó la botella de agua mineral pensando en como la usarían. Tenía una gran curiosidad por ver como era el "tehuacanazo". Azucena y Bárbara miraban la escena desde el escondite donde antes había estado Snape presintiendo lo peor.

-¿Quién de los dos será el policía Malo? –se preguntó Zuce.

-Pues viendo como están las cosas –comentó Bárbara-. No lo sé. Pero dudo mucho que el profe vaya a ser el policía bueno…

-Y Regina no se ve nada amable –repuso Azucena y entonces miró a su amiga- ¡Ay no! ¡Pobre de Neville!

Bárbara se llevó las manos al rostro.

-No es posible… al pobre de Neville le va a tocar el policía malo –dijo la ojiverde-, ¡Y el policía súper malísimo! Por que conociendo al profe, no creo que lo vaya a tratar muy bien…

Neville vió cómo Regina se acercaba hacia donde el estaba con una cara de pocos amigos, y para su desgracia, Snape iba con ella. Snape sonreía de una manera que lo atemorizaba, era una sonrisa que no prometía ninguna clemencia. Regina se sentó frente a Neville mirándolo con dureza. Snape permaneció de pie cerca de ellos.

-Bien, Neville… tenemos un problema aquí –dijo Regina con frialdad-. Alguien anda agarrando los traseros de las chicas aquí en Hogwarts y tú eres el único sospechoso.

-¿Y por qué yo? –Preguntó el muchacho mirándolos con temor- ¡Yo no he hecho nada, lo juro!

-¡No te hagas, Neville! –Dijo Regina apuntándolo con su varita- Es obvio que fuiste tu… la capa de Harry Potter está perdida. Sólo un Gryffindor pudo haberla tomado ya que ningún miembro de otra casa puede entrar al dormitorio de Gryffindor.

-Y da la casualidad de que usted, señor Longbottom, es compañero de dormitorio de Potter –repuso Snape con frialdad

-¡Pero yo no fui! –replicó el muchacho asustado-. Además…. Además yo no soy el único que comparte dormitorio con Harry, hay otros tres mas… ¿Por qué yo?

-¿Y por qué no? –dijo Regina- Después de todo, teniendo una capa de invisibilidad, nadie se daría cuenta de que eres tu, Neville.

Snape golpeó con fuerza el escritorio haciendo que Neville sufriera un estremecimiento.

-¿A quien quiere engañar, Señor Longbottom? –dijo Snape mirándolo con dureza- Usted es un cobarde que se escuda bajo una capa de invisibilidad para satisfacer sus bajos instintos…

-Pe… pe… pero…

-¡NO HAY PERO QUE VALGA! –bramó Snape apoyándose en los brazos del asiento de Neville- Usted, anda por ahí con su cara de santo, fingiendo ser un niño inocente y torpe, pero no es más que un degenerado… ¡UN LOBO ESCONDIDO BAJO UNA PIEL DE CORDERO!

Severus Snape disfrutaba el hecho de asustar mas a Neville Longbottom, tenía que desquitarse por lo del incidente del boggart, el cual no había olvidado. Neville miró a Regina.

-Yo no fui, ¡Se los juro! –Gimió el muchacho- Yo… yo… ¡Yo jamás haría algo así! ¡A nadie!

Regina sonrió y un destello brilló en sus ojos azules.

-¿Ni siquiera a… Bárbara? –inquirió Regina.

Snape miró a la joven sin entender y luego miró a Neville, quien se había ruborizado por la pregunta. El profesor comprendió que a Neville Longbottom le gustaba Bárbara.

-Dímelo –instó Regina- ¿A poco no te gustaría tocar el cuerpo de Bárbara?

El muchacho desvió la mirada sonrojado.

-Bueno… yo… sí, ella me gusta mucho, pero… yo respeto mucho a Bárbara…

-Dime: ¿No se te antoja darles un apretón a esas nalgas tan paraditas y bonitas? –susurró Regina. Snape tenía apretados los puños.

-Yo… -balbuceó Neville.

-¿O preferirías agarrar esos pechos? –Continuó la ojiazul- ¿No te has fijado que Barbarita tiene muy buenas tetas?

Snape se sonrojó, no pudo evitar recordar de nuevo el sueño de la noche anterior. El profesor de pociones vio el semblante del muchacho quien estaba aún más rojo.

-Conteste, Longbottom –dijo Snape en un susurro mientras crispaba los labios.

-Bueno… si… Bárbara tiene muy bonito cuerpo –dijo Neville sonrojado-. Pero yo nunca le faltaría el respeto de esa manera…

-¡Fue usted, Longbottom! –Bramó Snape golpeando el escritorio con el puño mirando al muchacho de manera amenazante- ¡Acéptelo de una vez!

-¡Yo no fui! –exclamó Neville colorado y temblando. Estaba a punto de llorar.

Regina destapó la botella de agua mineral y comenzó a agitarla mientras la tapaba con su pulgar

-Lo siento, Neville –dijo Regina mientras seguía agitando el agua mineral-. A ver si con el tehuacanazo dices la verdad.-¡_Por fin! ¡Estuve esperando tanto por esto! ¡Lo siento por ti, Neville, pero eras tu o nadie!- _pensó la ojiazul.

Entonces, la joven quitó el dedo del pico de la botella colocándolo en la nariz del muchacho ante la mirada azorada de todos los presentes, haciendo salir el agua mineral a presión directamente dentro de las fosas nasales de Neville quien resollaba y parecía estarse ahogando.

-Bien, ¿Vas a confesar? –dijo Regina mirando al muchacho directamente a los ojos. Neville tosía e intentaba agarrar aire.

-Ya les dije que yo no fui –dijo el muchacho a punto de llorar.

-Claro que usted fue, Longbottom –insistió Snape apoyándose de golpe en los brazos del asiento del muchacho-. A mi no me engaña con sus lloriqueos. ¡Usted robó la capa de invisibilidad de Potter, y la ha estado utilizando todo este tiempo para tocar a las alumnas!

El muchacho rompió a llorar desesperadamente mientras Bárbara salía de su escondite y fue hacia ellos.

-Regina, profesor… ¡Ya estuvo bueno! ¡Dejen a Neville en paz! –dijo la ojiverde.

Regina agarró a su amiga y la puso frente a Neville.

-Dímelo, Neville ¿De verdad podrías resistirte a este cuerpo? –dijo mientras empujaba a Bárbara hacia el muchacho ante la mirada atónita del profesor. Entonces Regina puso sus manos en las caderas de su amiga- ¡Checa nomás estas caderas!

Snape apretó los puños y crispó los labios. Aún tenía la botella de agua mineral en la mano y la sujetaba con fuerza. Regina tomó a Bárbara y la acercó hacia Neville de manera que sus pechos quedaran casi en la cara del Gryffindor.

-¿Y qué me dices de estas tetas que se bambolean y tiemblan con cada paso que da? –dijo Regina mientras sobaba uno de los pechos de Bárbara quien forcejeaba tratando de zafarse inútilmente de las manos de su amiga, quien la volteó bruscamente haciéndola quedar de espaldas hacia el- ¡Y qué pompas, Dios mío! ¡Vámos, yo se que tu meta era tocar a Bárbara! Hagamos esto: te dejaré hacerlo si tu prometes no volver a andar tocando a las chicas y cumples con tu castigo. Si quieres hasta le bajo los calzones –dijo la chica arqueando las cejas.

-¡REGINA YA ESTUVO BUENO! –Gritó la ojiverde- ¡A VER SI YA LE PARAS A TU PEDO!

-¡Señorita Bladó, ya basta! –gritó Snape crispando los puños cada vez mas fuerte.

-¡Vamos Neville! –Dijo la ojiazul con una sonrisa maquiavélica mientras levantaba la falda de su amiga- ¡Yo sé que tú quieres hacerlo! ¡Agárrale una nalga! ¡YO SE QUE TU LO DESEAS!

Snape notó cómo el cuerpo de Neville comenzaba a reaccionar involuntariamente y una oleada se apoderó de el. El lider de Slytherin agitó con fuerza la botella de agua mineral y se arrojó hacia el muchacho haciendo a un lado a las dos mexicanas mientras dejaba salir el agua mineral a presión en la nariz del muchacho. Regina vió la expresión en el rostro del profesor, quien parecía disfrutar el hacer sufrir al pobre muchacho, quien pataleaba desesperado hasta que en medio del susto, la casi asfixia y toda esa experiencia escalofriante, se desmayó.

-No aguanta nada –comentó Regina mirando a Neville, Bárbara se soltó y fue hacia el muchacho.

Zuce corrió hacia ellos y vió que Snape miraba al muchacho de manera despectiva. Bárbara se encontraba junto a Neville tratando de reanimarlo.

-¡Pobrecito! –dijo la ojiverde mientras se arrodillaba junto al muchacho y volteó a mirar a Snape con un dejo de reproche en sus ojos.- ¡Qué bárbaros! ¡Se pasaron de mugres! No era necesario otro tehuacanazo… si hubiera sido Neville, ya lo hubiera dicho al primer tehuacanazo ¿¡Que estoy diciendo!? Lo habría confesado a la primera que Snape lo mirara feo. ¡No mamen!

-Ya ni la chingan –mencionó Azucena negando con la cabeza y ayudando a Neville a levantarse.

-¡YO NO FUI! ¡EL PROFESOR QUISO HACERLO! –Replicó la ojiazul- Ustedes saben que también quiero mucho a Neville.

-Al parecer ya no quedan… sospechosos –comentó Snape.

-¡Ah! Claro que queda uno –dijo Regina.

-¿Y quien es ese nuevo sospechoso? –inquirió el profesor levantando la ceja izquierda.

Snape volteó y vió como Bárbara Mondragón lo apuntaba directamente con el dedo índice.

-Usted es el otro sospechoso… ¡SEVERUS SNAPE!

-¿Cómo se atreve? –murmuró el jefe de Slytherin apretando los dientes.

-¡A LA SILLA! –Ordenó Regina.

Snape se sentó en su escritorio lanzándole una mirada fulminante.

-Bien, Profesor Snape –dijo Bárbara acercándose a el-. En vista de que usted es el único sospechoso, tendremos que interrogarlo.

-¿Y en qué se basa para acusarme, señorita? –inquirió Snape mirándola directamente a los ojos con dureza.

-Usted como profesor, tiene acceso a los dormitorios, supongo. Además de que tenemos fuentes fidedignas que nos han dicho que ayer usted estuvo en el dormitorio de Potter, –Puntualizó Bárbara- ¿O acaso me equivoco?

-Así es, estuve en el dormitorio de Gryffindor por que la profesora McGonagall me pidió ayuda con la cama de Potter, la cual fue incendiada por Pérez –afirmó Snape-. Ustedes estuvieron ahí cuando ella me llamó. Fue cuando estábamos cenando tacos.

-Y no niego eso, profesor –dijo Regina-. Sin embargo supongo que en algún momento, McGonagall tuvo que dejarlo en el dormitorio de Gryffindor solo… Una perfecta oportunidad para robar la capa de Potter…

-Para empezar, en ningún momento me quedé solo en ese dormitorio, -replicó Snape en un susurro-. Y de haber salido la profesora, había demasiados curiosos atraídos por el escándalo. Hay suficientes testigos para probar que es verdad lo que digo. Además, señoritas, deben recordar que los ataques comenzaron desde un día antes del incidente de la cama de Potter. Además… ¿Por qué haría yo algo así?

-¡Por favor, profesor! –dijo Zuce- ¡Todos sabemos que usted odia a Potter!

-Si –reconoció el profesor-, no me agrada Potter. Pero yo las contraté para resolver este misterio. Insisto, ¿Qué les hace pensar que fui yo?

-Como lo dijo Zuce, profesor: Usted Odia a Potter –puntualizó Bárbara y entonces apoyó sus manos en los brazos del sillón donde Snape se encontraba sentado quedando su rostro muy cerca del de su profesor- ¿Acaso no desearía verlo lejos de Hogwarts? ¿Deshacerse de el para siempre?

Snape tomó aire y con su voz suave y susurrante dijo:

-De haber sido yo quien perpetra estos crímenes, no las habría contratado –señaló el jefe de Slytherin-. Habría seguido firme en mi acusación contra Potter y yo no estaría implicado en todo esto, y Potter estaría expulsado. Además, de haber querido manosear jovencitas, ya lo hubiera hecho desde hace tiempo.

Bárbara se levantó y se alejó un poco de Snape. Regina y Zuce se acercaron a ella.

-Sus argumentos son bastante buenos –comentó la ojiverde en voz baja.

-Tiene demasiado sentido –respondió Regina.

-No por nada es Severus Snape… -puntualizó Zuce- ¡Para mí que es inocente! Además, Bárbara no quiere problemas con su "Precious".

-Bien –dijeron las otras dos.

La ojiverde se dirigió hacia donde estaba el profesor, quien la miraba con frialdad desde su asiento.

-Bien, profesor… Usted queda libre de sospechas –dijo la joven.

Snape se levantó rápidamente y encendió una lámpara. Bárbara lo miraba embelesada, adoraba la forma en la que caminaba, con decisión y esa forma de moverse tan certera, sin dudar para hacer cualquier movimiento. Si por ella hubiera sido, en lugar de interrogarlo, lo habría besado.

-Entonces, señoritas ¿Qué piensan hacer? –cuestionó Snape mirándolas fijamente.

-Tendremos que recurrir a nuestro Plan "A" –dijo Regina- Tendremos que usar trampas.

-Pues hagan lo que quieran, pero deben capturar al criminal, si saben lo que les conviene –repuso Snape.

-Claro que lo haremos, pero usted va a acompañarnos –dijo Bárbara-. Queremos que usted vea que nosotras sí llegamos al fondo de las cosas.

-Bien –respondió Snape levantando la ceja izquierda y mirándola con una sonrisa torcida-. Esto será interesante…

* * *

Bárbara, Zuce, Regina y Severus Snape miraban asomados en una esquina del pasillo.

-¿A eso le llama "trampa de alta tecnología", Bladó? –inquirió Snape mirando con incredulidad hacia el corredor.

La trampa a la que el profesor de pociones se refería tan despectivamente, era una caja sostenida por un palo con un cascabel bajo la cual estaba un sándwich de Jamón. Llevaban dos horas ahí esperando.

-Créame, profesor… Es más compleja de lo que parece –replicó Regina- ¿Sabe lo difícil que es equilibrar el maldito palito?

-¡Vaya complejidad! –Comentó Snape en tono sarcástico- Una caja sostenida por un palo con un cascabel atado y un sándwich…

-Pues diga lo que quiera, pero cuando suene ese cascabelito tendrá que tragarse sus palabras –dijo Regina molesta. En ese instante, se escuchó el ruido del cascabel, al parecer, alguien había caído en la trampa. Regina miró a Snape- ¿Lo ve, profe?

Los cuatro corrieron hacia el lugar donde se localizaba la trampa encontrándose con Crabbe y Goyle quienes estaban tirados en el suelo, ambos sosteniendo el sándwich.

-¿Crabbe? ¿Goyle? ¿Qué chingados hacen aquí? –inquirió Regina.

-Lo encontramos tirado –respondió Crabbe mostrando el sándwich.

-¡Es nuestro! –Exclamó Goyle.

-Diablos –dijo Regina dejando la caja caer aun con sus presas debajo-. Bueno, al menos atrapé algo ¡Es mas de lo que ustedes hicieron!

-Bien, ¿Qué pasará ahora? –dijo Snape.

-Sigue el plan "b" –dijo Regina-. Ese es mucho mas complicado.

-En seguida vuelvo –dijo Snape.

-¿Adonde va? –Dijo Bárbara en tono acusador- Tiene que quedarse aquí.

-Créame, que me encantaría seguir con ustedes, y ver qué otras estupideces se les ocurren, pero tengo ciertas… necesidades fisiológicas que debo cubrir.

-Ah, ¿Va al 3.1416 al cuadrado? –dijo Regina.

-¿Qué? –Dijo Snape frunciendo el ceño- A riesgo de sonar ignorante… ¿A qué se refiere?

-Que va a hacer pipí –dijo Zuce.

-Qué forma tan… imaginativa de decirlo –dijo Snape un poco sonrojado- Pero si me permiten, ya me voy.

-O sea que si va a mear –comentó Bárbara.

-Bien –dijo Regina-. Mientras preparemos la otra trampa.

En otro corredor de Hogwarts se encontraba una enorme red de Nylon en el suelo y en el centro se encontraba un sándwich… de salami.

-¿Otro sándwich? –dijo Bárbara mirando a su amiga.

-¡Pero este es de Salami! No hay nada mejor que una salchichota –Expresó Regina alegremente- ¡Y lo digo sin albur!

-Demasiado tarde, Bárbara ya está pensando en comerse el "salami" de Snape –dijo Zuce.

-¿El profe Snape esconde un salami? –Preguntó la ojiazul mirando a su amiga e imaginando a Snape abriendo su capa dejando ver toda una variedad de embutidos y carnes- ¡Yo también quiero!

-Regina… Zuce lo dijo con albur. –explicó Bárbara cubriéndose la cara roja con la mano.

-Entonces se refiere a un… ¡YO NO QUIERO DE ESOS! –Dijo Regina con el rostro sonrojado.

En ese momento, las tres mexicanas escucharon pasos que se acercaban. Las chicas tenían que esconderse rápidamente si querían que alguien cayera en su trampa. Regina y las demás, se metieron en un armario que se encontraba muy cerca de ahí.

El lugar era completamente oscuro y tenía un espacio bastante reducido, por lo cual, las tres Slytherins, apenas podían moverse.

-¿Por qué nos metimos en este maldito armario? –Inquirió Zuce- ¡Hey! ¿Qué es esto? Se siente rico…

-A ver… -dijo Regina tocando en la oscuridad- ¡Es cierto! Se siente sabrosón…

-¡Eh, pendeja! –Dijo Bárbara molesta- ¡Deja de agarrarme las chiches!

-¡Ay, perdón! –dijo Regina- Ni que lo hiciéramos a propósito. Se que estás bien buena, pero… no es para tanto.

-¡A ver que se siente! –dijo Bárbara tocando en la oscuridad.

-¡OYEEE! –Gritó Zuce- ¡No era a mí!

-¡JA! ¡PENDEJAS! –Se burló Regina-¡UN MOMENTO! ¿Quién me agarró ahí?

Las tres chicas salieron de manera estrepitosa del armario rodando sin darse cuenta hasta llegar a la gran red, la cual, al sentir su peso, se elevó rápidamente dejándolas atrapadas colgando.

-Bien hecho, Bárbara –dijo la ojiazul molesta-, todo por tus mañas.

-¡Oye, ustedes me tocaron primero! –replicó la ojiverde.

-¡No te quejarías si hubiera sido el profe Snape! –Rebatió Regina.

-Pero ustedes no son el profe Snape así que cierren la boca. –Gritó Bárbara.

-Bueno, pero nunca habíamos estado tan unidas –dijo la regiomontana alegremente mientras su dos amigas la miraban feo.

Las dos tamaulipecas seguían discutiendo ignorando a Zuce; justo en ese momento, para su regocijo, llegó el profesor Snape, quien ya había terminado sus asuntos y las alcanzó para ayudarlas con la trampa.

-¡Miren, es el profe! –Dijo Regina- ¡Profe, sáquenos de aquí!

-¡Profe, ayúdenos! –dijo Bárbara.

Snape las miró de manera inexpresiva con los brazos cruzados intentando contener una sonrisa y tratando de imaginar cómo fue que ellas llegaron ahí, siendo que ellas habían puesto la trampa y conocían su mecanismo.

-¿Alguien podría explicarme qué demonios pasó? –Cuestionó el profesor.

-Bueno… es una larga y muy graciosa historia pero… ¡Sáquenos de aquí! –dijo Regina con las manos en la red haciendo que ésta se moviera.

-¡Ya wey! Me voy a guacarear –gritó Bárbara.

-Mire, profesor, el cómo llegamos aquí es lo de menos… así que; ¡Sáquenos por favor! –gritó la regiomontana.

Las tres chicas lo miraban suplicantes.

-No –dijo Snape-, volveré dentro de unas horas. Si siguen ahí, las sacaré –concluyó dándose la media vuelta para marcharse.

-Pero, pero ¿Por qué? –dijo Regina con los ojitos llorosos.

-Pero nos hemos portado bien… hoy –dijo Zuce mirando hacia otro lado intentando no ser oida.

-¡No sea mamón, profe! –dijo Bárbara a punto del llanto.

-Supongo que eso de ser 'Mamón" se refiere a que soy malo –respondió el profesor de pociones mientras se alejaba-. Pues sí, lo soy… Después de todo, tenía que cobrarme el hecho de que me acusaran de ser sospechoso de alguna manera ¿No cree, señorita?

-No se vaya… ¡No se vaya! ¡NO PUEDE HACERNOS ESTO! –Dijo la ojiazul desesperada.

-Claro que puedo, señorita… y lo haré –dijo el mientras se alejaba haciendo un ademán con la mano a manera de despedida.

Las chicas lo miraban irse sin voltear a verlas, haciendo caso omiso de sus súplicas y amenazas, ellas no podían creer que Severus Snape fuera capaz de abandonarlas de esa manera. Entendían por qué realmente era el jefe de Slytherin.

-No puedo creer que me haya hecho esto a mí –dijo la ojiverde indignada- ¡A mí! ¡A Bárbara Mondragón!

-Tranquila, que no estás tu sola en la red –dijo Regina mirando a su amiga de la infancia-. Aunque con ese ego tan inflado, ya nada cabe en esta red. Síguele hablando, a lo mejor con el peso de tu egote, caemos al suelo…

-Hay que ver el lado bueno –dijo Zuce alegremente- ¡Tenemos un sándwich!

-Bien –dijo Regina- Ya que no hay manera de escapar-. Es momento de idear el plan "c".

Horas después, que el profesor se apiadó de ellas y fue a sacarlas de ahí, ya tenían listo el siguiente plan. En otro de los tantos pasillos de Hogwarts, se encontraban reunidos, Regina, Bárbara, Zuce y el mismísimo profesor Snape. Pero había algo diferente en ellos; cada uno había tomado el papel que le correspondía.

-¿Por qué diablos estoy vestido así? –murmuró el profesor con una cara de muy pocos amigos. Llevaba un traje negro de marinerito, con una gorra de colores, unas calcetas altas color amarillo; y en sus manos llevaba una pelota y una paleta. Iba vestido al mas puro estilo de "Kiko".

-Deja de quejarte, niño o te pongo una inyección –dijo la ojiverde, quien estaba vestida como una enfermera y llevaba una jeringa en las manos.

-Discúlpese por eso, o la que terminará inyectada será otra –Replicó el jefe de Slytherin mirándola con frialdad.

-¡Pero aquí la enfermera soy yo! –respondió Bárbara

-Pero ni usted es enfermera, ni yo soy un niño ¿O sí?

-¡Ya dejen de quejarse los dos! –dijo Zuce, quien llevaba una botarga rosa de conejo- ¿O a usted le gustaría ser un conejo rosado?

-Pos ponte pomada, wey –dijo la que ahora vestía de enfermera.

-Por cierto, ¿Podrían explicarme por qué estamos vestidos así? –inquirió Snape.

-Ah, pues por… por… Bárbara ¿Por qué estamos vestidos así? -dijo la regiomontana.

-Yo no sé, pregúntenle a Regina… esta fue su idea –dijo Bárbara mirando a la mencionada.

-Elemental, mi querida Bárbara –dijo la ojiazul mientras hacía burbujitas con una pipa de madera, ya que estaba disfrazada de Sherlock Holmes.

-¿No tienes idea, verdad? –murmuró Bárbara.

-Era más lógico cuando lo pensé –dijo Regina rascándose la nuca nerviosamente temiendo lo peor.

Todos le lanzaron una mirada fulminante a la ojiazul.

-Iré a cambiarme –dijo Snape mientras se alejaba.

-Yo también voy –dijo la ojiverde.

-Los sigo –dijo Zuce.

-No me dejen sola, yo también voy ¡Este bigote me pica! –gritaba Regina mientras corría hacia los demás.

Después de cambiarse, Severus Snape y las tres mexicanas se encontraban nuevamente en los pasillos.

-Bien, éste es mi último plan –afirmó Regina- Si eso no funciona, nada lo hará.

-Esta es la última vez que te seguimos en un plan –comentó la ojiverde mirándola con dureza.

-Bien, ya que hemos visto que las trampas no funcionan, y disfrazarse tampoco –explicó Regina-, Tendremos que usar una carnada… Y qué mejor que… Bárbara Mondragón.

-¿Por qué yo? –gritó la joven de cabello oscuro.

Severus Snape volteó rápidamente a ver a la ojiazul.

-¿Por qué ella? –Gritó.

-Muy sencillo –respondió Regina-. Bárbara es la del culito sabroso.

-¡No es cierto! –Replicó Bárbara- Zuce es la de mejor trasero ¡Yo tengo las mejores bubis!

-Y yo soy la sexymente equilibrada –comentó la ojiazul- Pero Zuce tiene que vigilar al profesor Snape, yo planeé esto, Lenore es muy pequeña, Sybella no está ¡Tienes que ir tu!

-¡Ah, jodido!-dijo Bárbara molesta- Está bien, pero mas vale que esta vez lo atrapemos… ¡No pienso volver a ser la carnada!

-Vamos, Bárbara _dijo Regina tratando de animar a su amiga de la infancia-. Además tú eres la que mas fans tiene.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? –dijo Snape mirándola ceñudo.

-Es más posible que quieran manosearla a ella, que a cualquiera de nosotras –Afirmó la ojiazul.

-Bien –dijo el profesor de pociones visiblemente molesto-. Si usted lo dice… Pero si alguien se atreve a propasarse con su amiga, y aún así no atrapamos al sujeto. Usted tendrá muchos problemas.

Severus Snape y las tres mexicanas se encontraban en una de las aulas haciendo los preparativos para la nueva trampa. Bárbara llevaba la falda del uniforme mas corta de lo normal y no traía puesta la túnica del uniforme.

-Muy bien, éste es el plan –señaló Regina mirando a los demás-. Nosotros estaremos escondidos mientras tú, Bárbara –dijo mirando a su amiga-, vas a pasearte por el corredor como si nada. Tienes qué hacer algo para llamar su atención, menéate, di algo, canta… ¡Lo que sea!

-¿Y eso de qué servirá? –preguntó la ojiverde.

-Cuando el misterioso agarra nalgas se acerque a ti en un radio de 50 centímetros, el encantamiento que puse en ti hará que aparezca un bote de pintura y se vacíe sobre el dejándolo al descubierto –explicó la ojiazul.

-De acuerdo –dijo Bárbara asintiendo con decisión-. Pero te juro que si fallas, y termino manoseada tendrás que vértelas conmigo, Reginita…

-Y también conmigo –dijo Snape entre dientes mirándola fijamente.

-Si esto no funciona, dejaré que cualquiera de ustedes elabore otro plan –afirmó Regina.

-Bien –dijo Azucena- ¡Todos a sus puestos! ¡Bárbara, al corredor!

La ojiverde salió del aula mientras Regina, Azucena y Snape se escondían cerca para vigilar. Bárbara comenzó a caminar por todo el corredor con esa diminuta falda.

-¡Oh cielos! Estoy aquí, solita en este corredor, sin nadie que me acompañe y ningún profesor cerca –decía Bárbara mirando a todos lados y hablando en voz alta para ser escuchada-. Tengo tanto miedo… en cualquier momento podría venir el misterioso agarra nalgas y manosearme. ¡Estoy a su completa merced!

Bárbara fue hacia una de los ventanales y se apoyó en el alfeizar mirando hacia el cielo con un simulado aire distraído.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? –dijo la muchacha mirando por la ventana algunas aves que pasaban volando.

-¡Pssst! –llamó Regina desde su escondite- ¡Menéate un poco, wey!

La ojiverde volteó los ojos en blanco y comenzó a menear la cadera sensualmente.

-¡Estoy tan preocupada! –Exclamó la joven mientras se meneaba- ¡No sé que voy a hacer aquí solita!

Severus Snape observaba lo diminuta que era la falda que usaba su alumna favorita. No pudo evitar el reparar en que la falda era tan corta que en cualquier momento podría dejar ver su ropa interior.

_-Si soy lo suficientemente afortunado, podría pasar una pequeña brisa…-_Pensó el profesor de pociones.

Por alguna razón, el movimiento de cadera de Bárbara tenía una cualidad hipnótica para el jefe de Slytherin, ya que llegó un momento en el cual Snape de manera inconsciente avanzó unos pasos hacia donde se hallaba la ojiverde sólo para ser detenido por las otras dos mexicanas, quienes lo sujetaron de la capa.

-¿Adonde va, profesor? ¡Quédese aquí! –exclamó Zuce.

-Nos va a arruinar el plan –señaló Regina.

Snape, quien fue sacado de su trance, solo se sonrojó y permaneció ahí observando.

Bárbara seguía mirando por la ventana cuando sintió una presencia cerca de ella... aunque no lo suficiente. La joven miró a su alrededor, sin embargo no vió a nadie. No obstante, ahí había alguien más, aparte de ella, y los otros tres que se encontraban ocultos.

_-Efectivamente, quien sea que esté haciendo esto, trae la capa de Harry –_pensó la chica mientras se mantenía alerta -. _Sólo es cuestión de que le de el empujoncito final._

Bárbara sacó algo de su bolsillo y disimuladamente lo dejó caer al suelo.

-¡Ups! ¡Se me cayó algo! Tengo qué agacharme por el…

La chica comenzó a agacharse lentamente. El profesor de nariz ganchuda miraba la escena sonrojado con sus ojos negros muy abiertos.

En ese momento, una lata de pintura amarillo canario se derramó manchando a lo que parecía una persona envuelta en una capa. En un sorprendente despliegue de habilidad, Bárbara volteó y apuntó al sujeto que estaba completamente bañado en pintura. Snape, Regina y Zuce corrieron hacia el lugar.

-¡Chaaaleeeeeee! –dijo el Chúntaro mientras se quitaba la capa que lo cubría- ¡Ya se manchó el trapo este! ¡Tan chida que estaba la sabanita invisidible del "Jarras"!

En ese momento, el muchacho miró a su alrededor viéndose rodeado por Bárbara, Regina, Azucena y Snape, quienes lo apuntaban con su varita. En ese momento, Brayan Arnulfo comprendió.

-¡Chaaaaleeeeee! ¡Ora sí ya me cayó el chahuistle!

* * *

En los jardines de Hogwarts, cerca del lago, Brayan Arnulfo Pérez López se encontraba amarrado como una oruga y colgado de una gigantesca haya. Severus Snape y sus tres alumnas y todas las alumnas de Hogwarts lo observaban balancearse y retorcerse desesperado por no poder escapar. También había por ahí uno que otro alumno varón observando.

-¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Exijo un abogado! –Gritaba el muchacho retorciéndose desesperado- ¡Ese mi "Esneic"! ¡Tu si eres mi valedor! ¡Ayúdame, "Esneic"! ¡Brayan "el Chúntaro" es inocente!

Snape no ponía atención al muchacho, simplemente se volteó dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose a las tres mexicanas.

-Al parecer la señorita Addams tenía razón –dijo-. Creo que subestimamos a Pérez… Son treinta puntos para cada una de ustedes tres y treinta más para la señorita Addams, por su habilidad deductiva al teorizar la identidad del criminal desde un principio, y a Xelor por cooperar con la investigación. Todo eso suma 150 puntos para Slytherin.

Todos los Slytherins presentes lanzaron un grito de júbilo.

-Sin embargo –continué Snape-, serán 150 puntos menos para Pérez… Es lo mínimo que se merece por lo que le hizo a sus compañeras.

El profesor de pociones se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a irse; Bárbara se adelantó hacia el.

-¿Eso es todo, profesor? –Inquirió la ojiverde- ¿Sólo va a bajarle puntos?

-Bueno, su castigo será decidido mañana, pero mientras, el señor Pérez tendrá que pasar una noche bajo las estrellas –afirmó Severus Snape-. Por el momento yo tengo que irme, pero confío en que ustedes, señoritas no harán nada indebido mientras yo esté ausente –agregó mirando directamente a los ojos verde grisáceos de Bárbara esbozando una sonrisa torcida-, eso sería un abuso, además de que ustedes no deben tomar justicia por su propia mano. Tomando en cuenta todo esto, espero que por primera vez me escuchen y no hagan nada indebido, ya que como no estaré aquí, no podría defender a Pérez de cualquier cosa que quisieran hacerle… ¿Entendido?

Bárbara sonrió, pudo entender perfectamente lo que había detrás de las palabras de Snape, ya que éste se lo dijo con la mirada. El profesor se retiró, y una vez que entró al castillo, la ojiverde se dirigió a sus compañeras.

-Muy bien chicas… ¿Qué podemos hacer con este gusanito? –Dijo Bárbara empujando con fuerza al Chúntaro que se encontraba colgado y amarrado dentro de su capullo de cuerdas para que se balanceara más-. Se aceptan sugerencias.

-¡Hay qué golpearlo! –gritó una chica entre la multitud.

-¡NO! –Gritó otra- ¡Hay que arrojárselo al calamar gigante!

-Sería un excelente "Punching bag" –gritó Sybella.

-¡A lanzarle piedras! –se oyó una voz desde el fondo.

-¡CASTRENLO! – Gritó Ron Weasley quien estaba escondido en un arbusto junto con Harry.

-¡NO! –Gritó el gryffindor mexicano retorciéndose cual gusano- ¡NO ME ECHEN PIEDRAS! ¡Además, la Biblia dice que el que esté libre de pecado… que lance el primer riscazo!

Bárbara escuchó todas las sugerencias, entre ellas, la de Regina, que quería que lo sentaran en un hormiguero, o la de Zuce, que quería practicar alguno que otro encantamiento contra el. Finalmente, Bárbara tuvo una idea.

-Tengo una mejor idea –dijo la ojiverde mientras una sonrisa siniestra se dibujaba en su rostro- ¿Qué les parece si hacemos algo mas… nacional?

Las chicas consiguieron un paliacate y un palo organizaron a las chicas de la multitud en filas.

_Dale, dale, dale _

_Pártele la madre_

_Que se quede cojo_

_Sácale los ojos_

Esa era la melodía que entonaban las chicas mientras Hermione Granger se ocupaba de golpear al joven cautivo, mientras que sus queridos amigos observaban todo desde un arbusto riéndose a carcajadas. Las demás chicas vitoreaban a la Gryffindor quien se estaba luciendo con la paliza que le estaba dando.

Muy a lo lejos, sentado cómodamente en un sillón reclinable, Severus Snape observaba la escena complacido mientras saboreaba un pequeño bocadillo.

-Sabía que no me harían caso –murmuró y entonces sonrió-. Pero por esta vez no me molesta.

Después de que cada chica tuvo su turno para vengarse, y dejándolo ahí colgado hasta el próximo día, todos se dirigieron a cenar. Regina llevaba una misteriosa sonrisa en el rostro, la cual no podía contener por más que quisiera. Bárbara se adelantó con su amiga.

-Ya no estás enojada conmigo, ¿Verdad? –dijo la ojiverde.

-Claro que no, Bárbara –respondió Regina-. Menos ahora…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya verás –respondió la ojiazul con una sonrisa mientras entraban al gran comedor.

En ese momento del techo comenzaron a caer muchas fotografías y prendas íntimas por todo el comedor. Bárbara recogió una fotografía, y cual no fue su sorpresa al ver que en dichas fotografías aparecía ella en ropa interior. Mientras, su amiga caminaba tranquilamente hacia su mesa para cenar.

-Regina –murmuró la ojiverde fríamente mientras se quitaba recogía un sostén del suelo. Dicho sostén era de ella- ¿QUE ES ESTO?

-Pues es tu brassiere ¿No? –dijo la ojiazul tranquilamente mientras se servía una papa horneada.

-¡Llueven choninos! –Gritó Lenore Addams alegremente mientras se dirigía hacia su novio.

Varios de los alumnos estaban enloquecidos con el regalo que la vida les estaba dando mientras unos no estaban tan contentos. El profesor Snape estaba atrapado en lo que parecía una avalancha de ropa íntima de Bárbara la cual había caído misteriosamente encima de el.

-¿Qué diablos es esto? –dijo Snape- ¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ!

Bárbara miró a su amiga con los ojos centellantes.

-Pinche Regina –dijo.

-Te dije que te ibas a arrepentir –dijo Regina mientras seguía comiendo.

-Ayúdame a recoger mis calzones –murmuró.

-¿Ayúdame? –Inquirió la ojiazul en tono sarcástico- Yo que tu, ya estaría recogiendo mis chones, aunque… no creo que te los quieran devolver… en especial Neville.

El mencionado corría de aquí para allá recogiendo todo lo que podía con un enorme saco repleto de ropa íntima y fotografías de la mexicana.

-¡Gracias Regina! –Dijo Neville mientras recogía una braga- ¡Estás perdonada!

La chica de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes lanzó un suspiro y se dirigió a tomar lo que pudiera encaminándose hacia Severus Snape ignorado por todos sus compañeros en aquella montaña de ropa interior.

-Profesor… -dijo la chica con su rostro enrojecido- ¿Podría devolverme mis… calzones?

-¿Tiene qué preguntarlo? –Dijo el hombre irritado mientras se sonrojaba violentamente- ¡Quítemelos de encima!

Bárbara comenzó a recoger toda su ropa interior mientras su amiga seguía comiendo tranquilamente en su mesa hasta que Draco llegó sentándose a su lado sin que esto cambiara la expresión de la chica en lo más mínimo.

-¿Y tu? –Dijo la ojiazul- ¿Por qué no estás recogiendo calzones como todos? ¡Si hasta Snape se llevó su dotación!

-Yo no necesito ropa interior y menos los de… Mondragón –respondió el rubio-. Con lo que vi esta tarde tuve más que suficiente…

-¡Cállate Malfoy! –gritó la maderense mientras lo estrangulaba salvajemente.

Sybella hablaba con Zuce, la cual reía enloquecida.

-Entonces Regina hizo todo esto… ¿Por qué se enojó con Bárbara? –preguntó la castaña.

-Así es –respondió la regiomontana-. Todo esto nada más por enseñarle un poquito de carne al "cara de muñeca"

-Recuérdame no hacerla enojar –dijo mirando a un muchacho que usaba una pantaleta en la cara diciendo que era un superhéroe e intentando subirse por la pared.

Albus Dumbledore entró al gran comedor abriéndose paso entre los adolescentes enloquecidos hasta llegar al centro de este viendo la extraña escena ante el; ropa interior femenina por todos lados, Bárbara y Snape hablando, ambos muy sonrojados y el profesor con un sostén en la cabeza tratando de quitárselo, mientras que en la mesa de Slytherin, podía observar a Regina ahorcando a un casi muerto Draco Malfoy y por último un muchacho trepando por la pared con una pantaleta roja en la cabeza. En ese instante, sintió que cayó algo sobre su cabeza. El director de Hogwarts lo tomó y lo extendió frente a el; era una braguita blanca a cuadros rosas con unos lazos del mismo color a los lados. Con todo eso a su alrededor, y esa prenda en sus manos, solo había una frase rondando en la cabeza de aquel viejo director.

-¡Qué lindos! –dijo sin inmutarse.

_Calzones van a llover_

_Calzones que caen del cielo_

_Calzones voy a mirar _

_Cuando te caen en el pelo._

_También fotitos, con las que voy a gozar_

_También fotitos que no te voy a prestar_

_Y más fotitos que Snape se va a guardar._

Cantaba Peeves volando alegremente de aquí para allá con un sostén rosa con moñitos lilas en la cabeza y apuntando al profesor de pociones quien lo miraba con rabia en cada estrofa de su canción. Pareciera que en cualquier momento lo desaparecía.


	7. Juegos extremos y palomas del terror

Juegos extremos y palomas del terror

Era una mañana tranquila a finales de septiembre cuando Harry Potter y Ron Weasley caminaban tomados de la mano rumbo al gran comedor mientras comentaban acerca de los hechos ocurridos tan solo días antes. Hermione pasó junto a los dos muchachos.

-Hola Harry, Hola Ron –saludó la chica.

-Hola Hermione –respondieron los dos muchachos.

-Felicidades –dijo la chica mientras se adelantaba.

Los dos muchachos se miraron el uno al otro con amor y siguieron su camino tomados de la mano a través del corredor hacia el gran comedor. Antes de llegar, los dos muchachos se soltaron de la mano y tomaron una actitud menos… gay.

Dentro del gran salón se encontraban varios de los alumnos de Hogwarts algunos tomando asiento y otros más ya sentados preparándose para almorzar. Las venenosas pasaron junto a los dos muchachos.

-¡Felicidades! –les dijeron Regina y Zuce al unísono.

-Sigan así –dijo Bárbara amablemente y entonces susurró -. Dos semanas juntos…

-Gracias… -dijo Harry alegremente.

Los dos muchachos siguieron de largo hacia su mesa mientras las tres mexicanas se adelantaban hacia la mesa de Slytherin donde Sybella y Lenore las esperaban junto con Sebastian Michaels, James Marcus y Reginald Bannister. Las pocas personas que sabían sobre la relación amorosa de Harry Potter y Ron Weasley eran los compañeros de dormitorio de estos, Hermione Granger y las venenosas mayores. Bárbara se sentó al lado de Sybella.

-¿Y eso que se tardaron tanto? –inquirió la chica de cabello castaño.

-Pus aquí, Zuce y Barbarita que se quedaron dormidas y yo sacrificadamente tuve que despertarlas a almohadazos –respondió Regina mientras se sentaba a lado de Reginald Bannister- ¿Cómo has estado Bannister?

-Bien, bien –dijo el muchacho- ¡Pero por favor! No me llamen por mi apellido, llámenme Reggie o Reg…

-De acuerdo, Reggie –dijo la ojiazul sonriendo coquetamente.

Reginald Bannister era un muchacho alegre de cabello castaño a los hombros que siempre sujetaba en una coleta. Tenía los ojos color café con una expresión juguetona.

-¿Y donde está Pearson? –preguntó Bárbara.

-Jody viene ahorita –respondió Reg-. Tuvo qué hablar con su hermanito Mike.

-¿Otra vez lo espantó Flitwick? –Inquirió Sybella mientras le daba una mordida a un pan con mermelada.

Reggie asintió.

-Vió algo que lo dejó más traumatizado que antes –dijo- Pero no quiere decirnos…

-Y a todo esto, Reg –inquirió Sebastian mirándolo- ¿Por qué Mike Pearson le tiene tanta fobia a los enanos? Hubieran visto, se puso muy mal cuando vió a Flitwick persiguiendo a McGonagall la vez que les conté. Se puso a decir puras cosas raras de que Flitwick se quería comer a la profesora y no sé que cosas más…

-Es una historia muy graciosa –Respondió Reg mientras comía su cereal- Cuando Mike era más pequeño, le gustaba mucho seguir a Jody a todos lados. El problema es que Jody, pues… a veces se molestaba, cuando el quería estar con alguna niña, Mike lo seguía –continué Reggie riéndose- Un día Jody se cansó y le contó una ridícula historia de un enano que se llevaba a los niños que espiaban a sus hermanos mayores y se los comía. Mike, no le creyó y siguió espiándolo. Un día Jody le preparó una broma muy cruel. En la próxima cita que tuvo con una chica que le gustaba, aprovechó y pagó a un enano para que persiguiera a Mike en caso de que anduviera espiando; El enano se puso una capucha café como de monje y se escondió entre unos arbustos, en el parque donde Jody platicaba con su amiga. Mike ya andaba ahí entre unas matitas espiando, ya saben, y entonces el enano, salió de entre los arbustos y persiguió a Mike por todo el parque. Según me contó Jody, nomás vió al pobre de Mike que salió corriendo de entre los arbustos gritando como loco…

-No mamen –dijo Regina negando con la cabeza- ¡Pobre Mike! Tan lindo que es…

-Pero de algo sirvió –dijo Reggie riendo-. Mike dejó de seguir a Jody cuando no estaba invitado.

-Si, pero a cambio de quedar traumado de por vida –observó Bárbara

Todos reían jovialmente cuando Draco Malfoy pasó cerca de ellos y se detuvo. Crabbe y Goyle estaban como siempre apostados a ambos lados del rubio.

-¿Siguen con lo mismo? –Dijo Malfoy con una mirada burlona- ¿Como es posible que ustedes sigan avergonzando a nuestra casa siendo amigas de los de Gryffindor? Especialmente de Potter, Weasley y esa sangresucia inmunda de Granger…

-¿Por qué no vas y te tiras a un pozo Malfoy? –dijo Sybella mirando al rubio con sus ojos grises llenos de frialdad.

Draco Malfoy miró a la muchacha despectivamente.

-A ti nadie te habló, Xelor –dijo-. Tú y Addams son también un par de sangresucias… No entiendo cómo es que quedaron en Slytherin.

Sebastian Michaels se levantó repentinamente y tomó a Malfoy por la túnica. Las pupilas carmesí del muchacho destellaron como carbones encendidos. James Marcus seguía comiendo tranquilamente.

-Será mejor que te disculpes con Sybella y Lenore, si no quieres que te parta la cara –dijo el muchacho conteniendo la furia.

Bárbara y Regina se levantaron rápidamente y los separaron. Bárbara tomó a Sebastian por el brazo y lo obligó a sentarse.

-Cálmate, Sebas –susurró la ojiverde-. Nosotras nos encargamos.

El muchacho se sentó a regañadientes y Bárbara se dirigió al rubio.

-¿Qué te hemos dicho de llamarles así a nuestras amigas, joto? –Murmuró Bárbara molesta -¿Acaso quieres que venga la paloma? ¿Quieres que tu cara termine picoteada y tú cabello cagado?

-Sin mencionar que tu papá va a ir a dar a Azkaban y tú terminarás siendo un mandilón –mencionó Regina.

Malfoy lanzó una carcajada burlona.

-¿Acaso esperan que crea esa estúpida historia de la paloma? –Inquirió Draco Malfoy ahogado de la risa- ¡Por favor!

-Como quieras –dijo Regina-. Solo no vengas llorando con nosotros si la paloma aparece y te echa la maldición al zurrarse sobre tu cabello…

-¿Zurrarse? –inquirió el rubio arqueando la ceja.

-Dicho en términos mas comprensibles para ti, y tu pequeño cerebro mi querido joto –dijo Bárbara en tono ceremonioso- Zurrar, significa defecar… y al menos que quieras terminar con la cabeza llena de heces fecales de paloma, deberías tener cuidado de a quien llamas sangresucia…

-Si claro –dijo el rubio con socarronería-. Será mejor que me vaya antes de que se me contagie lo estúpido.

-Te vas por la sombrita, joto –dijo Bárbara mientras Draco Malfoy se alejaba.

Una vez que se fue el rubio, las muchachas se dispusieron a seguir desayunando. Jody Pearson se sentó junto a Reggie quien le hizo lugar en medio de el y de Lenore. Sebastian miró a James con reproche.

-¿Por qué no defendiste a Lenore? –Inquirió- ¿Qué no oíste como la llamó Malfoy?

-Claro que oí –respondió el niño mirándolo con sus ojos celestes-. Pero el que no haya yo dicho nada, no significa que Draco Malfoy no vaya a ser atacado por un montón de sanguijuelas en su cama esta noche. La venganza es un platillo que se come frío. Es mejor que piense que no me importa para que así no me culpe.

-Además –añadió Bárbara dando un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza-, pronto, a Draco le va a caer la maldición de la paloma… y eso será muy divertido…

Después del desayuno, las tres mexicanas se dirigieron a la clase de encantamientos; Sybella al ir en otro grado, iba hacia la clase de astronomía junto con Reggie y Jody. Por otro lado, Lenore corrió junto con James a la mazmorra donde Snape daba la clase de pociones, pues esa era la clase que les tocaba a los de primero. Las tres mexicanas fueron acomodadas en el tercer año, ya que aunque llevaban buenas nociones, aún no llegaban al nivel necesario para entrar a sexto. Por alguna razón, al Chúntaro lo acomodaron en el mismo año a pesar de que el debía estar en primero. Tal vez fue por que sería una mala influencia para los niños de primero.

Las mexicanas caminaban alegremente rumbo a la clase de encantamientos cuando Zuce sintió que alguien la jalaba por atrás. La regiomontana volteó sobresaltada para encontrarse con Cedric Diggory.

-Ho- hola, Cedric –dijo la chica sonrojada-. ¿Qué pasó?

-Oh, es que no habíamos podido hablar desde hace algún tiempo –dijo el muchacho sonriendo- Con los entrenamientos de Quidditch, las clases y demás cosas no hemos podido platicar bien.

-Zuce –dijo Bárbara guiñándole el ojo-, nosotros nos adelantamos, sirve de que te apartamos un lugar… te esperamos allá.

-Claro, ahorita las alcanzo –respondió la chica del cabello morado sonriendo.

Regina y Bárbara se apresuraron a clase dejando a su amiga con Cedric.

Hacía varios días que Cedric daba pequeñas muestras de interés hacia la regiomontana. Varias veces la interceptaba cuando iba a clases o en el comedor la saludaba. En los recesos a veces llegaba a hacerle plática, pero era invariablemente interrumpido por Cho y Marietta. El muchacho tenía grandes deseos de conocer a Azucena desde hace algún tiempo y esta vez pensaba citarla para hablar con ella en el receso.

-¿Qué necesitas, Cedric? –inquirió la muchacha.

-Bueno solo quería ver si podíamos platicar un día de estos, tal vez hoy mismo –explicó el muchacho-. No sé si quieras hacerlo en receso, u hoy a la hora del te… o incluso después de la cena…

-¡Claro! –Dijo la joven con una sonrisa- Me encantaría.

-¿A qué horas puedes? –preguntó Cedric.

-¿Te parece a la hora del receso? –Dijo la regiomontana- Lo que pasa es que en la tarde me comprometí con mis amigas a ir a tomar el te con Hagrid. ¿Te gustaría venir? Jugaremos "El reto extremo de Chabelo y Duvalín"

-No conozco ese juego –señaló Cedric-. Pero suena interesante… Sí, ¿por qué no? Te veo en el receso y a la hora del te iré contigo… Me imagino que es en la cabaña de Hagrid.

-Así es –repuso Zuce con una sonrisa.

-¿Y dónde nos vemos en el receso? –inquirió el muchacho sumamente entusiasmado.

-Tú dirás –respondió la chica- Mira, tengo una idea: Antes del receso a mí me toca pociones. Te espero a fuera del aula de pociones, en las mazmorras. Ahí nos vemos.

-De acuerdo –dijo el chico-, es que hoy Cho tiene entrenamiento de Quidditch, y sé que no va a interrumpirnos. No me gusta hablar así de ella, pero nunca he podido platicar bien contigo por que Cho siempre necesita que la acompañe a algún lado…

-No te preocupes –dijo la regiomontana sonriendo-. Te veo allá. Ahora me voy por que voy a llegar tarde.

En ese momento, el Chúntaro pasó corriendo y se topó con ellos. El muchacho iba fajándose para la clase y unos libros se le cayeron al suelo. El muchacho se inclinó a recogerlos.

-¡Chin! –Dijo- Si llego tarde me va a regañar "el gigantón"…

-Pero no toca con Hagrid, Chúntaro –replicó Zuce.

-Pus si ya sé, no seas mensaaaaa –contestó el mexicano mientras recogía sus libros -. Toca con "el gigantón", con el pinche "Fligüich"…

Cedric se rió, le causaba mucha gracia la forma en que hablaba el muchacho que seguía recogiendo los libros. Zuce se despidió rápidamente de Cedric y corrió en dirección al salón de encantamientos. Brayan se levantó y corrió tras ella.

-¡"Pérame", "Pelos de uva", no quiero llegar tarde a la clase de trucoooooos!

Cedric movió la cabeza mientras se alejaba riendo del término "Clase de trucos" que el mexicano había utilizado para referirse a la clase de encantamientos. Mientras, Azucena llegó y se sentó junto a Bárbara y Regina. Flitwick sólo la apuntó en la lista, ya que sus dos amigas habían sacado la cara por ella. Unos minutos después, el Chúntaro llegó tropezándose y armando un alboroto tal, que el minúsculo profesor le quitó diez puntos.

-Muy bien –dijo Flitwick-, abran sus libros en la página 198…

-Oiga "Maistro Fligüich" –interrumpió el Chúntaro- Tengo una duda desde hace un restoooooo…

-Dígame, señor Pérez –instó el profesor en tono cordial.

-¿Podría decirme qué hace el hechizo: Chin-pum-pan-tortillas-papas? –Dijo el joven mexicano- Me imagino que proviene del latín, aunque por otro lado, estoy casi seguro de que en realidad es español, por que las palabras me suenan taaan conocidas…

-¡Qué idiota! –murmuró Hermione.

-En realidad, Pérez –dijo Flitwick mirándolo extrañado-, hasta donde yo sé no existe tal hechizo; y en caso de que realmente exista, siento decir que no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que hace…

-Chaaaaaleeeee…. –dijo el adolescente con una mirada de decepción mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Muy bien muchachos –continuó el profesor mirando a la clase subido en unos libros para así poder ver sobre el escritorio-. Ahora, quiero que todos levanten su varita…

El Chúntaro rompió en carcajadas ante el asombro de todos los demás, con excepción de las tres mexicanas, quienes reían discretamente. Habían entendido a la primera qué le causaba tanta risa. Flitwick miraba al muchacho sin entender.

-¿Se puede saber de qué se ríe? –dijo el profesor frunciendo el ceño, mas extrañado que molesto.

-Pus es que no la puedo levantar, profe… Necesito estimulación… Tal vez si la Barbarita se paseara por aquí con una minifaldita, pus mi varita se levantaría hasta por…

-¡Vermículus! –susurró Bárbara apuntando su varita hacia el Chúntaro convirtiéndolo instantáneamente en un gusano.

Flitwick miró a la muchacha cuando daba un soplido a la punta de su varita mágica y la guardaba.

-No haga caso a este sujeto, profesor –dijo la ojiverde mientras se sentaba-. Ahora ¿Podría continuar con la clase?

El profesor asintió sorprendido. Ese encantamiento era el que estaba por enseñarles y Bárbara lo había hecho sin haber comenzado la clase siquiera.

-Mondragón, ¿Usted ya sabía cómo hacer este encantamiento? –inquirió el profesor.

-No, sólo lo estaba leyendo –respondió ella.

-Son Diez puntos para Slytherin –dijo Flitwick mientras los de dicha casa sonreían-. Sin embargo, se descontarán cinco puntos por utilizar ese encantamiento contra su compañero.

La mexicana no se inmutó por aquello, después de todo, Flitwick no sabía bien la razón por la cual ella había convertido en gusano a Brayan Arnulfo y Bárbara no pensaba explicárselo. El profesor regresó al muchacho a su forma original y continuó con la clase sin grandes sobresaltos, a excepción de que el Chúntaro comenzó a preguntarle a Flitwick acerca de las técnicas de Kaliman, las cuales obviamente, el profesor Flitwick no explicó ya que, para empezar, no sabía a qué se refería.

En la clase de transformaciones con McGonagall, transcurrió sin muchos sobresaltos. La profesora les enseñó a transformar un animal en una copa utilizando el hechizo "Feraberto". El Chúntaro no tuvo ningún problema para hacer dicho encantamiento, de hecho, en el tiempo que llevaba en Hogwarts, Brayan Arnulfo Pérez López había demostrado tener facilidad para las trasformaciones.

Llegó la hora de la clase de pociones, y como siempre, Bárbara se adelantó al baño a arreglarse un poco; se soltó el cabello y lo cepilló, se puso un poco de brillo en los labios y se delineó los ojos, entonces se apresuró hacia las mazmorras ansiosa de ver al profesor que la traía como loca. Snape aún no llegaba cuando la ojiverde fue y se sentó en un lugar cercano al escritorio del profesor, Zuce se sentó junto a ella. Regina, que traía su reproductor de mp3, cantaba alegremente una cumbia mientras bailaba en el escritorio del profesor mientras todos en el aula le hacían coro y aplaudían contagiados por la alegría de la ojiazul que cantaba alegremente:

_Amor de mis amores_

_Amor mío ¿Qué me hiciste?_

_Que no puedo conformarme_

_Sin poderte contemplar…_

_Ya que pagaste mal a mi cariño tan sincero_

_Lo que conseguirás, que no te nombre nunca mas_

-¡Ea! ¡Ea! ¡Ea! –gritaban alegremente contagiados todos los alumnos.

La algarabía duró poco, ya que estando Regina bailando y cantando mientras el grupo coreaba animadamente, Snape entró al salón. Por lo general, esa escena tan festiva se hubiera apagado en el instante en que Snape apareciera, sin embargo, para sorpresa del adusto profesor, nadie pareció percatarse de su presencia, lo cual no le hizo mucha gracia. Snape cerró los ojos, tomó aire y gritó:

-¡YA CALLENSEEEEEE!

En ese momento, todos los alumnos guardaron silencio, con excepción de Regina, que como tenía los audífonos a todo volumen, no se había percatado de la presencia del profesor y seguía cantando y bailando. El jefe de Slytherin avanzó hacia Regina, y le quitó un audífono de un jalón. Regina se sobresaltó y miró al profesor con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Vaya a sentarse, señorita Bladó –dijo Snape en un susurro.

Regina asintió y sonrió apenada guardando su mp3 mientras se precipitaba hasta su lugar.

Snape los puso a que individualmente prepararan una poción agudizadora de ingenio, la cual, como siempre, Bárbara no tuvo ningún problema en preparar. Snape se paseaba por el aula revisando el trabajo de los alumnos con su capa negra ondeando a su paso, criticando el trabajo de casi todos, indicando qué hacer y qué no hacer a los alumnos; machaque bien esos escarabajos, Finnigan que lo único que logrará es que le explote en la cara… Potter esa poción está mal hecha, tiene demasiadas raíces de jengibre… hágalo de nuevo.

Snape se detuvo ante el caldero de Neville después de haber vaciado el caldero de Harry Potter.

-Señor Longbottom –dijo el profesor señalando el caldero y mirando con desagrado la poción que había tomado un color parduzco- ¿Qué demonios es esto?

El muchacho miró al profesor y apenas pudo balbucear algo cuando este vació su caldero con un movimiento de su varita.

-Será mejor que vuelva a hacerlo –dijo-. Y esta vez hágalo bien, Longbottom…

El profesor se detuvo ante la poción de Malfoy y la examinó.

-Muy bien, señor Malfoy –dijo mirando el caldero del rubio.

Snape siguió y pasó por el caldero de Hermione lanzándole una mirada sin darle interés, a pesar de que la Gryffindor había hecho un muy buen trabajo. En ese momento miró hacia donde estaba Bárbara inclinándose sobre su caldero mientras agregaba unas gotas más de bilis de armadillo; el cabello oscuro caía sobre su rostro blanco que contrastaba con el tono rosado de sus labios, lucía realmente bella cuando hizo hacia atrás el cabello que cubría su rostro. Severus Snape no podía dejar de mirar a esa alumna mientras revolvía los ingredientes en el caldero. Por unos instantes se quedó perdido en esa visión hasta que la ojiverde levantó el rostro, lo miró y sonrió. El jefe de Slytherin se acercó a la joven y observó la poción que la joven preparó.

-Perfecta… -murmuró Snape- Un trabajo perfectamente hecho como siempre, Mondragón; no podía esperar menos de usted…

Una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro ruborizado le la muchacha.

-Gracias, profesor –dijo ella.

Snape extendió su mano hacia la cabellera de ella, dispuesto a acariciarla, pero se detuvo.

-Siga así, señorita –atinó a decir mientras se dirigía al caldero de Regina, a quien le dijo que no estaba nada mal, mientras a Azucena le mencionó que pusiera un poco más de escarabajos machacados.

Al terminar la clase, las muchachas salieron del salón después de que Alex Osbourne, una chica menudita de Ravenclaw les mostró un dibujo que hizo acerca del incidente de los audífonos, en el aparecía Regina bailando sobre el escritorio, y un Snape furibundo en la puerta gritando "Shut Up!" (Cállense en inglés), con un letrerito por un lado que decía: "Professor Snape-Arnold Schwarzenegger", el cual les causó mucha risa, sobre todo por la expresión del profesor en el dibujo. La chica de Ravenclaw les explicó que el incidente le había recordado una escena de la película: "Un detective en el Kinder" en la cual aparecía Schwarzenegger. Las tres mexicanas se encontraron con Cedric Diggory, quien se encontraba ahí esperando a Azucena. El muchacho saludó amablemente a las tres chicas quienes respondieron al saludo.

-Suerte, Zuce –dijo Bárbara guiñándole el ojo a su amiga.

-Nos cuentas todo luego –dijo Regina levantando el pulgar.

Zuce sonrió y fue con Cedric, mientras Bárbara y Regina se iban hacia otro lado.

Las dos maderenses caminaban por los corredores para encontrarse con Sybella y Ciel Xelor, quienes platicaban alegremente; el tema de conversación era el nuevo alumno recién transferido desde el instituto Durmstrang, un alemán alcohólico a sus escasos 17 años. Ciel comentaba que el tipo vivía con un cigarro en la mano y no paraba de tomar. Las dos mexicanas se acercaron a los gemelos Xelor.

-Hola, Sybella, Ciel… -dijo Regina alegremente.

-¿Qué haciendo? –inquirió Bárbara.

-Pues aquí, platicando con mi hermano sobre los últimos acontecimientos de Hogwarts –dijo Sybella- ¿Y Zuce, dónde está?

-Pegando su chicle por ahí –apuntó la ojiazul.

-¿Otra vez agarrando traseros? –dijo Ciel riendo.

-No, más bien salió a platicar con una de sus "víctimas" pero como no quisimos estorbar, decidimos dejarla –respondió Bárbara.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo –dijo el muchacho-. Bien, niñas, tengo cosas qué hacer. Nos vemos luego.

-Nos vemos, Ciel –dijo Sybella.

-Ahí nos vidrios –se despidió Bárbara.

-¡Ahí te ves! –dijo Regina mirando al muchacho con coquetería.

Una vez que se fue, Regina se volvió hacia la chica de ojos grises

-No mames... ¡Tu hermano está buenísimo! –Dijo- Sin ofender, te lo digo con todo el respeto del mundo.

-Está ocupado, mujer… ni lo pienses –respondió Sybella- De hecho ya está comprometido…

-¡Pero está muy joven! Debe estar muy enamorado… -dijo Regina, entonces su voz se tornó seria - Yo no pienso casarme nunca…

Las tres chicas se quedaron hablando. Bárbara y Regina le comentaron a Sybella mas a detalle el hecho de que Zuce se encontraba con Cedric Diggory, ya que como Ciel estaba ahí, no se sintieron muy a gusto de hablar con ella sobre el tema ya que el muchacho era de la misma casa que Cho Chang, la novia de Cedric. Regina comenzó a comentar sobre su negocio de fotos de chicos. Pansy Parkinson le había pedido una foto de Malfoy, la cual aún no había tomado.

-Tenía pensado tomarla ahorita mismo, que se van a bañar… Pero Zuce no puede acompañarme y Bárbara no lo haría a menos que se tratara de espiar a Snape… y ella no me dejaría verlo.

-Pues si quieres yo te acompaño, Regina –repuso Sybella y luego se ruborizó-. Con suerte y Sebastian también se esté bañando. Me imagino que usaremos la capa de invisibilidad de Bárbara, ¿No es así?

-Claro, aunque eso no me preocupa ahora –comentó la ojiverde-. Lo que yo estoy pensando es ¿Quién nos ayudará a poner la paloma en la cama de Malfoy?

-Por cierto… ¿Qué es eso de la paloma? ¿De donde sacaron esa idea? –preguntó Sybella sin entender.

-Oh, ya lo verás –respondió Regina arqueando las cejas.

En ese instante, una voz masculina se escuchó cerca de ellas. Era Tony Corleone.

-¿Qué están tramando ahora, venenosas? –preguntó el rubio.

-Estamos viendo cómo hacerle una broma a Malfoy, por que esta mañana llamó "sangresucias" a Bella y a Lenore –contestó Bárbara-. Sólo que necesitamos ayuda. Estábamos pensando que James Marcus nos ayudara, pero sospecharían de el, ya que es novio de Lenore.

-Yo pensé por un momento que fuera Sebastian Michaels, el "pajarote" –repuso Regina-, pero esta mañana se la armó de pedo a Malfoy por lo mismo que insultó a Lenore y a Bella. Y luego pensé en Reggie Bannister, pero el presenció esa discusión y podrían sospechar de el tambien. Necesitamos a un muchacho de Slytherin.

-Pues si se trata de hacerle una broma pesada a Draco Malfoy, yo me apunto –sugirió el rubio-. Ese tipo nunca me ha caído bien. ¿Pero qué es exactamente lo que debo hacer?

En ese momento, Draco Malfoy y sus amigos pasaron cerca de ahí rumbo a los dormitorios.

-Bárbara –Dijo Regina de pronto-, Tu explícale a Corleone mientras Sybella y yo vamos a cumplir cierta misión.

-¡Va! Las veo en la comida –contestó la ojiverde.

Regina y Sybella se fueron dejando a Bárbara hablando con Tony. Ambos Caminaban por los corredores cuando la ojiverde le explicaba al muchacho sobre la broma que le jugarían a Draco Malfoy, la cual consistía en algo muy simple: El italiano tenía que entrar durante la noche, cuando todos estuvieran dormidos, al dormitorio de Draco Malfoy y poner una paloma viva en la cabecera de la cama del muchacho.

-Lo divertido será lo que ocurrirá cuando Malfoy despierte y vea que… la paloma lo está mirando –dictaminó Bárbara.

-Bien -dijo Corleone en tono solemne-. Yo seré quien tenga el honor de hacer que… la paloma selle el destino de Draco Malfoy. Me gusta la idea, pequeña…

En ese momento, Severus Snape pasó cerca de ellos. Tony Corleone notó cómo Bárbara se ruborizaba y una sonrisa dulce, muy diferente a la sonrisa burlona tan habitual en ella se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Buenas tardes, profesor Snape –dijo la chica.

-Buenas tardes, Mondragón –respondió el profesor con una sonrisa apenas perceptible.

El profesor siguió su camino, mientras Bárbara lo seguía con la mirada. El italiano observó la escena intrigado. Bárbara Mondragón era famosa en la escuela por su falta de interés en los muchachos, y esa distancia que ponía para con ellos a la menor muestra de interés romántico hacia ella. La ojiverde no era cerrada a la amistad con los muchachos, la chica era amistosa, pero nunca se le veían intenciones de iniciar algún romance con alguien, lo cual hizo pensar a muchos que la bella mexicana de los ojos verdes en realidad era lesbiana. Sin embargo, en ese instante, Tony Corleone vio cómo a la chica se le iban los ojos detrás de Snape.

Alguna vez escuchó algo de que la chica tenía mucha fascinación por el profesor Snape, y había algunos atrevidos que decían que Snape estaba interesado en ella como mujer. Sin embargo, el siempre pensó que eran chismes sin fundamento, Era bien sabido que Bárbara Mondragón era excelente en pociones y que era la estudiante preferida de Severus Snape. Por otro lado ¿No había atestiguado el mismo que Snape se había molestado mucho por la nalgada que le había dado a Bárbara? Pero eso no significaba nada, después de todo, Snape no iba a permitir que alguien le faltara el respeto a una alumna, menos si era de Slytherin, y muchísimo menos si se trataba de su alumna favorita. Pero la actitud de Bárbara…

_-¿Por qué tanta fascinación con "Sevie"? _–Pensó el rubio- _¿__será acaso que...? mmh... no creo... Bárbara está zafada... ¡Pero no enferma!_

En ese momento, ambos se toparon con un muchacho de cabellera negra y ojos amarillos.

-¿Y este? –Dijo Tony- Nunca te había visto.

El sujeto iba a decir algo pero volteó hacia un lado y vomitó ante la mirada sorprendida del par de Slytherins. Bárbara dio un salto hacia atrás. El muchacho de ojos amarillos se llevó una mano a la cabeza con un gesto de dolor terrible.

-¿Y tu, quien eres, chico Vómito? –inquirió Bárbara acercándose al muchacho

-Josef Hartman –dijo el muchacho sobándose la cabeza-, de Ravenclaw… Y por favor, habla más bajito…

-Mucho gusto… creo –dijo Bárbara.

-Tengo que ir por algo para la cruda –dijo el Ravenclaw mientras se alejaba- Nos vemos luego.

-¿De dónde salió ese sujeto? –se preguntó Tony mirando al sujeto que se alejaba.

-Ni idea –puntualizó Bárbara.

Sybella y Regina llegaron a las regaderas de los chicos en vueltas en la capa de invisibilidad de Bárbara. Ya estaban listas para capturar a su presa. Sin embargo, había un pequeño problema; ninguna quería tomar la foto a Malfoy.

-Bien Sybella –dijo la ojiazul mientras entregaba la cámara a su amiga-, adelante ¡Tu puedes!

-¿Yo por qué, si la del negocio eres tu? –dijo la castaña indignada casi arrojándole la cámara.

-Yo no puedo… yo… ¡Yo soy virgen! –Dijo la chica sonrojada devolviendo el aparato a su amiga- ¡Tómasela tu!

-¡Yo también soy virgen! –Contestó Sybella- Un momento… ¿Tú eres virgen?

-¡Claro que sí, pendeja! –Replicó Regina sonrojada- ¿Acaso lo dudabas?

-Bueno, es que… ya sabes… con tu forma de ser…

-Una cosa es que sea algo coqueta y otra muy diferente es revolcarme con cualquier pelado que vea –dijo la ojiazul- Con decirte que jamás he visto a un tipo desnudo… Así que tómasela tú.

-¿Y cómo le hiciste con las otras fotos? –preguntó Sybella.

-Azucena las tomaba –dijo- ¡Y la neta no quiero que el primer hombre que vea en pelotas sea Malfoy! ¡Por Dios! Ni siquiera quiero ver a Brad Pitt en pelotas.

-Bien, ya que no hay otra manera… -dijo Sybella con un brillo astucia en sus ojos grises- Hagamos el ritual secreto de decisión… ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras!

Las chicas hicieron ese "ritual" tres veces, ganando dos veces Sybella, haciendo que Regina tuviera que cumplir con la penosa labor.

-Tranquila, wey, tranquila –se decía Regina a sí misma tratando de calmarse- Solo es… un pedacito de carne colgando… es como un chorizo ¡Sí! Eso… Es un chorizo, es un cho…

Regina se quedó sin habla al posar su vista en el joven que se encontraba en la regadera con las pequeñas gotas de agua caliente cayendo por su blanca piel, el cabello, que siempre traía inmóvil caía sobre el rostro del muchacho por el peso del agua. Su cuerpo, aunque delgado, lucía firme con músculos que estaban en desarrollo por el diario entrenamiento de quidditch, y su rostro, normalmente con un gesto despectivo, mostraba una tranquilidad dulce y hasta hermosa. Regina se perdió en esa visión, absorta en los movimientos suaves del joven rubio que tenía frente a ella, su porte elegante, como si el mundo se hubiera borrado. Era sumamente hermoso. Por alguna razón se sentía nerviosa al verlo, pero aún así no quería apartar su mirada de ese muchacho que no se había percatado de la presencia de las jóvenes, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió realmente deseosa de pasar el resto de su tiempo contemplándolo solo a el, solo con el, como si no existiera nadie mas… hasta que la voz de su amiga la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Ya tómale la foto, Regina! ¿Qué tanto estás viendo?

-Ah, sí si… ¡Ya! –Dijo la ojiazul- ¡DRACOOOO!

El muchacho escuchó el grito y volteó hacia el lugar de donde provenía, momento en el cual Regina aprovechó para tomar la fotografía. El muchacho miró a su alrededor confundido sin saber qué había sido lo que había escuchado. Mientras, las dos chicas salían del baño precipitadamente cubiertas por la capa. Regina aún sentía en su pecho un extraño sentimiento, un sentimiento que creía olvidado, que habría deseado no volver a sentir.

Bárbara caminaba por los pasillos después de haber tomado una rebanada de pastel de calabaza, cuando pasó justo en frente de la oficina de Snape. La chica se regresó y se plantó frente a la puerta de la oficina del profesor de pociones. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro, miró hacia ambos lados, cerciorándose de que no había nadie cerca, tomó aire y gritó a todo pulmón:

-¡SEVERUS, TE AMOOOOOO!

Y se echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Dentro de la oficina, Severus Snape escuchó aquel grito sin imaginar siquiera quien había sido, ni preocupándose por hacerlo, ya que seguía pegado a su experimento como si nada.

En la cabaña de Hagrid, las venenosas se encontraban jugando muy divertidas con Harry, Ron, Hagrid y Hermione. Los acompañaban James Marcus y Cedric Diggory. Sybella tenía a su pequeño Zorro Ximo dormido en su regazo. En la mesa se encontraba un tablero de acero inoxidable lleno de picos con las pequeñas piezas de colores que representaban a un participante y un dado de veinte lados. Cada jugador tenía un montón de tarjetitas. Harry Potter sacó una tarjetita y se la dio a Bárbara para que la leyera.

-Tu reto es chuparle las nalgas a Hagrid mientras te lanzas en bungee con los ojos vendados desde lo alto de la torre de astronomía.

-¿QUEEE? –Gritó Harry- ¿Qué clase de juego es este?

-Uno muy divertido –contestó Bárbara sonriendo.

-Te va gustar, Harry –dijo Hagrid sonrojado-. Pero no se lo digas a nadie...

-¡Hagrid no te conocía esas mañas! –Gritó Harry indignado- Sabía que me querías, pero... No tanto.

-Era broma, Harry –aclaró el gigante rascándose la nuca apenado.

En ese momento, Ron Weasley entró a la cabaña vendado completamente de pies a cabeza, no se notaba la expresión de su rostro, pero por su voz denotaba que estaba realmente herido… y no solo físicamente. Ginny Weasley lo acompañaba con una cámara de video en la mano.

-Por lo que veo, Ron si cumplió con su reto –comentó Zuce.

-Sí que lo hizo –dijo Ginny asintiendo-. Todo… Bajó hasta las mazmorras en un carrito de mandado mientras se maquillaba como ese cantante muggle… Gene Simmons por las escaleras, se metió a la oficina de Snape, se robó su te y subió a la oficina del director a darle el te. El problema fue que en todo el trayecto de las mazmorras hasta la oficina de Dumbledore, Snape lo persiguió furioso lanzándole maldiciones que Ron esquivaba. Y todo está grabado.

-Vaya –dijo Cedric entusiasmado- ¡Eso sí que fue extremo!

-Bueno Ron –dijo Regina-, tú avanzas 16 casillas. Harry, es hora de ir a cumplir tu reto…

-No lo haré –dijo Harry negando con la cabeza-. Ni de broma ¡Paso!

-Bien entonces la penalización por no cumplir este reto es – Dijo Bárbara mientras revisaba la tarjetita-… Retroceder 20 casillas y pierdes dos turnos ¡Ni modo Harry!

-Yo no tengo ningún problema –dijo el niño que vivió.

-Bueno –dijo Bárbara-, le toca a Diggory… Cedric, lanza el dado y luego sacas tarjeta.

El muchacho hizo lo que la slytherin le pidió, tomando el dado de veinte lados y lanzándolo sobre el tablero. El número que salió fue el once…

-Bien, Cedric, eso significa que si cumples el reto avanzarás once casillas –explicó Bárbara-. Ahora sólo saca una tarjeta y léela en voz alta, o si te da demasiada pena como a Harry, dámela y yo la leeré por ti.

-Yo la leeré –dijo Cedric y miró la : "Tu reto es treparte al sauce boxeador usando los calcetines en las orejas y montar una rama aguantando 5 minutos como si estuvieras en un toro mecánico." Oigan suena fácil… ¡Lo haré!

-¿De verdad? –dijo Bárbara- Vaya que me has salido valiente, muchacho… en ese caso… Zuce, te toca verificar que lo haga.

-¡Sí! –dijo la regiomontana tomando la cámara de video y salió con el muchacho de la cabaña.

Hagrid sacó la tetera del fuego y comenzó a servir el te a los que estaban ahí y de paso, hacer algo de conversación en lo que llegaban los demás y salir un rato del tema del juego.

-Y dime, Bárbara –dijo Hagrid en tono afable mientras servía otra taza de te- ¿Cómo vas con Snape?

-Pues… bien, supongo –dijo la muchacha sonrojada.

-¿Bien? –Dijo Regina- Si vas requete bien… Si supieras, Hagrid… hace días, el profe Snape se metió con Barbarita al armario de pociones y se dieron un agasajo de los buenos… la puso contra la pared y le dio unos besotes, la cargó y la sentó en el escritorio y se abrió el…

-¡REGINA! –Gritó la ojiverde- ¡DEJA DE DECIR TANTAS MAMADAS QUE BIEN SABES QUE ESO NO HA PASADO!

-Lo sé –replicó la ojiazul mirando a su amiga con picardía-, pero apuesto a que te hubiera encantado… ¿A poco no te gustaría que Snape te agarrara contra la pared y te arrancara la ropa? Que te besara desesperadamente, como si fuera a devorarte… verlo sin ropa, sentir esa piel pálida sobándose contra tu cuerpo…

Regina miró a Hagrid quien junto con Ron, Harry, Sybella y Hermione observaba boquiabierto la escena. El zorro de Sybella miraba a Regina con los ojos muy abiertos, como si hubiera entendido perfectamente lo que la ojiazul estaba diciendo. Hagrid tenía la tetera suspendida sobre una taza ya llena de te, por lo cual el líquido desbordaba del recipiente. Lenore y James platicaban algo acerca de la clase de transformaciones con Ginny.

-¿Qué? –dijo Regina mirando a los demás- Solo digo la verdad… Miren la cara de Bárbara.

Bárbara estaba completamente roja con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, había sangre escurriendo de su nariz. Hermione se adelantó con un pañuelo que le dio a la chica.

-Regina, no deberías hacer comentarios de esa naturaleza –dijo Hermione molesta-. Podrías meter a Snape y a Bárbara en un problema…

-Mientras no salga de aquí, no hay pedo –comentó la ojiazul- ¿O sí? Además, como dijo Bárbara, eso no ha ocurrido…

-Oigan, creo que hay que seguir jugando, ¿No? –intervino Sybella quien le daba biberón al pequeño zorrito que tenía en su regazo.

-Es cierto, de hecho le toca a Regina –dijo Lenore dando un sorbito a su te.

Regina lanzó un dado, en el cual le salió el número trece; entonces, sacó su tarjeta y leyó en voz baja, entonces volteó a mirar a Bárbara de manera suplicante.

-No me hagas esto, por favor –rogó la ojiazul.

-¿Pos qué dice? –inquirió la ojiverde.

Regina comenzó a leer en voz alta:

-"Tu reto es: darle una nalgada bien fuerte a Draco Malfoy" Está bien… aunque tendré que lavarme la mano con alcohol y desinfectantes…

-Que te acompañe Sybella para verificar que lo cumplas –dictó Bárbara- Solo espera que vengan Cedric y Zuce.

-Claro –dijo Regina- Si no es que por ahí se dieron un agasajón…

-Callate –dijo Sybella riendo.

Momentos después, Zuce llegó con Cedric, quien venía un poco mareado, golpeado y despeinado, pero con una gran sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro.

-¿Lo ven? ¿Lo ven? –Dijo Regina entusiasmada- Les dije que se fueron a dar un agasajón…

-¿Cómo les fue? –inquirió Hagrid ignorando completamente a la ojiazul.

-Muy bien –respondió Cedric Diggory levantando los pulgares-, aunque ese sauce es en verdad difícil. Pero pude manejarlo…

-No por nada es "El reto extremo de Chabelo y Duvalín" –comentó Zuce- ¿Ahora a quien le toca?

-Vamos Regina, a darle una nalgada a Draco Malfoy –contestó Sybella- A mí me toca ir y verificar.

Zuce le entregó la cámara de video a la chica de cabello castaño, quien fue a acompañar a la ojiazul. Mientras tanto, James les mostraba a todos cómo una de sus sanguijuelas hacía trucos. El niño de los ojos celestes le pedía a la sanguijuela que diera un saltito, daba un saltito. Le pedía que hiciera dos, y dos saltitos daba el animal. James Marcus le preguntó a su mascota donde estaba Hagrid y la sanguijuela daba un saltito hacia donde estaba el gigante.

-Es muy inteligente –observó Hermione- Pero debes tener cuidado, puede atacar a alguien.

-Ellas no atacan a menos que yo se los ordene –replicó James-. De hecho, esta noche van a atacar…

-¿Y no te dan cosa a ti, Lenore? –inquirió Hagrid.

-No –respondió la niña-, ya estoy muy acostumbrada, además, a mí también me quieren.

Mientras, Regina y Sybella fueron hasta la sala común de Slytherin, Donde se encontraba Draco Malfoy. Sybella se puso a una distancia prudente, encendió la cámara y se puso a grabar. Malfoy, al ver a Regina se levantó y fue hacia ella.

-¿Qué ocurre, Regina? –dijo el rubio mirándola sonrojado- ¿Necesitas algo?

La chica asintió con la cabeza y al ver la cara del muchacho, se sonrojó… no pudo evitar recordar la visión de Draco Malfoy en la regadera. La chica sacudió la cabeza tratando de apartar esa imagen de su mente. Después de todo podía parecerle atractivo, pero aún así, seguía siendo el mismo que insultaba a sus amigas y trataba a todos como basura, por lo cual no podía permitirse sentir algo por el

-¿Podrías voltearte, Malfoy? –dijo la mexicana.

-¡Claro! –dijo el rubio sin entender, y entonces se volteó.

Regina miró las nalgas de Malfoy sin poder evitar el recuerdo de la foto que le tomó esa misma mañana… La muchacha volvió a sacudir la cabeza para alejar esa imagen, tomó aire y dio una fuerte nalgada al muchacho que volteó de inmediato. Las dos venenosas, Sybella y Regina corrían rápido hacia la puerta. Malfoy miraba sin entender. La ojiazul se volvió hacia el.

-¡Harry Potter me obligó a hacerlo! –dijo la mexicana para excusarse y salió de la sala común.

Draco Malfoy se quedó mirando a la puerta durante un buen rato asimilando lo sucedido, y, entonces sonrió.

-Odio decirlo… pero creo que le debo una a Potter –murmuró mientras agarraba sus posaderas, después de todo, la mexicana lo había golpeado muy fuerte.

Las dos chicas llegaron corriendo muertas de la risa a la cabaña de Hagrid contándole a todos, los sórdidos detalles de la nalgada a Malfoy. Las chicas se sentaron y reanudaron el juego…

Esta vez era el turno de Bárbara.

La ojiverde tomó el dado y lo lanzó. El dado rodó por el tablero, y dio un rebote. El número que salió fue el 18; entonces, Bárbara procedió a tomar una tarjetita, la cual Regina le arrebató.

-Veamos qué tenemos aquí –dijo la ojiazul con malicia y leyó la tarjetita- ¡Vaya, vaya!

-¿Qué dice? –inquirió Harry mirando a Regina expectante.

La chica de cabello negro comenzó a leer:

-Tu reto es hacer que el profesor Snape te de su capa –dijo con una sonrisa ladina-. Ojo: No dice que te la preste, ni que se la robes… tienes qué conseguir que Snape te regale su capa.

-Eso sí que es difícil –dijo Ron- Conociendo a Snape…

-¡Pero no es extremo! –Exclamó Harry decepcionado- ¿Por qué a Bárbara y a Regina les toca hacer cosas tan simples? Lo más difícil que le ha tocado a alguno de ustedes es que a Lenore le tocó robar comida de la cocina…

-¡Ay, Harry! –Dijo Zuce riendo- No nos culpes… es la suerte de cada quien. Y por cierto… ¿A quien le toca acompañar a Bárbara?

-Yo voy –respondió Regina mientras se levantaba de la mesa y tomaba la cámara de video- No pienso perderme esto.

Bárbara se levantó y fue hacia la puerta.

-Suerte –dijo Ron-. La necesitarás…

Bárbara sólo levantó el pulgar y sonrió, entonces salió junto con Regina hacia el castillo. Hagrid, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Sybella, Lenore, James y Harry se quedaron hablando acerca de la posibilidad de que Bárbara cumpliera su reto. Cedric Diggory, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley sostenían que sería imposible bajo el argumento de que Snape era un amargado y no quería a nadie. Hagrid simplemente no creía que se la fuera a dar, mientras Hermione sostenía que, si bien, Snape tenía muy mal carácter y no parecía sentir simpatía por casi ningún alumno, era evidente que Bárbara le agradaba… y bastante. Sybella, James y Ginny preferían no opinar, mientras Lenore decía que ella si creía que Snape le daría la capa y que el estaba enamorado de la ojiverde.

* * *

Severus Snape caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts rumbo a su oficina, el haber corrido tras de Ron Weasley hacía unos momentos, lo había dejado algo agotado, así que se detuvo un momento a descansar en una banca de piedra de las que se hallaban en los pasillos. Bárbara iba rumbo a las mazmorras cuando vió al profesor Snape sentado. La muchacha se acercó a el. Regina los grababa desde lejos.

-Hola, profesor.

Snape levantó la mirada y se encontró con Bárbara Mondragón, que le sonreía con la misma dulzura de siempre. Siempre le intrigó el hecho de que, a diferencia de sus otros alumnos, ella siempre parecía estar feliz de verlo. Snape sonrió levemente.

-¿Cómo ha estado, Mondragón? –dijo el.

-Bien –respondió ella mientras se sentaba junto a el-. Se ve cansado… ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Estoy bien –repuso Snape-. Solo tuve un incidente… desagradable. Por alguna razón, Weasley entró a mi oficina a bordo de un carrito de supermercado maquillado de manera extraña y se robó mi te. Tuve qué perseguirlo por todo el castillo hasta la oficina del director… Su hermana iba también en el carrito usando un artefacto extraño. ¡No sé que pasa últimamente!

-Si… me imagino –dijo la ojiverde desviando la mirada- ¡Qué loco! Es que últimamente los gryffindor están actuando muy extraño… Harry Potter también se comportó de manera extraña hoy. ¡Dijo que algún día iba a chuparle las nalgas a Hagrid mientras se aventaba en bungee de la torre de astronomía con los ojos vendados! Andan muy… extremos.

Una expresión de sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro del profesor de pociones, quien luego frunció el entrecejo, su expresión denotaba algo de repulsión.

-Pues el hecho de… hacerle eso a Hagrid ya me parece suficientemente… extremo –dijo Snape muy serio- ¿Qué le pasa a Potter?

En ese momento, Hagrid se encontraba a mitad del lago cumpliendo un reto que le habían impuesto, pero no pudo evitar la sensación de un fuerte escalofrío en su espalda que lo entumeció y empezó a hacer que se hundiera poco a poco junto con el tipo que iba sobre su espalda.

-Oye, amigo, amigo ¡No te hundas amigo! –Dijo mientras lo jalaba por el cabello- Amigo, ¡Por favor! Que me hundo contigo, amigo…

Mientras, Bárbara se rió del comentario de Snape, el la miró y sonrió de manera casi imperceptible.

-Oiga, profe –dijo la muchacha en tono casual- ¿Me da su capa?

-¿Y para qué la quiere, señorita? –dijo Snape sin entender.

La chica comenzó a tiritar.

-Es que… tengo mucho frío –respondió la ojiverde.

-Pues vaya a su dormitorio y póngase un suéter –dijo Snape irritado.

-Pero yo quiero su capa –insistió la ojiverde.

-¿Y por qué mi capa precisamente? –inquirió Snape algo irritado.

-Siempre me ha gustado, profesor –respondió la ojiverde- ¡Regálemela!

-¡Ya le dije que no! –Recalcó Snape- Si tanto quiere una, yo puedo decirle dónde conseguirla… Es más, si es necesario yo mismo la llevaré…

-¡Por favooooor! –dijo la muchacha poniendo una mirada suplicante.

-¡Ya le dije que no, Mondragón! –dijo Snape terminante.

Mientras, en la cabaña de Hagrid las apuestas habían comenzado. Ron, Hagrid, quien había superado su reto, Cedric y Harry apostaron a que Snape no le regalaría su capa a Bárbara, mientras Ginny, Hermione, Zuce y Lenore apostaban a que sí. Sybella Xelor y James Marcus prefirieron no apostar.

Bárbara seguía discutiendo con Snape en el corredor. Snape seguía renuente a regalarle su capa a Bárbara. La ojiverde no quería rendirse, y si iba a perder, al menos esperaba sacarle partido a eso…

-Si usted no me regala su capa –advirtió la muchacha mirándolo amenazante- ¡Lo beso!

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oyó, profesor –dijo la chica-. Si usted no me da la capa voy a besarlo… ¡Y en la boca!

-¿Es eso una amenaza? –inquirió el profesor con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Sí! –Ratificó la joven- Si no me da la capa, voy a besarlo… Y de lengüita…

-No se atrevería –replicó Snape

-¿Quiere ver que sí? –dijo la chica acercando su rostro al del profesor

Por un momento, Snape pareció no saber que decir, entonces entrecerró sus ojos miró a Bárbara directamente a los ojos.

-Usted se atreve a besarme de… lengüita –dijo en un susurro sin apartar su mirada de la de la chica-, y usted recibirá un castigo… ¿Qué digo un castigo? Me encargaré personalmente de que sea expulsada y que no vuelva a ser admitida en ninguna otra escuela de magia en lo que le quede de vida…

-¿Tan fea le parezco? –dijo la muchacha con un hilo de voz y mirándolo con sus ojos llorosos.

-No trate de manipularme con esa pregunta. Mondragón –replicó el profesor molesto- Usted bien sabe que no funciona. Olvídelo, no pienso darle mi capa.

La muchacha lo sujetó de la capa y comenzó a jalarla intentando quitársela a Snape quien intentaba quitarle la capa de las manos a la chica tirando de la tela. Regina grababa la escena riendo como histérica.

-¡Suelte mi capa, señorita! –Dijo Snape tirando de su capa.

-¡No, es mía! –Exclamó ella- Démela, la necesito… Necesito que me la de, profesor –entonces aclaró- La quiero para mí… La quiero toda para mí… Me refiero a la capa.

-¿Pues qué otra cosa podría darle, Mondragón? –exclamó Snape alzando la ceja sin entender.

-¡Eso no está en discusión! –Replicó la ojiverde- Regáleme su capa…

-No lo haré.

-¡Es importante que me regale su capa! –dijo la muchacha.

-¡No, es mía! –Dijo Snape mientras le daba manotazos a la chica en las manos en un intento de que lo soltara- ¡Yo pagué por ella! ¿Por qué la necesita tanto?

-¡Tengo frío, ya le dije! –dijo la chica.

-Soy su profesor, se cuando me está mintiendo –dijo Snape- ¿Cree que soy estúpido? Dígame por qué la quiere…

-Por que… ¡Por que me retaron! –Soltó la muchacha- ¿Ya?

Severus Snape dejó de tirar de la capa y miró a la chica fijamente

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijo antes? –dijo Snape mirando a Barbara.

-¿Qué esperaba, profesor? –replicó la chica- Que le dijera: "Profesor Snape, ¿Me regala su capa? La necesito por que estoy jugando "El reto extremo de Chabelo y Duvalín" y mi reto era hacer que usted me regalara su capa" ¿Acaso usted me habría dado su capa si le hubiera dicho eso? ¿Qué me habría dicho?

-Que sí –contestó Snape mientras se quitaba la capa y se la entregaba-. Tómela.

-¿Así de fácil? –preguntó Bárbara con sus ojos verdes muy abiertos.

-Por supuesto, prefiero eso a que llegue diciéndome mentiras y jalándome la… capa –puntualizó Snape.

Bárbara sonrió y se puso la capa, entonces comenzó a acariciar la tela contra su rostro.

-Gracias –dijo mirándolo con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro ruborizado-. Cuidaré mucho de ella.

La joven se acercó por un momento dispuesta a besar la mejilla del líder de Slytherin, pero se detuvo y negó con la cabeza.

-No quiero ser expulsada –murmuró Bárbara y se dio la media vuelta.

La chica se fue dando saltitos por los pasillos muy contenta.

-¡Squeeeee! ¡Tengo la capa del profe Snape! –canturreaba Bárbara mientras se alejaba.

Snape observó como la joven se alejaba con su capa puesta, parecía felíz. El profesor de pociones pudo notar como la capa le quedaba grande y arrastraba un poco más de la cuenta, parecía una niña pequeña usando la capa de su papá. Esa imagen le causó una extraña sensación de ternura, en especial por lo felíz que se veía ella de tener su capa. Severus Snape se levantó de donde había estado sentado y caminó hacia su oficina.

-A veces es tan rara… -murmuró frunciendo el ceño- y ahora yo tengo frío

Las dos maderenses llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid. Regina entró primero muy seria.

-Muchachos, acaba de ocurrir algo con lo que no contábamos –dijo la chica en tono serio-. Resulta que el profesor Snape…

Todos los presentes se acercaron pensando lo peor, entonces, Bárbara apareció triunfante en el umbral con la capa de Snape puesta.

-¡Me dio su capa! –dijo la ojiverde en tono triunfal.

Todos se acercaron para verificar.

-No es cierto –dijo Ron mientras se acercaba boquiabierto a Bárbara sin poder creerlo.

-Le hiciste un imperius ¿verdad? –dijo Harry.

-No'mbre, si batallé un chingo –replicó la muchacha- Ahí tiene Regina el video, vamos a la mesa a verlo.

Regina les enseñó el video a todos estando ya sentados en la mesa. Algunos se desternillaban de risa al ver en el video como Snape intentaba hacer que su alumna favorita soltara su capa a manotazos. Después de eso, siguieron jugando, y la ganadora resultó ser Lenore Addams, siendo Harry el perdedor. Las reglas del juego especificaban que el ganador debía imponerle un castigo extremo al perdedor. Harry, al ver que la ganadora era la pequeña Lenore, respiró aliviado. Lenore Addams era una niña muy dulce, nadie podía entender como era que había quedado en Slytherin. La niña se quedó pensando unos momentos en el castigo que le daría al niño que sobrevivió. De pronto, una idea pasó pos su cabeza; la niña se acercó a Harry.

-Tu castigo va a ser, llevarte la grabadora, inmovilizar al profesor Snape, hacerle un striptease y decirle que el profesor Lupin te obligó a hacerlo –dijo la pequeña ante la mirada asombrada de todos los presentes, quienes jamás imaginaron que Lenore Addams pudiera ser capaz de imponer un castigo de esa naturaleza, el único que no se veía sorprendido era James Marcus-. Y para que veas que no soy mala, te dejo la opción, puedes terminar en ropa interior o sin nada.

-Y tendrás que hacerlo, Harry –dijo Cedric- Todos nosotros cumplimos con los retos que nos salieron ¡Hasta Hagrid cruzó el lago nadando y cantando la estúpida canción de la rana que cantaba debajo del agua que dijeron las chicas mientras un hippie que iba sobre sus hombros le hacía rastas!

-Me gustan mis rastas –comentó Hagrid quien efectivamente lucía un peinado rasta.

Harry seguía mirando a los demás

--Por favor, no sean así –decía Harry- No esperarán que yo…

-Oye, yo casi me parto toda la cabeza en el reto del carrito de supermercado –dijo Ron molesto-, lo que te puso Lenore no está tan extremo.

-Aceptémoslo, Ron -comentó Ginny-. Cuando se trata de molestar a Snape, ya es algo muy extremo, y más si se trata de Harry.

-Está bien –dijo Harry-, lo haré… pero solo por que me están obligando ¿Qué tal si Snape me quiere hacer algo?

Cuatro de las cinco Slytherin se levantaron indignadas. Si bien Snape no era nada amable, tampoco se merecía que hablaran así de el.

-¡CLARO QUE NOOOOO! –Gritaron al mismo tiempo- El león cree que todos son de su condición, tú eres el joto, ¡No te metas con Snape!

-Bueno, bueno ya –dijo Harry algo asustado-. Tampoco es para que me griten así. No volveré a decir nada de su amadísimo profesor… Aunque sigo diciendo que es un maldito bastardo…

Harry Potter fue hacia las mazmorras seguido por toda la comitiva, quienes iban armados con la cámara de video no podían perderse el grabar el espectáculo.

En la oficina de pociones, Severus Snape se encontraba descansando sentado en su escritorio con una nueva capa cuando Harry entró.

-¡Expeliarmus! –dijo Harry desde la puerta desarmando instantáneamente al profesor quien apenas sacaba su varita.

Snape no tuvo tiempo de recoger su varita ya que Harry le lanzó otro maleficio.

-¡Incarcerus! –dijo el muchacho e inmediatamente, Snape quedó amarrado a la silla.

-¿Qué es lo que intenta hacer Potter? –Susurró Snape furioso- Se está buscando un castigo.

Harry tomó aire, puso una grabadora que las chicas le habían proporcionado y entonces se subió al escritorio de Snape.

-Potter, baje de mi escritorio en este instante –advirtió Snape- ¿Qué es lo que quiere probar? ¿Y por qué trae ese estúpido artefacto muggle?

El muchacho puso la música y al ritmo de la canción "Hot Stuff" comenzó a bailar sensualmente ante un Snape furibundo y confundido, las venas de las sienes del profesor estaban saltadas y palpitaban. Mientras, todos los demás observaban por la puerta entreabierta riéndose. Remus Lupin pasaba por ahí y al ver el grupo de personas que se encontraba mirando y riendo en la puerta del despacho de Snape, se acercó.

-¿Qué hacen? –Preguntó Lupin en tono cordial- ¿Qué están viendo?

Remus Lupin era un profesor que apenas había entrado ese año a dar clases a Hogwarts, impartía la asignatura de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Aunque era joven, su cabello color castaño claro ya tenía algunas vetas plateadas, tenía aspecto pálido, como si estuviera enfermo y sus ojos tenían un color verde ámbar. Lupin tenía un carácter afable, lo que lo hacía muy querido por los alumnos.

-Venga, profesor –indicó Bárbara riendo.

Lupin se acercó a observar, y el espectáculo de Harry Potter bailando sobre el escritorio de un Snape enfurecido le causó un poco de risa, en especial por el gran desagrado que Snape mostró cuando Harry comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Lupin no pudo contener una pequeña risita, pero aún así, no podía entender el comportamiento de su alumno ¿Acaso Harry Potter era gay? Y peor aún ¿Estaba enamorado del profesor que le hacía la vida imposible?

-¿Por qué está haciendo eso? –inquirió Lupin sin entender.

-Bueno, es que… perdió una apuesta –explicó Diggory sonriendo.

Remus miró a Bárbara y notó que la capa que usaba era la de Snape.

-Bárbara, ¿Por qué usas la capa de Severus? –dijo Lupin sin entender.

-Me la regaló el profe Snape –dijo la chica sobando la tela de la capa contra su rostro.

-Vaya –dijo Lupin.

-No'mbre, profe… y hubiera visto lo que queríamos hacer que Harry hiciera con Hagrid –dijo Regina-. Esto no es nada comparado con eso…

Harry dejó de bailar una vez que sólo había quedado en trusa, ni si quiera se había detenido para quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines haciéndolo lucir a la vista de sus compañeras, un poco… patético.

-Pinche Harry, we… -dijo Bárbara al verlo.

-Adios a mis fantasías yaoi… Uno lo ve con la ropa puesta y hasta se imagina que está bien el wey- ¡Pero está bien pinche flaco!

-Bueno, yaoi es yaoi –dijo Zuce- Es esto o nada…

-Pobre Harry –dijo Lupin negando con la cabeza-. Igualito que su padre… hasta las rodillas huesudas heredó.

El muchacho recogió su ropa y salió corriendo de la oficina de Snape casi llorando topándose con Lupin, y justo en ese momento recordó que había olvidado algo.

-Lo siento, profesor Lupin –se disculpó Harry con el rostro completamente rojo y lleno de vergüenza, se asomó por la puerta de la oficina.

Afortunadamente, Snape seguía atado a su asiento, aunque si lo hubieran desatado, tampoco se hubiera movido, el espectáculo fue tal que el profesor de pociones se encontraba en shock, incluso tenía un tic en el ojo. Harry lo miró y gritó desde la puerta sin valor para entrar de nuevo.

-¡El profesor Lupin me obligó! –Vociferó el gryffindor ante un Lupin sorprendido. Entonces el chico sacó su varita y apuntó al profesor de pociones- ¡Relashio!

Inmediatamente, Harry Potter salió corriendo del lugar. Snape, quien había sido liberado salió de su oficina y al ver a Lupin, lo miró con odio.

-¡Lupiin! –dijo en voz baja, pero amenazante, como era su costumbre- ¿Cómo te atreves? Pensé que tus tiempos de bromas habían acabado ya…

-Severus, yo no… -balbuceó Lupin apuntando a sus lados- No creerás que… Yo pasaba por aquí y entonces todos… y, y reían y-y Harry…

Severus levantó la ceja incrédulo.

-No veo a nadie más por aquí –dijo Snape.

Lupin volteó y miró a los lados, comprobando que se encontraba solo.

-Pero, Severus, aquí estaban y… yo… y… y ellos… y tu… eh… ¿Lo siento? –dijo Lupin con tono inocente mirando al enfadado profesor.

-Olvídate de tu poción mata lobos –murmuró mientras entraba a su oficina y cerraba la puerta violentamente tras el.

Después de eso, antes de la cena, Bárbara y Regina fueron hacia el dormitorio para guardar la capa de Snape. Mientras, Zuce y Cedric platicaban animadamente.

-Me divertí mucho –dijo el muchacho-. Tus amigas son realmente divertidas… deberíamos juntarnos otra vez a jugar al reto extremo…

-¿Sí, verdad? –dijo Zuce riendo- Cuando quieras volvemos a jugar.

Cerca de ahí, detrás de una columna, Cho Chang los miraba fijamente. A ella nunca le habían agradado las venenosas, en especial por todos los chismes que su amiga Marietta le había contado sobre ellas, y Azucena le parecía especialmente desagradable ya que Cedric parecía muy interesado en ella desde hacía un tiempo, y Marietta en una ocasión le comentó que Azucena había manoseado al muchacho. ¿Qué clase de chica podría ser si se había atrevido a tocar a un muchacho con novia? No, las venenosas no le agradaban nada…

-No permitiré que me quites a Cedric –murmuró la muchacha mirándolos a ambos desde detrás de una columna.

Después de la cena, las venenosas comentaban animadamente acerca del juego, cuando una vez vestido nuevamente, Harry Potter se dirigió a Regina y Azucena, quien ya había vuelto de hablar con Cedric. El muchacho necesitaba ayuda y solo ellas podían proporcionársela.

-Em… Regina, Azucena –dijo el muchacho tímidamente-me gustaría hablar con ustedes de un tema importante.

-Claro, chiquitín ¿Qué necesitas? –dijo Regina.

-Eso sí, si quieres fotos de weyes encuerados, lo lamento por que le prometimos a Ron no venderte… Aunque… por un poco mas de dinero… tal vez podríamos olvidar esa promesa.

-¡No, yo no quiero fotos de tipos desnudos! –Respondió Harry un poco ofendido- A mí… a mí solo me gusta "Romyomy"

-¿Romiquien? –dijo Zuce.

--Ron, así le digo de cariño –Respondió el Gryffindor sonrojándose por la cursilería que acababa de decir ¿De cuando acá era tan cursi?

Regina se arrojó a abrazar a Harry.

-Ay, qué lindo, mi amor –dijo la Slytherin abrazando al muchacho.

-Bueno, muchachas –dijo Bárbara-, ya que veo que están ocupadas, ahí los dejo.

La ojiverde se encaminó a su habitación donde Sybella Xelor se encontraba observando las fotos que habían tomado previamente las venenosas faltantes, revisando cuales servían y cuales debían tomarse de nuevo, aprovechando para darse lo que Bárbara decía era "un taco de ojo". Había que admitir que las chicas en Hogwarts tenían buen gusto, aunque siempre habría una que otra descarriada ¿Quién diablos querría una foto del Chúntaro?

Mientras tanto, Zuce y Regina hablaban con Harry. El muchacho les explicaba lo que esa mañana había sucedido; al parecer después de una sesión de besos algo acalorados, el pelirrojo hizo algo que incomodó al ojiverde.

-¡Ron! –exclamó Harry alejándolo de el

-Ah, Harry, yo… lo siento, pero es que… yo…

-¿Tu qué, Ron?

-Bueno es que… Tu siempre me has gustado mucho, Harry, y por fín somos novios y… no creas que no es suficiente, por que es maravilloso salir contigo –explicó sonrojado el pelirrojo-. Pero es que… yo… ¡Quiero hacerlo contigo! Pero… si tu no quieres, no puedo obligarte –dijo el muchacho tristemente mientras bajaba la mirada.

-No es que yo no quiera Ron –dijo Harry sonrojado por la confesión de su novio-. Pero es que yo… nunca he…

-Yo tampoco, Harry, pero yo quiero que tú seas el primero… -dijo el pelirrojo acariciando el rostro del muchacho con dulzura.

Después de la explicación el gryffindor estaba completamente sonrojado, esperando la reacción de sus amigas, la cual sabía no sería nada buena para el. De súbito, las dos chicas se arrojaron hacia Harry haciéndolo caer mientras ellas lo abrazaban.

-¡Cosita linda! –Exclamaron las dos chicas emocionadas sobando sus rostros contra el del joven gryffindor - ¡Ternurita! Nos viniste a pedir consejo a nosotras… ¡Ay, Harry!

-Nosotras te explicaremos lo que necesites…

Esa noche, después de que Zuce y Regina aconsejaran a Harry acerca de ese asunto tan íntimo, las muchachas se encontraban en su dormitorio; la pequeña Lenore jugaba con su gato, mientras Zuce, quien acababa de alimentar a su serpiente mascota, checaba su correo electrónico y hacía un comentario en la cuenta de Deviant art que habían abierto las venenosas, por otro lado Sybella platicaba algo con Bárbara quien tenía a su gato recostado en el regazo. La expresión de la ojiverde daba a entender que tramaba algo.

Regina Bladó se encontraba ajena a todo aquello mirando la fotografía que había tomado a Draco Malfoy esa mañana con mucha cautela para que sus amigas no se dieran cuenta; después de todo, no sabía ni por qué la estaba viendo. La ojiazul se encontraba absorta en el rostro del muchacho, en su cabello rubio cayéndole sobre el rostro y sus ojos grises. La mexicana no podía definir lo que le hacía sentir el ver a ese joven rubio fuera de su habitual altanería. Ya no era el sangroncito cara de muñeca, sino un joven poseedor de una gran elegancia que…

-Oye, Regina –dijo Bárbara dejándose caer sobre la cama de la ojiazul causando que se sobresaltara

-¿Qué ocurre? –dijo Regina alterada sujetando la fotografía del rubio contra su pecho para que su amiga no la viera.

Bárbara comenzó a pasarle el dedo índice por el rostro.

-Es que… estaba pensando que –susurró la ojiverde acariciando el cabello de su amiga con una mirada que la ojiazul no pudo descifrar- deberíamos experimentar algunas cosas, ya sabes, la vida es corta… y no debemos quedarnos con las ganas de nada.

Regina miró a su amiga sin entender.

-Eh… bueno, Bárbara… yo… -balbuceó Regina visiblemente sonrojada- No sé…

-Vamos, será divertido –insistió Bárbara-. Apuesto a que a ti te encantaría hacerlo ¡Yo sé que tú lo deseas!

-Vamos, Regina –intervino Sybella-, será divertido. Yo también participaré.

-Yo ya me apunté -comentó Azucena-. ¡Es más! Lenore va a entrarle también…

Regina abrió los ojos a mas no poder… sus amigas eran unas degeneradas… ¿Serían capaces de meter a la pequeña en eso?

* * *

Las cinco venenosas se encontraban arriba del carrito de supermercado que Ron Weasley había usado horas antes para cumplir su reto en lo alto de las escaleras. Bárbara y Regina iban adelante, mientras Lenore iba en medio de Sybella y Zuce.

-Sabía que no tenía por qué espantarme –murmuró Regina algo molesta-. Tenía que ser una pendejada…

-¿Listas, chicas? –preguntó Bárbara.

-¡SI! –dijeron las demás venenosas al unísono.

Las chicas tomaron impulso empujando el carrito para después saltar dentro de el y se fueron escaleras abajo para regresar a las mazmorras. Y es que la idea de ir en unas escaleras a bordo de un carrito es peligrosa, pero tratándose de unas escaleras que cambiaban de lugar constantemente, convertían la hazaña en algo verdaderamente… extremo.

Las chicas reían y gritaban cada vez que parecía que estaban por caerse en algún vacío entre las escaleras.

Severus Snape iba subiendo unas escaleras cuando escuchó a Bárbara gritando.

-¡Aguas, profeeee!

El problema fue que cuando la chica previno al profesor, el carrito ya iba demasiado cerca y casi lo hubieran atropellado si no fuera por que entre Bárbara y Regina lo subieron al carrito de un jalón quedando el profesor justo en medio de las dos tamaulipecas. El carrito no se detenía y Snape estaba muy asustado, aunque no gritaba, solo miraba hacia delante con expresión despavorida y su semblante estaba más pálido que de costumbre, y cada vez que pareciera que sufrirían una caída mortal, el profesor de pociones se aferraba fuertemente a la ojiverde quien reía como una desquiciada al igual que sus compañeras.

-Señorita Mondragón –dijo Snape- ¿Puede detener esta… cosa?

-Noup –respondió la chica- ¡Está embrujada!

Cuando al fín dejaron las escaleras, el carrito iba a toda velocidad por los pasillos de Hogwarts por donde Remus Lupin caminaba tranquilamente.

-¡Aguas, profe Lupin! –gritaron las cinco venenosas.

Lupin no alcanzó a quitarse, y el carrito de supermercado, con todos sus tripulantes pasó por encima del profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras dejándolo en el piso, hecho que le causó mucha gracia a Snape. Aunque el gusto no le duró mucho.

-Creo que eso le va a doler mañana –dijo Regina mirando hacia atrás y quitándose el pelo del rostro.

-Créame –dijo Snape con una voz complacida-, eso le duele hoy… se lo aseguro.

-Le dijimos que se quitara –dijo Bárbara como queriendo lavarse las manos.

-¡Eso que ni qué! –respondió la regiomontana

-Dejen de pensar en Lupin –dijo Sybella mirando hacia el frente a diferencia de los demás.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Lenore.

-¡Por que nos vamos a estrellar! –exclamó Sybella quien junto con Lenore saltó fuera del carrito.

Al estrellarse, Regina y Zuce salieron volando por los aires junto con Bárbara y Snape, quienes rodaron abrazados hasta proyectarse contra una puerta quedando el profesor encima de su alumna. Zuce se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo mientras ayudaba a la ojiazul a levantarse. Sybella y Lenore llegaron corriendo a ver como estaban sus amigas. Bárbara y Snape, quienes aún estaban muy aturdidos por el golpe seguían tirados en el suelo abrazados.

-¿O soy yo, o al profesor Snape ya se le hizo costumbre caerse encima de Bárbara? –murmuró Regina al ver a Snape sobre su amiga de la infancia y abrazado a ella.

- ¡Para mí que ya le gustó! –dijo Zuce en voz baja.

-Pues mientras no me quiera caer encima a mí, todo está bien –susurró Sybella.

Snape levantó la cabeza y miró hacia abajo sólo para encontrarse con el rostro arrebolado de la ojiverde quien sólo atinó a sonreírle. El profesor de pociones se quedó mirando a la chica unos minutos, y es que la imagen de Bárbara con esa sonrisa dulce y su rostro sonrojado era tan… tierna. Para desgracia del profesor de pociones, la cercanía e la joven, y el contacto tan fuerte de sus cuerpos, aunado al aroma tenue que se desprendía de la chica, que era una extraña mezcla de su olor habitual a jazmín y sándalo, con lavanda y manzanilla, hicieron efecto en el, provocando de nuevo la reacción que había tenido en aquel accidente durante la clase de pociones de hacía dos semanas.

-¿Se… se encuentra bien, señorita? –inquirió Snape, quien se encontraba tan sonrojado como la chica.

-Si, profesor… gracias –respondió la joven quien al sentir la reacción natural del cuerpo del profesor de pociones, se sonrojó aún más. Un hilillo de sangre salía de su nariz- Solo…

-Mondragón… su… nariz –dijo el profesor- está sangrando.

-Ah –dijo la chica- ¡No es nada! En verdad…

De pronto la puerta se abrió.

-¿Qué hacen todos ustedes ahí? –Inquirió Albus Dumbledore.

-Ahora sí estamos en pedos –murmuró Zuce.

Las cinco chicas se encontraban de pie en medio de la oficina del director quien se paseaba alrededor de ellas mientras Severus Snape observaba complacido la escena. Si cualquier otro alumno hubiera hecho eso, lo habría expulsado, pero ellas le agradaban demasiado para eso, sin embargo, eso no quitaba que ese quinteto en verdad merecía una buena reprimenda.

-¿Se dan cuenta de todo el alboroto que causaron con ese "paseo"? -Decía Dumbledore mirando a las muchachas- ¡Casi destruyen el castillo con esta ocurrencia!

Las chicas solo bajaron la mirada, y Albus Dumbledore siguió hablando.

-¿Y qué me dicen de ustedes? arriesgaron su vida de manera irresponsable solo por que les pareció divertido, arriesgaron a una niña de primer año y a un profesor con esta locura -Dumbledore se detuvo un momento y le dedicó una mirada severa a cada una de ellas, sus ojos azules recorrían una a una a las venenosas- ¡En fín! Sólo por esta vez, lo dejaré pasar… Pero les advierto, niñas, si vuelven a hacer esto, o algo similar… ¡ME LLEVAN! Ahora sí, pueden irse a dormir

Severus Snape quien sonreía de manera burlona al ver como Dumbledore reprendía a las muchachas, casi se cae de la sorpresa cuando éste les dijo a las niñas que lo invitaran a la próxima y se quedó mirando al director de Hogwarts como si éste se hubiera puesto un disfraz de banana. Las cinco muchachas se dirigieron a su dormitorio dando un suspiro de alivio. Snape seguía mirando estupefacto al director de Hogwarts.

-¿Qué? –Dijo Dumbledore al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Snape- ¡No es justo que tu seas el único que se divierte, Severus!

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, las venenosas platicaban alegremente sobre el paseo nocturno en el carrito de supermercado. Las acompañaban Sebastian Michaels, Tony Corleone, James Marcus, Reggie Bannister y Jody Pearson quienes se reían de los pormenores del recorrido.

-Les juro que yo pensé que nos expulsarían –comentó Bárbara mientras daba una mordida a un pan tostado-. El Director Dumbledore se veía bien encabronado.

-Pues sí –concordó Regina-, pero al parecer lo que le molestó fue que no lo lleváramos con nosotras.

-¿Y dices que el profesor Snape las acompañaba? –Inquirió Jody sumamente interesado en el hecho- Eso explica muchas cosas…

-Sí –respondió Zuce-, el profe iba con nosotros, nomás le volaba la greña.

-Es que casi lo atropellamos –explicó Lenore-, pero Bárbara y Regina lo subieron de un jalón al carrito. Lástima que Lupin no tuvo tanta suerte.

-No sé que me daba más miedo, si la velocidad a la cual íbamos, o el hecho de que Snape iba con nosotros –comentó Sybella mientras comía algo de fruta-. Pero la cara que puso Snape cuando el director nos dijo que a la próxima lo invitáramos… ¡No tiene precio!

-Eso sí que me hubiera gustado verlo –dijo Corleone riendo.

-Al que no le fue muy bien fue al pobre del profe Lupin –dijo Zuce al ver que el mencionado profesor llegaba trabajosamente a sentarse a la mesa de profesores-. Le pasamos con el carrito encima…

Los Slytherins miraron hacia la mesa de profesores y vieron a Lupin con la cabeza vendada y cojeando un poco mientras se sobaba la espalda.

-Pues nosotros también nos divertimos gracias al buen James –comentó Sebastian.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó intrigada Bárbara dándole un sorbo al jugo de calabaza.

-Pues que el "chico sanguijuela" utilizó a sus animalitos para vengarse –comentó Tony Corleone.

-Pues en la noche, se oyeron unos gritos histéricos que provenían del dormitorio donde duermen Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini y Bowie –relató animadamente el muchacho de los ojos escarlatas-. Obvio que todos salimos corriendo para ver que pasaba y que vamos viendo salir a Draco Malfoy en trusa y con un montón de sanguijuelas pegadas por todo el cuerpo. Malfoy gritaba y se sacudía y… de hecho quisieron llamar al profesor Snape, pero no lo encontraban.

-De hecho ahora es que sabemos por qué no hallaron a Snape en su oficina –comentó Reggie riendo.

-El caso fue que James tuvo que ordenarle a las sanguijuelas que lo dejaran en paz –concluyó Jody.

-Tenía qué hacerlo –dijo James mientras comía su cereal tranquilamente y tomaba la mano de Lenore por debajo de la mesa-. No iba a dejar que comieran porquerías, Además, tampoco quería ser castigado o expulsado... Yo solo quería vengarme de Malfoy por lo que le dijo a mi Lenore.

-Además, tampoco quería que nos quitaran a nuestros bebés –dijo Lenore.

-¿Sus bebés? –inquirió Regina- Supongo que te refieres a las sanguijuelas, ¿Cierto?

-Si –respondió la niña.

Tony Corleone miró a la pareja y negó con la cabeza.

-Ustedes dos sí que son raros –murmuró mientras seguía comiendo.

Al poco rato, las chicas siguieron sus clases normales, a Lenore y a James les tocaba clase de vuelo esa mañana con Madame Hooch, mientras Sybella, Jody, Reggie, Tony y Sebastian iban a clase de encantamientos. Las tres mexicanas, por su parte, llevaban a esa hora Historia de la magia con Binns, cuya manera de dar la clase aburría a todos. Lo único interesante ocurrido durante esa clase, fue que el Chúntaro le preguntó a Binns si de ahí se habían graduado el Maguito Rody o el Mago Frank. Las tres mexicanas estallaron en risas. Binns mencionó que solo conocía al mago Frank Longbottom, el padre de Neville quien efectivamente se había graduado de Hogwarts, pero dudaba seriamente de que el mexicano se refiriera a el.

Después de historia de la magia, siguió Runas antiguas y luego llegó la hora de Pociones. Bárbara, como siempre, se acicaló antes de ir a las mazmorras. La chica se cruzó con Tony Corleone en el camino. El muchacho, a quien no le había tocado ver a Bárbara con el cabello suelto, se sorprendió.

-Oye, te ves muy bien así –comentó el italiano-. No te había visto con el cabello suelto ¿Y eso que te lo soltaste?

-Pero si no es la primera vez que lo traigo suelto –replicó Bárbara-. De hecho en la ceremonia de selección lo traía así…

-Pues no recuerdo –respondió el-. Tal vez no te puse atención… ¿Qué clase te toca?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro sonrojado de la ojiverde.

-Pociones –respondió ella.

-¡Pobre de ti! –Dijo el muchacho mirándola con compasión- Te toca con Snape… ¡Un momento! En pociones es donde deberías recoger tu cabello… ¡Pequeña, tu sí que estás al revés!

-Mmm… Dime, Corleone –dijo la muchacha con seriedad- ¿En verdad crees que me veo bien con el cabello suelto?

-Sí –respondió el-, luces muy bien.

-Entonces es obvio que debo soltármelo en la clase de pociones –dijo la chica sonriendo misteriosamente-. Bueno, me voy antes de que llegue tarde. No quiero que mi "precious" me castigue.

La chica salió hacia el aula dejando al muchacho solo.

_-¿Su… "Precious"?_ –pensó Tony.

Bárbara pasó junto a Harry, Ron y Hermione saludándolos rápidamente para entrar al aula. Cuando Harry entró a la mazmorra donde Snape impartía la clase, dio un traspié y Ron lo sostuvo para evitar que se cayera y, como la última vez quedaron en una pose algo comprometedora. Malfoy, quien pasaba por ahí junto con Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe y Goyle, le dirigió una mirada burlona.

-¿Qué? –Dijo Malfoy sonriendo socarronamente- ¿Ya andan de novios, Potter?

-Ya cállate Malfoy –dijo Hermione molesta.

-¿Qué te pasa, Granger? –dijo el rubio en un tono falsamente compasivo- ¿Celosa por que te quitaron a tu novio?

-¡Oh, vamos Draco! –comentó Pansy mirando a la gryffindor con maldad- Si bien sabes que Granger es una invertida…

En ese momento, el Chúntaro saltó en defensa de Hermione. Snape aún no llegaba a la mazmorra.

-¡Chaleeee! ¡Ya déjala en paz, Herpes! –dijo el muchacho mirándola envalentonado.

-¡Es Parkinson, sangresucia! –lo corrigió Pansy con una mirada de odio.

-'Ta bien, "Parquesón sangresucia" –dijo el mexicano-. Igual, es una enfermedad re-gacha… Pero que una cosa te quede bien claro: La "Jermayonesa" podrá ser gruñona, mandona, pegona y algo machorra en muchos aspectos… ¡Pero eso no le quita que está re-sabroooooosa!

La gryffindor volteó a mirar al muchacho sin entender el punto.

-¿Qué? –inquirió mientras se sentaba en su lugar.

-Vaya, ¿Quién lo diría? –dijo Draco Malfoy riendo- Por fín alguien se fijó en ti, Sangresucia… Y no me sorprende ¿Quién mejor que Pérez para salir con una basura como tú, Granger?

-Pérez quiere a Granger –canturreó Pansy Parkinson con burla.

-Pus sí… la verdad me encantaría llevármela a rechinar el catre –dijo el mexicano-¡Pero nomás no se dejaaaaa!

-Ya cállate, Parkinson –saltó Ron-. Que nadie se fije en ti no es razón para que molestes a Hermione ¡Déjala vivir su romance en paz!

-¡Cállate Ron! –exclamó Hermione sumamente irritada y sonrojada.

-Weasley quiere a Granger –canturreó Millicent Bulstrode alegremente.

-¡Ya basta! –gritó Harry.

-Potter quiere a Weasley –canturreó Draco malfoy en el mismo tono burlón.

Zuce se levantó de su silla molesta.

-¡Ya párale, Malfoy! –gritó la regiomontana.

-Zuce quiere a Potter –canturrearon las gemelas Buddinger de Slytherin.

-No lo creo –comentó Vincent Crabbe.

-Crabbe quiere a Zuce… -canturreó Millicent Bulstrode mientras lo apuntaba burlonamente.

-¡Ya! –gritó Goyle levantándose de su silla molesto.

-Goyle quiere a Crabbe –canturreó Bárbara mientras Regina se reía, después de todo, ellas sabían como era ese par de chicos.

Draco Malfoy agarró a Crabbe y a Goyle y los sentó bruscamente.

-¡Ya cállense, idiotas! –susurró el rubio.

-Draco quiere a Crabbe y a Goyle –canturrearon Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas con una risita burlona.

Regina Bladó se levantó de su silla.

-¡Eso es estúpido! –exclamó la mexicana, sin saber por qué lo hacía- No creo que Malfoy sea tan goloso…

-Regina quiere a Malfoy –canturreó de nuevo Bárbara mirando a su amiga.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del rubio, quien miró a Regina ilusionado.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Malfoy a Regina con sus ojos grises iluminados de la alegría.

-¡NO! –Exclamó Regina molesta y con expresión de asco.

-No quieren a Malfoy –corearon todos los de Gryffindor.

-¡Claro que sí! –exclamó Pansy Parkinson sonrojada.

-Pansy quiere a Malfoy –cantó Regina quien más que contenta, parecía algo irritada.

-¡Ya paren esto! –Exclamó Neville- Si llega el profesor Snape, vamos a tener muchos problemas…

-Neville quiere a Pansy –corearon slytherins y gryffindors.

Pansy volteó a ver a sus compañeros de Slytherin sin saber por qué se habían burlado de ella.

-¡Ya dejen en paz a Neville! –gritó Bárbara.

-Bárbara quiere a Neville –corearon abrazadas Zuce y Regina burlonamente.

En ese momento, Severus Snape entró al salón atraído por la algarabía de sus alumnos alcanzando a escuchar el corito de Zuce y Regina sobre Bárbara Mondragón y Neville Longbottom.

-¿Cómo que Mondragón quiere a Longbottom? –inquirió Snape visiblemente molesto desde la puerta.

Todos voltearon a mirar al profesor y misteriosamente, comenzaron a sonreír con malicia… segundos después, comenzaron a corear:

-El profesor Snape quiere a…

-A-Bárbara-para-llevársela-a su oficina-y-darse-un-encerrón-en-el-armario-para-arrancarle-la-ropa-con-los-dientes-y –hacerle-todo-lo-que-siempre-ha-querido –canturreó Regina por lo bajo de manera tan acelerada que nadie le entendió.

Todos, incluyendo al profesor Snape se volvieron a mirar a Regina.

-¿Qué? –preguntaron entre todos.

-No, nada, nada –dijo Regina-. Continúen…

-El profesor Snape quiere a Bárbara –corearon todos excepto el mencionado profesor, cuyo rostro estaba completamente ruborizado.

-¡Alguien detenga esto, por favor! –imploró Neville casi llorando.

-Neville quiere a Bárbara –corearon todos los alumnos.

-¡Ya déjense de estupideces! –exclamó Snape con un dejo de ira en su voz susurrante

Entonces todos canturrearon:

-Snape quiere a Neville…

-¡Qué asco! –exclamó Harry quien se había imaginado una escena nada casta entre los aludidos.

-Potter quiere al profesor Snape –canturrearon algunos Slytherin con burla, sabiendo que en realidad Harry odiaba a Snape.

-Antes muerto que algo así –comentó Ron levantándose de su asiento.

-Weasley quiere a Potter –canturreó todo el salón, incluso Hermione, quien ya era parte de todo ese escándalo.

-Mas bien el culo de Potter –murmuró Regina a Zuce, quien soltó una risita.

-¡Yá parenleeeeee! –Exclamó el Chúntaro- ¡Ya chole con estoooooo! Ya hasta me marié…

-Pérez quiere a Potter –canturrearon todos.

-¡YA BASTA! –Vociferó Snape quien ya había perdido los estribos- ¡NADIE QUIERE A HARRY POTTER!

-De hecho –mencionó Malfoy-. Ni siquiera sus padres, por algo se murieron tan fácilmente…

-¡Joven Malfoy! –amonestó Snape, no le habra importado, de no ser por que en esa frase había estado implicada Lily Evans.

-El profesor Snape quiere a Malfoy –canturrearon todos los estudiantes que ya no estaban divididos, por primera vez Slytherins y Gryffindors se habían unido, aunque sólo haya sido para molestarse entre sí.

-¡Claro que no! –Gritó Bárbara levantándose de su asiento- ¡Están locos!

-Bárbara quiere a Snape –corearon todos.

-¡YA CALLENSE!-Gritó exasperado el profesor de pociones- ¡NADIE QUIERE A NADIE!

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el aula para el alivio del profesor, el cual duró poco ya que en medio de la quietud se escuchó una voz fingida, que Snape nunca supo, ni imaginó que era de Neville Longbottom.

-Nadie quiere a Snape –cantó.

-¡Nosotras lo queremos! –dijeron las tres mexicanas al unísono mientras se paraban.

Todo el grupo comenzó a canturrear de nuevo.

-Las venenosas quieren a… ¡Un momento! ¡Eso todo el mundo lo sabe!

En ese momento, ya nadie dijo nada. Severus Snape recorrió a toda la clase con sus ojos negros para ver si alguien salía con otro chistecito.

-Ya que terminaron con sus… declaraciones románticas –dijo el profesor en un susurro- ¿Puedo dar mi clase?

Todos los de Slytherin asintieron junto con algunos de Gryffindor. Snape recorrió al grupo con sus ojos negros entrecerrados.

-Y son treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor –dijo en voz queda.

-¡Pero si los de Slytherin empezaron, señor! –dijo Hermione molesta.

-Nadie le dio permiso de que hablara, Granger –apuntó el profesor-. Además, no importa quien haya empezado, lo importante fue que ustedes lo continuaron. De no haber sido así, nada de esto habría pasado. Vamos a ver la fabricación de una poción para curar forúnculos. Señorita Mondragón, ¿Podría decirme cuales son los ingredientes para esta poción?

-Los ingredientes son: Ortiga Seca, colmillos de serpiente aplastados, pedazos de cuerno y púas de erizo, profesor.

-Muy bien, Mondragón –dijo Snape-. Son diez puntos para Slytherin.

Hermione chasqueó la boca, siempre que Snape hacía una pregunta de la cual ella sabía la respuesta, éste la ignoraba completamente por más que levantara la mano. Sin embargo, a Bárbara, que siempre parecía estar en las nubes, en otro mundo durante la clase de Snape, ya que se la pasaba observando al profesor con un brillo especial en sus ojos verde grisáceo, el profesor siempre le hacía preguntas, las cuales misteriosamente siempre contestaba bien.

Todos se pusieron en parejas para hacer la poción que Snape les había dicho que hicieran. La clase pasó sin más incidente que la explosión del caldero de Neville Longbottom y Brayan Pérez, quienes hicieron equipo. Snape examinó los calderos de cada uno de los del grupo, como siempre criticando a todos, o en su defecto, ignorándolos con excepción de Bárbara y Malfoy quienes hicieron su trabajo ayudados por Zuce y Regina, respectivamente.

Al salir de la clase de pociones, Bárbara se quedó un momento en el despacho de Snape ya que la chica se había ofrecido a ayudarle al profesor a revisar unos trabajos de los niños de primero. Regina y Zuce salieron del despacho dejando a su amiga a solas con el profesor. En ese momento, un niño de primero de cabello cobrizo y ojos sorprendentemente azules llamado William Dembrough "Bill el tartaja", como lo llamaban algunos o "Gran Bill" como lo llamaban sus amigos llegó corriendo con ellas.

-S-s-se-señorita Re-regina Bladó, l-la m-ma-ma-manda lla-llamar la pro-profeso-sora McGonagall –dijo el niño.

Regina se volvió hacia su amiga regiomontana.

-¿Vamos? –preguntó Regina a su amiga.

-Paso –dijo Zuce-, mejor las espero en el árbol que está junto al lago.

-Va –dijo Regina y se fue con el niño tartamudo.

Zuce se encaminó hacia el haya que estaba junto al lago, sonriendo al pensar en la cara del niño que las había ido a buscar al ver como Regina le sonreía con coquetería. Se recostó en el césped bajo la sombra de ese árbol cerrando los ojos con los brazos bajo su nuca. La suave brisa soplaba haciendo que algunos de sus cabellos le hicieran cosquillas en la nariz. Abrió los ojos ligeramente para ver las nubes pasajeras en ese cielo azul, pensando en su casa, sus padres y su pasado. Momentos muy amargos pasaron por su mente, como el día en que murió "Cokis", su perrita cocker. Pero también otros dulces como la miel, o aquellas tardes que ella y su amiga Gaby, pasaban jugando poker, apostando a personajes de anime que les gustaban. La regiomontana no pudo evitar reir al recordar esto. Cerró nuevamente los ojos, dejándose llevar por sus sentidos, por los aromas y sonidos que la envolvían, también pensó en sus nuevas amigas, las cuales había hecho al llegar a Hogwarts, como el día en que Bárbara se quedó dormida sobre una mesa mientras hacían un proyecto, y Diós sabrá qué estaba soñando, que la ojiverde murmuraba cosas como:

-¡Oh, Snape! Eres tan ardiente que podría cocinar galletitas en ti.

Y no les habría importado en lo más mínimo, de no ser por que el susodicho profesor se acercaba rápidamente a su mesa para mirar su trabajo, y mientras Regina zarandeaba a Bárbara bruscamente para despertarla, ella tomaba un trapo del piso para limpiar las babas que cubrían gran parte de la mesa, pero no pudieron despertarla, y al no haber otro remedio, Regina tomó un delineador negro y dibujó un par de ojos sobre sus párpados y la acomodó de tal manera que pareciera que ponía atención durante la clase, mientras que ella extendió el trapo sobre la mesa ya que no había podido limpiar por completo la mesa. Zuce comenzó a reír estridentemente con este recuerdo, ya que tiempo después se enteraron que el dichoso trapo que usaron para limpiar, era en realidad la capa de Neville, quien se la había quitado por que hacía mucho calor.

También recordó cuando secaban las lágrimas de Lenore después de la muerte de uno de sus queridos "bebés" como ella y James los llamaban, del discurso que Regina hizo por la muerte de la sanguijuela, mencionando los grandes logros de ésta, los cuales nunca ocurrieron, pero aún así fue enternecedor. Entonces, le vino a la mente la vez que Bárbara le ganó a Cedric en las vencidas, dejando al muchacho muy sorprendido, tanto, que le exigió la revancha otras veinticinco veces.

Zuce estaba con todo aquello en su mente, sintiéndose felíz. Ya había pasado algo de tiempo, el sol tocaba su cara cuando una sombra cubrió su rostro. La chica se extrañó, no podía haber oscurecido tan pronto, por un instante pensó que se trataba de sus amigas, y abrió los ojos encontrándose ante tres ravenclaws. Una de ellas, era Marietta Edgecombe, Jessica Mayers, y nada menos que Cho Chang. La slytherin se levantó de inmediato, pues sabía que la presencia de Chang no auguraba nada bueno. La mirada de la joven asiática era de desprecio y en sus labios había una sonrisa de burla con un dejo de hipocresía, el cual le indicaba a la slytherin que debía cuidarse; en ese momento, la ravenclaw ya la apuntaba con su varita, mientras que las otras dos miraban a la mexicana con malicia. Zuce sabía que se encontraba en serios problemas. Discretamente, trató de sacar su varita en un intento por defenderse, sin embargo, eso no funcionó, ya que Cho lo notó, y cuando la mexicana hacía el ademán de levantar la varita hacia ella, ésta le lanzó un rictusempra dejándole la mano muy herida y su varita muy lejos de ella, antes de que pudiera gritar, Marietta le lanzó un hechizo palalingua, el cual provocó que su lengua se le pegara al paladar. Zuce cayó al piso sobándose la mano, lo cual, aprovecharon las otras dos para tomarla de los brazos violentamente evitando así que se moviera.

Cho caminó hacia ella tranquilamente viendo el sufrimiento de la slytherin, gozando de el. Cho la rodeó lentamente disfrutando el momento, una vez que se plantó frente a ella, puso la punta de su varita bajo su mentón haciéndola levantar su rostro.

-No debiste meterte con mi novio –dijo la chica con un tono cínico y burlón-. Yo traté de que esto no pasara, traté de alejarlo de ti de mil maneras posibles, pero tú seguías haciéndote la mustia, y así las cosas no pueden salir bien. Y ahora, tendré que hacer algo que no quiero –dijo y entonces sonrió-. O tal vez sí… Solo espero que una cosa te quede bien clara… niña. El es mío y de nadie mas. Mas te vale, que guardes tu distancia, por que la próxima vez, no seré tan generosa. ¿Pero qué me puedo esperar? Eres una Slytherin… todas ustedes son de lo peor.

Ante estas palabras, la mexicana se retorció entre los brazos de las otras dos, casi se zafa, pero una de ellas le dio una patada en la corva de la rodilla haciéndola caer.

Mientras tanto, Bárbara y Regina caminaban por los pasillos del tercer piso platicando alegremente.

-…Y entonces besé a Dembrough y se puso tan rojo y tartamudeó… Mas de lo que ya lo hace –platicaba Regina sonriendo con picardía- estaba a punto de besarlo de nuevo cuando Fred y George aparecieron por una esquina y tuve que…

-¡Basta, Regina! –dijo Bárbara poniéndole un brazo en frente para detenerla, la ojiverde miraba por la ventana hacia abajo.

-¡Mmmta! ¡Ya no te vuelvo a contar nada! –dijo la ojiazul un poco sentida.

-Mira para allá –dijo Bárbara muy seria apuntando hacia la ventana.

Regina se acercó a la ventana para poder vislumbrar mejor la escena que se llevaba acabo en el patio. Vieron a Cho Chang apuntando a su amiga con su varita mientras las otras dos ravenclaw la sostenían.

-¡Córrele, wey! –Ordenó Bárbara- Zuce nos necesita.

Regina asintió y corrió tras su amiga.

En el patio mientras tanto, Cho empezaba a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra sin ninguna compasión a la mexicana que ya estaba débil por tanto castigo. Sabía que no podía gritar y menos escapar. Solo cerró los ojos esperando que pronto acabara.

Cho levantó la varita dispuesta a atacar de nuevo cuando…

-¡Expeliarmus! –gritó Regina desarmando a Cho mientras corría hacia el lugar junto con Bárbara que iba con una mirada de odio hacia ella.

-¿Oye qué hacemos, Cho? –preguntó Marietta asustada.

-Ahí vienen esas dos y yo no quiero tener problemas con las venenosas –dijo Jessica Mayers.

-¿Qué le tienen miedo a esas? –Dijo Cho- ¡Nosotras somos tres!

-¡Quédense ustedes, yo me voy! –dijo Mayers.

-Yo me voy con Jessica –replicó Marietta mientras corría tras su amiga- ¡Mondragón me da miedo! Vele la mirada…

Las dos chicas se fueron corriendo ante la mirada atónita de su compañera quien lo único que atinó a hacer fue tomar su varita para tratar de defenderse, ya que sabía que las dos venían para proteger a su amiga, y conociendo la reputación de las venenosas, no le iría nada bien. Regina se fue tras las otras dos.

-¡Vengan para acá pinches coyonas! –Gritaba fúrica la ojiazul- ¡A ver si conmigo son tan machitas, perras!

Cho estaba a punto de atacar por la espalda a Regina, cuando Bárbara le lanzó un expeliarmus dejándola desarmada, y sin la más mínima oportunidad de defenderse. Bárbara se acercó a ella aún apuntándola. En eso, Regina fue corriendo junto a Azucena, encontrándola casi inconsciente.

-Regina –ordenó Bárbara-, llévate a Zuce a la enfermería de inmediato.

-Pero Bárbara…

-¡¡¡Dije ahora!!! –Dijo la ojiverde mirando con desprecio a la ravenclaw- ¡Es para hoy!

Regina solo asintió poniendo el brazo de su amiga en su hombro para llevarla hacia la enfermería.

Una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Bárbara lanzó bruscamente su varita al suelo y se arremangó la túnica ante la mirada sorprendida de la joven oriental, la cual esperaba una respuesta… ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de Mondragón en esos momentos?

-Ahora sí, pendeja ¡Ya te cargó el Pennywise! –dijo la mexicana mirando a Cho con fiereza.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Mondragón? –titubeó Cho.

-¡Vamos a arreglar esto al viejo estilo muggle! –replicó amenazante la ojiverde.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Mondragón?

-¡Qué ahorita mismo te parto el hocico, pendeja ojos de alcancía! –respondió Bárbara antes de abalanzarse sobre ella.

Bárbara se arrojó sobre Cho arremetiendo contra ella a golpes y arañazos, con mordidas y palabrotas. Las dos muchachas rodaban por el suelo salvajemente. La ravenclaw no podía evitar llorar, sabía desde el primer momento en que la vió que no iba a terminar bien. Jamás pensó que le fuera a doler tanto, y es que no se imaginaba que esa chica tuviera tanta fuerza. En ese momento, Bárbara sintió unos brazos que se aferraban a su cintura jalándola de encima de su presa. La mexicana se jaloneaba de sus brazos y llegó un momento en que logró zafarse cayendo nuevamente sobre una desprevenida Cho Chang quien solo lanzó un grito de dolor al sentir la presión de la chica sobre ella y un tirón en el cabello.

-¡Ya basta, Mondragón! –Dijo Snape tomándola nuevamente de la cintura, y apartándola una vez más de la otra chica- ¡Cálmese por favor!

-¡No! ¡Déjeme reacomodarle el rostro a esta….! ¡Va a ver que ni su madre la va a reconocer! –gritaba la joven moviéndose violentamente entre los brazos del maestro quien con mucho trabajo la sostenía.

-¡Por favor, profesor! –Dijo Cho, quien estaba levantándose del suelo toda desgreñada y con la ropa rasgada- ¡No deje que esta salvaje se me acerque! ¿Cómo es posible que permitan entrar a esta escuela a gente como esta? –Añadió la asiática con odio- ¡Es una…! ¡MI NARIZ!

Bárbara intentó lanzar una patada, pero lo único que logró fue que uno de sus zapatos se zafara y saliera volando para estrellarse justo en la cara de la ravenclaw rompiéndole la nariz.

-¿Ya ves, pendeja? –Dijo Bárbara riéndose.- ¡Para la próxima te rompo algo más que la nariz de puerco que tienes! Es más, tendrán que recogerte con pala del suelo…

-¡Ya fue suficiente, Mondragón! –Vociferó Snape alejándose con la chica en brazos- ¡Chang, diríjase a la enfermería de inmediato!

Severus Snape llevó a Bárbara arrastrando hasta su oficina mientras ella seguía pataleando y maldiciendo. La colocó sobre la mesa, la miró a los ojos y le habló de manera enérgica para que la muchacha entendiera.

-¿Puede decirme qué demonios la poseyó para cometer una estupidez de semejante magnitud? –dijo seriamente con un tono irritado mirándola a los ojos.

-Es que… Profesor –balbuceó la muchacha- Es que… ¡AAARRGH! –gruñó la chica haciendo berrinche frente al profesor.

-¿Esa es su explicación, Mondragón? –Inquirió Snape molesto con sus ojos negros fijos en los verdes grisáceos de ella. El rostro del profesor estaba tan cerca del de la joven que ésta estaba sonrojada, lo cual el profesor notó desde el primer momento, pero lo atribuyó a la furia que sentía la chica- ¿Con eso va a defenderse?

-¡Es que esa tipa estaba atacando a mi amiga! –Explicó la muchacha exasperada- ¿Qué quería que hiciera? ¿Qué me sentara a comer palomitas mientras la lastimaban? ¡Esas cobardes estaban….!

-¡Ya basta, Mondragón! –La interrumpió Snape bruscamente- Yo no vi a nadie mas que la señorita Chang y a usted. Y la señorita Chang no se veía muy amenazadora.

-Es que esa bola de coyonas se fueron huyendo, profesor –replicó la muchacha exasperada-. Y yo le ordené a Regina que se llevara a Zuce a la enfermería…

-¡Ah! –Interrumpió Snape- ¿Así que la señorita Bladó también estuvo involucrada? ¿Y donde esta ella ahora que no está defendiéndola?

-Ella está en la enfermería con Zuce –respondió la muchacha con el rostro enrojecido-, ya se lo dije…

-¿Y que la señorita Montemayor no puede estar sola? –replicó el profesor en tono sarcástico- ¿O es que acaso necesita que le lean un cuento?

-No, profesor –contestó la ojiverde-, ella la fue a acompañar en lo que yo me encargaba de Chang…

-Claro –dijo Snape con ironía.

-¿Qué acaso usted cree que me le aventaría así a esa tipa por nada? –inquirió la muchacha con los ojos fijos en los del profesor

-Realmente si lo creo; usted es capaz de eso y muchas mas bestialidades –respondió el jefe de Slytherin ante la mirada sorprendida de la muchacha-. Lo que no puedo comprender es que demonios en su cabeza le dijo que esa era una buena opción.

-Es que la estaban atacando, profesor –replicó Bárbara-. Yo no iba a permitir que…

-Me importa poco lo que le ocurra a su amiga –cortó Snape-. Esa no es razón suficiente para mí.

-¡Ah! –Dijo la muchacha molesta- ¿Ahora resulta que usted apoya que venga una bola de montoneras y ataquen a una sola persona en grupo?

-¡¡CALLESE!! –dijo Snape alzando la voz

-No –replicó Bárbara levantándose-, usted me va a escuchar…

-¡QUE SE CALLE! –Gritó Snape sentándola de nuevo- Yo no apoyaría algo así, pero si a su sagrada amiguita la están lastimando ¿Qué no podía tomarse dos minutos para ir a mi oficina y pedir mi ayuda o a cualquier otra persona? ¿Qué es usted una bestia o que? ¿Que no estoy yo aquí para cuidarlas? ¿No soy yo acaso el jefe de su casa, el encargado de su bienestar? ¿Acaso no confía en mí, en que las protegería?

-No se trata de eso profesor, ella es mi amiga –respondió la chica-, y escúcheme lo que voy a decir, eso lo haría por la gente a la que quiero, lo habría hecho por Regina, por Lenore o Sybella… y aunque yo se que usted no lo necesita, igual... lo haría por usted –añadió Bárbara bajando la mirada.

Snape la miró unos segundos, el gesto de su rostro se suavizó por unos instantes pero inmediatamente volvió a tomar su actitud fría.

-Ya lo dijo usted, no lo necesito –respondió el profesor-. Y aun así, usted es una dama ante todo... o al menos eso quiero creer, ya que se comporta como bestia. Y además… ¿que clase de pelea es esa? Revolcándose en la tierra como animales ¿Para que están sus varitas entonces? Pudo haber hecho algo mas… civilizado.

-¡Ahhh! –Dijo Bárbara con un dejo de ironía en su voz- Ahora resulta que voy a llegar y decirle: "Cho te reto a un duelo" mientras la golpeo en la mejilla con un guante blanco… ¿No?

-No se burle, que esas son mi raíces –dijo Snape mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No me burlo –replicó la chica.

-¡¡¡CALLESE!!! –La volvió a interrumpir duramente el profesor de pociones que se encontraba ya muy molesto- Estoy muy seguro que la señorita Chang no llegó a tomarla del cabello o dígame, ¿Ella la empujó?, ¿La golpeó? ¿Fue un ataque físico hacia usted?

-No yo venia por el tercer piso y...

-Eso no tiene nada que ver –dijo el profesor mirándola con dureza- ¿dónde acabaron sus varitas?

-Yo la desarmé, le hice un _expeliarmus_ –explicó la chica- Y como yo no soy una cobarde como ella, lancé mi varita a la chingada y le puse una madriza.

-Claro y eso es lo mas inteligente del mundo –dijo Snape sarcástico-. Como se nota que usted es una niña, podría tener la edad de su abuela y aun así no aprendería a usar la cabeza. Ya que estaba desarmada ¿No podría petrificarlay venir a buscarme, para pedir mí ayuda? ¡¡No!! Tenia que aventársele como una fiera dando un espectáculo atroz

-La única queja que oí fue la de usted –respondió la chica acariciándose el mentón con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.

Severus Snape supo con solo verla que la joven se burlaba y ni muerto iba a permitir que una estudiante se mofara de el, aún si fuera su alumna predilecta, ella tenía que aprender a respetar, así tuviera que echarle en cara lo estúpida que fue.

-¿Y piensa que a los demás les importa si usted se ve como una callejera? –Espetó Snape- Por que por lo que veo a usted le enorgullece andar por ahí con la ropa desgarrada, el rostro rasguñado y el cabello revuelto. Ha dado un espectáculo horrible el día de hoy, para mi es asqueroso el verla así, aunque claro, usted debe estar muy orgullosa al demostrar de donde viene.

-¿¿Está insultando mi país?? –Susurró Bárbara mirándolo con sus ojos verde grisáceo entrecerrados con ira- ¿Cómo se atreve…?

-Insulto lo que quiera, señorita –respondió el con suficiencia- además con esa actitud tan vulgar que me muestra aquí, donde debería de mostrar mas respeto, deja una muy mala imagen de su precioso país… ¡Pobres de sus padres que deben aguatarla toda la vida! Afortunadamente yo me libraré de usted cuando salga de aquí.

Al oir esas palabras, Bárbara sintió un nudo en la garganta y una lágrima que se le escapaba.

-¿Está orgullosa Mondragón? –Inquirió Snape sin quitar sus ojos negros de ella, le dolía el herirla tanto, pero ella tenía que aprender, aunque fuera por las malas- Míreme a los ojos y dígame si esta orgullosa. De haber sido la profesora McGonagall quien la hubiera encontrado, estaría expulsada ¿Esta orgullosa?

Bárbara bajó la mirada. Severus vió los ojos llorosos tras los mechones de cabello rojizo que le cubrían el rostro.

-No –respondió ella-, no me enorgullezco.

-Pues por el tono de hace rato cualquiera diría que si –opinó Snape sin retirar la mirada de ella-. Que le enorgullece hacer el ridículo. Quise pensar que era mas madura, pero con su comportamiento de hoy me ha demostrado lo contrario…

-Es que… usted… nunca… nunca va a entender –dijo Bárbara con voz temblorosa.

-Si usted me hubiera pedido ayuda yo hubiera ido sin pensarlo dos veces –dijo Snape-. Pero no, prefirió hacer las cosas a su modo. Prefirió ignorarme, hacerme a un lado…

-Yo… yo tenía que protegerla, es mi amiga.

-¿Y que acaso yo no podía cuidarla también? –Inquirió Snape sin dejar de mirarla con un dejo de dolor en sus ojos- ¿tan poca confianza me tiene?

-Profesor… pero es que...

-No, Mondragón míreme a los ojos ¡Y míreme bien! –dijo el profesor de pociones acercando su rostro al de ella haciendo que ésta lo mirara directamente-. Yo estoy aquí para cuidarla, para protegerlas a usted y a sus amigas y sabe que si hay alguien en esta escuela a quien no odio, es a su grupo y a usted ¿No podía contar conmigo? ¿No podía tomar aunque fuera unos segundos de su tiempo y pedir mi ayuda? ¡Yo siempre voy a estar para ustedes! ¿Y usted no es capaz de pedirme que la auxilie?

Bárbara lo miró unos segundos y desvió la mirada. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos, pero no quería llorar. No quería... no debía.

-Es que... cuando he tratado de acudir a alguien, nadie me ha escuchado.

-¿Y yo? ¿Cuando no he estado para usted? –Insistió Snape decepcionado- ¿Yo cuando no la he apoyado? ¿Cuando la he tratado mal sin razón?

-Usted, nunca me ha tratado mal –murmuró la ojiverde con la mirada baja- es solo que... solo… ¡Perdóneme!

La voz de Snape se tornó un poco más benigna.

-¿Por que no pudo confiar en mi? –insistió Snape mirándola a los ojos. Pareciera que le dolía el que la chica no hubiera acudido a el en primera instancia.

-Es que, yo vi a mi amiga siendo atacada y solo... –explicó Bárbara- no pude evitar ir... no pensé... es que… ¿Que habría hecho usted en esa situación? ¿Qué hubiera hecho si una bola de montoneros lo atacara? Usted acaso… ¿No hubiera querido usted que alguien lo defen...? -Bárbara se interrumpió y lanzó un suspiro- ¿Qué tonterías estoy diciendo? ¿Quien se atrevería a meterse con usted? –dijo la chica y entonces lo miró con devoción, como quien mira a su más grande héroe- si usted es... Severus Snape…

Con esa última frase, Snape se sintió desarmado; sin quererlo, ella le había hecho saber lo mucho que lo admiraba. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Bárbara lo veía a el como un hombre invulnerable, fuerte… como un ejemplo a seguir… Si ella supiera…

-Olvídelo Mondragón –dijo el profesor llevándose una mano al rostro-, solo váyase. Pero entienda algo... no quiero volver a verla en una situación así, soy su maestro y estoy para cuidarla... no quiero que vuelva a tener problemas con la señorita Chang, no quiero que se le acerque... es mas, si es posible, ni la mire. Por esta vez, lo pasaré por alto… pero espero que no haya una segunda. Ahora váyase.

La muchacha lo miró sin entender y lanzo un leve suspiro de tristeza. Se acomodó un poco el cabello y la ropa.

-_Si me ven salir así de aquí, pueden pensar muy mal_ –pensó la chica al salir del despacho.

* * *

Cedric Diggory iba rumbo a la enfermería cuando se topó con Regina. Marietta y Jessica le habían dicho que Bárbara Mondragón había atacado a Cho, su novia. El muchacho iba en esos momentos a la enfermería para visitar a su chica. No podía entender cómo Bárbara, quien le había parecido agradable tan solo la noche anterior, hubiera atacado a Cho, sin embargo, no estaba tan desconcertado, después de todo, era una slytherin, y por lo general los estudiantes pertenecientes a dicha casa no tenían muy buena fama.

-¡Cedric! –saludó la ojiazul al verlo.

-¿Bladó? –respondió el muchacho muy serio.

-¡Ora, ora! –Dijo la chica sorprendida- ¿Y por qué tan gestudo? ¿Desde cuando me hablas por mi apellido?

-Me acaban de decir que tú amiga Bárbara golpeó a Cho –dijo Cedric muy serio.

-Ah, veo que las amiguitas de tu novia ya te fueron con el chisme –dijo Regina molesta.

-¿O sea que sí es cierto? –inquirió el muchacho mirándola con reproche.

-Si, es cierto –reconoció Regina con seriedad.

-¡Pues tu amiga es una salvaje! –comentó Cedric encaminándose a la enfermería.

-Si, puede que Bárbara sea una salvaje, pero tu noviecita se lo buscó –dijo Regina con ira-. Por si no lo sabías, tu noviecita del alma y sus amiguitas atacaron a Azucena estando sola. Ahora mismo está en la enfermería también, pero entiende bien una cosa, Diggory –dijo la chica tomándolo por la corbata-. Si Azucena no se recupera de esto, ve dando a tu noviecita por muerta, por que se le va a aparecer el diablo.

El muchacho miró sorprendido a la ojiazul, quien no se inmutó al ver la mirada de sorpresa en los ojos del joven.

-¿Zuce está en la enfermería? –Exclamó el muchacho con preocupación.

-¿Eso no te lo dijeron, verdad? –Inquirió la mexicana echando su cabello negro hacia atrás- Mira nada mas que lindo, solo te dijeron lo que les convenía.

-¿Pero Zuce está bien? –preguntó el joven hufflepuff sumamente preocupado y apenado, después de todo lo que le habían dicho, resultaba que quien había comenzado el pleito había sido Cho

-La cosa no pasó a mayores gracias a que la "salvaje" y yo llegamos para pararles su pedo –explicó Regina-. Y perdóname, pero tu novia es una pinche abusiva y sus amigas unas cobardes, por que nomás nos vieron llegar y corrieron dejándola sola. Deberías ver mejor con quien te relacionas. Ahora, si no te importa, tengo qué buscar a la salvaje de mi amiga… Pendejo…

-Escuché que el profesor Snape se la llevó –dijo el chico tratando de arreglar las cosas, mirando como la joven se alejaba maldiciendo.

-Bien, gracias… Diggory –dijo la mexicana-. Imbécil… de Hufflepuff tenía que ser… -susurró por lo bajo aunque con el suficiente tono como para que el muchacho escuchara la frase, la cual sintió como una gran roca que le caía encima.

Bárbara salió de la oficina de Snape con la moral por los suelos, después de todo, el profesor le había dicho cosas muy hirientes, que, a pesar de no ser otra cosa más que sus verdades le dolieron en alma, y más por que había sido su querido profesor quien se lo había dicho, y no había titubeado en un solo momento lo cual la hacía pensar que realmente la odiaba, aunque por otro lado, el no había hecho otra cosa mas que reiterar una y otra vez que el estaba ahí para protegerla.

Bárbara iba caminando sin rumbo por los pasillos de Hogwarts sin notar siquiera que había pasado de largo a Regina; esta la miró muy consternada, notó algo en su rostro que no le gustó, estaba ensombrecido, como si no tuviera razones para vivir y más apurada que antes fue a su lado.

-¿Bárbarita? ¿Que tienes, mi vida? –Inquirió preocupada la ojiazul sin dar la oportunidad de responder- Te expulsaron, ¿verdad? ¿Te expulsaron por culpa de esa pinche perra? Pues ni te preocupes por que si no la mataste orita yo mismo voy y la mato…

-No, es que… -dijo la ojiverde como a punto de llorar- De todas las personas en esta escuela que pudieron pasar por ahí en el instante en el que me madreaba a Cho…

-¡Para el carro! –cortó Regina- En vez de estarte quejando, deberías estar agradecida de que fuera el profesor Snape quien te encontró y no cualquiera de "los amantes" –dijo Regina refiriéndose a McGonagall y Flitwick-, por que ninguno de ellos se hubiera tentado el corazón para sacarte de aquí. ¿Qué pudo haberte hecho para que reniegues así de el? Ya me dijiste que no te expulsó…

-Me habló muy feo.

-¡Por Dios! – Se exasperó Regina- El profesor Snape habla feo… Ora resulta que no lo conoces.

-Pos sí, pero a mí nunca me habla tan feo… ¡Y se siente re-gacho! Con decirte que me dijo que…

Bárbara le contó a Regina con pelos y señales todo lo que le dijo el maestro, con qué tono y con qué expresión, en momentos, Bárbara lo imitaba tan bien que Regina pudo sentir que el mismísimo Snape le hablaba, y por poco no logra contener un par de lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos.

-No pos sí te habló re gacho –dijo Regina-. Así hasta yo lloraba… Ni comparado con la vez que quise quitarle las teclas del piano para jugar dominó.

-Te dije que no vieras el chavo del ocho, pero tu necia… -dijo Bárbara- Y a todo esto… ¿Cómo supiste que el profe Snape me había agarrado en la movida?

-Pos el pendejo ese de Hufflepuff me lo dijo –respondió la ojiazul molesta.

-¿Cual de todos? –Inquirió la ojiverde- Bien sabes que los de Hufflepuff generalmente son medio babosos…

-Pos el único Hufflepufff que conocemos, Cedric Diggory…

-¿Y desde cuando tanto amor? –preguntó la ojiverde sarcásticamente.

-Me lo encontré cuando venía saliendo de la enfermería… y hubieras oído la sarta de pendejadas que me dijo… que si eras una salvaje, que si su pobrecita novia… Pinche vieja, me la paso por el arco del triunfo… y como era de esperarse, ni enterado de lo que la zorra esa le hizo a nuestra amiga. Eso sí… no se fue limpio, nadie te llama salvaje a no ser que te conozca y sea tu amigo. Y ese pendejo no tenía derecho… aún.

-Pos sí, pero toma en cuenta que Severus me llamó salvaje… y el no es mi amigo ni me conoce tan bien…

-Bueno, a menos que te conozca, sea tu amigo o en su defecto sea tu profesor de pociones –corrigió Regina enumerando con sus dedos.

-Es que me hubiera valido madres que me lo hubiera dicho cualquier otra persona… pero me lo dijo el…

-Pero obvio que no lo decía en serio, además… ¿No me dijiste que el wey te estaba reclamando una y otra vez por qué no fuiste por el? ¿No te dijo chingos de veces que el está para cuidarte?

-Pos si….

-A mí no me hace pendeja, a ese cabrón lo que le dolió es que no fuiste a pedirle ayuda –dijo Regina.

-Pues si… pero… no quiero parecer una inútil, o una debilucha… yo puedo cuidarme sola. Aparte eso de andar de chismosa me caga… lo sabes.

-Chismosa es una palabra muy fea –replicó la ojiazul-. No lo veas como chismear, velo como ser completamente Slytherin… es algo muy común en nuestra casa, nosotros somos quienes mantenemos el orden. El profesor hubiera estado muy orgulloso de ti. ¿Por qué crees que "Periquito Malfoy" era su favorito? Pos porque siempre lo mantenía informado de las pendejadas que hace Harry.

-Pues… viéndolo de esa forma… creo que no se oye tan mal…

-Lo sé, pero eso es lo de menos, lo importante ahora es Azucena, creo que deberíamos ir a ver a Zuce a ver si ya está mejor.

* * *

Cho se encontraba recostada en una de las camas de la enfermería, tenía varias heridas y golpes, según Madame Pomfrey, tenía mucha suerte de no haberse roto los huesos, ya que la fuerza con la que la habían golpeado fué brutal. Cho tenía varios vendajes y la naríz había recibido un gran daño, al parecer se la habían roto. Su uniforme estaba inservible y tenía enormes manchas de sangre y varias partes estaban completamente desgarradas, tenía suerte de estar vestida. Pomfrey no podía creer lo que veía.

-¿Quien te hizo todo esto? –Inquirió Pomfrey sorprendida mientras le revisaba la nariz- ¿Qué muchacho fue capáz de hacerte esto? ¿Cómo es posible que golpeen así a una niña como tu? ¿Acaso fue tu novio? Por que el será tu novio, pero eso no está nada bien, mi niña, con toda la confianza me lo puedes decir…

-¡Claro que no! –Dijo la muchacha casi horrorizada por lo que la señora se atrevía a pensar- ¡Cedric jamás me haría algo así! El me ama.

-Entonces… ¿Quien te pegó y qué hiciste para que alguien quisiera masacrarte de esa manera?

-Fue Mondragón, Bárbara Mondragón –respondió Cho avergonzada- ¡Y yo no le hice nada!

-¿Barbarita? –Inquirió incrédula la enfermera- ¡No puede ser, debes estar equivocada! Yo no creo que esa niña sea capaz de algo así… Es tan frágil… siempre se la pasa aquí con hemorragias… La última vez, el profesor Snape tuvo qué traerla por que tenía una hemorragia masiva. Me sorprende cómo es que siendo tan esbelta tiene tanta sangre.

Efectivamente, la última vez que el profesor Snape había tenido que llevar a la jovencita a la enfermería había sido por una hemorragia realmente fuerte, pero las razones eran muy diferentes a lo que la enfermera pensaba, ya que la chica no era nada débil, todo había sido a causa de una conversación que tuvo con sus amigas.

Bárbara venía caminando junto con Regina y Zuce, iban rumbo a la clase de pociones y la ojiazul decidió aprovechar que se encontraban solas para saciar sus dudas.

-Oigan chicas–dijo Regina-. Últimamente he estado pensando en algo raro. Y me preguntaba su opinión.

-Pos suéltalo, mana –respondió relajadamente Bárbara.

-Pues me pregunto si el profesor Snape usará toda esa tela para ocultar algo…

-¿De qué hablas? –Inquirió Zuce- ¿Qué podría estar ocultando?

-Bueno me refiero a que si el profesor Snape tendrá un… "marambote" –dijo la ojiazul haciendo ademanes extraños mientras Zuce comenzaba a reír.

Bárbara miró a su amiga extrañada.

-¿Marambote?

-Ya sabes, Bárbara… Un "anacondón", un "escalerón al cielo", un "garrotón", un "águila real", un "amigote", un "báculo sagrado", una "espadota", una "manguerota de bombero", un "Hot dog vikingo", un "silbatón", su "oso peluchón", su "floresota entre las matas"…

-¿Perdón? –dijo Bárbara.

-Un pitote, weey –dijo la regiomontana sosteniéndose el estomago por la risa.

-Eso –puntualizó Regina señalando con un dedo.

-Ah, te refieres a su… -dijo la ojiverde con el rostro colorado-. Pues, yo no sé… nunca se lo he visto… lamentablemente.

-¿Y a qué viene todo eso Regina? –Preguntó Azucena- ¿De cuando a acá te interesa si su… "ese" es "extralarge"?

-Bueno, es que, he estado pensando que la gente usa el negro para lucir mas delgado, ¿Qué tal si el lo usa para esconder su macho interno? Por que… si es así, a Bárbara le va a doler mucho, si ella es… si Bárbara es virgencita…

-Pues yo… su… ¿Grande? –Balbuceaba la ojiverde- ¿E-Enorme?

-¡Wey! –Amonestó Regina- ¡POR LO QUE MáS QUIERAS, NO VAYAS A DECIR JUGOSO!

-¡Regina! –Dijo Zuce alarmada- ¡No le des ideas!

En ese instante un chorro de sangre salió a presión de la naríz de Bárbara haciendo que cayera estrepitosamente al piso balbuceando cosas debido a la pérdida de sangre. En ese momento el mencionado profesor pasaba por ahí, y al escuchar la caída corrió hacia el lugar del incidente encontrándose con sus alumnas alarmadas y la ojiverde desangrándose en el suelo.

-¡Bien hecho, Regina! –dijo la regiomontana a modo de reproche.

-¡No fue mi intención! –dijo Regina.

-¿Qué le pasó a la señorita Mondragón? –dijo Snape tomando a la joven entre sus brazos.

-Profesoooor –dijo la chica débilmente aferrando su mano a su pecho- enséñeme su pe…

-¿Qué? –Dijo Snape alarmado- ¿Quiere que le enseñe que? Este no es momento para clases.

La mano de Bárbara comenzaba a temblar por el cansancio.

-Enséñeme… su… pen…

-¿Qué está haciendo ahí paradote, profesor? –Inquirió Regina impidiendo que el profesor escuchara lo que la ojiverde murmuraba- ¡Córrale! Si no Bárbara se nos desangra… ¿Acaso quiere usted que se muera? ¿Tanto la odia? ¡Además dice puras incoherencias!

-No, claro que no –balbuceó Snape cargando a la muchacha en brazos.

-¿Pues qué espera? ¡Ya estaría! –alegó Zuce tronando los dedos frente al aturdido maestro.

-¡Órale, llévesela a la enfermería! –Dijo Regina empujándolo- ¡Es para Hoy! ¡Pero en calientototote!

Snape corrió hacia le enfermería llevando a su alumna en brazos. Después de que Madame Pomfrey la examinara, las chicas llegaron rápidamente, se habían rezagado por que habían ido al salón a explicar la tardanza justo a tiempo para escuchar la conversación de la enfermera y el profesor.

-¡Ay esta niña! –Exclamó la enfermera- Pasa más tiempo muriéndose aquí desangrada que en clase…

-¿Y no tiene idea de qué pueda ocasionarle estos episodios? –inquirió el jefe de Slytherin con una gran preocupación.

-He hecho varios exámenes, pero al parecer la niña es… saludable en todo sentido –respondió la señora Pomfrey desconcertada- ¿Y Usted profesor? ¿Tiene alguna idea de que pueda ocasionarle esto? ¿No nota algo extraño?

-Yo no estaba en el momento del incidente, pero sus amigas sí –dijo Snape mirando a las muchachas que acababan de llegar-. Bladó, Montemayor… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Pues… ella estaba… Bien –dijo Zuce-, aunque yo venía de otro lado…

-¿Y usted, Señorita Bladó? –Inquirió el profesor fijado su mirada en la ojiazul- ¿No vió nada extraño?

-La verdad es que… ¡Yo la golpeé!

Snape la miró sin entender.

-Accidentalmente, claro está –replicó la chica mirando discretamente hacia los lados-. La golpee con… ¡La puerta del baño! ¡Sí! ¡Muy fuerte! ¡Justo en la nariz! ¡PAU! Hubiera visto… pero… estaba bien.

-¿Por qué quiso abrir su puerta del baño? –cuestionó Snape con una ligera expresión de desagrado.

-No sabía que estaba ahí.

-Pero… -agregó la enfermera- Las puertas se abren hacia fuera.

-Tampoco sabía esto –dijo la ojiazul encogiéndose de hombros.

Todo eso había ocurrido hacía una semana apenas, y había dejado a Madame Pomfrey muy impresionada. Le parecía increíble que después de perder tanta sangre se recuperara tan rápido, y más aún, que una niña tan dulce y frágil, fuera acusada de algo así…

-No puede ser, debes estar confundida –puntualizó la enfermera.

-No –replicó la ravenclaw-, estoy segura, fue esa tipa.

-Bueno, eso es lo de menos –dijo la enfermera-. Aquí hay alguien que quiere verte…

Cedric entró y se sentó junto a la muchacha, la cual estaba muy alegre de verlo, en comparación con el, quien la miraba con frialdad.

-Cedric, mi amor ¡Viniste a verme! –Dijo y luego escondió el rostro- ¡Ay no, qué vergüenza! ¡Mira como me dejó esa sucia vívora!

-¡CALLATE, CHO! –Cortó el ante el rostro confundido de la enfermera, quien se fue discretamente comprendiendo que tenía que darles privacidad- ¡QUE ESA SUCIA VIBORA TIENE MEJORES AMIGAS DELAS QUE TU JAMAS TENDRAS!

-Pero… amor… ¿Por qué me hablas así? –Dijo la muchacha sin entender- ¿Qué mentira te dijeron esas tipas?

-No me dijeron ninguna mentira –respondió el-. Al contrario, me dijeron una verdad muy grande: ¡Que soy un imbécil! Por no haber visto cómo eras en verdad. ¿Por qué golpeaste a mi amiga?

-Es que ya estoy harta, Cedric –replicó ella llorando-. Harta de que ella y sus horribles amigas se estén metiendo entre nosotros. Siempre estás sonriéndole a ellas, siempre quieres hablar con ellas, ¡Siempre que te veo estás con ellas! Y yo soy tu novia, no ellas.

-Entonces… ¿No puedo tener amigas? –Rebatió el joven- ¡Claro que quiero estar con ellas! Son agradables, son divertidas. Y tu ya hace tiempo que no me prestas atención. Te pavoneas por todo el colegio diciendo que eres la novia de Cedric Diggory, el grán jugador de Quidditch… Pero no me tratas como si realmente fuera tu novio ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no salimos juntos? ¿Qué no hablamos? Y cuando quiero acercarme a ti, siempre estás con tus amigas. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me dejaste darte un beso, Cho?

-Bueno, mi amor, pero es que estaba ocupada –respondió ella.

Cedric se acercó a ella su expresión se suavizó. Acarició ala muchacha y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Debiste habérmelo dicho antes, princesa –dijo mientras sonreía el tiempo es el problema, yo lo hubiera resuelto desde el principio… Ahora tendrás todo el tiempo que quieras… Terminamos, Cho.

-¡Pero Cedric! –sollozó la muchacha.

-Adiós, Cho –dijo el mientras se alejaba-. Diría que fue un placer haber salido contigo, pero no me gusta mentir. Adios.

* * *

James Marcus se encontraba en la biblioteca haciendo una tarea de historia de la magia cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

-Mi amor –dijo el niño pensando que se trataba de su novia mientras volteaba-. No te esperaba…

En ese momento, su rostro dulce cambió a uno de susto, ya que quien se encontraba a su lado, no era su adorada Lenore.

-Ay mi vida, te quería dar una sorpresa –dijo Sebastian Michaels de manera juguetona.

-¿Qué quieres, Michaels? –dijo el niño de los ojos celestes como si nada hubiera pasado y regresando a su lectura.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo… es algo importante.

-Dime ¿En qué te puedo ser de ayuda yo?

-Bueno, Jimbo, tu… Tienes novia.

-Qué novedad…

-Y bueno, por lo que sé, son novios desde hace mucho-continuó Sebastian.

-Efectivamente –respondió James sin apartar la mirada de sus libros.

-Pues a mí… me gusta una chica… y…

El niño cerró fuertemente el libro y miró al muchacho directamente a los ojos, su mirada era mucho más fría y penetrante de lo que normalmente parecía.

-Si es Lenore, te mato – dijo el muchacho con una expresión de ultratumba que le helò los huesos

* * *

Regina y Bárbara caminaban hacia la enfermería para visitar a su amiga y saber cómo se encontraba, ya que Bárbara no la había visto, pues se encontraba en la oficina del profesor de pociones siendo severamente reprendida por éste. Al llegar a la puerta de la enfermería, Bárbara detuvo a Regina impidiéndole que entrara. La ojiazul se volvió hacia su amiga de toda la vida y ella se llevó un dedo a los labios indicándole silencio mientras suavemente la tomó del brazo y la llevó en dirección opuesta.

-¿Qué pasó? -dijo Regina extrañada- Pensé que querías ver a Azucena…

-La veremos al rato –dijo la ojiverde guiñando el ojo- No queremos arruinarle el momento…

-¿De qué hablas? -dijo Regina con los ojos muy abiertos- ¿Qué momento? ¿Con quien está? ¡Yo quiero ver! –dijo caminando sigilosamente hacia la puerta.

Bárbara la agarró por la túnica.

-Tu vente para acá, no estés chingando –dijo la ojiverde jalándola de la túnica- Ella quiere dormir..

-¿Pos no que está con alguien? –dijo Regina cruzándose de brazos.

-Tu hazme caso –dijo Bárbara riendo-. Y vente.

-Ay, Bárbara, que proposiciones me haces-d Regina fingiendo sonrojarse.

-Ya no te hagas pendeja y vámonos-inquirió su amiga dándole un leve golpe en la cabeza.

-Bueno, pero cuando Zuce me pregunte por qué no vinimos a verla, le voy a decir que fue por tu culpa, que no quisiste ir por que estabas demasiado ocupada comiendo churros –Dijo la ojiazul caminando despreocupadamente.

-¿Churros?, ¿cuales churros? –inquirió extrañada la ojiverde.

-Los que le enviaron sus papás, y que accidentalmente terminaron en mi boca.

-Te comerías el jabón que me mandan si no tuviera etiquetas que señalaran lo que es.

-No es eso –replicó Regina-. Lo que pasa es que no me gusta esa marca… ¡Hace muchas burbujas!

Las dos chicas se alejaron riendo y sin darse cuenta terminaron frente a la oficina de el profesor Snape, Bárbara miro a su amiga con una sonrisa maliciosa, Regina, que la conocía muy bien sabia que su mirada no auguraba nada bueno.

-Prepárate para correr -dijo la ojiverde mientras tomaba aire.

-Claro, pero, que vas a hacer-Pregunto su amiga confundida.

-¡Severus!-Grito a todo pulmón ante la mirada atónita de su amiga-¡Te amo!

-¡Ay wey!-Dijo la ojiazul mientras empezaba a correr despavorida tras de su amiga que reía como posesa.

Unos segundos después, se abrió la puerta, el maestro observo que no había nadie y la cerro nuevamente tras de el, dirigiéndose nueva mente a sus asuntos, queriendo pensar que todo el escándalo se debía a las ratas.

* * *

Tiempo después esa misma noche Bárbara, Regina, Lenore y Sybella se encontraban reunidas en la sala común junto con Tony Corleone, esperando el momento indicado para llevar acabo su siniestro plan, Bárbara tenia la paloma entre las manos y con solemnidad se la entrego a Corleone.

-Tony tu has sido el elegido para llevar acabo esta sagrada misión-Dijo la chica seriamente.

-¿Te das cuenta? –Inquirió la ojiazul con la mirada fija en el muchacho- Que al haber aceptado esta misión corres el riesgo de ser sorprendido y castigado por nuestro ya bien conocido y cruel Jefe de casa, el profesor Severus Snape.

-Lo se y lo acepto, tratándose de la…paloma-Dijo el muchacho haciendo una leve reverencia con el ave en sus manos-Cualquier cosa diré que soy sonámbulo.

-Bien, Tony es tu momento de gloria, va por todos los mestizos de Slytherin -Dijo Sybella.

-Y todos los de Hogwarts –Añadió le pequeña Lenore.

-La güera Malfoy no sospechara que muy pronto la paloma su maldición le va a tirar -Dijo Bárbara en tono triunfal.

-Pobre Draco Malfoy, que sorpresa se llevara -Dijo Regina animadamente.

-Malfoy y compañía, los dejaremos sin trusas, por que una ves mas se enfrentan con su papi y las venenosas -Dijo riendo el joven.

Las muchachas y el joven rieron.

-Muy bien mis venenosas, vamos a trabajar, ya verán esos babosos, nadie los salvara.

Anthony Luigi Corleone se escabulló cuidadosamente al dormitorio donde Draco Malfoy dormía plácidamente, sonriendo con malicia mientras se acercaba a su cama.

-_Ay Draco, nosotros te lo advertimos, te metiste con las venenosas y aquí esta tu castigo, dios me libre de hacerlas enojar, ni merlina, ni siquiera el mismísimo señor tenebroso me salvaría -_Pensó el muchacho mientras se acercaba y colocaba a la paloma en la cabecera del rubio_._

Comenzaba a alejarse con rapidez, cuando uno de los compañeros de Malfoy comenzó a moverse, Crabbe se revolvía incomodo en su cama mientras balbuceaba algo acerca de golosinas falsas y mucho dolor, entre lamentos menciono a Mondragón, haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de Corleone, causando que se detuviera a persignarse rápidamente.

Empezaba a alejarse nuevamente cuando el inmenso muchacho que dormía, soltó una sonora flatulencia, tan fuerte, que por un momento el italiano temió que alguien se despertara atrapándolo en el acto.

Después de unos segundos Corleone continuó su camino, compadeciéndose de Malfoy por el compañero de cuarto que tenia.

Tony Corleone a la sala común su cara denotaba cierto temor las chicas temían que se hubiera arrepentido, pero en ese instante se soltó a reír, las venenosas no entendían nada, hasta que el muchacho les explico.

-No puedo creerlo, parecía que estaba en una carrera de autos -Dijo el joven haciendo caras de asombre y asco- jamás imagine eso de Crabbe.

-Eeeewww, que asco-Dijo Bárbara.

-Cálmate, y que tal si fuera tu amorsote, ahí si que no te quejas-dijo con malasia Sybella.

-Eeeeeh, no te metas con mi precious-Le advirtió Bárbara.

-Bueno, bueno, ya, eso es lo que menos importa, lo importante ahorita es irnos cada quien para su cuarto, no venga siendo que nos caigan en la movida y para que quieren -menciono Regina seriamente.

A la mañana siguiente, las venenosas y el italiano estaban sentados cómodamente en los sofás de cuero de su sala común, esperando ansiosamente la reacción de su victima que no tardaría en llegar.

El profesor Snape, que había ido a hablar con sus alumnos las siguientes festividades que se realizarían en el colegio, se había llevado un susto al oír el estridente grito que venía del cuarto que pertenecía al heredero de los Malfoy, el cual bajaba las escaleras gritando histéricamente en trusa, una paloma en su cabeza y varias sanguijuelas pegadas al cuerpo, corrió alrededor de el profesor de pociones, quien lo veía extremadamente sorprendido por su comportamiento, in entender que era lo que le pasaba.

-Quítenmela, quítenmela, profesor Snape ¡SALVEME! -Gritaba el histérico rubio corriendo por todo el lugar de manera despavorida -¡LA MALDICION DE LA PALOMA!, me voy a volver mandilón y mi papá se ira a Azkaban.

-¡Ya basta señor Malfoy! -Susurro Snape molesto- ese estúpido animal no va a hacerle nada, me sorprende que este tan temeroso, no es propio de usted ponerse en ridículo.

Malfoy que tenia el cabello blanco lleno de excremento de paloma se detuvo, por un instante el animal miro directamente al profesor a los ojos, todo los que estaban en el lugar se quedaron en silencio sin saber por qué a diferencia de las cinco Slytherin que hablaban de lo ocurrido.

-No mamen, el profesor insulto a la…paloma -comentó Regina en voz baja.

-Algo malo le va a pasar, si, algo muy malo -Dijo Xelor sin remordimientos.

-Ay no, se va a morir, se va a morir -decía muy preocupada la pequeña Lenore.

Justo en esos momentos, la paloma batió sus alas haciendo que Draco corriera aterrorizado hacía un rincón cubriéndose la cabeza con sus brazos, velozmente comenzó a volar hacía la cabeza del sorprendido profesor, que la miraba incrédulo y sorprendido, sin sospechar el peligro en el que se encontraba.

El la esperaba serio e imperturbable, no sabia a que se refería su alumno con eso de la maldición de la paloma, pero el no le tenia miedo a nada, mucho menos a un animal con serios problemas estomacales. El animal estaba apunto de llegar cuando Bárbara Mondragón lo tomo en pleno vuelo, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-¡QUE ASCO, QUE ASCO, QUE ASCO! -Decía la joven de manera histérica- ¡REGINA, PRONTO HAZ ALGOOOOOOO!-Seguía gritando, sosteniendo con ambas manos al molesto animal.

-Si…si, ya…ya voy -respondió de manera nerviosa la ojiazul- ¡Petrificus totalus! 'pronunciò petrificando inmediatamente al animal, que cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, haciendo un ruido sordo.

-¡MILAGRO!, ¡MILAGRO!, -Dijo el italiano inyectado de emoción-¡Alguien que insulto a… la paloma y vive para contarlo!

-Diablos -gruñó por lo bajo la castaña- justo cuando uno cree que será libre, te cierran de golpe la puerta en la nariz.

-Jamás vuelva a insultar a la paloma, profesor Snape -le dijo Bárbara con reproche- ¿que no ve que es muy peligroso? -la mirada de la chica se notaba diferente, podría decirse que hasta triste.

-Ejem, Bárbara -dijo Regina poniendo una mano en su hombro- por que no mejor dejas eso para después y te lavas las manos.

-Aaaaaa, si, eso me recuerda… ¡QUEEEE ASSSSSCOOOOO! -grito nuevamente mientras sacudía las manos con rapidez.

La mayoría de los presentes rieron de esta acción, a excepción del serio profesor de pociones y de cierto rubio en ropa interior, que estaba escondido en un rincón, con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas y abrasando sus piernas y meciéndose suavemente de un lado a otro, mientras murmuraba algo en voz baja…

-La pa…lo…ma…paloma…mandilón…azkaban…palo…maaaa…

-¡Mondragón! –Bramó Snape- llévese a ese animal de aquí. Y por favor –añadió haciendo un gesto de desagrado-, lávese las manos.

-Claro, profesor –dijo la ojiverde llevándose a la paloma del lugar seguida por el profesor.

Todos estaban riendo de lo ocurrido menos Malfoy, quien seguía en la esquina de la sala común con los brazos sobre su cabeza a manera de protección con los ojos llorosos y sollozando en silencio, como una criaturita abandonada. Regina lo miró de reojo y no pudo evitar sentir cierta presión en su corazón, la sonrisa se borró completamente de su rostro, trocándose en una expresión triste. Sin saber por qué lo hacía, caminó hacia el rubio atormentado, se puso de rodillas frente a el y lo miró sintiéndose arrepentida por primera vez de alguna travesura cometida, tomó un mantel de una de las mesas cercanas y cubrió el cuerpo del chico haciendo que este diera un respingo de sorpresa al sentir la tela sobre su piel, mirándola con sus ojos grises como preguntándole por que. La chica alargó su mano hacia su rostro y acarició su mejilla suavemente, provocando que el chico cerrara los ojos para sentir la caricia.

-¡Uuuuy, Regina! –dijo Marjorie Bouvier mientras otros en la sala común se reían de la escena- Dices que no… pero al parecer te gusta bastante Malfoy. Pero con esa pinta, ni lo voltearía a ver…

El rubio bajó la mirada avergonzado. Por alguna razón, la ojiazul sintió rabia al ver la expresión del chico.

-¡Ya cállense, bola de pendejos! –Gritó Regina mirándolos con ira- Levántate, Draco. No los escuches.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué dijiste? –dijo el rubio algo sonrojado mientras la chica lo levantaba.

-Si, si… te defendí –dijo la chica desviando la mirada sonrojada-. No te emociones. Mañana seguiremos siendo enemigos…

-No, no es eso –dijo algo sonrojado mientras la chica lo abrazaba para mantenerlo en pie-. Me… me llamaste por mi nombre…

-Bueno… yo… yo solo….

La chica no sabía que decir, hasta que repentinamente sintió que había algo debajo del mantel que no era normal, al menos no en ese momento y menos en esa zona, haciendo sonrojar aún mas a la chica si es que eso era posible.

-Malfoy… ¡Qué chingados es esto! –dijo la chica apartándose de el entre espantada y asqueada.

-¿De qué hablas? –dijo Malfoy quien se quitó el mantel del cuerpo dejando ver un rastro de bababa y un pequeño animalito negro en su pecho.

-¡NO MAMES! –Dijo la chica horrorizada mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo- Tienes una sanguijuela ahí… ¡Y allí! ¡Y por allá! Y… ¿Eso es lo que creo que es, o estás demasiado felíz de que te haya abrazado?

Draco Malfoy llevó su mirada hacia su ropa interior apartándola suavemente con sus dedos pulgares poniéndose más pálido que de costumbre… pareciera que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar. Entonces miró a Regina con cojos suplicantes.

-Regina… ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? –dijo con una expresión lastimera en el rostro, como si la chica fuera la única que pudiera ayudarle con ese problema.

En ese momento, Tony Corleone quien se encontraba recargado en una pared con una sonrisa maliciosa observando gustoso todo el alboroto, se acercó serenamente a ellos.

-¿A quien hay que llamar? –dijo de manera burlona levantando su índice de manera triunfante.

-¡PROFESOR SNAAAAAAAAAPE! –Gritó la chica de cabello negro desesperada.

* * *

Las cinco venenosas caminaban por los pasillos para dirigirse a clases, Durante el almuerzo, toda la casa común comentaba sobre el incidente de Malfoy, la mayoría parecía molesta, sin embargo, Jody Pearson, Reggie Bannister, Sebastian Michaels, Tony Corleone y James Marcus, al igual que las tres mexicanas y sus amigas reían alegremente.

-Y no supieron lo que pasó después –comentó Reggie Bannister entre risitas y en voz baja para que otros compañeros de casa no escucharan-, Lo llevaron al baño para quitarle las sanguijuelas del cuerpo entre Filch y James y tuvieron que quitarle la ropa interior y que van viendo una sanguijuela enorme bien pegada a su…

-¿A su "Fábrica de Malfoyitos"? –Inquirió Zuce haciendo que todos rieran estrepitosamente.

-Ahí –comentó James- Exacto…

Todos miraron a James con malicia, era muy bien sabido que cualquier incidente en donde hubiera sanguijuelas, James Marcus estaba estrechamente relacionado. El niño miró a sus amigos.

-¿Qué? –Dijo- A los bebés les gustó la sangre pura de Malfoy ¡No pueden culparme por eso!

-Y para esto… ¿Dónde diablos estaba metido el profesor Snape? –dijo Regina apuñalando con ira un hot cake.

-Eeeeh… yo puedo explicarlo –dijo Bárbara.

En efecto, cuando Bárbara salió de la sala común, el profesor había ido detrás de ella, no se habían dicho nada hasta el momento en que entraron juntos al baño, incluso se puso detrás de ella mientras se mojaba las manos, y no habría dicho nada de no ser por que el profesor tomó el jabón y comenzó a enjabonar las manos de la ojiverde.

-Eeeeh… profesor… ¿Qué hace? –inquirió la chica.

-Le enjabono las manos ¿Qué no es obvio? –respondió el como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-Sí eso noto… pero… ¿Por qué?

-Bueno –dijo el-, si hay que ser precisos, usted se ensució las manos al… salvarme de esa… ave loca.

-Pues… -dijo la chica sonrojada- Gracias

Estaban profesor y alumna en frente del lavabo tomados de las manos, enjabonándose el uno al otro jugando con la espuma.

-Esto es muy… dulce de su parte, profesor –dijo la joven como viviendo un sueño.

-Solo con usted hago este tipo de cosas, señorita –dijo Snape mientras seguía acariciando las manos de la ojiverde-. Como en la mañana cuando…

En ese instante, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y su expresión se tensó. Apartó sus manos de las de Bárbara bruscamente y su tono se volvió seco y distante.

-Tengo que irme –dijo con una expresión que parecía aterrada.

-Pero… profesor…

En ese momento, se escuchó el grito de Regina, podrían jurar que casi recorrió toda la escuela.

--¡PROFESOR SNAAAAAAAAAPE! –Gritó la chica de cabello negro desesperada.

-Lo lamento, tengo cosas qué hacer –dijo Snape mientras se alejaba- Me… me están llamando ¿Acaso no oyó?

-Pero… ¡Aún tengo jabón en esta mano! –dijo la joven levantando su mano izquierda.

El maestro se alejó rápidamente del lugar tratando de olvidar la visión que cruzó su mente en ese momento, encontrándose con una Regina desesperada que no le dio explicaciones, simplemente lo tomó de la muñeca y lo llevó casi en rastras hasta el baño de hombres.

-¿Qué diablos pasa aquí, señorita? –inquirió Snape- ¿Por qué todo ese escándalo?

-Es que… Draco…. Tiene una… en… su… ¡AH YA PASE! –dijo la chica mientras lo empujaba dentro del baño. Dentro se encontraba Filch quien metía un montón de sanguijuelas dentro de un balde y Draco Malfoy sentado en un inodoro sosteniendo su ropa interior con una expresión de pánico en su rostro pálido. Había unos cuantos curiosos ahí.

-Bien ¿Qué pasa aquí? –dijo Snape con su rostro frío e impasible- Y todos ustedes, lárguense –dijo a los mirones quienes obedecieron.

-Véalo por usted mismo, profesor –dijo Filch sin poder ocultar una sonrisita burlona.

Snape se acercó al muchacho y a regañadientes miró dentro de su ropa interior.

-Diablos –dijo con el mismo tono frío al ver el interior de los calzoncillos del rubio-. Esto es cosa de Marcus. ¡Filch!

-Sí, profesor –dijo el velador.

-Traiga al señor James Marcus ahora –ordenó Snape-. Esto es trabajo para expertos.

Al poco tiempo, Filch llegó junto con el chico de primero a quien ya le habían explicado parte de la situación y había aceptado ayudar, sabiendo que le convenía quedar en buenos términos con el jefe de su casa y sintiendose orgulloso de que su fama como experto en sanguijuelas se extendiera por Hogwarts hasta el grado de que el mismo Severus Snape lo reconociera.

-No se preocupe, profesor –dijo el niño de los ojos celestes entrando al baño-. Yo me encargaré de todas esas sang…

El niño se paró en seco mirando al rubio sentado en el inodoro sosteniendo su ropa interior, lo cual hizo comprender al niño de los ojos celestes la magnitud del asunto. James Marcus miró al profesor Snape con expresión fría.

-Yo no me meto ahí –dijo apuntándolo despectivamente y dando la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

-Usted es el único que puede ayudar –dijo Snape deteniéndolo en seco poniendo una mano en su hombro sin apartar la mirada de enfrente-. Y usted **va **a ayudar.

El niño miró al profesor sin poder evitar un escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo. Era sorprendente como el profesor le recordó tanto a…

-Está bien –dijo el niño y miró a Malfoy con una mirada glacial en sus ojos celestes-. Pero me vas a deber una muy Grande, Draco Malfoy.

-Y eso fue lo que pasó, por eso llegué tarde a desayunar –dijo Bárbara.

-¿Desayunar? –dijo Regina- Bárbara si esto es la comida ¿Cuánto se tardaron en ese baño? Por tu culpa cientos de niños en África mueren de sed. Mira que tardándose tanto tiempo lavándose las… manos…

-¿Ahora así le dicen? –dijo Sybella con una mirada pícara.

-¿Así que por eso no tuvimos pociones esta mañana? –dijo Lenore con una expresión inocente en su rostro.

-¡No mames! ¿A poco sí? –Dijo la ojiverde completamente sorprendida- ¿Me perdí el desayuno, cuidado de criaturas mágicas, y las dos horas de historia de la magia?

-Claro que no, pendeja –dijo Regina-. Solo estamos jugando ¿Cómo crees? Tu te mueres antes de perder el desayuno…

James rió discretamente junto con los demás.

Al terminar de desayunar, Bárbara, Regina, Zuce y Sybella caminaban por el corredor rumbo a la clase de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, Lenore y James habían ido a clase de encantamientos. Ron Weasley se acercó al grupo; parecía algo nervioso.

-Zuce, Regina –dijo el muchacho mirando si no había un profesor cerca- ¿Puedo hablar con ustedes?

-Claro –dijo Zuce.

Bárbara comprendió de qué se trataba inmediatamente, de modo que tomó a Sybella del brazo.

-Bueno, supongo que quieren hablar en privado –dijo la mexicana-. No hay pedo, Sybella y yo nos adelantaremos.

Ambas chicas se adelantaron dejando al pelirrojo con Regina y Zuce.

-Ahora sí, ¿Qué necesitas? –preguntó la ojiazul.

-Bueno, necesito que alguien me aconseje… Harry y yo…

Regina lo miró comprensiva.

-Creo que ya se de que vienes a hablar –dijo la ojiazul-. Mira, ahorita tenemos clase, pero cuando tengamos hora libre hablamos de lo que quieras ¿Vale?

El pelirrojo asintió.

Mientras, Bárbara y Sybella caminaban por el pasillo cuando vieron a Snape que iba hacia el lugar de donde ellas venían. Rápidamente, Bárbara se acomodó el cabello y le sonrió.

-¡Buenos días, profesor Snape! –Dijo ella alegremente, mientras Sybella fingía estar distraída mirando a unos chicos de Ravenclaw que pasaban por ahí- No lo había saludado bien por el incidente de la… paloma.

Snape la miró de abajo hacia arriba, esquivando la mirada de la muchacha. Parecía como si no pudiera mirarla a la cara.

-Buenos días, señorita Mondragón –respondió el un poco mas distante que de costumbre y se fue rápidamente, como queriendo escabullirse de su alumna.

Sybella, quien observó la escena con el rabillo del ojo se veía extrañada.

-El profesor parecía perturbado –comentó-. Muy perturbado. Si no fuera por que se que es estúpido, pensaría que estaba… huyendo de ti… -Sybella miró a su amiga de manera acusadora- ¿Qué le hiciste?

-No, Si yo no le hice nada… creo ¿Qué le ocurrirá? –dijo la ojiverde- Desde que desayunamos en el gran comedor se veía como nervioso por algo…

-Estará estreñido –dijo Tony Corleone quien apenas venía llegando

Las dos muchachas voltearon algo sobresaltadas.

-¿De dónde saliste tu? –preguntaron las dos.

-¿Qué? Soy muy sigiloso… ¡Soy como un Ninja!


	8. La vida en Hogwarts

La vida en Hogwarts

Efectivamente, el profesor de Pociones y jefe de Slytherin había amanecido bastante perturbado debido a un extraño sueño que había tenido la noche anterior, y por lo mismo no podía mirar a su alumna a los ojos.

Por alguna razón, Bárbara había peleado de nuevo con Cho Chang. Y de nuevo, el había llegado en el momento oportuno, de manera que pudo quitar a la ojiverde de encima de la Ravenclaw. Snape tomó a la chica por la cintura y se la llevó a rastras por toda la escuela hasta su despacho mientras ésta maldecía como una posesa.

Al llegar a la oficina, Snape la hizo entrar bruscamente y se encerró con ella en la misma. El profesor Snape la miró de arriba abajo; tenía el cabello revuelto, el uniforme manchado de tierra, y la blusa desabotonada dejando ver uno de sus hombros y parte de su sosten. El rostro de la chica estaba enrojecido aún por el enojo, haciendo que sus ojos lucieran más verdes que de costumbre. Estaba sudada y respiraba de manera agitada. El espectáculo era… provocativo.

-Dos veces –dijo Snape en tono sereno-. Con esta van dos veces que la encuentro peleando con la señorita Chang ¿No se cansa de comportarse como una… mujerzuela? ¿Cómo un animal?

-Pues no, no me canso, fíjese –dijo la muchacha en tono altanero y desafiante.

El profesor de pociones respiró profundo, trataba en vano de calmar la ira que sentía ¿Cómo era posible que después de encontrarla en tal situación, todavía tuviera el descaro de hablarle así? era claro que la niña podía ser bastante insolente, pero él no iba a permitir que una mocosa cualquiera se le pusiera al tú por tú. No lo iba a permitir ni ahora, ni nunca. Snape se acercó a ella.

-Ya veo… -susurró- Al parecer le gusta comportarse como una cualquiera… y supongo, le gusta que se le trate como tal… Pues bien, siendo ese caso… así la voy a tratar –Dijo Snape de manera amenazadora haciendo que la joven temblara.

Snape fue hacia la puerta y la selló con un hechizo. Bárbara observó confundida el movimiento, empezaba a tener miedo. Se lamentaba de haberle hablado de esa manera.

-¿A qué se refiere? –Dijo ella mirándolo con sus ojos verde grisáceo muy abiertos- ¿Qué está haciendo?

-A que voy a tratarla como a una… callejera –dijo el profesor con una sonrisa torcida-. A ver si así sigue con ese comportamiento. Ese será su castigo, señorita Mondragón.

La muchacha retrocedió atemorizada por la expresión en los ojos negros de ese hombre, entonces levantó la varita de manera amenazante. Pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar algún hechizo Snape utilizó su varita.

-¡Expeliarmus!

La varita de madera de roble, que pertenecía a Bárbara cayó al suelo. Snape sonrió y sin darle tiempo a levantarla la hechizó de nuevo.

-¡Incarcerus! –dijo apuntando su varita hacia la ojiverde haciendo aparecer cadenas que la mantenían con las manos atadas atrás de su espalda.

Snape se acercó a la muchacha con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Sabe, algo Mondragón? No me gusta que me desafíen –le susurró Snape al oído haciéndola sentir su aliento caliente en el cuello provocando un estremecimiento en la joven-. Podría expulsarla si quisiera, pero sería una verdadera lástima que una alumna tan… talentosa –Dijo pasando su varita por la zona expuesta de su pecho mirándola con malicia- como usted, saliera expulsada de aquí. Y como usted no me desagrada del todo, le daré la oportunidad de quedarse aquí en Hogwarts, si usted hace exactamente lo que yo le diga.

Bárbara tragó saliva estaba temblando, lo cual deleitó al profesor de pociones sobremanera. No era común verla tan nerviosa, asustada… le fascinaba. Snape metió su mano por dentro de la blusa de la joven y comenzó a tocar sus pechos sin miramientos. La chica se estremeció.

-¿Qué hace? –preguntó la muchacha con su rostro sonrojado y con una mirada aterrada en sus ojos color verde grisáceo

-Silencio –susurró el profesor-. Nadie le ha dado autorización para hablar… Aunque en unos segundos estará gritando.

Severus comenzó a pellizcarle el pezón con fuerza, causándole dolor.

-No, profesor –gimió Bárbara- ¡Me está lastimando! Por favor deténgase.

-¿Me está pidiendo que la trate con delicadeza? –Susurró el profesor de pociones con una sonrisa burlona mientras seguía pellizcando los pezones de la joven, los cuales comenzaban a sentirse duros-¿Cómo se debe tratar a una dama? Pero si usted no lo es… ¿No recuerda que es una cualquiera? –dijo con malicia mirando los ojos llorosos de la joven.

El profesor de pociones seguía pellizcando uno de los pezones de la joven con una de sus manos, mientras la otra se pasaba por su vientre hasta llegar debajo de su falda acariciando su zona más íntima aún por encima de la ropa interior provocando un sobresalto en la ojiverde haciendo que se sonrojara mas, si es que eso era posible

-Profesor… no, por favor –jadeó ella mientras un par de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, su mirada era suplicante-. Ya no lo haga…

-No importa cuanto ruegues o llores –dijo mientras daba una pequeña mordida en su oreja-. Esta vez no te escapas del castigo…

En ese instante, Snape introdujo su mano en la braga de la chica y comenzó a frotar con sus dedos el clítoris de Bárbara, la cual a cada momento comenzaba a humedecerse impregnando los dedos del jefe de Slytherin, suspirando nuevamente en su oído aumentando de esa forma su excitación, entonces pegó su cuerpo al de la muchacha para hacerla sentir su miembro erecto.

-¿Ves lo que has hecho, niñita? –Dijo Snape mientras se pegaba mas a ella haciéndola sentir la dureza de su miembro mientras olía su cuello y disfrutaba la suavidad de la piel de la mexicana- ¿Ves lo que provocas en mí? Ahora tendrás que ser tu quien se encargue de resolverlo…

La joven lo miró suplicantemente, entonces Severus se alejó de ella, sacó su mano de la entrepierna de la muchacha y se chupó los dos dedos que estaban llenos de ese fluído cálido que humedecía la virginal entrada de la chica. Después, se alejó y la miró con lujuria. Llevó sus manos a los hombros de la chica haciéndola arrodillarse lentamente; una vez estuvo en el suelo, el llevó sus manos a su pantalón abriendo lentamente su bragueta y sacando su imponente miembro, lo acercó a la boca de la muchacha.

-Lámelo –Dijo con voz profunda y susurrante.

-Pp-ero profesor y-yo nunca he… -dijo ella entrecortadamente sin apartar su vista de el miembro que tenía ante ella.

-Lámelo –repitió el de manera más abrupta.

Snape hizo hacia atrás la piel que cubría la punta de su pene para facilitarle el trabajo a la joven ojiverde, quien comenzó a lamer la punta con nerviosismo, mientras en el rostro pálido del profesor comenzaba a marcarse un suave sonrojo y su respiración se hacía mas agitada mientras observaba a la chica degustando su hombría. Ella empezaba a hacerlo con más confianza, olvidando sus inhibiciones y el hecho de que estaba siendo obligada a hacer todo aquello. De los labios del profesor empezaban a salir suaves suspiros que luchaba por contener mordiendo suavemente su labio para no ser escuchado. No quería darle el gusto a su alumna de escucharlo gemir por ella. Podía sentir su lengua recorriendo su virilidad dejando un rastro de saliva por todo su miembro.

-Abre la boca –ordenó con la mirada cegada de placer.

La chica obedeció con los ojos cerrados y el rostro sonrojado tratando de prepararse para lo que ella imaginaba vendría después, pero no pudo evitar la sorpresa cuando las manos del profesor fueron detrás de su nuca y este introdujo con fuerza su virilidad en la boca de la muchacha quien ahogó un grito de sorpresa ya que difícilmente respiraba mientras el profesor movía a su voluntad la cabeza de la ojiverde por toda la extensión de su miembro sin reparo alguno en ella hasta que reventó de placer dentro de su boca. Soltándola de inmediato.

-Trágatelo –dijo Snape con una mirada amenazante.

Bárbara tragó lo que pudo con la mirada llorosa y sin poder evitar que algo de semen escurriera de sus labios. Snape la miró, la tomó de sus ropas desgarradas por la pelea y la puso de pie de inmediato tomándola por el cuello para mantener su rostro fijo en tanto el la miraba como un depredador y paseando su lengua por la punta de su barbilla hasta la comisura de sus labios. La ojiverde abrió la boca esperando un beso, el cual nunca llegó; abrió los ojos y vió en el rostro de ese hombre una sonrisa de ironía, ella agachó la mirada avergonzada, sabiendo que el no iba a besarla y que el se burlaba de ella por haberlo pensado así.

-¿Qué? –dijo el con una sonrisa burlona mientras la miraba de arriba abajo con malicia- ¿En verdad creyó que la besaría? Una mujer en su… posición no debería desear algo así ¿Es que acaso en verdad le gusta que la trate como una ramera?

Bárbara bajó la cabeza sintiéndose humillada tratando de contener las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos. Snape la miró deseoso viéndola tan débil, frágil y tan… desvalida. Simplemente deliciosa.

Bajó sus manos a su trasero y la levantó bruscamente sentándola sobre su escritorio; llevó sus manos a la parte de enfrente se su blusa y la abrió de un jalón arrancando los pocos botones que le quedaban. Dirigió su boca a la piel descubierta de su hombro y lo mordió fuertemente como para dejar marca de que el había estado ahí, de que estaba siendo el primero y de que se encargaría de ser el único que probara esa piel. Bárbara gimió de dolor.

-¿Le dolió, señorita? –Dijo mirándola con los ojos llameantes de deseo, no sabía cuanto mas iba a esperar- No se preocupe, pronto se olvidará de ese dolor… En unos momentos sentirá algo que la va a hacer gritar.

Comenzó a recostarla suavemente sobre el escritorio, una vez que la joven estuvo acostada, Snape comenzó a besar y mordisquear su pecho dejando pequeñas marcas rojas por todo su pecho. Poco después llevó sus manos a la espalda de la joven desabrochando su sujetador y descubrió sus senos sin quitar la prenda. Snape comenzó a devorarla como un hambriento perdiéndose en el hondo placer que le provocaban los pezones de la chica en su boca, la respiración de la ojiverde era agitada y violenta, Snape escuchaba el palpitar desaforado de su corazón, la piel de la chica comenzaba a sentirse caliente, su cara y su torso comenzaban a sonrojarse por la excitación y su piel comenzaba a perlarse por el sudor.

Mientras el se saciaba en los grandes senos de la chica, sus hábiles manos se paseaban por sus caderas tocando sin pudor los muslos, se deleitó con los firmes glúteos de la joven y descaradamente su mano terminó jugueteando en su sexo humedecido.

-Es una niña mala, Mondragón –dijo sonriendo con los ojos brillantes-. Al parecer lo está gozando… Perdida.

Sin previo aviso, arrancó la ropa interior de la joven y sin importarle la reacción de la chica, la penetró salvajemente arrancándole un grito de sufrimiento. Tuvo la cortesía de esperar al menos unos minutos a que la joven dejara de llorar, mientras el sentía cómo la sangre virgen, cálida recorría su miembro. Extasiado con estos sentimientos, comenzó a embestirla sin compasión, incrustándose en ella con una brutalidad innecesaria. Podía ver la sangre de la chica en su miembro, lo que extrañamente le excitaba. Se inclinó nuevamente hacia los pechos de su alumna degustándolos salvajemente. Siguió así durante algún tiempo hasta que ya no pudo contenerse y se derramó en el interior de la joven. Se alejó de ella tratando de calmar su respiración, acomodándose la ropa y arreglando su cabello, que se había despeinado con todo ese ajetreo. En poco tiempo, su apariencia era normal, como si nada hubiera pasado. Bárbara en cambio, seguía encima de la mesa con la ropa destrozada y respirando con agitación. El dolor en su entrepierna le impedía moverse. El semen de Snape seguía escurriendo de entre sus muslos.

-Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día –dijo Snape con crueldad-. Tengo otros asuntos que atender. Deja de estorbarme. Toma tus cosas y vete.

Dicho y hecho, la ojiverde se levantó como pudo, sintiendo que sus piernas no la sostendrían. Sujetó su blusa con sus manos, ya que los botones hacía mucho tiempo descansaban en el suelo. Lloraba en silencio, se sentía ultrajada, usada. Maldijo el momento en que pensó en hablarle a Snape como lo hizo. Todo había sido su culpa.

Estaba a punto de salir de su oficina, cuando la voz del maestro la llamó.

-La quiero aquí el viernes después de la cena –dijo-. Ni un minuto mas, ni un minuto menos.

-¿Voy a seguir castigada? –inquirió ella inexpresiva.

-Si usted quiere verlo así –respondió el sin darle importancia-. Para mí no es más que mero entretenimiento. Por cierto: **Nadie más debe tocarte. **Tú me perteneces ahora y hasta que yo quiera.

Cuando se fue, el sonido del portazo tras ella inundó la oficina. En el rostro del profesor se podía observar una sonrisa complacida. Jamás pensó que disfrutara tanto la irreverencia de Bárbara Mondragón. Justo en ese instante despertó en su cama, sudaba frío y su ropa estaba húmeda al igual que su cama. No sabía como describir aquella visión, no sabía si era un sueño o una pesadilla. Se recostó nuevamente en su cama tratando de tranquilizarse y conciliar el sueño, pero una parte de el estaba muy inquieta. Esa visión había tenido su efecto, y a pesar de que su cama estaba húmeda, su cuerpo seguía clamando por atención; su miembro erguido entre sus piernas palpitaba suavemente mientras los recuerdos de ese sueño se agolpaban en su mente. Llevó una de sus manos hacia su miembro endurecido tomándolo firmemente; cerró los ojos evocando el rostro de Bárbara, imaginando que era la mano de la joven la que lo tocaba, pensando en cómo sería besar esos labios suaves, soñando con algo que el creía imposible para el, saciando esa necesidad de ser amado por ella.

Snape se encontraba sentado en su silla pensando en todo lo ocurrido al despertar preguntándose cómo era posible que el, Severus Snape se rebajara a tal grado de masturbarse por culpa de esa chiquilla, después de todo, ya no era un adolescente y pensándolo bien, ni en esos tiempos lo hacía. Siempre lo consideró falta de carácter, una debilidad y una gran pérdida de tiempo. Mientras los demás imbéciles de su generación perdían el tiempo manoseándose cuando se encontraban solos, el usaba ese tiempo para estudiar. Ni siquiera la misma Lily Evans había despertado en el esa curiosidad.

-¿Por qué me provocas esto? –Dijo Snape mientras observaba a lo lejos la joven sentada junto al árbol mientras jugaba con su gato negro- ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué tu?

En los campos de quidditch, Sybella se encontraba alistándose para el entrenamiento. En ese momento, se oyó un azotón de puertas y un montón de murmullos que parecían venir de un camionero irlandés ebrio. Sybella se volvió para ver quien venía tan iracundo. Era Regina quien se puso junto a ella y arrojó su mochila al suelo. Una de las muchachas que ahí se encontraban iba a decirle algo, pero al verla tan molesta, decidió irse sin decir nada dejando a las dos venenosas solas en el vestidor.

-¿Qué pasó, Regina? –Dijo Sybella mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos- Podría cocinar huevos en ti de lo enojada que andas…

-¡Es que vengo bien cagada! –respondió Regina haciendo mucho énfasis en la última palabra.

-Pues ponte un pañal –dijo Sybella tratando de liberar la tensión.

-No mames, ahora no, que en verdad estoy hasta la madre.

-¿Pues qué te pasó?

-¡Es que esa pinche vieja momia estúpida! ¿Qué se cree esa vieja? Para mí que el Flitwick no le da lo que necesita… ¿Pero yo que pinche culpa tengo de que el chingado enano no tenga suficiente...? ¡AAAAARRRGH! Por mí que McGonagall tome su puta varita y se la meta por… Al fín que a ella y todo lo que diga, me la paso por … ¡POR EL ARCO DEL TRIUNFO!

Sybella miró a su amiga desconcertada, nunca en la vida la había visto tan exaltada. Si bien, era malhablada, nunca decía tantas leperadas juntas… y menos para una sola persona. Y hasta donde sabía, ella no tenía problemas con la profesora ¿Qué pudo haberle hecho para que se pusiera así?

-A ver, Regina, primero, tranquilizate… -dijo Sybella poniéndo sus manos en los hombros de la mexicana- Cálmate… respira… respira… y ahora dime ¿Qué te hizo McGonagall para que te pusieras así?

-¿Recuerdas la clase de la que te hablé hace unos días? –inquirió la ojiazul.

-Sí… ¿Qué pasó?

-Pues me quedé con una duda, pero como se fue corriendo a los brazos del enanito que no le da como Dios Manda, ¡No le pude preguntar! Y decidí esperar un poco…

-¿Y luego?

Regina suspiró.

-Hace rato la vi en los pasillos, cuando venía para acá, y decidí preguntarle acerca de la clase. Y de pronto quién sabe como, una pinche pelota atravesó la puta ventana y la golpeó en la cabeza, y yo en buena onda fui a ver como estaba, y recogí la pelota del piso… En realidad eran unos calzoncillos hechos bola, que envolvían una piedrota… ¡Y ESTABAN FLAMEADOOOOS! O sea… ¡GUACALAAAAA! Y la vieja se levanta, y me ve con el riscote en la mano… y me dice –dijo Regina imitando el tono de voz de McGonagall- "¿Por qué me golpeó Bladó?" ¡Y la muy pendeja ni siquiera me dio tiempo de explicarme! Me quitó puntos ¡A mí! Y para acabarla… ¡Me castigó! ¡No podré jugar en el siguiente partido de Quidditch por que yo voy a limpiar las gradas! No me chingues… todavía que tengo que tuve que agarrar calzones cochinos y con la raja de canela para ayudarla ¡Y me castiga la muy perra! Si debía haberla empujado por las escaleras el mismo día que la conocí ¡Pero noooo! Quería ser buena, no quería mandar al hospital a nadie en mi primer día en Hogwarts. ¡La próxima vez empujaré a quien yo quiera en el momento en que se me hinchen los ovarios! ¡FLAMEADOOOS!

-Ya, no te preocupes –dijo Sybella intentando tranquilizarla-. De seguro tuvo un mal día… A final de cuentas, ahorita podrás desquitarte… recuerda que eres golpeadora.

Bárbara caminaba alegremente por los pasillos de Hogwarts rumbo a las mazmorras, cosa que extrañaba a muchos que la veían , ya que la chica canturreaba alegremente:

-Ca, ca castigo, ca, castigo con el profe Snape –canturreaba Bárbara mientras balanceaba su mochila de un lado para otro golpeando a algunos incautos provocando que salieran volando.

Algunos de los que la vieron (y que no fueron golpeados), alcanzaron a oir el estribillo que la chica repetía una y otra vez, y se preguntaban cómo era posible que alguien estuviera así de felíz por que tenía castigo en viernes… y peor aún… con Snape. Tenía que estar demente, o ser una auténtica masoquista.

No muy lejos de ahí, el jefe de Slytherin caminaba de un lado a otro de su oficina tratando de sacar de su mente el aún perturbador recuerdo del sueño que tuvo. Decidió revisar algunos papeles, entre los cuales venían los expedientes de las tres mexicanas. Encontrándose con cosas muy interesantes, como que Regina Bladó, convenció a todos los niños de su primaria de que existía el "Día del vestido" y todos asistieron al día siguiente usando vestidos floreados.

-_¿Dónde estaban las madres de esos niños? _–Pensó Snape espantado y sorprendido por el poder de convencimiento de su alumna- _¿Y de dónde sacaron esos vestidos? ¿Y qué habrá dicho el director?_

Encontró el expediente el cual explicaba que Azucena Montemayor, había sido separada de su familia verdadera, ya que estos la maltrataban constantemente. Los padres de la chica terminaron en Azkaban, mientras que ella había sido adoptada por otra familia de magos. Ella era conciente de que era adoptada y había sido llevada con un especialista para ayudarla a aceptar su nueva vida.

-_Con muy buenos resultados- _Pensaba Snape con una pequeña sonrisa.

Entonces encontró el expediente de Bárbara Mondragón, al cual le faltaban algunos datos que venían marcados como "información clasificada", lo cual le parecía muy extraño. Si bien esas tres, especialmente Bárbara, eran demasiado hiperactivas para su gusto, no entendía que podría ser lo que trataban de ocultar. No podía creer que esa niña hubiera hecho algo tan grave. Pero dejó eso de lado y puso su atención en algo que le pareció mas interesante… Al parecer en una fiesta del día del niño que organizaron en su escuela, un hombre de botarga había salido severamente lastimado ya que al parecer la niña le tenía miedo al personaje al que interpretaba, la pequeña se formó en la fila de la piñata y al tomar el palo para golpear la piñata, se fue directamente hacia el hombre de la botarga golpeándolo salvajemente. Fue tan grave el enfrentamiento, que el incidente salió en la nota roja del periódico local, en donde se podía observar una foto de la entonces niña colocando un pie triunfante sobre el hombre del disfráz a quien se le había caído la cabeza de la botarga, y su rostro se veía totalmente masacrado. Snape no sabía quien rayos era Barney, pero sabía que procuraría no mencionarlo en frente de la chica. Se detuvo un momento para pensar en lo que acababa de leer de sus alumnas, había cosas que no lo sorprendían, mas bien le hacían gracia. Pero hubo otras que si lo dejaron pensativo. Jamás hubiese imaginado que Montemayor hubiera sido maltratada alguna vez, era una niña que se sentía completamente felíz. Se sintió vagamente identificado. Recordó la vez que su padre lo golpeó salvajemete tan solo por haber roto una taza, y como su madre trató inútilmente de defenderlo. Se preguntó por unos segundos qué hubiera pasado si a el lo hubieran separado y llevado con una familia diferente… Tal vez en esos momentos el sería como esa niña del cabello extravagante y de sonrisa que le parecía perpetua. Aunque el jamás hubiera permitido que lo separaran de su querida madre; aún hoy en día el pensaba que ella era la única que en verdad lo habría amado alguna vez, y no podría dejarla sola con el monstruo que era su padre. Pensó por un momento en ella, evocó la imagen de su madre, que aunque su vida era muy dura, y la mayor parte del tiempo estaba triste, siempre tenía una sonrisa para el. Aquella que aunque tenía poco, siempre tenía la manera de alegrarle el día con algún pequeño detalle.

Recordaba las veces en que mientras su mamá lavaba la ropa; el se acercaba tímidamente a observar la labor de la mujer que le había dado la vida. Recordaba la espuma y como cuando ella lo notaba cerca, lo dejaba todo para sonreírle y tomarle la mano. En ese momento, ella lo acercaba hacia donde lavaba y el podía ver la espuma blanca, su madre tomaba un pequeño vaso y lo llenaba de agua jabonosa, dándole un pequeño popote. El ya sabía qué tenía que hacer. El pequeño Severus lo sumergía presuroso en el vaso y soplaba grandes burbujas que al chocar con la luz del sol parecían multicolores. No era que a el le gustara soplar pompas de jabón, jamás le encontró gracia al dichoso truquito, lo que el amaba era el ver la risa de su madre cuando las burbujas se elevaban. Era como ver a una niña, y aunque ella no lo dijera, esas simples burbujas, soltaban las cadenas invisibles que la ataban al sufrimiento, por que sabía, aún a su corta edad que lo que vivían no era vida, aunque en cierto modo, también se sentía culpable, ya que pensaba que si su madre no se alejaba de aquel hombre a quien debía llamar padre, era en parte por el mismo, ya que no quería que el creciera sin alguien a quien llamar "papá". En esos momentos sus recuerdos se disiparon al escuchar cómo la puerta de su oficina se abría. Estaba completamente tranquilo lo cual se arruinó al ver quien entraba por la puerta haciéndolo recordar lo que supuestamente había intentado olvidar hacía unos minutos haciéndolo ruborizarse en ese instante. Era la persona a quien menos quería ver en ese momento.

-¡Mondragón! –dijo casi en un grito- ¡Qué rayos está haciendo usted aquí!

-Eh.. pues… estoy castigada –dijo la chica mirándolo extrañada mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí- y si mal no recuerdo, me toca estar aquí… con usted.

-Ah… si… su dichoso castigo –dijo Snape mientras guardaba los expedientes celosamente para evitar que ella los viera. No quería que ella sintiera que estaba invadiendo su privacidad- Bien, pues… ¡Siéntese ahí y no haga nada!

-Bueno –dijo la chica extrañada mientras se sentaba con una expresión aburrida en el rostro-. Debí haber traído mi DS.

-¿Olvida que está castigada? –dijo Snape frunciendo el ceño, ya de por sí estaba bastante tenso- No es momento para que traiga sus armatostes muggles aquí.

-Pero yo quería seguir jugando "New Super Mario Bros" –dijo la chica mirándolo suplicante.

-No me obligue a confiscarle su… cosa esa con su… Mario. Se supone que está castigada, así que... sufra. Y deje de mencionar a su amadísimo novio Mario –dijo con un dejo de celos en su voz.

-¿Mi novio? –dijo la chica apuntándose extrañada-¿Y desde cuando es Mario? A mí ni me gustan gordos y bigotudos. Tal vez Luigi, que es más alto, pero Mario no…

-Pues como tiene tantas ganas de juguetear con el…

-¿De qué habla profe? Mario es un fontanero... gordo… ¡y no es mi tipo!

-¿Y cual es su… tipo, Mondragón? –Preguntó mirándola con cierto interés- Claro, no es que me importe mucho…

-Bueno pues… como usted –dijo la ojiverde desviando la mirada-. Ya sabe... inteligentes, seguros de si mismos, y con cierto aire de misterio. Obviamente Slytherin cien por ciento.

-Usted… ¿En verdad cree que yo soy todo eso?

-No –dijo la chica en tono despreocupado y entonces volteó a mirarlo-, lo aseguro, profesor.

Snape la miró sorprendido, esa respuesta lo hacía sentir halagado, emocionado y… asustado. Después de todo, ella era una alumna y el su profesor estaban solos en un cuarto y… vagamente recordó la sensación de sus labios en su piel ruborizándose completamente. Dejó de mirarla y dirigió su vista al escritorio. Bárbara lo miró desconcertada, era evidente que Snape estaba tenso, nervioso por algo. La pregunta era ¿Por qué?

-Profee…

Snape soltó un pequeño gruñido y contestó sin mirarla, imaginando lo que vendría, de seguro le iba a pedir alguna estupidez.

-¿Le pasa algo? –dijo la ojiverde.

El profesor levantó la mirada un poco sorprendido.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Lo noto algo… tenso –comentó Bárbara- No quiero meterme en sus cosas personales pero… ¿Tiene algún problema? Pareciera que algo lo tiene muy preocupado. Si yo puedo ayudarle en algo…

-Solo tuve una pesadilla, no podía dormir bien –Respondió Snape- Y sí, estoy algo tenso…

La chica se quedó pensando un momento, si bien Snape tenía un carácter muy difícil, el siempre la había tratado bien (a comparación de cómo trataba a otros alumnos), además, ella no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de hacer algo por su amado.

-Si quiere… yo puedo hacerle un masaje –dijo ella ocultando sus ansias de tocarlo.

El ofrecimiento de la chica lo sorprendió haciéndolo quedarse mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos como tratando de asimilar lo que la joven decía.

-Es que en verdad sí lo veo muy tenso, profe –continuó la chica.

-No creo que sea correcto que usted me de ma…

No terminaba la frase cuando la mexicana se puso detrás suyo y comenzó a masajearle los hombros…

-¿Qué cree que está hacieeeendooooo? –preguntó Snape sin poder ocultar la satisfacción que sentía

-¡Vaya! –dijo la chica- Está usted bien tenso… Necesita relajarse un poco…

-No es fácil relajarse estando al cuidado de un montón de… niños, Mondragón

-Oh, yo se perfectamente que su trabajo no es el mas fácil, profesor –comentó la ojiverde mientras seguía masajeando sus hombros- Sólo digo que cada vez que termine su jornada de trabajo haga algo… relajante.

-¿Por ejemplo?

-Escuchar música clásica, o música que le guste, una buena lectura, un paseo por algún lugar que le guste…

-No disfruto mucho la música, solo leo cosas de trabajo, y no soy asiduo a salir –respondió Snape secamente.

-No, profe, pos estamos jodidos…

Snape volteó a mirarla.

-¿Y a usted qué le gusta, Mondragón? –inquirió Snape- ¿Qué la relaja? Si es que tiene tiempo de relajarse con tanto destrozo que provoca…

-Bueno, precisamente, todos esos… destrozos, como usted los llama, son relajantes, o mejor dicho, son estimulantes para mí. Aparte de eso, a mí me gusta acariciar a mi gato, Jugar Mario en mi DS…

-Deje al señor Mario fuera de esta conversación ¿Quiere? –dijo Snape visiblemente irritado.

-Bueno, también me gusta jugar Resident Evil, pero no lo tengo para DS, tambien me gusta jugar Zelda; de hecho, dicen que me parezco mucho a la princesa Zelda… Me gusta escuchar música, en especial de Apocalyptica y Mago de Oz, salir a pasear, en especial cuando hay una pequeña brisa. Eso cuando estoy sola, ya que también me gusta estar con mis amigas. Y obvio me gusta ver la tele

-¿Qué es "Resident Evil"? –inquirió Snape extrañado.

-Ah pues, es un videojuego donde uno mata zombies y eso sirve para desquitarse cuando uno esta enojado…

-¿No sería mas fácil golpear un saco de boxeo? –inquirió Snape.

-Mmm tal vez, pero no sentiría la misma satisfacción sin masacrar a alguien, ni desmembrarlo… ¡Eso es lo divertido! Además, a veces es bueno salirse de la rutina y… ya sabe deshacerse de todas esas ataduras que nos unen a la vida diaria, poder imaginar ser alguien más aunque sea por un momento.

-No veo por qué usted querría ser alguien más… A mis ojos usted es perfecta. ¡Claro! Demasiado agresiva, irrespetuosa hiperactiva, y tiene un vocabulario que haría llorar a un marinero. Pero aún así es maravillosa.

-No, pos si… con tanta perfección defectuosa, más quisiera ser otra persona… al menos poder dedicarme a algo donde se aprecien… todas las preciosidades que acaba de decir de mí…

-¿Y quien dice que aquí no las apreciamos?

-Pues por la forma en la que las menciona, pareciera que… fuera algo muy malo.

-¿Qué de lo que sale de mi boca no se oye muy malo? –Dijo el profesor- Adelante, haga la prueba. Escoja una frase y verá que suena horrible –dijo completamente convencido acerca de lo que decía.

-Ay, profesor no es necesaaaaario –dijo la ojiverde un poco apenada.

-No, adelante –insistió Snape en un tono amable, muy poco común en el- escoja una frase que siempre haya querido escuchar de mí.

-Nooo, pos… bueno… algo sencillo, ¿Verdad?

La chica pensó por un momento en qué querría escuchar de el y por más que intentaba, solo le venían frases amorosas a la mente, que por más que pensaba no podía decírselas a su maestro.

-Pues diga… Te quiero… mucho… Ba… ¡Harry! ¡Potter! ¡Sí, eso! ¡Harry Potter!

Snape la miró a los ojos extrañado, indagando el por qué de esa frase, como si pudiera ver a través de ella la mentira.

-B,bueno, profesor, eso es algo que nunca escucharíamos y… sería interesante.

-¿Así que su deseo mas grande es oirme hablar de un inexistente amor por Potter? –dijo Snape mirándola incrédulo- Esperaba algo mas interesante viniendo de usted… palabrotas, como las que usted siempre dice, por ejemplo.

-¡Esa es muy buena idea, profe! Mejor diga: "Ah, pinche Potter puto pendejo, como te quiero, cabrón"

-Lo siento, Señorita pero solo iba a darle una oportunidad, y la primera frase que salió de sus labios es la que diré. ¿Está lista?

-Venga –dijo la chica.

Snape crispó los labios con desagrado cerró sus puños con fuerza hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos y sus ojos ardían con ira. Todo en el desprendía odio y desagrado.

-Te quiero… Harry… Potter –dijo Snape como escupiendo cada palabra, como si le costara trabajo pronuncierlas- ¿Sonó mal o no?

-No, pos sí, profe se oyó de la re chin…

-Alto –dijo Snape poniendo su mano sobre los labios de la chica-, cuide mas su boca, señorita. No debe tomarse tantas confianzas con su maestro.

-Perdón –dijo ella mirándolo con sus ojos verde grisáceo.

-Bien, yo ya la complací, ahora termine con mi masaje.

La chica hizo lo que Snape le dijo y siguió con su labor.

El campo de quidditch parecía un campo de batalla; había jugadores tirados por aquí y por allá, cada uno con su dolencia particular. Algunos sangraban, otros escupían sus dientes, otros cuantos estaban llorando con las extremidades volteadas por las fracturas y otros pocos (los mas desafortunados) ni siquiera se movían y en medio de todo eso, solo dos jugadoras seguían de pie.

-¡Te pasaste Regina! –dijo Sybella mirando a su alrededor- Si estabas furiosa.

En ese momento, Sebastian Michaels se levantó trabajosamente cubriéndose un ojo y cojeando, era el menos lastimado.

-¡Hasta el pobre de Sebastian la llevó! –Exclamó Sybella mirando a su amiga algo temerosa

-¡Bah! –dijo la ojiazul mientras se alejaba- Si fue de los que menos lastimé ¿No ves que aún camina?

En ese instante, el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor venía llegando encontrándose con toda la masacre del campo. Algunos Slytherins gemían pidiéndoles ayuda a los Gryffindors, lo cual los asustó más. Hasta el capitán del equipo de Slytherin, Marcus Flint elevaba su mano suplicante hacia Oliver Wood, lo cual los dejó aún mas sorprendido. Harry Potter miraba pasmado la escena y se encaminó hacia las dos muchachas en medio del campo seguido por Wood.

-Sybella, Regina ¿Se encuentran bien? –dijo Harry examinándolas preocupado.

-¿Qué diantres ocurrió aquí?

-Fue un Troll –afirmó Harry-. Y de seguro lo trajo Snape. ¡Si! ¡Estoy seguro que Snape lo hizo!

-Harry, eso es ilógico –dijo Wood-. Está bien que lo que sucedió fue monstruoso –comentó logrando una mirada furiosa en la ojiazul- ¿Pero por qué querría dañar a su propio equipo?

-Para echarme la culpa, Oliver –replicó Harry- Lo conozco, ¡Quiere hacer que me expulsen!

Sybella puso su mano sobre el hombro de Harry.

-Eh… Harry… no fue un troll –dijo la Slytherin.

-¿Si no fue un Troll qué otro monstruo pudo haber causado esto?

-Fui yo, "Jarrito" –dijo Regina mirándolo molesta- ¿Tienes algún problema?

-No, ninguno –dijo el muchacho-. Tus razones has de haber tenido.

-Harry –dijo Oliver mirando al muchacho-, Sybella, ¿Por qué no mejor van allá atrás a ver en qué pueden ayudar? Díganle al equipo que ayuden a llevarse a los heridos a la enfermería. Y díganle al profesor Snape.

-Si –dijeron ambos muchachos retirándose dejando solo a Wood con Regina.

Harry y Sybella iban hacia los demás del equipo de Gryffindor cuando el niño que vivió le dijo a la muchacha.

-Por cierto, Sybella, hace unos momentos tu hermano te estaba buscando.

-Ah, bien –dijo ella- Seguramente quería recordarme que íbamos a salir hoy.

Mientras tanto, Oliver Wood y Regina estaban sentados en medio del campo.

-Oye, Bladó –dijo el muchacho- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro Wood, además, ya te agarré las nachas. Puedes llamarme por mi nombre si quieres.

-Ah, sí, eso –dijo el muchacho sonrojado-. Igualmente. Bueno, quería preguntarte… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? No es que me moleste…

Regina le contó a Oliver bastante mas tranquila lo que había ocurrido con la profesora McGonagall, y de cómo la había castigado injustamente.

-¿Así que los golpeaste a todos por que estabas molesta?

-Así es –dijo la ojiazul-. Si yo no puedo jugar, nadie va a hacerlo.

-Pues… debiste haberme golpeado a mí…

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó la chica extrañada.

Lo que había sucedido esa mañana fue que Oliver Wood caminaba tranquilamente con su escoba en mano por el jardín cuando pasó cerca de unos niños de primero.

-¡Miren chicos! –dijo un niño gordito de cabello castaño claro y ojos grises que llevaba el uniforme de Slytherin- ¡Ahí va el puto capitán de Gryffindor!

-Déjalo en paz, Cartman! –Dijo otro niño de cabello rojizo y ojos color ambar- ¡Oliver Wood es genial!

-Claro, Kyle, tu dices eso por que también eres un puto Gryffindor –dijo el gordito-. Y peor aún ¡Eres un Puto Gryffindor Judío!

-¿Cómo me dijiste, "Culo gordo"?

-Lo que oíste, eres un puto Gryffindor ¡Tienes qué aceptarlo!

-Ya dejen de pelearse, no vale la pena.

-¿Qué tal si apostamos? –dijo un niño rubio que llevaba la bufanda de Slytherin tapándole la mitad del rostro.

-¿De qué hablas, Kenny? –dijo Stan Marsh, un niño de Hufflepuff de cabello castaño y ojos negros.

-De que el cara culo de Kyle nos dará dinero si gana Slytherin –dijo Eric Cartman, el gordito Slytherin.

-¿Por qué voy a darte mi dinero? –replicó el pequeño Gryffindor- Mi equipo ganará ¡Mi equipo siempre gana!

-¿De qué hablas, Puto Gryffindor? Tu equipo es mierda además ¿Qué puedes saber? Apenas acabas de entrar…

-Igual que tu, culo gordo so tonto –respondió Kyle.

-Pues no ganará si su capitán recibe un golpe en la cabeza que lo deje inconsciente –dijo Kenny McCormick, cuya voz se amortiguaba debido a la bufanda.

-¿Y como van a hacerlo? –dijo Stan- No tienen una resortera o algo así.

-Pero yo tengo esto –dijo el gordito sacando una enorme trusa de uno de sus bolsillos.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Que asco! –exclamó Stan.

-No se que sea peor, sus calzoncillos o el hecho de que los traiga en los bolsillos –comentó Kyle

Erick Cartman tomó una piedra grande del suelo, la colocó en su ropa interior y usándola como una honda, lo lanzó hacia la cabeza de Oliver Wood pero éste reaccionó rápido y golpeó la piedra con su escoba haciéndola atravesar una ventana.

-¡JODIDO! –Gritaron los pequeños Slytherin.

-Ahora sí están en líos –dijo Kyle-. Wood va a reventarles el culo de una patada.

El capitán de Gryffindor se acercaba a los niños, los cuales querían huir.

-Tengan cuidado, niños –dijo Wood al grupo-. Si juegan así, pueden lastimar a alguien. Si no hubiera actuado rápido, no podría jugar en el siguiente partido.

-No te preocupes Wood –dijo Kyle avergonzado- No permitiré que vuelva a pasar.

-Eso espero –dijo el capitán del equipo y se fue.

Los cuatro niños se miraron entre ellos entre sorprendidos y aliviados.

-Es mas imbécil de lo que creí –dijo Cartman- Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que fue intencional.

-Cállate, culo gordo –dijo Kyle.

En ese instante una piedra salió disparada por la ventana golpeando al pobre Kenny en la cabeza tirándolo en el suelo sangrando.

-¡Oh dios mío! ¡Mataron a Kenny! –Exclamó Kyle.

-¡HIJOS DE PUTA! –Gritó Stan.

-Así que por tu culpa no podré jugar en el siguiente partido, Wood –dijo Regina levantándose molesta.

-Bueno, la verdad… no creo que nadie de tu equipo pueda jugar –dijo Oliver con una sonrisita inocente.

-¡Pero esto es tu culpa!

-Lo sé, y para compensarte qué tal si… –dijo el muchacho mientras se sonrojaba- Te invito una cerveza de mantequilla, o algo así.

La chica volteó intrigada a mirarlo, caminó a su alrededor sonriendo con malicia.

-Soy yo, o me estás invitando a salir, Oliver –dijo Regina sonriendo con superioridad.

-Pues si… es una cita –respondió el- ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

-Hecho –dijo Regina- Pero también quiero un pedazo de pastel, y una paleta de chocolate

Bárbara sequía masajeando los hombros de Snape. Ninguno de los dos habló por un tiempo, pero no era un silencio incómodo, mas bien un silencio tranquilo, el ambiente se sentía cómodo. Snape se había olvidado completamente que eso se trataba de un castigo, y Bárbara se sentía complacida de sentir tan cerca al hombre que tanto quería. Snape desabrochó un par de botones de su túnica, para sentirse un poco mas libre. Había olvidado quien estaba ahí tocándolo. Bárbara vió esto como una oportunidad de ir un poco mas allá, de poder sentir su piel. Deslizó una de sus manos por la abertura de la túnica del profesor de pociones sintiendo la calidez de su pecho solo por unos segundos, ya que el tomó su mano rápidamente.

-¿Qué está haciendo, Mondragón? –dijo Snape con los ojos aún cerrados, pero obviamente incómodo por la acción de la joven.

-Lo siento, profesor –dijo ella sonrojada-, como vi que usted se había desabrochado, pensé que usted quería que yo lo hiciera por debajo de su ropa.

-Debió haber preguntado antes de hacer cualquier cosa –dijo el-. Por lo que a mí respecta… esto ya terminó. Este fue su último día de castigo.

-Pero… profesor… yo… ¡Me porté muy mal! –Dijo ella- ¿No recuerda? Lo hice mentir, y le mentí a mis amigas… ¡Además golpeé a la pobrecita de Chang! ¿No recuerda como la dejé? ¡Hasta le rompí la naríz!

-Si mal no recuerdo, le dije que la dejaría ir con una advertencia después de su pelea con Chang –afirmó Snape- Y por lo otro, creo que con tres semanas basta. El hecho es que usted es libre, debería estar felíz.

-Pero…

-¡Ya me oyó! ¡Juegue, brinque y destroce! ¡Su maestro lo permite! ¡Solo hágalo lo más lejos posible!

-Bueno –dijo la chica mientras se iba –ya qué. Ahí nos vidrios, Profe –dijo al cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Snape se quedó solo en su oficina, fue hacia su escritorio, se sentó y lanzó un suspiro.

-Un poco mas y… quién sabe que le hubiera hecho a esa niña…

En ese momento, alguien tocó la puerta y Snape la abrió bruscamente.

-Mondragón, ya le dije que… ¡Potter! ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-Yo solo venía a avisarle que el equipo de Slytherin tuvo un accidente durante el entrenamiento.

-¿Y ahora qué hizo, Potter? –inquirió Snape mirándolo con dureza.

-¿Por qué tendría qué haber sido yo? –replicó Harry.

Snape no dijo nada y sólo se fue hacia la enfermería apresuradamente.

Bárbara llegó a su recámara contenta por haber tocado la piel del profesor Snape, además de que ahora tendría tiempo de estar con sus amigas. En el camino se le ocurrieron muchas ideas para divertirse, tal vez podrían salir todas a Hogsmeade, y en la noche hacer una pijamada. Entró muy contenta a su habitación, pero la encontró completamente vacía.

-¡Ah, cabrón! –dijo la ojiverde al ver que ninguna de sus amigas estaba en la habitación.

Bárbara fue hacia su cama, donde Melquíades descansaba y tomó la pequeña nota que ahí se encontraba.

_Querida Bárbara:_

_Lamento que te encuentres sola, pero todas tuvimos citas. _

_Ya sabes que Lenore no va a Hogsmeade, por ser tan peque, así que se quedó con James a organizar las carreras de sanguijuelas, Sybella salió de compras con su hermano, Zuce, ya sabes que tenía cita con el pendejo Cedric (Sí, aún no lo supero ¬¬U), ojalá y pase lo que tu y yo esperamos. Yo por mi parte me voy con el sexy Oliver Wood a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla. _

_Yo quería avisarte, pero con lo de la otra vez, las chicas no me dejaron ToT, incluso amenazaron con amarrarme._

_Atte. Regina._

_P.D. (Me cuentas lo que pasó con el profe Snape) ;)_

_P.D 2 (FLAMEAADOOOS! Ahí te explico al rato)_

Bárbara lanzó un suspiro de decepción, al parecer todo Hogwarts había salido y ella no tenía nada qué hacer. Así que decidió darse un baño y cambiarse. Tomó su MP3 y miró a su gato.

-Bueno, Melquíades ¿Qué tal si tu y yo tenemos una cita?

El gato se levantó y se estiró mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, confirmándole a su ama que le gustaba la idea.

La ojiverde caminaba tranquilamente por los corredores del castillo, sin darse cuenta de que el director Dumbledore había pasado junto a ella y estaba intentando hablarle. Bárbara estaba tan absorta en su música que no escuchaba al director. Dumbledore se acercó a ella al fín y puso una mano en el hombro de la joven quien se sobresaltó.

-¡Ay wey! –dijo la chica volteando espantada al sentir la mano del director sobre su hombro.

La ojiverde vió que quien estaba junto a ella era el profesor Dumbledore. Bárbara respiró aliviada mientras se quitaba un audífono.

-Director… no lo había visto

-Sí lo noté, Barbarita –contestó el- [Pero lo importante es ¿Qué sucedió para que estés tan sola? ¿Dónde están tus amigas?

-Bueno, profesor, es que usted ya sabe… Regina es muy popular entre los chicos, Zuce igual y pues las invitaron a salir, Lenore anda con su novio y Sybella con su hermano… y bueno… yo no tengo tanta suerte.

Dumbledore la miró dulcemente.

-No puedo creer que usted no haya tenido una sola propuesta –replicó el- Tengo entendido que usted también es muy popular.

-Es posible, -respondió Bárbara en tono despreocupado mientras jugueteaba con el cable de su reproductor- pero de cualquier manera, la única persona que mi interesa no me invita a salir, ni lo haría…

-¿Y por qué está tan segura?

-Digamos que es una persona… bastante reservada.

- ¿Y qué? Hasta donde yo sé el amor le llega a todos… hasta a las personas más reservadas…

-Pues sí –dijo la ojiverde riendo- pero dudo mucho que de todas las personas que hay en el mundo, el vaya a poner sus ojos precisamente en mí… Seria demasiada buena suerte.

¿Y por qué se necesita suerte? –Inquirió Dumbledore mirándola directamente a los ojos- Usted tiene suficientes cualidades para que alguien se fije en usted… Tal vez, incluso quien menos se lo imagina. Quizás la persona que usted tanto admira de lejos le de la oportunidad que tanto desea.

Bárbara rió levemente, estaba segura de que si el profesor Dumbledore supiera que esa persona era persona era Severus Snape, igual se reiría.

-Hágame la buena profe –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Recuerde que soy mayor que usted, por lo tanto mas sabio –dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa-.O como dirían en su país: "Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo". Ahora si me permite señorita, debo ir a la enfermería, parece que hay una crisis.

-Cuídese, profe –dijo al chica.

Bárbara siguió caminando alegremente por los pasillos de Hogwarts seguida por su fiel gato. La chica bailaba animadamente al ritmo de la música que escuchaba en su Mp3. La chica cantaba con los ojos cerrados por los pasillos. No le preocupaba que nadie la viera, ya que la escuela estaba casi vacía.

_What did I_

_Do to deserve such a man so special in my life_

_So many days and nights_

_I get on the go while I sit and wait for mister right_

_Baby, then came you_

_Laidback with your sexy smile_

_When you move your body you just drive me wild_

_If you're feeling me, baby, tell me now_

_Because I want you, I want you_

Iba tan concentrada en su música que no se dio cuenta de cierto profesor de ojos negros que la observaba mientras ella seguía en lo suyo. Al decir la frase "I Want You, I want you", sintió que alguien le quitó el audífono y una voz conocida perturbó su tranquilidad.

-¿Para que me necesita tanto? –dijo Snape mirándola a los ojos algo burlón.

La chica abrió los ojos encontrándose frente a frente con los ojos negros de Snape, quien estaba inclinado hacia ella.

-Ay wey… -dijo Bárbara quitándose el otro audífono y apagando su mp3 mientras lo guardaba.

-¿Y bien? –insistió Snape con una sonrisa- ¿Para qué soy tan requerido?

-N-no era usted, no... yo solo estaba... cantando…

-Entonces… ¿No me quiere?

-¡Sí lo quiero! Digo… ¡No! Bueno… ¡AAAHH! ¡Yo que se! –dijo la chica con el rostro completamente enrojecido.

-Tenga cuidado –dijo Snape con su voz susurrante-. Alguien podría pensar mal.

-Ah… ¿Sí verdad?

-¿Y eso que se encuentra sola, Mondragón? –inquirió Snape mirándola- Esperaba oir los gritos de McGonagall desde que salió de mi oficina.

-Regina tuvo una cita con Oliver Wood, Lenore anda con James, Zuce salió con Cedric Diggory y Sybella anda con su hermano –enumeró la ojiverde –por lo cual yo tengo una cita con… mi gato.

Snape la miró con disimulada ternura mientras el gato lo miraba fijamente. El profesor tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado estaba indignado. Cómo era posible que Bárbara, Bárbara Mondragón, que en palabras de varios alumnos era una de las chicas mas bonitas de la escuela (Aunque para el era la mas bella) estuviera sola el fín de semana, y lo que era peor ¿Saliendo con un miserable gato negro? Por alguna razón sentía una antipatía irracional hacia el animal, y por otro lado, se sentía felíz de que la joven no tenía un pretendiente, aunque no admitiría eso aunque le estuvieran haciendo un cruciatus. La chica se veía un poco triste. Se imaginó lo sola que se sentiría al ser la única de su grupo que no salió. Así que…

-Si no tiene nada mejor qué hacer –dijo Snape al fin-, podría acompañarme a hacer unas compras. Necesito muchos ingredientes para pociones curativas.

-¿Y eso, profesor?

-Al parecer Bladó se tomó muy en serio su papel de golpeadora y dejó indispuesto a la mayoría del equipo –explicó Snape-. Por suerte, logré convencer al director Dumbledore de cancelar el partido.

-¡Auch! –comentó Bárbara No, pos, 'tá cabrón, profe.

-¿Me puede decir qué diablos poseyó a su amiga para cometer tal barbaridad? –inquirió Snape- Y peor aún… ¡Contra su propio equipo!

-No pos, quien sabe –respondió la joven.

-Bien… entonces ¿Quiere venir o no? –dijo Snape.

-¡Claro! –exclamó la joven- Solo espéreme un momento…

-Está bien, aún tengo que recoger algunas cosas así que nos encontramos en la puerta principal en quince minutos –indicó Snape.

-De acuerdo, profesor –dijo ella.

Bárbara corrió hacia el dormitorio, se cambió y rápidamente preparó unos bocadillos, se despidió de su gato y salió apresuradamente hacia la puerta.

Snape se encontraba parado en la puerta esperando a que la joven mexicana llegara. Esperaba que no le tomara mucho tiempo llegar, ya que en verdad se necesitaban con urgencia las pociones curativas. El profesor miró al cielo que se encontraba algo nublado esa tarde y lanzó un suspiro. Tanto había querido evitar a Bárbara Mondragón y al final terminó pidiéndole que lo acompañara de compras y todo para que la chica no se encontrara sola ¿De cuando a acá se preocupaba tanto por que una de sus alumnas no se encontrara sola?

Aunque… en realidad, ella no era cualquier alumna. Ella era especial, y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, le gustaba sobremanera la idea de pasar toda la tarde con ella. Quien lo sabe, tal vez de ahí podría surgir algo más…

_-Deja de pensar estupideces _-pensó Snape ante tal perpectiva- _Es tu alumna, además de que es menor de edad…_

En ese momento, el jefe de Slytherin escuchó unos pasos apresurados que se acercaban a el.

-Ya llegué profe, disculpe la tardanza –dijo Bárbara.

Snape se volvió hacia ella, la joven se había cambiado de ropa, llevaba una falda corta de mezclilla y un sueter abierto color lila. El cabello oscuro sostenido con un listón lila, y unos botines cafés. Lucía más hermosa que de costumbre.

-¿No cree que se arregló demasiado, señorita? –dijo Snape mirándola.

-¿No le gusta? –preguntó la niña un poco asustada.

-Mi opinión acerca de su vestuario es irrelevante –replicó Snape-, pero va a ser una tarde de… compras, supongo que era para que anduviera mas… cómoda.

-Pues yo así estoy bien profe –dijo ella.

-Como prefiera señorita, ahora… ¿Podríamos irnos?

-Claro –dijo la joven con una sonrisa.


	9. Las citas, el coco y otros horrores

**Capítulo 9**

**Las citas, el coco y otros horrores**

Regina comía alegremente su tercera rebanada de pastel, pues poco le importaba hacer dieta, y menos le importaba el costo ya que Oliver le había dicho a la chica que pagaría todo, sin saber en la que se había metido, ya que la chica, aún seguía molesta por el castigo inmerecido que le había dado McGonagall por culpa del joven, y aunque el chico le gustaba, no se libraba de una pequeña venganza. Estaba a punto de pedir su cuarta rebanada cuando alguien captó su atención.

-Te digo que Snape no tiene pizarrín –Decía Ciel Xelor mirando a su hermana algo sonrojado mientras entraban a "Las tres escobas"

-Ya, Ciel –respondió Sybella mirando a Ciel- No quiero seguir hablando de eso. Pero sé de buena fuente que tiene uno…

-Pero mi amigo Arnulfo de Gryffindor dice que después de los cuarenta si no lo usas se te deshace –replicó Ciel.

Sybella vió a su amiga y huyendo de la conversación se fué directo a su mesa.

-¡Regina! –dijo la ojigris sentándose con su amiga- ¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí?

-Pues aquí nomás, comiendo con Oliver –dijo la ojiazul- ¿Y tu?

-Pues aquí con mi hermano –dijo Sybella.

-¡Órale! ¿Se pusieron de acuerdo o qué? –Dijo Zuce, quien venía llegando junto con Cedric, quien saludaba sonriente.

-Cosas del destino –dijo Regina-. Pero siéntense, al fín que cobran lo mismo… Además, Oliver paga.

Sybella y Zuce se sentaron junto con sus respectivos acompañantes en la mesa. El grupo platicaba alegremente sobre el extraño incidente de los Slytherins que terminaron en la enfrmería, cuando repentinamente, el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor miró hacia la vidriera que daba a la calle, viendo pasar a una muy apresurada Bárbara que iba hacia el aparador que se encontraba en frente del lugar donde ellos se hallaban.

-Oye, Regina ¿Qué tu amiga no estaba castigada y…? –dijo Oliver mirando sorprendido cómo la chica jalaba del brazo a Severus Snape- ¿Ese es el profesor Snape? –dijo tallándose los ojos sorprendido

-¡NO MAMES, WEY! –Vociferó Regina atrayendo la atención de toda la gente- ¡Mira ese letrero!

Todos miraron un gran letrero sobre la barra que estaba escrito en español y decía:

"_**Rica y diliciosa sopa de pescado zarandiado con camaramaron"**_

Regina estaba muerta de risa por las incoherencias del cartel… Como se notaba que no sabían español… pero bueno, en ese caso era justificable al no ser dicho idioma su lengua materna, ya que en México había personas con errores iguales o peores… De cualquier manera, ese letrero le sirvió de distracción para hacerle una seña a sus amigas y escapar rápidamente del lugar dejando una notita diciendo que iban al baño.

Los muchachos se volvieron a la mesa y al leer el recadito, se miraron extrañados unos a otros, ya que habían tenido suficiente tiempo de observar cómo salían todas por la puerta principal.

-¿Desde cuando el baño está afuera? –Exclamó Ciel.

-Debe ser alguna tradición de su país… supongo- respondió Oliver.

-Han de haber ido a marcar territorio –sugirió Cedric sonriente.

Oliver se volvió hacia el joven Hufflepuff confundido.

-Entonces… ¿Los mexicanos orinan fuera del restaurante que les gusta?

-Éstos mexicanos son tán bárbaros –exclamó Ciel en tono snob.

Bárbara no había podido resistir la tentación de llevar por las tiendas a su amado maestro, casi arrastrándolo a pesar de las protestas del jefe de Slytherin. Estaba emocionada, no podía evitar el sentir que era una primera cita con el hombre que amaba tanto, y usaba las tiendas de pretexto para tomar de la mano al hombre que sentía suyo, olvidando por completo la verdadera razón por la que habían salido.

Snape por otro lado, le gustaba estar en compañía de la joven, era refrescante poder estar con ella fuera de las paredes de la escuela, que en cierta manera ejercían más presión sobre el. Más sin embargo no podía controlar la irritación que sentía al ser jalado a tantos lugares sin su consentimiento. Se suponía que ella había salido con el, no el con ella. Tenía que ponerle un alto a esa situación.

-¿Mondragón… A qué creé que vinimos aquí? –Murmuró Snape irritado.

-Pos… a comprar…

-A comprar qué, señorita… No uso lazos para el pelo, ni mucho menos bufandas con cascabeles. ¿Qué en toda esta tienda sería interesante para mí?

Bárbara se sonrojó y miró de reojo, entonces tomó un gorro que estaba en remate.

-¡Este gorro con orejitas de gato se le vería de pelos! –exclamó la chica con su rostro lleno de ilusión al imaginar a su profesor con esa prenda tan tierna.

Snape llevó su mano al rostro cubriéndo la expresión de cansancio.

-Vámonos, señorita –dijo suspirando- Tenemos mucho qué comprar y tengo hambre. ¡Y no, no compraremos el gorro…! Gracias –dijo poniendo el gorro en las manos del entusiasmado dependiente, que ya creía que la venta estaba hecha-. Y por cierto… empiezo a creer que tiene una extraña obsesión por los pelos.

Bárbara miró a Severus mientras salían caminando del local.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –dijo haciendo un puchero- Pero dejándonos de cosas… ¿Tiene mucha hambre, profe? –inquirió la joven.

-Algo –respondió el hombre.

-Si usted lo prefiere, podemos detenernos un poco a comer, yo de hecho traje algo de comida para los dos… ¡Yo misma la preparé!

Snape la miró… en realidad le parecía bastante interesante la oferta, además, el tenía la esperanza de que la chica trajera tacos de tripa…

-¿Trajo tacos de tripa? –inquirió el jefe de Slytherin apenas disimulando una sonrisa.

-No, profe… ¡Pero traje flautas! –Dijo la chica mientras ambos se sentaban bajo un árbol- traje de Salsa Verde y de asado de puerco.

-¿Cuál me recomienda? –dijo él.

-Le daré de los dos… -dijo la ojiverde mientras sacaba el refrigerio del morral que traía para servirle a su profesor.

Cerca de ahí, Regina, Sybella, y Azucena observaban la escena sorprendidas y felices.

-¡No chingues, wey! –exclamó Azucena- ¿Qué hacen esos dos aquí? ¿No estaba Bárbara en clases?

-Pues… creo que ahora así le dicen… -dijo Sybella

-Probablemente con todo el desmadre que hice, los mandaron de compras… y obvio que Barbarita no iba a desaprovechar el momento –comentó Regina.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¿Nos quedamos aquí o volvemos con los chicos? No podemos dejarlos solos -dijo Sybella mientras se escondía mejor.

-No te preocupes –respondió Regina despreocupada-, han de estar hablando de cosas de hombres… Ya sabes… Sangre, pelos…

-¡Y cosas doradas! –exclamó Zuce con singular alegría mientras sus amigas la miraban realmente extrañadas.

-¿Cosas doradas? –inquirió la ojiazul mirando a su amiga sin entender.

-Sí –ratificó Zuce-, Cedric lo hace.

-¿Qué son todas esas cosas doradas? –Preguntó Ciel al ver la mesa llena de objetos de dicho color, de todas formas y tamaños que Cedric había sacado de la caja dorada que guardaba su mochila, entre las cuales se hallaban una envoltura dorada de Kisses de Hershey's, una tuerca, una llave, un cepillo para el cabello, un monedero de mujer, unos aretes, unas bolitas, un llavero y muchas otras cosas.

-¡Son para mi colección de cosas doradas! –respondió Cedric sonriendo- ¡Y miren! –Agregó sacando un enorme dildo dorado- Este es mi favorito lo encontré en casa de mi abuelita… Siempre he creído que es como un trofeo por estar tan bien dotado… o por ser muy varonil… Por que no sé si lo notaron, pero parece un…

-Si –dijo Ciel- Ya lo noté.

-Vaya –dijo Oliver-¿Por qué un trofeo tendría esta forma? ¿Y para qué es este botón?

El gryffindor apretó el botón y el aparato comenzó a vibrar.

-¡Increíble! –dijo Ciel sorprendido-. ¡Vibra!...

-¡Qué genial! –exclamó Oliver- eso quiere decir que es una máquina de masajes… ¡Ideal para después de un partido de Quidditch! ¿Dónde lo compraste? ¡Yo quiero uno igual!

-Y yo para regalarle uno a Sybella…

-De hecho me lo encontré en casa de mi abuelita –respondió Cedric recordando el día en que lo encontró.

Al terminar su primer año en Hogwarts, Cedric pasó las vacaciones en casa de su abuela como siempre. Le encantaba pasar tiempo con su abuelita, ya que era una mujer muy alegre y viváz para la edad que tenía. Siempre encontraba la manera de mantenerlo divertido con historias y aventuras. En esa ocasión, Cedric jugaba a las escondidas con su abuela, y se había escondido bajo la cama de la anciana, encontrándose con una gran y dorada sorpresa…

-Cedric –decía la viejita con voz cantarina y alegre-. Será mejor que te escondas bien, campeón por que el que pierda… será el segundo en aventarse de la tirolesa.

El entonces niño salió corriendo con aquel objeto en sus brazos gritando alegremente.

-¿Qué es esto, abuelita? –Preguntó Cedric mostrándole el dildo- ¿Es para mí?

-¡CEDRIC! –Exclamó la ancianita con horror- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-Lo encontré bajo tu cama… ¿Es un regalo para mí, por haber entrado a Hogwarts?

La mujer se sentó sobre la cama y le indicó a su nieto que se sentara a su lado.

-Mira Cedric… eso es… tu abuelita lo usa para… Bueno, cuando una mujer es mayor y está sola y… -en ese momento vió el rostro inocente de su nieto, sus ojos transparentes, casi parecía cubierto por un halo de pureza… así que hizo lo que pensó que era mejor- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

-Lo curioso es que… No era mi cumpleaños –dijo Cedric como si apenas acabara de notar ese detalle.

-¡Qué genial es tu abuelita! –Dijo Ciel- ¡Te dio un regalo antes de tu cumpleaños!

-Deberíamos conseguir unos para todo el equipo de Quidditch –comentó Oliver entusiasmado-. Cuando tengas chance pregúntale dónde lo consiguió.

Ninguno de los tres se percató de la forma en que todos en Las Tres escobas los miraban. Algunos se veían sorprendidos, otros horrorizados, unos cuantos asqueados y otros simplemente les daba igual… Sin embargo una pregunta rondaba la mente de todos… ¿Por qué esos jóvenes jugaban con un dildo en público?

Las chicas habían decidido quedarse a observar un rato más a su amiga… querían saber qué tanto había avanzado, además si Bárbara necesitaba su ayuda, no podían darse el lujo de estar en cualquier otro sitio.

Si era necesario arrojar una piedra a Snape para ayudarla, lo harían.

Todo estaba bien, Bárbara y Severus comían tranquilamente… podía decirse que hasta románticamente… Las chicas parecían felices, o al menos dos de ellas ya que Sybella Xelor parecía a punto de vomitar.

-¡Qué cuerooos! –Dijo Azucena mientras veía a Snape y Bárbara.

-Sí, sí… Muy lindo –respondió Regina- Yo solo quiero saber si Bárbara nos hizo flautas también.

-¿Qué onda contigo, Regina? –inquirió Sybella- Tu nomás piensas en comer.

-Claro que no –replicó la ojiazul- También pienso en desayunar y cenar…

Las chicas reían del comentario cuando escucharon una voz ligeramente nasal y ciertamente conocida que les crispó los nervios.

-Miren a quienes tenemos aquí –dijo Cho con una sonrisita burlona-. A las víboras de Slytherin.

-Ora sí ya se me revolvió el estómago, manita… -dijo Regina poniendo su mano en el hombro de Sybella.

-¡Puta madre! –murmuró Zuce.

-¿Qué quieres aquí? –preguntó Sybella con una mirada seria-. Mira que no nos hace falta Bárbara para darte una zurra.

-Sí –dijo Regina mientras se subía la falda y ponía los dedos en el elástico de su ropa interior-, En chinga me bajo los chones…

-¿Qué chingados haces, wey? –Preguntó Azucena mirando a la ojiazul sin entender.

-¿Pos qué no dijo Sybella que la vamos a zurrar? –respondió Regina.

-Ah pos sí –dijo Azucena haciendo lo mismo que su amiga.

-¡No me refería a eso, mensas! –dijo Sybella algo sorprendida- Me refería a ponerle una chinga a esta pendeja.

-Guarden su veneno, montón de víboras –respondió la ravenclaw a la defensiva-. No vengo a pelear.

-¿Ton's a qué vienes? –Inquirió Regina- Si quieres arruinarnos el día, ya cumpliste así que te me largas…

-Solo quería decirles que lamento mucho que a su amiguita no la hayan expulsado –dijo la chica en un tono cínico- porque con el castigo que de seguro le dio el profesor Snape, eso es lo que ella hubiera querido….

Las chicas se miraron las unas a las otras, no sabían qué medidas tomar contra la chica, pero con el rumbo que habían tomado las cosas, de seguro sería algo hilarante.

-Pero no se preocupen, les aseguro que me ocuparé de que eso suceda pronto –Dijo poniéndose una mano en el pecho.

Las chicas sonrieron entre sí, y Azucena se acercó a ella y la hizo voltear hacia donde se encontraban Bárbara y Snape, en ese preciso momento, la chica tomaba una flauta y se la acercaba al maestro con intenciones de darle de comer en la boca.

Cho miraba la escena anonadada, buscando desesperadamente la explicación para lo que acababa de ver. ¿Cómo era posible que después de tratarla como trapo viejo, no solo no la hubiesen expulsado, si no que la estuvieran premiando, y encima, había quienes se daban el lujo de llamarla a ella, a Cho Chang, alumna modelo… mentirosa. Estaba realmente estupefacta…

-¿Cómo es posible esto? –balbuceó Cho.

-Pues yo no sé cómo trate Snape a los Ravenclaw –dijo Regina sonriendo-. Pero a los Slytherin, en especial a nosotras… nos trata excelente.

-Y será mejor que te vayas largado de una sola buena vez –dijo Azucena amenazante mientras tronaba los dedos- Porque Bárbara ya se desquitó pero nosotras aún te traemos ganas, China Cochina. ¡ÓRALE! ¡A CHINGAR A SU MADRE!

Al ver la cara de las tres slytherin, Cho supo que si no se iba de inmediato, le iría muy mal. Sabía que esas víboras eran mortales...

-Será mejor que nos vayamos y los dejemos solos –dijo Regina-. Oliver y los demás nos están esperando.

- ¡Pruébela profe! –dijo la chica mientras intentaba que su profesor probara la dichosa flauta sin reparar en que en su excitación provocó que Snape se atragantara con dicho alimento.

Snape tomó la mano de la joven con todo y el alimento alejándolo a una distancia prudente que le permitiese hablar.

-¡SEÑORITA! –Exclamó él exasperado- ¿qué cree que hace?

-Le doy de comer –respondió ella con voz infantil.

-¿Estoy manco? ¿Tengo tres años? ¿O me cree lo bastante retardado como para no poder tomar mis alimentos yo solo?-inquirió el visiblemente molesto- Creo que soy lo bastante mayor como para comer por mi mismo… ¿No lo cree?

-Tiene razón –replicó la chica apenada apartando la mirada-. Lo que pasa es que… bueno yo solita hice estos guisos y pues… esperaba un halago o… algo.

Snape bajó la mirada suspirando con cansancio.

-Esa no es razón para que trate de meterme las cosas por la garganta a la fuerza –respondió el, tornando su voz un poco más amable-. Y su cocina no me disgusta. Al menos lo que he probado me ha agradado…

La chica sonrió.

-Aquí tengo más… ¿Quiere que le sirva otra?

-Se lo agradecería mucho.

Las chicas llegaron platicando alegremente a las tres escobas, cuando se encontraron con los tres muchachos sentados en la banqueta. Cedric Diggory estaba en medio de Ciel y Oliver. Dos enormes cascadas de lágrimas bajaban por los ojos del Hufflepuff. Mientras Ciel lloraba discretamente y Oliver lucía ensimismado.

Azucena se adelantó hacia Diggory.

-¡Cedric! ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Oigan sí muchachos –comentó Regina extrañada- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hacen aquí afuera?

Cedric miró a Azucena y comenzó a sollozar.

-Es que nos corrieron del restaurant por no se qué asuntos extraños –sollozó el joven hufflepuff- y… y… ¡ME QUITARON MI TROFEO DORADOOOOO! ¡Y ese me lo dio mi abuelitaaa! Y nunca tuve oportunidad de enseñártelo…

Las chicas extrañadas se miraron unas a otras... no entendían que era eso del trofeo, ni por qué tal cosa provocaría que los echaran.

-Lo peor de todo es que amenazaron con acusarnos con McGonnagall –comentó Ciel entre sollozos y hipando.

-¿Pero qué sucedió? –indagó Sybella.

-A ver –dijo Regina con las manos en la cintura-. ¿Qué chingados pasó? Si no me dicen ni como chingados reclame…

Oliver les explicó que mientras ellos veían el "trofeo" una familia llegó a comer. Llevaban cinco niños pequeños y tenían pinta de forasteros. Una pequeña de aproximadamente cinco años se acercó a la mesa donde ellos conversaban alegremente.

-¿Qué es eso? –dijo la pequeña mirándolos con esos grandes e inocentes ojos color ambar.

Cedric sonrió y le mostró a la niña aquel objeto que su abuela le había regalado años atrás.

-Esto me lo regaló mi abuelita –dijo Cedric amablemente.

-Y mira –dijo Ciel oprimiendo el botón del objeto haciéndolo vibrar- ¡Tiembla!

-¡Qué bonito! –Exclamó la criaturita- Le diré a mamá que me compre uno.

En ese momento, una voz femenina interrumpió la charla.

-¿Amy? ¿Cariño? Donde est…

La mujer cortó de golpe su diálogo al ver en las manos de su pequeña e inocente hija un enorme dildo dorado vibrando.

-¿Me compras uno mamá? –dijo la niña acercándole el objeto a su madre.

La santa mujer, gritó como si estuviera recibiendo un cruciatus contínuo y tomó con fuerza a la niña del brazo arrojando el aparato al suelo ante la mirada horrorizada de Cedric al ver a su objeto más preciado ser tratado con tanta violencia. La mujer fue a donde la encargada y habló de algo con ella. Al poco rato, la dependienta de las 3 escobas habló con ellos, les quitó el dildo y les invitó amablemente a que se fueran del lugar.

Al escuchar la historia, las chicas ingresaron al local para ver cómo recuperar el objeto tan preciado de Diggory, el cual, al darse cuenta de que era un enorme dildo dorado, lo tomaron ocultándolo cuidadosamente en todas las bolsas; la ojiazul evitó hacer contacto con el objeto en todo momento. Las muchachas, procuraron tapar sus rostros enrojecidos al salir de dicho lugar.

Los últimos en llegar esa noche al castillo, fueron Bárbara y Snape. El profesor, como todo un caballero, acompañó a la señorita a su habitación, ya que era tarde y podrían regañarla por estar a esas horas fuera de su dormitorio. La chica abrió la puerta para entrar a su habitación.

-Buenas noches, profesor Snape –dijo la ojiverde con una sonrisa-. Que descanse.

-Buenas noches, Mondragón –dijo él mientras se alejaba.

Bárbara lo observaba, no quería dejar de verlo hasta que se perdiera en la oscuridad, y justo unos momentos antes de ser absorbido por la noche, el profesor levantó la mano, como si hubiera recordado algo, volteó hacia ella, y con una expresión casi dulce dijo:

-Por cierto, Mondragón –dijo el seguro de que la joven aún lo miraba-. La quiero mucho.

La chica sonrió, hubiera deseado decirle que ella también lo quería, pero la frase murió en sus labios ahogada en un suspiro por la felicidad que sentía al escuchar esas palabras de labios de su profesor de pociones.

Al llegar a su recámara, se encontró con sus amigas quienes le contaron con pelos y señales lo ocurrido en las 3 escobas con el enorme dildo dorado de Cedric, un chico que desde ya, era considerado mucho más extraño y más estúpido desde el punto de vista de Regina. Bárbara estaba muerta de risa al escuchar esta historia, tanto que casi se ahoga. También mencionaron que la vieron en su cita con Snape y que Cho igual la había visto a lo cual no pudo más que tragarse su veneno y largarse del lugar. La ojiverde les contó lo felíz que había sido al tomar la mano de su maestro y almorzar con él. La pequeña Lenore les contó sobre las grandes ganancias que tuvieron ese día ella y James con las carreras de sanguijuelas, asegurándoles que cuando quisieran comer las invitaría. El día en general había sido maravilloso, y cansado, por lo cual estaban terriblemente agotadas. Todas cayeron dormidas inmediatamente.

A altas horas de la madrugada, Snape se dispuso a hacer un rondín por todo el dormitorio de Slytherin para asegurarse que todo estaba bien (excusa que usó para vigilar a las venenosas, que bien sabía que a esas horas éstas aprovechaban para hacer sus travesuras). Snape abrió la puerta, y se encontró con la dulce imagen de cinco chicas dormidas; Montemayor dormía desparramada en la cama, mientras Xellor dormía casi completamente cubierta por las mantas. Addams, la menor del grupo, dormía abrazada a su gato, Bladó, por otro lado dormía con un muñeco de un hombre sin camisa.

-Esta niña tiene problemas –murmuró.

Posó su vista en Bárbara quien dormía abrazada a la capa que hacía un tiempo el mismo le había obsequiado, cosa que le sorprendió sobremanera ¿Cómo es que le tuviera tanto cariño a una vieja capa negra? ¿Sería acaso porque le había pertenecido a él? Snape rió alejando ese pensamiento de su mente. Vió al gato negro, echado a los pies de la joven mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos azules y moviendo la cola amenazante. Estaba a punto de irse cuando algo impensable sucedió:

La puerta del armario se abrió abruptamente, dejando pasar una luz amarillenta desde dentro del reducido espacio, una extraña criatura salió de ahí corriendo, era grande, blanco, con una cabeza enorme, labios rojos, cabello negro azuloso, alborotado, nariz gigantesca y patas de cabra que se abalanzó sobre él quien no pudo sacar su varita a tiempo, siendo hecho a un lado por la criatura a la que solo pudo identificar como un monstruo.

-¿Qué demo…? –comentó Snape mientras se levantaba y se sacudía.

Repentinamente, algo más salió del armario: cuatro hombres que llevaban un instrumento raro en la espalda y apuntando una especie de rifle salieron de ahí: El primero era un joven blanco de cabello castaño con una especie de overol en café con las vistas en verde.

-¡A el! –gritó el joven

-Ya vamos Peter, ya vamos –gritó detrás de él un rubio de lentes con un peinado extravagante y un overol idéntico pero color celeste.

-¿Por dónde se fue? –inquirió un hombre de color que llegó detrás de ellos usando el mismo traje en color casi blanco.

-Por allá –dijo Snape inexpresivo señalando la puerta y pensando ¿Qué hacían cuatro hombres y un monstruo metidos en el armario de esas niñas?

Al último un pelirrojo ligeramente robusto salió del armario deteniéndose ante el profesor y mirándolo de arriba abajo.

-¡Oigan muchachos! –gritó el pelirrojo- ¿No vamos a hacer nada con este vampiro?

-¿Disculpe? –dijo Snape mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos negros.

-¡Deja a Drácula en Paz, Ray! –comentó Peter desde el pasillo.

-Es más importante atrapar al Coco –dijo Egon.

-Está bien –dijo el pelirrojo y mirando al profesor de pociones amenazante-. Pero no te comas a ninguna de estas niñas…. Te estaré vigilando.

-Yo si hago dieta –dijo Snape con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras el pelirrojo se alejaba.

En ese momento, cuando pensaba que todo aquel circo había terminado, una figura más había surgido del ya comprobado enorme armario, pero a diferencia de lo anterior, ésta era una mujer de cabello largo y tan negro como el suyo, con un traje exactamente igual al de los otros, solo que negro con morado. La joven se detuvo ante él, mirándolo con unos ojos celestes.

-No se preocupe, señor –dijo la joven-. Nosotros lo atraparemos, usted y sus hijas estarán seguros.

-¿Hijas? –murmuró Snape levantando una ceja.

La joven no respondió y salió corriendo detrás de los otros.

-¡Ray, mi amor espérameeeee! –gritó la chica.

Snape miró hacia donde se habían ido los sujetos.

-Y sale con el gordo idiota… -murmuró.

El profesor miró a las chicas quienes a pesar del alboroto seguían dormidas y lanzó un suspiro.

-Me voy a dormir… estoy seguro de que esto pasa todos los días –comentó mientras cerraba la puerta y seguía su camino-. No sé qué es más perturbador… Todo lo que acabo de presenciar, o el hecho de que no me sorprenda en lo más mínimo.

Esa noche, en las escaleras, todos los maestros de Hogwarts con excepción de Snape se encontraban reunidos en un carrito de supermercado, Hagrid iba acostado mero abajo, en el lugar destinado para los costales grandes, mientras Flitwick estaba sentado en el compartimiento donde sientan a los niños pequeños. Las profesoras McGonagall, Lupin, quien aún seguía vendado acompañados por Trelawney quien se mordía las uñas con desesperación el profesor Dumbledore.

-Albus –dijo McGonagall mirando a su alrededor- ¿Por qué tenemos qué hacer esto?

-Será divertido, Minerva –respondió Dumbledore.

-¿Y por qué Snape no está aquí? -Dijo Flitwick atorado en el asiento de niños- Aunque no puedo voltear, estoy seguro de que no está aquí.

-Severus ya se divirtió la última vez –dijo el director-. Es nuestro turno ahora, además el no me invitó.

Trelawney miraba su bola de cristal preocupada.

-Profesor Dumbledore –comentó-. Estoy segura que esto va a acabar mal… muy mal. Esto augura dolor.

-Director Dumbledore –comentó Lupin-. Concuerdo con mis compañeros ¿Está seguro de que esto es…?

-¡EXTREMOOOOOOOO! –Gritó el director de Hogwarts emocionado al momento en que impulsaba el carrito hacia las escaleras, sin pensar en que las chicas habían hechizado su carrito… el ni siquiera había bautizado el suyo en la emoción de que haría ese paseo tan extremo, por lo cual, el carrito no se deslizó por las escaleras, si no que se fue dando tumbos por todas las escalers hasta llegar al último piso. En su carrera, algunos de ellos jurarían ver pasar cinco personas extrañas persiguiendo una criatura extraña con patas de cabra, que después adjudicaron a los golpes recibidos.


	10. Y que no me digan en la esquina

**-Capítulo 10-**

**Y que no me digan en la esquina… ¿LA VACA?**

A la mañana siguiente, Bárbara, Regina y sus amigas platicaban alegremente mientras caminaban en dirección al Gran comedor para desayunar. La comidilla de la escuela, aparte del incidente de los profesores y el carrito de supermercado, era una extraña historia acerca de un extraño monstruo siendo perseguido por muggles locos en mamelucos. Todos los fantasmas de Hogwarts estaban asustados, ya que algunos de ellos habían sido atacados por los extraños personajes y por alguna razón el barón sanguinario y Peeves andaban desaparecidos. Las venenosas caminaban por los pasillos cuando Sebastian Michaels llegó corriendo con ellas. Ese chico siempre tenía algo qué decir.

-Hola muchachas –dijo el chico sonriendo con esa expresión maliciosa de quien sabe algo y se muere por decirlo-, ¿Ya supieron las nuevas?

-Antes que nada –dijo Sybella mientras ponía a Regina frente al chico de los ojos carmesí-. Regina tiene algo qué decirte.

-Lo siento mucho, Sebas –dijo la ojiazul en un tono infantil.

-No hay problema –dijo el joven-. Madame Pomfrey me ayudó. Al menos no quedé como Marcus Flint… El sí que se llevó una buena. ¡Pero a nadie le importa!

-¿Cuál es el nuevo chisme, Pajarote? –Dijo Bárbara con una sonrisa- Traes cara de que te mueres por contarnos algo, y tus historias siempre son geniales.

El muchacho les indicó que se acercaran formando una bolita para contarles más en confianza.

-Pues ahí tienen que anoche hubo una revuelta en el castillo que no se imaginan –comentó Sebastian-. Aparte la tontería de los profesores de lanzarse por las escaleras en un carrito sin hechizar…

-¡Hazme el chingado favor! –Dijo la ojiverde- ¿Como carajos se le ocurrió al dire?

-No te hagas pendeja wey, si nosotros le dimos la idea –dijo Regina-. Sólo que nunca le dijimos al viejito cual era el hechizo pa'l carrito…

-Sí ya se… ¡Pero ahora el chisme! –Dijo el muchacho-. Pues resulta que se metió un monstruo al castillo y unos muggles lo andaban correteando…

-¡Un momento! –dijo Sybella- ¿Qué no debería ser al revés?

-Pos ya ves –dijo Azucena-. Ahora los patos le tiran a las escopetas… Mientras no llegue Barbarita un día queriendo tirarse al Chúntaro, todo está bien, de lo contrario, sería el apocalipsis.

-Pues dizque cazaban espectros esos muggles –aclaró Michaels- El caso es que se armó un escándalo… que ni se imaginan. Total que anduvieron por todo el castillo, asustaron a la señora gorda, pisaron a la gata de Filch, hicieron un marranero en la oficina de Snape de todos los frascos que rompieron, y el salón apestaba a rayos… Total, al final fueron a dar al dormitorio de los Gryffindor, en la habitación de Potter, Weasley y los demás… El que anda muy contentote es Neville Longbottom…

-¿Y eso? –preguntó Bárbara curiosa.

-Pues fíjate que entre esos Muggles iba una muchacha muy, muy guapa –mencionó el joven ante la cara de desagrado de Sybella-. Esta muchacha ve a Neville y se le avienta encima; cayeron sobre la cama, y Neville se puso como piedra.

Las muchachas se miraron unas a otras entre sorprendidas y asustadas.

-A Neville le despostillaron el jarrito –dijo Regina-. ¡Le tronaron el panquesito!

-Perdió su virginidad –aclaró Azucena.

El muchacho las miró extrañado.

-¡Nooooooo! –Exclamó- Me refiero a que se petrificó de la impresión. Después de todo, no es de todos los días que una mujer guapísima en mameluco se te aviente en la cama… ¡Y MENOS SI ERES NEVILLE!

-¡Qué gacho eres! –dijo Bárbara- Si Neville es muy lindo.

-Al final llegó uno de los otros tipos del mameluco y le exigió a la muchacha que lo soltara inmediatamente –siguió Michaels-. La chica todavía parecía que se lo quería llevar. Y Neville fascinado.

Regina cruzó los brazos molesta.

-¿Por qué siempre que pasa algo chido no estamos ahí?

-Ni idea –dijo Sybella-. A lo mejor es nuestro destino…

-Por cierto, niñas –dijo Sebastian antes de irse-. ¿Qué significa ser hijo del lechero?

-Que tu mamá le puso los cuernos a tu papá y que de ahí saliste tú –respondió Azucena-. Es decir que tu papá no es tu papá.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el rostro de Sebastian.

-Ya veo –dijo y lanzó un suspiro-. Vaya… los traumas de Malfoy nunca terminan…

-¿Por qué? –dijo Regina extrañada.

-Pues los muggles del mameluco se metieron al dormitorio de Malfoy, que en días no ha podido dormir –explicó el joven-. La chica guapa vió a Draco y dijo algo así como: "Éste es hijo del lechero".

-¿Qué le sabrá la vieja del mameluco a la mamá de Malfoy? –comentó Sybella.

-Ni idea –dijo Sebastian-. Bueno, muchachas, voy al comedor a ver de qué más me entero por que al parecer vamos a tener muchas horas libres.

-Te cuidas, Pajarote –dijo la chica de ojos grises.

El muchacho siguió su camino rumbo al gran comedor dejando a las venenosas riéndose de los traumas de Draco Malfoy.

-Pues no me extrañaría –dijo Azucena riendo.

-Pues así pasa –dijo Bárbara-. A lo mejor la pobre mujer vive insatisfecha.

-Me pregunto cómo será el papá de Draco –dijo la ojiazul

-Pues mi mamá anduvo con él cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts –comentó la ojiverde-, pero nunca he visto fotos de mi mamá con él.

- Pues para que tu papá le haya bajado la novia al señor Malfoy –dijo Regina-, estoy segura de que no ha de haber sido el hombre más guapo del mundo… Pero ya me lo imagino.

-¿Y cómo te lo imaginas? –inquirió Sybella con curiosidad.

-Me lo imagino de esos señores que se la pasan de huevones cambiándole a la tele con el control todo el día mientras toma cerveza, calvo, con el poco pelo que le queda rubio, con panza caguamera y las patas flacas –describió la ojiazul riendo.

-No, pos así cualquiera se va con el lechero –ratificó Sybella riendo.

-¿Saben algo? –Dijo Bárbara de súbito- Hablando de lecheros… extraño mucho la leche que nos llevaba Juanito.

-¡Yo extraño a Juanito! –exclamó Regina.

-¿Juanito? -Inquirió Sybella.

-El lechero –dijo la ojiverde-. En realidad es hijo del capataz del Rancho de mi apá, y el nos reparte la leche.

-Lo que pasa es que a esta niñita le salen ronchas con la leche "Lala" –explicó Regina.

-En realidad, la leche bronca es más rica –replicó la ojiverde-. La leche de cartón en general es muy desabrida, en especial la "Lala".

-¿Leche bronca? –preguntó Sybella extrañada.

-Sí, ya sabes… recién salidita de la vaca –explicó Bárbara-. Recién ordeñada…

Azucena comenzó a reir mientras se golpeaba una pierna con el puño.

-¿En qué pensaste, cochinota? –exclamó Bárbara.

Las venenosas tenían días que habían adoptado la costumbre de golpearse la pierna con el puño cada vez que se les venía a la mente alguna estupidez o algún pensamiento poco santo…

-A mí no me haces pendeja, we –dijo Azucena riendo-. Lo que tu mas deseas es "ordeñar" al profe Snape.

-Uy, si… Bárbara se muere por probar esa leche… bronca –comentó Sybella con picardía.

-Sí –respondió Regina-, la leche recién salidita de la v… vaca.

Las cuatro chicas rieron al unísono cuando…

-¿Acaso me ven cara de vaca? –interrumpió una voz pausada y susurrante.

Las muchachas voltearon sólo para encontrarse con Severus Snape, quien las miraba fijamente. Bárbara se sonrojó violentamente e ipso-facto palideció.

-Las veo en el comedor –dijo Sybella mientras salía corriendo de ahí dejando solas a las tres mexicanas con Snape quien las recorría una a una con sus ojos negros.

-¿Podrían explicarme cómo está eso de que la señorita Mondragón desea… ordeñarme? –Inquirió Snape mirando fijamente al trío- ¿A qué se refieren con… ordeñarme?

-Bu… bueno… -balbuceó la ojiverde.

-Dígame –instó el jefe de Slytherin mirando a la joven a los ojos…

-Ella habla de… -dijo Azucena titubeante mientras Snape la miraba.

-Extraer sus conocimientos, Profesor –dijo Regina al fin, saliendo al rescate de sus amigas-. Usted sabe, las vacas en la India son sagradas… y usted es como nuestra vaca sagrada del conocimiento… ¡Nuestro Señor Moo moo!

-Señor… "Moo moo"… -dijo Snape alzando la ceja.

-Exacto, profe –Atinó a decir Regina-. Ahora si nos permite… tenemos mucha hambre y nos vamos a desayunar.

Las tres chicas se escabulleron rápido dejando solo al profesor de pociones.

Albus Dumbledore se acercó a él saludando cortésmente como era su costumbre.

-Buenos días, Severus.

-Buenos días, Albus –respondió Snape.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Al parecer –dijo el profesor de pociones mirando al director quien llevaba un vendaje en la cabeza- amanecí mejor que todos ustedes.

-Si –dijo Dumbledore riendo-, gajes del oficio. Por cierto, veo que esas niñas extranjeras se han hallado muy bien contigo. Tal vez mejor que muchos nacidos aquí. Dime algo, Severus ¿Qué se siente tener a tres niñas extranjeras como alumnas? Espero que no te den muchos problemas…

-Debo admitir que es muy interesante –dijo Snape-. De hecho, desde que llegó… no recuerdo qué se siente estar aburrido.

-¿Desde que _llegó_? –Remarcó Albus mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Sus ojos Azules parecían atravesar su mente- Te recuerdo que hay otras dos niñas más además de Mondragón Severus…

-Sí, me refería a las tres –corrigió Snape-. Desde que esas mocosas llegaron, ya no me aburro… aunque hay algo que francamente me desconcierta…

-¿Qué puede desconcertarte? –indagó Dumbledore.

Snape suspiró.

-Es esa cualidad o defecto de los mexicanos –explicó Snape-. De darle tantos significados o sentidos a una frase o palabra.

-¿Y eso por qué te intriga tanto, Severus?

-Porque no entiendo lo que me quieren decir –respondió el-. Dicen "¿Qué pedo con eso?" o "Es la mamada", Que si fulanita es bien "fresa", que si el Chúntaro es "naco"… que si Potter y Weasley son "puñales", que si alguien las molesta, que "cómo castra" y luego lo mandan ya sea a "la chingada" o a "la verga" es decir… ¿Dónde demonios está "la chingada" y dónde diablos está "la verga"? ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME EXPLIQUE!

Snape no pudo evitar notar que Dumbledore intentaba reprimir su sonrisa… algo le había hecho mucha gracia y como no sabía de lo que hablaba no podía evitar sentir que acababa de decir una estupidez, ya que parecía que el director soltaría una carcajada en cualquier momento… en su cara.

-Bueno Severus, pues "La chingada" es un pueblo localizado cerca de Jalisco –explicó Dumbledore- Y pues… Severus… si no sabes dónde está la verga… Ni cómo ayudarte…

-No puedo evitar el pensar que se está burlando de mí, director…

-No, Severus, ¿Cómo crees? Mejor sigue contándome lo que pasó.

-Bien, por ejemplo hoy -dijo Snape-. Mire usted: Me levanto de buen humor, las veo paradas por el jardín y pues decido darles los buenos días a las "venenosas", como se hacen llamar. Me acerco, y las escucho hablar de vacas y leche bronca… y algo acerca de que la señorita Mondragón quería… ordeñarme…

Para este momento, Dumbledore se le subieron los colores e intentó inútilmente reprimir una risita.

-¿Qué es tan divertido, director? –inquirió Snape sorprendido.

-Ay, Severus… hay veces que me sorprende tu inocencia…

-¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó Snape molesto

-¿En verdad no sabes a qué se referían? -Insistió Dumbledore

-¿Acaso usted lo sabe? –dijo el mirándolo fijamente mientras el director de Hogwarts reía.

Después de muchos intentos de dejar de reírse, Dumbledore comenzó a hablar entre risistas…

-Ay, Severus… sin quererlo puedes ser tan chistoso a veces…

-Ya lo noté, Albus… pero mejor dígame a que se referían…

-Solo te dejaré que lo pienses, Severus –dijo Dumbledore poniendo su mano sobre el profesor de pociones- ¿Qué sale de tu cuerpo que parezca leche?

Snape lo miró sin entender…

-No es necesario que me lo digas –dijo Albus-. Después de todo, la respuesta es para ti mismo… con tu permiso iré al comedor a desayunar… me muero de hambre.

Albus Dumbledore se fue dejando a Snape solo pensando en lo que le había dicho… ¿Qué salía de su cuerpo que se veía como leche?

De súbito, la idea se le vino a la mente… provocándole desagrado…

-_¿Acaso se refería a…? _–Pensó Snape, e inmediatamente movió la cabeza apartando ese pensamiento- _Es absurdo, no puede ser eso… sólo son unas niñas… ¿Cómo puedo siquiera imaginar que ellas pudieran referirse a algo así? Ese Dumbledore es un pervertido malpensado, ¿Cómo puede pensar algo tan… prosaico?_

Snape se dirigió al gran comedor para desayunar, se sentó y se dispuso a comer tranquilamente con los demás maestros. El director miro a Severus y sonrió de manera traviesa.

-¡Psst! ¡Severus! –dijo Dumbledore, el jefe de Slytherin volteó respondiendo al llamado-. ¿Podrías pasarme la… le…che…?

Snape crispó el rostro, sabiendo perfectamente a lo que el director se refería, y con un gesto de desagrado le pasó la jarra de la leche sin decir una palabra y siguió comiendo visiblemente irritado. McGonagall observo la escena sin entender la cara de Snape.

-¿Qué le ocurre a Severus, Albus? –pregunto la jefa de Gryffindor.

-Ah nada… -dijo Dumbledore alegremente- Severus amaneció con un trauma sobre la leche… ¡Inténtalo! Es divertido.

McGonnagall miro a Severus y por alguna razón, se le antojó hacerlo enojar… él vivía castigando a sus gryffindors, asi que sería una divertida venganza.

-Oye, Severus –dijo McGonagall- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

-Dígame profesora –respondió el.

Minerva Mcgonagall lo miró a los ojos con una mirada traviesa muy poco usual en ella

-¿Me puedes pasar la... le…che…?

Snape le alargó la jarra con un rostro aún más irritado, asqueado y visiblemente sonrojado y de inmediato se levantó.

-Aquí tiene y con su permiso, me voy a mi oficina –dijo el profesor de pociones-. Ya se me quito el… apetito. ¡PROVECHO!

Snape salió a grandes trancos del lugar ante la mirada estupefacta de alumnos y algunos maestros.

-¿Qué le pasa a Snape? –Murmuró Tony Corleone

-¿A Snape? –dijo Joseph Hartmann desde la mesa de Ravenclaw- Creo que es intolerante a la lactosa… tiene problemas con la leche,y pensar que hasta ahora la gozaba tanto...

Al escuchar eso, Snape se paró en seco y se volvió hacia los estudiantes…

-Hartmann, está usted castigado –dijo el jefe de Slytherin-. Supongo que no le importara ayudar a Corleone a pesar y organizar mis ingredientes de pociones… Los espero en una hora en mi oficina.

Tony Corleone había tenido un problema con Snape debido a que el chico había causado un desorden en el salón de clase por una broma que quiso hacerle a Draco Malfoy.

Snape caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts tratando de tranquilizarse, cuando al pasar por la cocina se escuchó un terrible alboroto. Al parecer la nueva cocinera mexicana traída exclusivamente para saciar los gustos del Chúntaro, había tenido problemas con uno de los elfos domésticos: Un pobre enanito con un grave problema de estrabismo que apenas podía con su alma.

-¡HASTROFIO! –Gritó una voz chillona desde la cocina- ¿QUÉ ES ESTO? ¡ESTÁS BIEN PINCHE VIZCO, HIJO DE LA CHINGADA! ¡TE DIJE QUE TIRARAS LA LECHE DEL BOTE DE LA IZQUIERDA, Y EN LUGAR DE ESO, TIRASTES LA LECHE BUENA! ¡PUTA MADRE! ¡ESTA SABE BIEN GACHO!

-Es que no sabía –dijo apenado-, Orita me deshago de ella…

-¡Pero en caliente, cabrón! –gritó la cocinera.

Justo en ese momento, el elfo doméstico tuvo el mal tino –por no decir que fue una estúpida idea- de tirar la leche al corredor justo donde se encontraba el profesor de pociones parado dejándolo bañado en leche rancia…

-¡Pinche Hastrofio pendejo! –Exclamó la mujer- ¡Mira lo que hicistes!

-Es que no lo ví –respondió el elfo doméstico.

-¡No pinches mames, Hastrofio! –Amonestó la cocinera- ¿Cómo chingados no vas a ver esas pinches narizotas? (con todo respeto) ¿Y a quien chingados se le ocurre tirar la pinche leche en el pasillo?

-¿Pasillo? –Inquirió Hastrofio confundido- Yo creí que era la ventana… ¿Y qué eso no era un murciegalote? Yo no quería que la asustara y por eso lo quise espantar… ¡Perdoneme Doña Márgara!

-¿Pos a mí qué me dices? ¡Pídele perdón al máistro!

La cabecita de Hastrofio asomó tímidamente por la puerta; era bajito, de enormes orejas puntiagudas, narizón y vizco… tenía el cabello extremadamente alborotado y aspero color naranja… parecía un estropajo. El Elfo miró al maestro con sus enormes ojos negros y con voz lastimosa dijo:

-¡Perdón, señor murciegalote!

Snape gruñó y se dio la media vuelta yéndose del lugar.

-No soy un murciélago –murmuró irritado.

Snape se dirigió a su oficina donde lo esperaban Annie Sun y Dawn Fox, una rubia y una morena que no se destacaban por tener las mejores calificaciones, con un trabajo que este les había encargado de castigo cuando las halló haciendo hechizos inapropiados en los baños con un vaso.

-Muy bien –dijo Snape-, espero que con esto aprendas a no hacer sus… videos en las instalaciones del colegio…

-¿O sea que afuera sí? –inquirió Annie acomodándose su rizada cabellera rubia.

Snape lanzó un suspiro.

-Váyanse por favor –dijo el profesor-. Y que no las vuelva a encontrar haciendo una cosa como esa…

-¡Ay, qué pesado! –Dijo la morena dándose la media vuelta- Por cierto… huele feíto…

-Y usted olerá a rosas, señorita Fox –respondió Snape sarcástico

-¡Ash! –Dijo la rubia mientras se iba con su amiga- Pues para mí que ya se echó a perder.

Las niñas se fueron dejando a Snape solo en su oficina… ahora entendía por qué ningún chico se acercaba a ellas, ¿A quién se le ocurre hacer esas cosas en la escuela? No… ¿A quién se le ocurría simplemente hacerlas? Eso era más extremo que chuparle las nalgas a Hagrid mientras se lanza en bungee con los ojos vendados desde lo alto de la torre de astronomía… ¿Será que los Gryffindors las retaron?

En ese momento, llegaron corriendo Tony Corleone y Joseph Hartmann a cumplir con su castigo. Por primera vez tenía un momento de paz y esos dos chicos lo interrumpieron, lo cual le desagradó… cosa que se notó sobremanera.

Como siempre Tony Corleone no pudo mantener la boca cerrada.

-Pues… si quiere nos vamos, profe –dijo el rubio empezando a irse-. Usted descanse… Nos lo cobra en unos veinte siglos

-Claro que no, Señor Corleone… Ustedes tendrán su castigo –dijo Snape-, me guste o no…

-Pos por eso digo, que mejor cumplimos con nuestro castigo –dijo el chico.

Snape miró a Hartmann quien no había dicho una sola palabra desde que llegó; algo tramaba ese muchacho, y lo iba a descubrir…

-Y usted Señor Hartmann –dijo Snape- furibundo-, ni crea que por estar tan callado su castigo será menos severo ¿Tiene algo que decirme sobre el incidente de esta mañana?

-Yo… profesor –dijo Joseph en tono lastimero- ¡BUUUUURRP!

En ese instante una arcada subió desde lo más profundo de las entrañas del chico y un chorro de vómito salió a presión de la boca del muchacho, ensuciando las ropas del jefe de Slytherin.

-Perdón –dijo el muchacho- ¿Tiene una servilleta?

-En seguida que termine esto me iré a bañar –dijo Snape visiblemente molesto-. Mientras tanto, ustedes pónganse a ordenar los estantes y a pesar los ojos de tritón.

Ambos muchachos hicieron lo que el profesor les pidió, todo en absoluto silencio para beneplácito de Snape quien se puso tranquilamente a revisar el trabajo que las dos chicas del vaso le habían entregado. Todo marchó perfectamente bien durante una hora hasta que la voz de Tony rompió el silencio…

-Oiga profesor –preguntó el chico mientras pesaba unos ojos de tritón en la báscula-, viendo todos estos frascos e ingredientes, me viene a la mente una pregunta que siempre ha estado rondando mi cabeza.

-Qué sea rápido, Corleone –dijo Snape sin levantar la mirada de los papeles.

-¿Usted podría fabricar una poción capáz de hacerlo lactar? –inquirió el muchacho mirando a Snape- Y si lo hiciera… ¿Usted la bebería? –Snape levantó la ceja y el muchacho siguió- Y si lo hiciera ¿Permitiría usted que alguna chica, por decir... Bárbara mamara de usted?

-_Pues no precisamente de mi pecho pero… -_Pensó Snape, e inmediatamente negó con la cabeza retirando ese pensamiento de su mente ¿Cómo pudo haber siquiera pensado algo así? Todo era culpa de Dumbledore y su perversión de viejo verde.

-¡¿Qué eres tariert o qué? –dijo Hartmann dándole un zape al rubio- ¡Es Obvio que el profesor Snape, aquí presente no haría eso!

-¿Lo ve? –dijo el profesor dándole la razón a Hartmann

-Snape no bebería la poción, ni mucho menos dejaría que Bárbara se amamantara de el –dijo el chico alemán.

-Exacto, Hartmann –Ratificó Snape.

-Lo que Snape haría –explicó el muchacho-, sería darle a beber la poción a Bárbara y el amamantarse del pecho de ella.

-¿Quién no? –dijo el italiano con una sonrisa morbosa en los labios…

-Siiiii…. –dijo Hartmann con una sonrisa igual.

Snape se levantó de su asiento enfurecido.

-¡Lárguense de mi oficina par de mocosos libidinosos! –gritó Snape mientras les arrojaba de cosas, los muchachos, los cuales huyeron con un sentimiento de auto conservación murmuraban injurias contra el profesor.

-Maldito homosexual –murmuró Tony ya a salvo afuera del salón de pociones.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, vieron a unos niños de segundo que los miraban extrañados.

-No entren ahí –dijo el rubio- Snape anda de muy mal humor desde que descubrió su problema con la leche.

Mientras, en la soledad de su oficina, Severus Snape por fín estaba en paz; no más niños escandalosos, no más preguntas enfermas, no mas… leche. Extrañamente se sentía muy agotado, se dejó caer sobre el sillón del escritorio para descansar aunque fuera unos minutos, cerró los ojos unos segundos y estaría nuevamente en pie para seguir con su trabajo.

De repente, abrió los ojos y se encontró en una pradera llena de flores. Todo estaba tranquilo, muy tranquilo; se recostó en el pasto y vio como unas ovejas saltaban una cerca. Estuvo en paz hasta que notó algo raro hasta el momento en que notó que no eran ovejas las que saltaban la barda, sino vacas…

Muchas vacas…

Severus Snape se levanto inmediatamente viendo que el otro lado de la barda estaba repleto de vacas que comenzaran a rodearlo haciéndolo sentir nervioso. El en su intento de alejarse de ellas, fue perseguido por las mismas, que intentaron rodearlo nuevamente provocando que el profesor de pociones huyera despavorido.

Corrió lo más que pudo hasta llegar a un océano de blancura. Ante sus ojos se abrió un mar de leche.

Volteó hacia las vacas que hacía unos momentos lo perseguían, las cuales estaban a la distancia mirándolo fijamente dispuestas a atacar. Se hallaba en medio de una estampida de vacas y… un mar de leche.

Miró hacia el cielo buscando una respuesta a tal predicamento y vió un sol con cara de Hagrid que le sonreía de manera perturbadora.

A lo lejos, en lo que parecía un despeñadero se alzaba una figura blanquecina; Snape entornó los ojos para poder distinguirlo mejor, era nada más y nada menos que el estudiante más repulsivo de todo Hogwarts: Brayan Arnulfo Pérez López vestido como un lechero corriendo hacia el abismo con un cartón de leches en la mano, quien justo al saltar gritó:

-¡La lechiiiiiiiiiiii!

Parecía que estaría Ileso al caer al mar, pero al tocar la leche, pareció estrellarse de cara contra la misma, la cual bajó dejando al descubierto un camino de piedras contra el cual el muchacho quedo estrellado.

Del otro lado, se escuchó una voz cantando alegremente. Era Hermione Granger, quien para su sorpresa iba vestida con una botarga de tarro de mayonesa donde se leía "Hermayonesa", quien pasó contoneándose justo en frente de el.

-Pruebe la mayonesa –cantaba la chica con la botarga-, rica sabrosa y buena…

En el mar de leche, comenzaron a escucharse voces melodiosas. Snape volteo y vió a las venenosas de Slytherin convertidas en sirenas, y de entre el blanco líquido surgió la que parecía ser su reina: Bárbara Mondragón, quien llevaba su cabello largo hasta la cintura y en su cabeza portaba una corona de perlas y corales, y a diferencia de sus otras compañeras que llevaban conchas cubriendo sus encantos, los pechos de la reina sirena estaban al descubierto, aunque ocultos bajo una delgada capa de su largo cabello.

A lo lejos, en un bote, se encontraba Albus Dumbledore vestido como todo un pesador, con un sombrero lleno de anzuelos en la cabeza y una caña de pescar en sus manos, la cual jaló sacando con ella a Draco Malfoy quien se removía como pez fuera del agua. En la orilla se encontraba el gato negro de Bárbara bebiendo leche gustosamente. El animalito volteó a verlo y caminó dulcemente hacia él, paseó entre sus piernas y de súbito, se erizó violentamente causando que el profesor dirigiera su mirada hacia donde el animal lo hacía, llevándose una horrible sorpresa: Harry Potter y Ron Weasley. El pelirrojo llevaba un pantalón de cuero negro con un hoyo en la zona de la cadera dejando ver una tanga de cuero negro. Potter iba jalado por Weasley con una cadena unida a un collar negro de picos. El niño que vivió no llevaba más que un bóxer negro que dejaba ver su trasero. Harry iba en cuatro patas pasando frente al profesor. Detrás de ellos venía Lord Voldemort vestido de vaquero con un marcador de ganado al rojo vivo, el cual tenía la forma de una "v".

-¡Ese Potter no sabe la que le espera! –Dijo Voldemort mirando a Snape con una sonrisa maligna.

Severus Snape tenía los ojos como platos; no podía articular palabra alguna.

De entre las vacas se escuchó un mugido extraño, el cual logró llamar la atención del jefe de Slytherin: Era Neville Longbottom usando un mameluco blanco con manchas negras, un cencerro en el cuello, una pequeña ubre en el abdomen y un enorme par de cuernos.

Neville, quien se encontraba entre las vacas, comenzó a correr hacia él. Severus tenía miedo, no de Neville, más bien de las otras vacas que estaban detrás de él. Por suerte, antes de ser embestido, Snape se hizo a un lado provocando que el muchacho fuera hacia el mar. Los cuernos de Neville sobresalían de la leche. El profesor lo siguió hasta el camino de piedra y espantado comenzó a gritar:

-¡Salta, Longbottom! ¡Salta!

Por alguna extraña razón, Snape no quería verlo estrellar con esa pared de piedra y como si fuera una orden, el joven saltó sobre las aguas –o más bien sobre la leche-, siendo iluminado majestuosamente por el sol-Hagrid quien lo miraba bondadosamente desde los cielos.

Neville, quien no tomó el impulso necesario, cayó justo encima de Pérez.

-Au… -dijo el muchacho en forma desganada.

Después, Severus volteó al océano lácteo, como sintiendo su llamado. Ahí, ahogándose entre la leche, estaban James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew y Sirius Black. Cerca de ellos, nadaba de perrito Lily Evans, pero por alguna razón, la reina sirena parecía odiarla.

Del mar, las otras sirenas le dieron un bote de acero lleno de leche, el cual se veía muy pesado, extrañamente, la reina sirena lo levantó sin ningún esfuerzo y lo arrojó a Lily, golpeándola en la cabeza y hundiéndola al fondo del mar. La blanca leche se tiñó se carmesí recuperando después su blancura.

En ese instante, las sirenas comenzaron a llamarlo vaca, como si fuera un eco del mar.

Entonces, a su alrededor aparecieron todos los niños de primer año, entre ellos, Lenore Addams y James Marcus formando una rueda alrededor de él.

-Lechita, lechita vamos a disfrutar –cantaban alegremente los niños-. Severus, Severus, la vaca tu serás.

En ese momento, todo comenzó a desvanecerse dejando solo a Severus Snape y a la reina sirena la cual lo miraba de manera seductora.

-Ven, Severus –decía la sirena llamándolo con el dedo-, te voy a ordeñar… y no te preocupes… ¡Te va a gustar!

Snape se levantó rápidamente todo sobresaltado y sudado.

-¡NO SOY UNA VACAAAA! –gritó el jefe de Slytherin desesperado.

-Por supuesto que no –dijo James Marcus en tono frío, mirándolo extrañado.

-Tal vez –dijo Lenore Addams- ¿Si le pintamos manchitas? ¿Va a ir a una fiesta de disfraces, profe?

-No, señorita, Addams –dijo él con un tono de ira contenida-. Hoy no voy a dar clases… así que por favor, váyanse.

-¿Se encuentra bien, profesor? –dijo el niño con su gélida mirada- Se ve… pálido… como lech…

-ESTOY BIEN SEÑOR MARCUS –lo interrumpió Snape en tono rotundo-. Ahora si me disculpa, me retiro a mis aposentos.

Snape se fue refunfuñando a su alcoba, su dia había sido un desastre desde el inicio… y todo era culpa de una sola persona: El bendito director Dumbledore

-Sí, todo es su culpa… yo estaba muy bien sin escuchar sus malditas ideas depravadas –decía Snape mientras manoteaba- ¡Pero ahí va! Dándoselas de muy listo y muy conocedor… Y apuesto a que eran puras ideas de su retorcida y senil mente ¡Y claro! Todo para hacer pensar en un montón de… cosas inapropiadas. Si ya puedo verlo… oculto en un rincón riéndose de mí. A la próxima que me venga con una estupidez, ¡Le rasuro esas barbas de Santa Claus que tiene! ¡Si son unas niñas, por dios! Solo un viejo enfermo como Dumbledore puede pensar algo así…

Snape iba en verdad furioso, pobre de aquel que se cruzara en su camino, y ese ser tan desafortunado, no era otra, que Regina Bladó quien venía alegremente jugando con una enorme galleta de hombre de jengibre; al parecer últimamente había estado algo nostálgica de su hogar, y para aliviar esa depresión, la misma Eustaquia había cocinado esa galleta especialmente para ella, ya que combinaba las dos cosas favoritas de la chica: Las golosinas y la navidad.

-La,la,la,la,la ¡Qué buen día es, qué buen día es! –Canturreaba la jovencita alegremente- ¡Ya es navidad!

De súbito, Snape le arrebató su galleta, y devorándola de un bocado dijo:

-¡No lo es! –Dijo sin prestar atención siquiera a la expresión destrozada de la niña- Estamos en octubre… ¡Ubíquese!

-Mi… mi galleta… -sollozó Regina deshecha para luego irse corriendo y llorando en dirección contraria- ¡BÁRBARAAAAAA!

Snape siguió caminando hacia las habitaciones de Slytherin, por momentos su ira disminuía, pero al recordar todo lo vivido ese día, no podía más que estallar de rabia. Si se hubiera encontrado a un solo Gryffindor, no hubiera dudado en expulsarlos a todos… jamás contó con quien se encontraría: Precisamente con su adorado tormento: Bárbara Mondragon.

Todo hubiera sido normal, de no ser por su vestimenta, la cual era nada menos que una pijama… ¡Pero qué pijama! Se trataba de un short negro extremadamente corto y una blusa de tirantes con estampado precisamente de vaca que en la zona del busto ponía escrito: "Milk". Y para empeorar las cosas, en su mano derecha llevaba un enorme vaso de aquella maldita bebida que en todo ese día lo había atormentado: Leche.

La jovencita se llevó el vaso a la boca una y otra vez, con una devoción tal que el líquido que le escurría por una comisura parecía ser sagrado. Lo cual hacía hervir su sangre de rabia… o al menos eso quería creer.

Antes de permitirse pensar otra cosa, Snape se dirigió hacia la joven rápidamente y arrebatándole bruscamente el vaso, lo arrojó contra la pared provocando que éste derramara el precioso líquido, ante la mirada atónita de la chica.

-¡Mi lechita! –gimoteó la chica.

-¿Qué demonios se supone que estaba haciendo? –gritó Snape furibundo

-Me estaba tomando mi lechita –respondió Bárbara haciendo un puchero.

-¿Y le parece bien estar vestida así por los pasillos? –Inquirió Snape- ¿Qué cree que es esto? ¿Una escuela de señoritas? Le recuerdo que hay jovencitos en esta escuela que son muy libidinosos ¡Y no quiero pensar que pasaría si la vieran así! ¿Acaso quiere que le falten al respeto o qué? ¿Por qué no se pone la capa que le di?

-Pero es solo mi pijama –respondió la chica sin entender la reacción del hombre.

-Pues cuando ande en los pasillos, cúbrase con la capa que le di –puntualizó Snape dándose la media vuelta y dejándola sola y confundida… y sin su lechita.

-Mi lechita… -gimió la chica.

Bárbara, confundida, entró al dormitorio y se encontró con Regina quien lloraba lastimeramente en su cama mientras Sybella y Azu la trataban de tranquilizar sin éxito. Lenore se encontraba en el dormitorio de James.

-Regina ¿Qué… tienes? –preguntó la chica sin entender qué ocurría.

La ojiazul levantó la mirada y corrió a los brazos de su amiga de toda la vida sollozando mas fuerte.

-¡Bárbaraaaaaaa! –lloriqueó la muchacha abrazándose a las piernas de su casi hermana- ¡Snape se robó la navidad!

-¿Qué? –exclamó la chica sin entender- ¿Q… qué quieres decir?

-Es que… yo… y el pasillo… weyeyeyo ayuye yuye yureyé…

-¿Qué dices? ¡No te entiendo nada! –exclamo Bárbara.

-¡Es que no estoy diciendo nada! –sollozó Regina.

-¿Entonces? –Inquirió la ojiverde- ¿Qué te pasó?

-¡SNAPE SE ROBÓ LA NAVIDAD! –Explotó Regina sentándose en un rincón en posición fetal mientras se balanceaba hacia atrás y hacia adelante- La… navidaaaad…

-¿Navidad? Lo más cercano a eso aquí es… ¿Snape le hizo algo a tu galleta?

-¡Se la comió enfrente de mí! –Sollozó Regina- No me dejó ni las moronitas…

-¡Qué poca madre!... –decía mientras abrazaba a su amiga de manera protectora mientras negaba con la cabeza- ¡Si el cabrón quería leche y galletas me hubiera dicho, chinga'o! ¿Qué es eso de andarle robando la navidad a niñas inocentes?

-Pero –dijo Zuce tratando de calmar el ambiente- estamos en octubre ¿No?

-¡Callate! –Gritó la ojiverde fuera de sus casillas- Si Regina dice que es navidad ¡ES NAVIDAD Y SE JODEN!

-¡Te dije! –Señaló Sybella de manera acusadora- ¡Te dije que Severus Snape era malo!

-¡Si! –respondió Barbará- Tenías razón… y el muy hijo de la chingada… ¡Se atrevió a tirar mi lechita!

Azucena cerró la puerta lo mas tranquilamente que pudo. No quería irritar más a Bárbara y provocar que su ira se desbordara contra ella. No era secreto para nadie que meterse con ellas era buscarse terribles problemas y un inevitable e indeseable sufrimiento.

-Mejor calmémonos –dijo la chica de cabello morado-. Ya mañana será un mejor día.

Las muchachas se fueron a dormir mientras Sybella apagaba las lámparas. Esa noche, por alguna razón, Regina tuvo un sueño donde Snape aparecía con la cara pintada de verde y una sonrisa maldita en su rostro, ataviado con un traje de Santa Claus. Snape se metía en las habitaciones de las casas robándose los regalos y decoraciones navideñas… incluso los enormes árboles navideños con todo y luces, acompañado por Fluffy quien llevaba cuernos de reno en cada una de sus tres cabezas.

La niña despertó sobresaltada mientras enormes y gruesas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

-Bárbara –gimió Regina tratando de ver si su amiga se encontraba despierta.

-¿Qué pasó, peque? –respondió la chica en tono maternal.

-¡Quiero mi galleta! –sollozó Regina.

-¡Y yo mi lechita! –soltó la ojiverde.

Las dos mexicanas lloraron toda la noche por la fechoría cometida por el profesor de pociones.

A la mañana siguiente, Bárbara y Regina se dirigían hacia el gran comedor acompañadas por sus amigas. Todas las venenosas traían unas enormes ojeras provocadas por el desvelo. Bárbara iba en una actitud demasiado defensiva mientras que Regina iba tomada de su brazo con una actitud nunca antes vista en ella. La ojiazul llevaba el cabello recogido en una liga y su falda era más larga de lo que solía llevarla normalmente. Regina miraba todo con temor y no decía ni una palabra. Remus Lupin se acercó a saludarlas.

-¿Cómo están, niñas? –dijo el profesor.

Regina se ocultó tras Bárbara quien en un tono de fastidio respondió

-Bien.

-Mñnos días, profesor –respondieron Zuce, y Sybella. Lenore se encontraba con James.

-¿Qué les hizo McGonagall ahora? –se preguntó Remus al verlas alejarse.

-Yo no les hice nada –dijo la jefa de Gryffindor-. Pero sí amanecieron raras… ¡Con decir que Bladó me ve y llora!

Las chicas entraron al gran comedor y desayunaron, o al menos intentaron hacerlo cuando llegó Sebastian Michaels a sentarse con ellas.

-¿A que ni saben qué? –dijo el chico mientras se sentaba al lado de Sybella para contarles el incidente ocurridos con Hartmann y Corleone en la oficina de Snape.

-Mmaghsbt… -dijeron las chicas.

Sebastian observó a las venenosas y se dio cuenta de que Sybella roncaba y sus ojos se le cerraban casi involuntariamente, y Zuce dormía sobre su plato de avena, mientras Bárbara miraba a su alrededor con una cara de pocos amigos y Regina miraba a todos lados con temor en sus ojos cristalinos.

-Qu… ¿Qué les pasó?

Regina se soltó llorando y Barbara lo miró amenazante.

-¿Ves lo que causas, Michaels? –bramó la ojiverde- ¡Lárgate! ¡Te me estás yendo! Es más… ¡YA NO ESTÁS AQUÍ!

-¿Pero qué…?

-¿SIGUES AQUÍ? –inquirió la chica furibunda.

-N.. no… -tartamudeó el chico mientras huía hacia la mesa de los Gryffindors.

Snape llegó al comedor y miró a sus alumnas, entonces vio los ojos furiosos de Barbara mirándolo fijamente y en cuanto el profesor se acercó un poco para ver que pasaba, Regina comenzó a llorar. La mirada de Bárbara se endureció aún mas-

-¿Ya ve? –Dijo ella en tono agresivo- No conforme con lo que hizo ayer ¿También tiene qué arruinarnos el día de hoy?LÁRGUESE!

Snape mejor se alejó, pero alcanzó a escuchar lo que su alumna favorita decía.

-Ya, chiquita… ya no te va a molestar ese viejo feo, amargado apestoso y grasiento…

En ese momento, Snape sintió cómo su cuerpo se debilitaba con un estruendo atronador, ya que el sintió que sus oídos iban a explotar lo cual provocó que fuera a dar casi al piso de no ser por que pudo sostenerse de una mesa con una mano… y para colmo, era la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Jamás pensé que me llamaría de esa manera –dijo Snape en un hilo de voz; sus piernas le temblaban-. ¿Por qué demonios se siente tan horrible? Ya debería estar acostumbrado. Me siento como… un pedazo de comida masticada y escupida…

El profesor llegó a la mesa de maestros y se sentó en medio de Dumbledore y Lupin quienes exclamaron un molesto y fastidioso:

-Uuuuuuh –dijeron ambos.

-Golpe bajo –comentó Lupin.

-Eso debe doler –comentó Dumbledore.

-Cállense par de… -comentó Snape y antes de que un insulto saliera de sus labios, ratificó- Como no tienen una idea…

Snape estuvo todo el día razonando en ello… tal vez se había pasado de la raya con las dos chicas, con ellas que siempre lo saludaban bien, las que siempre lo habían querido y ahora parecían despreciarlo… Pero… ¿De cuándo a acá le importaba lo que sus alumnas pensaran de él? Después de todo, el sabía que muchos lo llamaban "grasiento" a sus espaldas… pero esta vez le afectaba… y mucho, y no precisamente porque lo irritase… más bien le dolía.

En ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que debía disculparse, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando una de ellas se echaba a llorar cada vez que el se acercaba y la otra parecía que en cualquier momento se le arrojaría a la yugular?

Mientras, Regina, quien se encontraba muy deprimida –ni siquiera se entusiasmó cuando vió a Harry y a Draco tirados en el suelo uno arriba del otro mientras jadeaban salvajemente-, decidió irse a su dormitorio.

La ojiazul abrió la puerta y se encontró con el cuarto bellamente adornado de modo invernal, de tal modo que casi podía sentir la nieve a su alrededor… Un hermoso árbol navideño lleno de adornos dorados, plateados y verdes engalanaba el lugar, y el dosel de la cama de Regina se encontraba adornado con guirnaldas navideñas y algunas esferas y caramelos. La mirada de la joven se iluminó de alegría.

-¡VOLVIÓ LA NAVIDAAAD! –Gritó ella llena de júbilo mientras giraba.

La chica vio en su cama una pequeña caja de regalo la cual tenía una tarjeta que decía en letra pequeña y apretada:

_Srita Bladó:_

_He decidido que debo disculparme por los acontecimientos sucedidos ayer, ni decirle que es octubre (aunque sí lo es). Lamento mucho haberme comido su galleta, y siento mucho si le hice daño con esa conducta mía, lo cual es más que obvio ya que llora con solo verme (y he de decir que no es nada halagador).Sé que no debí comerme su galleta ni decirle que no era navidad... _

_Por favor acepte esto como una muestra de mi enorme arrepentimiento. _

_PD. Felíz navidad (Aunque estamos en octubre)._

-¡WIIIIIIII! –Dijo la chica feliz- ¡EL CORAZÓN DE SNAPE CRECIÓ Y SE LLENÓ DE LA MAGIA NAVIDEÑA!

Mientras tanto, en ciudad Gótica (¡Ah Chingado!), En el comedor de Hogwarts, Bárbara se encontraba buscando algo que su amiga tuviera deseos de comer, ya que desde la noche anterior, Regina no tenía animos ni para eso, lo cual la tenía enormemente preocupada. No se fijó en Snape que estaba justo frente a ella, por lo cual, la chica chocó contra el.

-¿USTED? –Dijo Bárbara en tono defensivo y luego sollozó- ¿Y AHORA QUÉ QUIERE?

-Bueno… yo quería…

-¿QUÉ? –Retó la mexicana- ¿Tirar mi lechita de nuevo? ¿TRAUMAR MAS A MI AMIGA? Es usted un viejo weyeyeyo ayuye yuye yureyeyo…

-¿Qué? –Dijo el profesor de pociones sin entender- ¡No le entiendo nada! Suena como un conejo… no sé... dopado!

-¿Y quien le dijo que dije algo? –dijo la chica.

-¿Entonces podría dejar de decir nada para dejarme hablar?

-Como quiera… -dijo la chica torciendo la boca.

-Bien –dijo Snape-; primeramente quería disculparme por mi comportamiento de anoche… Fui grosero, irracional… un muy mal tipo y… le tiré su leche…

-¿Ya no quiere que tome lechita, profesor?

-No, no para nada –dijo Snape-. La leche es buena para usted… supongo que aún tienen qué crecerle ciertas partes de su… ¡Tiene qué crecer! Así que espero que con esto… me perdone…

Snape sacó de la nada una enorme jarra de leche. Bárbara sonrió y tomó un vaso de la mesa.

-En ese caso –dijo la chica mientras agarraba un vaso y lo ponía frente a él- ¿Me serviría lechita?

-Si no hay otro remedio –suspiró Snape y entonces procedió a llenar el vaso y acto seguido, arrojó la jarra contra la pared –suficiente leche por un día…

La chica le dio un trago a la leche y entonces sonrió felíz de la vida.

-¡MMMMMM! –Exclamó la chica- ¡QUE RICA ESTÁ LA LECHITA DEL PROFE SNAPE!

Snape no pudo evitar pensar… algo obsceno, lo cual lo hizo sonrojarse. El profesor se llevo la mano al rostro y dio un largo suspiro, el cual fue interrumpido por los gritos de alegría de Regina, quien entró corriendo al comedor.

-¡Bárbaraaaaa! –Decía la ojiazul mientras llegaba con una caja en la mano al comedor- ¡No te imaginas qué pasó! ¡Ocurrió un milagro de navidad de octubre!

-¡Y a mí el profesor Snape me dio de su lechita! –exclamó Bárbara alzando su vaso de leche triunfalmente- ¡Y es deliciosa!

-¡Genial! –dijo Regina- Dame un traguito… ¡Quiero probar la leche de Snape!

-¡No te doy! –dijo la ojiverde con voz infantil.

-¡Pues mira! –Dijo Regina sacando de la pequeña caja una baguette- ¡Snape me dio muchos panes! ¡Y una baguette!

-¡Wow! –dijo Bárbara mirando la Baguette con admiración- ¡Quiero darle una mordida a la baguette de Snape!

-¡No te doy! –Dijo Regina sacando la lengua- Tu no me dejas probar la leche de Snape, así que no te dejaré probar la baguette de Snape.

-¡Ya verás! –dijo la ojiverde procediendo a perseguir a su amiga quien emprendía la huída.

Snape se sonrojó violentamente y entonces se dio la media vuelta y salió de allí mientras Bárbara corría tras de Regina por todo el comedor suplicándole la dejara probar la baguette. Snape se crispó un momento, los comentarios de las chicas lo hacían pensar en cosas realmente soeces.

-Demonios… Ahora yo soy el que piensa cosas raras… esto es contagioso…


End file.
